Incandescence
by Lebnaniya
Summary: A Terry & Ten Romance - Terry & Max work together in order to protect the city from a new threat. Jack and Terminal befriend Terry and as fate would have it, Terry and Ten cross paths again and this time, their relationship develops into something much more special.
1. Introduction

**Incandescence - Introduction  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Batman Beyond series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Terry and Ten a proper relationship and ending.

**Commentary**  
It's crazy how time flies – I originally wrote this story on 09/07/2003. It's been on hiatus and back again, along with two other revisions but I'm pretty sure this is the final update ^_^ Anyway, my story is dedicated to Terry and Ten. I became a fan the moment she appeared in the animated series but was absolutely horrified and disappointed in the way the creators ended the series, especially with that lame-ass-episode from the Justice League trying to bring closure to Terry's life with Dana. It all seemed forced and I did not buy it.

**Basic Summary  
**In the dawn of a new age for the City of Gotham, Terry McGinnis has many challenges. He has to learn how to come to terms that the New City of Gotham doesn't need him as it once did and at the same time, he has to deal with a new terrorist organization known as the Assassins Guild which has targeted Gotham City. Terry will also find out that the only way to save the city is with the help of the two remaining Royal Flush Gang Members, namely Melanie/Ten and Jack, along with an old enemy, Terminal. With Max constantly by his side, along with his new found friendship, can Terry overcome these obstacles and save Gotham? Will love triumph over evil? What will become of his family and Bruce Wayne? College, Love Triangles, Pillow Fights and Masquerade Parties are all part of the equation.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Characters and Background  
**Arranged alphabetically.

**1. Ace -** Bruce Wayne's Great Dane ... this beast is quite intimidating from his physical appearance. He's jet black from head to foot and not to mention he weighs approximately 150 pounds. Audiences learn through the series that Ace was a pound puppy who was given to a trainer. Unfortunately Ace's journey for the next years would only be of pain and heartache. The trainer abused and beat Ace to become the perfect fighting machine. During Ace's first dogfight, the police raided the entire building and during the commotion, Ace escaped. Life would soon get better as Ace encountered Bruce paying his annual visit to the graves of his parents. There, a thug tried to attack Bruce from behind but Ace saved him. Realizing what the Great Dane had done, Bruce took the dog with him to become his companion. Since then, it is assumed that Ace has lived with Bruce for a couple of years before they encountered Terry. There is a possibility that Ace is named after the young female Royal Flush Gang Member "Ace," who died in the Justice League Series with Bruce Wayne (as Batman) by her side. She was the only member of that Royal Flush Gang that Bruce sympathized with and he remained by her side during her last moments of life before she died holding his hand.

**2. Barbara Gordon -** The Former Batgirl! Barbara Gordon may no longer be the costumed warrior fighting crime in Gotham's Streets, but she sure as hell is still fighting crime. Following in her father's footsteps, Barbara finally understands everything her father went through. As Police Commissioner of Gotham City, Barbara is the epitome of bravery, determination and conviction to defending the weak and fighting evil. Even in her sixties, Barbara is smart, tough, and cunning; she looks beautiful for her age with snow-white hair, sky blue eyes, maroon lipstick and a brown trench coat - she gives off an air of whimsical professionalism. When Barbara meets Bruce's "apprentice" she automatically knows that he has become the new Batman that people have been sighting on the streets; she also advises him to give the cape up, knowing that a huge burden would be put on the boy but Terry refuses and Barbara realizes that Bruce chose the perfect individual...someone just as stubborn as he was. Another fact about Barbara is that she is now married to the District Attorney of Gotham, Sam Young, a gentleman who seems to be completely oblivious to Barbara's former life as Batgirl.

**3. Blade Sommer –** Superficial at first, Blade is a lot like Chelsea, a girl simply enjoying the life of high school without a care in the world. Blade was one of the more beautiful girls of her High School, blonde hair that was almost crystal white, sky blue eyes, lavender skin and she loved the color pink. She was the most popular girl in High School having gone out with all the popular boys there. Although little interaction was seen on the screen between Blade and Terry, they did cross paths several times and actually worked together on a school project; to describe their relationship would be aloof as they were practically from two different worlds – popular and non-popular. However Blade, or Bobbie as she is sometimes referred to, is very close friends with Chelsea and Dana. Chelsea, Blade and Dana always seemed to get along great together and were practically inseparable. So even though in the series she seemed superficial, she really did love and take care of those she cared for, namely Chelsea and Dana.

**4. Bruce Wayne –** The Former and Legendary Dark Knight. Bruce Wayne, now in his eighties, has lost everything important to him. This millionaire still owns the Wayne Corporation, but because of his health and age, he is forced to remain taking care of business in his mansion. As such, little is known or seen of him in public. Because of his weakened state and loneliness (he'll never admit to it though) he has become a depressed and irritable individual until Terry came along. Bruce needed Terry as much as Terry needed to avenge his father's death and as such, the alliance was formed and while their relationship gets volatile at times, they do value one another despite their differences as the old and new Dark Knight. Bruce realizes that his successor isn't as experienced and equipped with the knowledge of fighting crime and this also helps Bruce realize his life's mission despite his old age. Fighting injustice was always Bruce's passion and now, he can continue that passion even behind his desk at the batcave. Bruce's relationship with Terry also borders on the fatherly type. He's always guiding and explaining to him patiently, teaching him the tricks of the trade. He also shared many personal stories with Terry, one as personal as Celina Kyle's.

**5. Carter Wilson –** Although very famous at his High School, Carter had difficulties fitting in. He constantly put on an act of being perfect and enjoying life, yet he was a suffering individual. He was brought up really badly by his family. Perfection was key and if he messed up as a young boy, he was harassed and treated like dirt from his parents. It got so bad that he mentally started to hate people who were better than him and his obsession became lethal when he joined a gang. The Jokerz Gang offered him an escape that he welcomed with open arms. He soon became the leader of a smaller gang; his costume consisted of him dying his hair jet-black, putting on black eye makeup to emphasize the void in his eyes, painting his face white, donning black scars doing down his mouth, wrapped up in a mummified long sleeved shirt with dark black pants – his alter ego was formed - Terminal. As such, when Maxine received perfect scores on her GATTs, with him coming in second, his mind went crazy. He endured the ridicule, aversion and consternation from his family which was the last straw. Terminal tried to kill Max and he nearly succeeded, had it not been for Batman. Both Batman and Max were able to bring him down and send him off to Juvenile Hall. There, he remained for the rest of his high school years, completing high school through distance education, and serving his time, with lots of counseling.

**6. Chelsea Cunningham –** An old friend of Terry's from Hamilton High School, Chelsea was best friends with Dana. She use to be a trouble maker and loved to party. Chelsea was never really a modest student, often focusing on becoming more popular at school than caring for anything else. However, she did cherish the friendship she had with both Dana and Blade. She would often get upset, watching as Terry stood Dana up or left her waiting for hours on end. She would talk to both Dana and Terry, trying to get Dana to realize that she deserved better, and trying to get Terry to get his act together. The most memorable moment from the series that showed the unique relationship between them was when Batman/Terry went to the New Development Center that was curing troubled teens of their problems...it turned out to practically be an asylum where they mentally abused the students. Chelsea was one of those students and Terry, as Batman, promised to save her, caressing her face and holding her hand, trying to convey just how hurt he was in seeing her suffer.

**7. Curaré -** One of the most deadly members of the League of Assassins; the mysterious Curaré is dispatched to Gotham City to kill the District Attorney Sam Young in order to prevent his testimony in an important case. Armed with incredible fighting skills and a sword that can cut through anything, Curaré is an unstoppable force without a face. She's a professional in martial arts with a vast array of killer tactics and deadly skill. She has never failed to complete a job, but then again, she has never faced Batman or Barbara Gordon. When she was assigned to assassinate Sam Young, little did she know of how powerful the combined forces would be of the once-upon-a-time Batgirl and the new Dark Knight. Both of them successfully managed to defeat and capture Curaré. Unfortunately, she escaped from her prison but must now face the consequences of failure...she was then targeted and the entire League of Assassins wanted her dead. As such, Curaré decided it was better to live a life of honor instead of fleeing, so she returned to the league and killed every individual from that group, thus ensuring her safety. Her blue painted skin helps her hide in the dark, as she brandishes a sword on her back and wears white Egyptian clothes, a golden necklace and a golden belt that help carry her poisons and smaller gadgets. She has a very sour score to settle with Batman.

**8. Dana Tan -** Terry's ex-girlfriend. Dana Tan is your normal high school student. The Asian-American is a very sweet and understanding girl, but is also quite independent. Little is known about her life prior to dating Terry – she's very intelligent and is seen quite often with Chelsea and Blade. During the series, Dana grows more annoyed with Terry as he is constantly leaving her waiting, forgetting about her and their dates, and being too tired to stay awake when he's with her. If only she knew about the difficult life he was leading, she might have been more receptive and caring; but don't get me wrong, she is very understanding, compassionate and patient with Terry and tolerates his job with Bruce Wayne, but only to a certain extent. Eventually, Terry's behavior reaches its limit and even in the series, she seemed over their relationship and wanted to move on. They kept trying to make it work, to no avail, even though it seemed that they were more like friends than anything else.

**9. Dick Grayson -** The Original Robin before he became Nightwing. Dick Grayson is the all too famous Robin from the comic books, the animated series as well as Teen Titans. He was also in love with Barbara until he found out that Bruce knew that she was Batgirl and had been keeping that information from him. Having realized that Bruce would never see him as an equal, they shared a very painfully brutal verbal exchange followed by Robin punching Batman in the face. Just after that, he resigned his title as Robin and left. Although he remained in Gotham, he had now developed a new alias...Nightwing. Nightwing was very much a lone wolf until the end. Dick remained a loner in the series and it is assumed in the Batman Beyond saga that he either already passed away, or like Barbara, is married and living his own life. But, the animated series did give audiences a chance to see Nightwing interact with the New Robin, Tim Drake. Tim Drake is the Robin we have all come to know and love as the young boy fighting crime, until his unfortunate accident with the Joker that drove Bruce over the edge ... resulting in Batman killing the Joker once and for all for torturing and poisoning Tim.

**10. Havoc/James Hewitt -** My original character; one of the youngest promising leaders of the Assassins Guild. While I won't give so much history on him, he was raised in Europe, a wealthy child who always got what he wanted. Eventually, in his teen years, he had killed and obliterated all those who opposed him and reached the high ranks of various guilds and crime syndicates before he was even eighteen. He encountered Ten when she was only fifteen and had an immediate desire to have her. Thankfully, Jack saved her before James, a.k.a. Havoc, could hurt her. Havoc is incredibly smart and has many allies, including Curaré and Xander Kobra. His ultimate vision is to transform Gotham to an autocracy and eliminate the obstacle standing in his way of accomplishing that goal, namely Batman.

**11. Jack Walker -** Jack is Ten's older brother from the Royal Flush Gang. Being the older brother, Jack grew up very protective of his sister, usually giving her the space she needed when she needed it. He was also very much involved in the lifestyle of Royalty so he didn't understand her choices for wanting a normal life. Despite this, it always seemed that he loved and cared for her despite their differences. Although we saw little of him in the series, I for one was very happy to see the relationship between Jack and Ten end so nicely in the series. Ten was trying to live a normal life when she got the call that her brother was in prison. When she bailed him out, it was pretty obvious that these two grew up very close and that they could not live without the other. Undoubtedly, the transition from living in wealth to an average person is going to be difficult but he was more than happy to face that challenge as long as Ten was by his side. It was pretty clear with how they hugged each other that they both grew up in a messed up family but were each other's pillar of hope and strength.

**12. Marry McGinnis -** Terry's Mom. Mary McGinnis is the mother of Terry and Matt McGinnis. When Terry's father was murdered, Terry had to move in with her as he was still considered a minor. Marry was very troubled with her ex-husband's death and worried that the event scarred Terry. Her stress escalated when she realized she would be raising two sons all alone. At first, Terry and his mother don't really get along well but as the series progresses, they grow closer together. Marry knows nothing about Terry's alter ego and that is largely thanks to Bruce Wayne who says he works Terry at night so that he can focus on his school and homework during the day – an excuse that Marry believes since it was from non-other than the millionaire Bruce Wayne.

**13. Mathew/Matt McGinnis -** Matt is Terry's adorable – and for Terry, annoying - eight-year-old little brother. He lives for excitement, adventure, and getting his older brother into trouble. He is incredibly smart and very inquisitive, manipulative and cunning; we could only wonder what he would do if he were to find out his brother is the super-hero he admires. Ever since the appearance of the New Batman, Matt has gone crazy over this mysterious crime-fighter and he even fantasizes about fighting villains at his hero's side. Ironically, Matt has no idea that the man he so admires, and the brother he loves to annoy, are one and the same. After their father passed away, Matt won't admit it, but he looks up to Terry as an older brother and father figure; however, don't expect Matt to ever profess and admit he cares for Terry – that would be his undoing and the balance of power would shift, and what eight-year-old little boy wants that?

**14. Maxine/Max Gibson -** Terry's Best Friend by the end of the series. As it started out, Maxine was just another friend of Terry's from Hamilton High School; she was a brilliant student and in position for valedictorian. At first, Maxine thought that Terry had joined a Jokerz gang because of his tardiness, mood swings and his uncanny ability to be tired and falling asleep during the day. In the end, those traits did not matter because Carter Wilson, a.k.a. Terminal, never displayed any of those symptoms while he worked with the gang. It was in that episode that Max figured out his alter ego as Batman. At first, Terry was uncomfortable with Max knowing his secret, but like she pointed out, it would help to have someone to talk to. Max also tried to cover his back whenever he couldn't make it to spend time with Dana. Max provided the friendship he needed in everyday life at school, as well as the support he needed in fighting crime when he couldn't confide in Bruce. By the end of the series, she is Terry's closest friend and she's there to help him lead his double life; and while she wants to help fight crime with Terry, he continues – along with Bruce – to insist that she remain behind the scenes. Terry points out that her best attribute would be to work alongside Bruce, instead of out in the streets.

**15. Melanie Walker/Ten -** The Royal Flush Gang is a sophisticated and ruthless gang whose crimes all center on playing cards. There are five members to this group, King, Queen, Ace, Jack and Ten. Although all the other members were okay with their criminal lifestyle, Melanie/Ten was the only one who ever suffered from her double-life and wanted more than just the riches and wealth that her family coveted. Regarding her personality, she's very quiet, but she's also extremely confident and sexy. Her training as a member demanded that she be ruthless and strong, and while she mastered the art of fighting and being strong, she could never bring herself to be ruthless. Things only get more complicated for her when she meets Terry and falls in love with him. He had just broken up with Dana – again – when he met Melanie; some might say he was on the rebound but I don't believe that. Because of the number of times he broke up with Dana, it wasn't a rebound, by this point in the series, it was almost routine. Terry found Melanie very attractive and refused to break up with her even when she called it off, due to pressure from her family. Terry went so far as to sneak into her apartment to find out why she would leave him after realizing they had amazing chemistry together and that's when he discovered her alter ego. Melanie/Ten is constantly struggling with her identity just like Terry. In the series, it is Batman and Ten who face off, not Terry and Melanie. After she met Terry, and after Terry met Melanie, both of them take a closer look at who they really were. The parallels between the two are reminiscent of similarities between Celina Kyle/Catwoman and Bruce Wayne/Batman. Melanie longs for a normal life and in the series, she convinces her brother to follow her example. In the end, Terry watches as Melanie bails her brother Jack from prison and the two leave to live normal lives together.

**16. Terence/Terry McGinnis -** Terry was a normal 17-year-old high school student who lived with his father and had a wonderful girlfriend. Despite living a decent life with his dad, they always seemed to be constantly fighting. One night, after being chased by Jokerz, Terry encountered Bruce Wayne and soon discovered that he was the legendary Dark Knight. Unfortunately, things only got worse after that as Terry's dad was murdered. Desperately wanting to avenge his father's death, Terry stole the New Batsuit and went off to defend the city and restore honor to his father's name. As Batman, or the Tomorrow Knight, Terry is fearless and he lives his life devoted to bringing justice to the people of Gotham. Throughout the series, he struggles with his identity and questions Bruce's way of life. Not wanting to end up alone, Terry is constantly trying to juggle life as Batman and life as Terence McGinnis. Bruce understands his protégé's dilemma and so in order to facilitate things, Bruce not only pays Terry extra income for his family, but the mentor goes so far as to share precious memories and stories with Terry to help the boy understand the cruelties and small joys in life. Terry's overall character is very deep, having been a troubled kid, he understands what a lot of his rivals are going through and sometimes lets his feelings get the better of him. Thankfully, he's got Bruce backing him up and guiding him throughout his adventures. His friendship with Max helps him greatly in the series; she is in a sense the only semblance of normalcy in his life, which is a big issue for Terry because despite his passion and commitment to the suit, he wants to also lead a normal life. And while Bruce says it is not possible, Terry continuously tried in the series to prove him wrong, to show that friendships and relationships with other people was possible even when being the Dark Knight.

**17. Xander Kobra –** If you remember the series well you know this guy and Max have a score to settle. He kidnapped her and wanted to make her his queen and rule the world. He had found her exceptionally attractive because she was free spirited and also because she beat him at a video game. He also wanted to turn himself, the populace and Max into human-reptiles. The teacher who trained him was one of Bruce's mentors - her name was Kairi - and she took Xander down and they both perished in a fire. At least, that's what was in the series; in my story, he was in his reptile form when he died, so he reverted back to his human form and it was Havoc who found and helped him recover. Xander now works for Havoc and the two both have obsessions with the women of their past – in Xander's case, it is Max and in Havoc's case, it is Ten. However, another thing they have in common is revenge on Batman for interfering; Batman interfered with Xander's plans and saved Max and in Havoc's situation, Ten's object of affection and desire is Batman, something that Havoc won't accept as he hates to lose.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes  
**I know this was not really a "chapter" from my story but it basically gives you the background you'll need, as well as the character insight as I progress throughout my fanfiction. Again, I hope you enjoy this as it is the very first story I ever wrote here on .


	2. Chapter 01

**Incandescence - Reunion  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Batman Beyond series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Terry and Ten a proper relationship and ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

It was 9am as Terry walked into the school entrance of Hamilton College. Only a year ago, Terry, along with all his fellow students of Hamilton High School had graduated. It was a miracle that he passed, but even more so that he was accepted by the state college. Just as the high school was named after the former mayor who improved the educational system, so was his college. Passing the "Welcome to Hamilton" sign, Terry sighed, as yet, another long day was about to ensue. _School spirit eh?_

"Terry! Over here," shouted a very familiar voice. Turning briefly to look over his shoulder, Terry smiled, as he turned around and walked up to Max and Dana.

"Hey girls! What's up?"

"Trying to avoid orientation. We've got our schedules, wanna walk us to class?" Max asked.

"We haven't seen you around lately. Oh, wait, is the almighty Bruce snapping his fingers again?" Dana asked sarcastically. Despite the fact that she and Terry had broken it off for good, she still found herself worrying days on ends for his well-being. There were even times she would think that Terry would forget to sleep or eat because of the overload and intensity of his work. Deep down though, even though she was being sarcastic to him at the moment, she genuinely was concerned for her ex-boyfriend.

"Nah Dana, he just has me running errands that's all. No need to worry."  
However, his mind was screaming: _You have no idea!_

Max just laughed it off nervously, intertwining her arm with Dana's and pulling her forward, wanting to change the topic. "Terry. You got your schedule?" Terry waved the document in front of him as the trio skipped the orientation for their sophomore year and instead walked around the campus before heading to their first class.

As the trio walked down the school halls, they came to an intersection in the middle of the hallway leading in four directions. Dana pointed down one hallway, saying goodbye as she and Max headed together towards their math class. Terry waved goodbye as he double checked his schedule for the room number. His English class was down another hallway as he started to walk in that direction. As he walked down the hall, Terry looked around before everything seemed to move in slow motion as he recognized a set of crystal sapphire eyes and soft, beautiful, gold hair framing a very familiar face. Terry blinked twice, stopping in his tracks for only a couple of seconds. No one noticed him, everyone was in too much of a hurry to get to class, but he saw her through the crowds. He'd recognize her anywhere, Melanie, a.k.a. Ten of the Royal Flush Gang, was standing several feet away talking to her older brother Jack.

Time stood still and everything died out as Terry could only watch as the two continued their conversation, their eyes holding and supporting each other. If Melanie had looked to the side, away from her brother's face, she would have seen Terry staring at her. Somehow, Terry was able to shake himself from his reverie as his mind raced back to the last time he saw the two. The Royal Flush Gang was no more due to infidelity between the parents. Jack had been bailed from prison; Melanie had been the one to save him that day. They were last seen leaving the building together; the two trying to overcome the loss of their "family," but reveling in the fact that they had each other. It had been a whole year, but still, Melanie's affect was the same. Terry found himself still very much attracted to her. _Damn, I am in trouble._

After a brief moment, Terry finally walked alongside some students. As he walked passed Melanie he found himself breathing a sigh of relief. He knew from the last time he spoke with her, not as Terry but as Batman, that her letter to Terry McGinnis was a break up letter and that she was dumping him. _Why?_ He never did ask. As he entered his classroom, he tried to concentrate on the first class assignment that was written on the board by the professor. That all came crashing down as Melanie came walking through the door of his classroom. She stood by the professor, as she scanned the room, unable to find an open spot. The professor then caught her attention and pointed to an empty seat in far corner of the room, right next to Terry.  
_Yep. Now, I'm in trouble._

As she walked up the aisle, Melanie stopped in her tracks when she realized whom she would be sitting next to. Both Melanie and Terry locked eyes; Terry's eyes hid the emotion he was feeling of seeing her after all that time. Hers however betrayed her cool exterior and revealed a sad anguish hiding behind those eyes. All Terry could think of was: _Today's going to be very interesting._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes  
**So what do you guys think? This is my very first fanfiction story I have ever written and I hope it came out alright so far. Should I continue? I know it's short…but it's a start. The more people review and like, the more likely I'm to add more chapters ^_^


	3. Chapter 02

**Incandescence - Worlds Collide  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Batman Beyond series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Terry and Ten a proper relationship and ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Melanie took her seat next to Terry.  
"Hey." She said, looking at Terry.  
"Hey." He responded, before casting his attention back to the board.

She noticed that he put a great deal of effort into his books and was concentrating hard on the assignment up on the board. Following his example, Melanie tried with difficulty to avoid any eye contact with him; she kept trying to recall what was the last thing exchanged between the two.

Terry frowned and continued to try and focus on the assignment. He wasn't expecting this. The rest of their class was spent in complete silence between the two; the tension only increased and each one of them sensed the other's discomfort. There was so much to say and so much to be resolved, but both weren't prepared, weren't ready for something so soon, for the coincidence to meet up yet again. Both Terry and Melanie looked over every minute detail of the room and studied every person in the class, everyone but the person sitting merely a foot away.

As soon as class was dismissed, Melanie grabbed her things and walked away as quickly as she could. She could not face him right now. She was still attracted to him and she wanted to make things right, but she hated the idea of being forced to talk. She wanted to rekindle what they had, but not by force. Terry put his things away and watched in frustration as the girl attempted to escape him. He knew the moment he saw her with her brother that he would seek her out again and try to talk to her. Yet, for the last hour and forty minutes, he could not bring himself to say one word to her. He stood up and walked towards the door, preparing for the inevitable.

Not only did he find himself harboring feelings towards her, again, but also, he was craving an explanation to why she dumped him in that letter. That night, he was supposed to read her letter, but he didn't. He threw it away and went to a night club with Dana because he did not want to read those dreaded words of her saying goodbye to him. This time, he would get the answers he wanted as he quickly managed to outmaneuver the other students and raced down the hallway.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Melanie looked over her shoulder and was grateful to not see Terry following. Her heart was racing with both fear and longing for Terry but she wasn't sure he would welcome her back into his life, especially now that they would be sharing class practically three times a week for the next semester.

Instead of going straight towards the exit, she decided to take another corner, a longer corridor that would eventually take her to the back exit. As she turned the corner, she gasped as she felt herself tugged inside an empty classroom and pushed up against a wall. She slowly raised her eyes to her captor, even though she already knew who it was. Now they were face-to-face, nearly inches away. Terry pressed his body close to hers and wrapped his own hands around her wrists, pinning them to the wall. All she could do was stare into his eyes as he looked into hers and moved closer.

"Why?" Was all Terry could ask. He could feel the rage inside him begin to boil. These feelings were dangerous. Very dangerous.

"I had to."

"You had a choice." His voice was steady. She could tell he was angry for choosing her family over him. If she had flown away, if she had distanced herself from them, she could have been with him.

Sighing deeply, Melanie closed her eyes then stared into his eyes with all their intensity and said, "You wouldn't understand what it's like to live a double life Terry. I'm not like you. Sure you may have a few problems with your girlfriend, your job, your boss, but that's nothing compared to what I've been through or what my brother and I are still going through. No one ever forced you to choose between what you wanted and the needs of the family. But I never lied to you about how I felt or how I still feel about you. When I think about us…"

Terry then leaned in even closer, pressing their bodies together. "What about us?" he asked.

Melanie lowered her gaze for a moment, pondering this. She had felt light headed upon seeing Terry and the way he was pinning her to the wall now only made concentrating on his voice all the more difficult. "There is only one word for us Terry," Melanie replied, as she looked up to meet his eyes, "Hope."

Terry eyes flickered for just a moment. He then pushed himself away and walked out of the room, leaving Melanie behind. His mind was screaming. Sure he shared many great romantic experiences with Dana, but with Melanie it was different. He felt like he found a part of himself. They were so much alike! He could never turn his back on Bruce nor the suit. He had chosen his destiny and no matter how many times he wished he could change it, deep down, he knew that it was the right and only thing to do. He chose his responsibility as Batman over his family. An ultimatum very similar to Melanie's choices.

Storming down the hallway, Terry failed to notice any of the students around him until he came colliding into someone. "Sorry. I didn't see where I was going." After pausing for a short while, Terry realized with whom he had collided into - Carter Wilson. And standing next to Carter was Jack Walker.

"Hey Terry. Don't worry about it," Carter responded.  
Jack nodded, acknowledging Terry's presence as Carter picked up his books.  
_Yep. Today's going to be very interesting._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes  
**Did you like this chapter? It was fun showing the tension between Melanie and Terry but the chemistry was still there. Not to mention putting Terry, Carter and Jack (three major troublemakers) all together. Please don't forget to review. It really does help!


	4. Chapter 03

**Incandescence - Male Bonding  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Batman Beyond series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Terry and Ten a proper relationship and ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"What're you doin' here Carter?" Terry finally asked, although, in hindsight, it wasn't really an appropriate question. Terry realized the insinuation and how harsh the question came out. He couldn't take it back now.

"History aside, I would assume it was obvious what I'm doing here." Carted responded.

"I didn't mean it like that," Terry corrected.

"I know you didn't."

"It's just that the last I heard of you was when you were sent to ..." Terry couldn't help but trail off.

Raising an eyebrow, Carter smiled as he realized how Terry was trying to remain respectable without bringing up what happened. "Terry. It's alright. Don't worry about it. I got out of Juvenile Prison and now I'm trying to make the better of it. A lot of people around here who knew me are givin' me a hard time about it, but not this guy." Carter said, as he patted Jack on the shoulder. Terry looked from Carter to Jack and back again. Carter got the message.

"Oh, Sorry Terry. Where are my manners? Terry this is Jack, I just met him today while we were working on a project. Like myself, we can relate since we both had some issues in our past and we both got out of Juvi. Jack this is Terry, an old acquaintance from high school."  
Jack extended his hand and Terry shook it.

"Carter and Ah are goin' out to get somethin' to drink. There's a coffee shop just around the corner. Wanna join us?"

"Well..."

"You don't have any other classes do ya?" Carter asked.

"Not at the moment. My next class doesn't start until the afternoon." Terry replied.

"Then that settles it mon ami." Jack replied. "Plenty of time before your next class. Unless you've got something else…" Jack trailed off, giving Terry the chance to opt out if he was uncomfortable with them.

Terry paused slightly, before finally deciding, _what the hell_.  
"Alright," and with that, the trio headed outside. At least this way, Terry could focus on the guys and get his mind off Melanie.

_Jack looks the same as always,_ Terry thought as he walked with them and they made their way outside the building. Carter on the other hand was different. In fact, Carter no longer had short brown hair; he had grown it out really long, like his last costume, and dyed it jet-black, again, just like his costume.

_What have I gotten myself into? _Terry wondered, as they made their way to the coffee shop.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"So after serving my time they said that they would let me out, however they would be keeping tabs on me to make sure I wasn't getting into trouble; if I was, then they would send me straight home. I said no. There was no way in hell I was going back to that place."

"But what about your family?" Terry asked.

"What family? Oh to be rich and miserable, yeah, sure, THAT'S what I want." Carter added sarcastically.

"Well mon ami," Jack finally spoke up. "What you do in life is your choice. No one is goin' to stop you. Ah think Ah can speak for both myself and our new friend Terry over here..." Jack gave Terry a wink, Terry simply smiled back, "...that we understand your choice and don't give a damn."

Carter, Jack and even Terry chuckled at that. Terry found himself having more fun than he thought he would. He could understand and relate to the guys considering he use to get himself into lots of trouble when he lived with his father.

"So, what were you in Juvi for?" Carter asked, looking at Jack and taking a sip from his coffee.

"Well, Ah was in for stealing, attempted murder and a whole list of other crimes that Ah cannot even remember. Fortunately, my little sister bailed me out. We've been living together since, just the two of us. And it can't get any better than that. Actually, she was the one who got me into this college. Said something about never forgiving me if Ah didn't take at least a few classes." Jack smirked and mentally pictured his little sister kicking his ass for not attending school.

"Sounds like a nice girl." replied Carter.

"Hell no!" Jack said, "She can take on the lot of us and get away with it."

"Sounds like my kinda girl." was Terry's reply. _Oh shit, did I just say that out loud!_

Looking up, he realized that both Carter and Jack had grins on their faces.

"So Terry, what's your record like?" questioned Jack. Thankful for the conversation to take a turn, Terry replied, "Not as glamorous as yours I'm afraid. My school counselor spoke his mind in my permanent record."

"What did he say?" Carter asked.

"'Terrance McGinnis. Teenage Delinquent with an uncontrollable temper. A tendency to stray towards violence. I fear that due to his behavior, Terrance will be one of the very few to make it to Maximum...'" Terry paused as he took a sip of his coffee, "'...Maximum Security Prison.'"

Carter laughed, "Man, you must have really scared the shit out of them to make them think that."

Jack had a bemused expression on his face before he started to chuckle. "You know what? Ah normally don't believe in that destiny-crap, but Ah got to admit, us meeting like this all on the same day sure has me thinking twice. Who would've thought that us three 'delinquents' would be meetin' up like how we did just now, and be sittin' here without causing any trouble."

Terry and Carter nodded their heads in understanding. Was it ironic? Three troublemakers meeting up like how they did in the hallways and getting along so great. Jack was a member of the Royal Flush Gang. Terminal was a member of the Jokerz Gang. And Terry, well Terry was the one who put them behind bars. The fact that they were enjoying each other's company and getting along so well was ironic, wasn't it? _I wonder what they would do to me if they found out what I did to them, _Terry pondered as the trio finished their drinks.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
In this chapter, I wanted to focus on these three individuals getting along. Terry needs to have guy buddies considering he is always with the girls. Also, if you all remember correctly, Carter had a terrible life with his family. They were absolutely unsupportive and very mean when he got second place to Max's perfect score. How I see it, Carter found solace and acceptance in being part of the Jokerz Gang. His costume was truly who he wanted to be, not necessarily trying to kill but the fact that he could act and dress the way he felt, until he went overboard having no supervision or anyone to stand up to him. As for Jack, he just screwed up in life and has been spoiled rotten, not to mention that was the only lifestyle he knew. He and his sister grew up and were trained to be unsympathetic and cruel. Now though, Jack is on his own with his little sister, he is finding his place and realizes that he needs to function as part of society, considering they have lost everything and only have each other.


	5. Chapter 04

**Incandescence - Bring it on  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Batman Beyond series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Terry and Ten a proper relationship and ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

It was a pleasant night in the city of Gotham. The sky was perfectly clear as Terry looked up at Gotham's moon, shining brightly on the city beneath it. Walking along the dirt-ridden path, Terry surveyed his surroundings; he wondered just how many times he actually came to this mansion, for it had been nearly two years since he had joined Bruce on his crusade.

As Terry continued up the path towards Wayne Manor, he stopped briefly at the front gates. Punching in the code, he waited patiently as the system approved his password and the gates began to open. Terry shivered slightly as a light wind brushed by him before he stepped through the gates, making sure that they shut properly behind him before continuing on his way up the path. Walking up the driveway to the front entrance, Terry smiled as he spotted Ace - Bruce Wayne's Great Dane - come trotting by and escort Terry to the entrance. Reflexively, Terry placed his hand on the dog's head, petting him gently before he reached the doors.

In the beginning, Ace took a particular dislike towards Terry but after a few orders from Bruce and spending a lot of time with the animal, Terry found that both he and Ace enjoyed each other's company. As he entered the mansion, Terry tossed his backpack and sweater on the living room sofa as he proceeded to the Grand Father's clock. After pulling the right cord, the entrance to the batcave was finally open and Terry descended down the stairs.

This past year in particular, Bruce had Terry working overtime especially during the summer. Sam Young, Commissioner Barbara Gordon's husband, was elected Governor. As his platform, he had passed many new laws and re-trained and re-equipped law enforcement officials. With Barbara by his side, she was the D.A.'s best line of defense. She was well educated and experienced with the field of fighting crime and knew exactly what officers needed in order to tackle crime head-on.

The people began to regard this change as a New Era for the City of Gotham. Not only were fugitives caught and criminals prosecuted, but even minor offenses were dealt with harshly to see that the act was never repeated again. The City itself was rebuilt and everything seemed like a Metropolis. Gotham City evolved into a major attraction and tourist site and was no longer a city filled with fear and crime. Granted, no one could ever completely cleanse a city of crime, but the fact of the matter was that now, crime in Gotham was at an all-time low and many people were supporting the police, joining the government, promoting community service and refining the city.

"You're late." Bruce stated, as Terry finally made his way to his mentor's side by the huge computer.

"Sorry. Lost track of time."

At first, Bruce did not comment, he turned his head to study his young apprentice. Many changes had taken place in the last few months, in thanks largely to both Terry and Barbara. Terry's work at night helped maintain the balance and order needed for Barbara and Sam Young to get through the red tape and politics in order to create a strong and sustainable city. Bruce knew all too well that Terry had done an excellent job over the past year and dare he even admit that the boy deserved some slack?

Recalling what he read earlier this morning, Bruce was a bit surprised to see in the headlines "Gotham City Residents Feel 'Security and Confidence.'" The words had made Bruce pick up the newspaper and review the article several times. Not even when he was the Dark Knight did he encounter such headlines, but then again, there were much more dangerous individuals back then. Not to mention the high sophistication of arsenal that law officials carried now. Back then, the only other means besides their handguns were pepper-spray and taser-guns … now it was hallucinogens, anesthetics, laser stun guns and trauma guns that temporarily paralyzed the body, along with a huge arsenal of deadly weapons.

Sighing to himself, Bruce returned his gaze back to the computer and shut it off. "Three rounds around the city kid and then call it a night," was all Bruce said before he headed upstairs, Ace categorically by his side.

_Three rounds? That's not long at all! _Terry mused, as he watched Bruce leave the batcave."Hey old man! You feeling alright?" Bruce stopped in his tracks, gave a gruff snort before continuing on his way back upstairs.

A mischievous grin spread across Terry's face. He knew exactly where and with whom he was going to spend the night with right after his three rounds.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

FLASHBACK

"Terry, we're serious. If you're not doing anything tonight then join us on our rendezvous around the city. We're going to see all the great clubs and there will be girls ... and lots of fun...did Ah mention there will be girls?" Jack asked, a little frustrated that Terry was still refusing to go with them. For the last half hour, Carter and Jack had decided that they were going out this evening. Their mission, however, was to get Terry to come along.

"Sorry Jack. I Can't. I have errands to run for Mr. Wayne and he never gives me a night off."

"Come on Terry. One night won't count. It's not like he is going to fire your or anything!" Carter was starting to feel just as frustrated as Jack. He too, wanted to see Terry join their group.

"I'll think about it. And if I get the chance I'll give you a call."

END FLASHBACK

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_Looks like I'm going to get myself into a lot of trouble tonight,_ Terry thought as he dialed down the numbers of both Carter and Jack. _Bring it on._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes  
**So I wanted to give Gambit-Girl a very special Thank You because of the very sweet words of encouragement. I really appreciate all the reviews and I love reading them. I know this was a very short chapter, but, I wanted to post it as soon as possible because the next chapters that follow are action packed. I just decided that since the police have so much control now, Bruce won't be as strict as usual. Does this make him seem out of character though? I hope not.


	6. Chapter 05

**Incandescence - Dance Club  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Batman Beyond series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Terry and Ten a proper relationship and ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

In the New Gotham City, there was plenty to do. Movies, bars, casinos, dance clubs, the list was endless. After meeting up with the guys, Terry, Jack and Carter set off in a cab into the heart of the city. They decided to try their luck at a nightclub and surprisingly got in! Once inside, they sat at the bar and had a few drinks. The guys eyed their surroundings with amusement. The entire nightclub was flashing with lights and dancers, the girl-dancers, were a sight for sore eyes.

"Terry!"

Terry spun in his seat as he heard a familiar voice call out to him. To his surprise, Dana, Max, Chelsea and Blade were approaching him.

_Damn! What the hell are those four doing here?_ Terry was pleasantly surprised to see his girl friends.

"I had no idea that you'd have the night off!" Dana had to shout so that she could be heard, as she hugged Terry.

"My goodness Terry, it must be a miracle if you're here. It's been a while since I last saw you! How are you doin'?" Chelsea asked, as she gave Terry a bear hug. Terry returned the embrace as they swayed side to side for fun. It had been a long time since he had last seen Chelsea, probably during graduation. Although she was always very aggressive and stubborn, he could never forget how fragile she was when they had thrown her in that so-called disciplinary school. Breaking her spirit like that was nothing more than despicable and Terry was happy to see her back to normal.

"You sure it's okay for you to be here Terry?" Max asked, as she had pulled him aside from the others. Terry nodded in the affirmative. Max gave him an inquisitive look but shrugged it off.

"Hi Terry! Long time no see." Blade said, as she smiled up at him. Terry smiled back, trying to recall when was the last time he saw Blade. _Graduation of course._

"Ahem," was all Terry heard before he was elbowed in his lower back side. Jack and Carter had been there the whole time, watching Terry interact with the girls and Terry forgot all about them. How could he have the nerve to do that especially when there were four breathtaking, beautiful women standing within arm's length? And he was hogging them all for himself! _Selfish Bastard,_ Carter and Jack thought jokingly.

"Ow! Sorry," Terry said sarcastically as he rubbed his side, glaring at the guys, "Girls, I'd like to introduce you to some friends of mine. This is Jack." Terry said, as he gestured towards him. All four girls greeted him with warm smiles and hellos. Jack however, found a particular interest in the beautiful blonde with green eyes, namely Chelsea. She smiled back, before leaning over towards Blade as the two giggled mischievously.

Terry then grabbed Max's hand, squeezing it to reassure and comfort her as he made sure to place himself between the guys and girls. "And this," Terry said, "is Carter Wilson. I hope that you guys remember him from Hamilton High." Dana, Chelsea and Blade greeted and started small conversations with him about how he was doing. Carter slightly turned red after Blade made a comment about how nice he looked, telling him that she liked the new look over the old one. Max on the other had smiled but Terry could feel her tense and physically stiffen the minute she laid eyes on him.

Soon after, the girls, except Max, had convinced the guys to join their party in a booth on the second floor of the nightclub. Once upstairs in the booth, Carter found himself seated in-between Dana and Blade who were deep in conversation with him. Jack and Chelsea were seated a little too close for comfort but they looked like they were enjoying their conversation. Meanwhile, Terry was seated next to Max, who was not enjoying herself one bit.

"So...um..Max? You doin' alright?" Terry asked. Thankfully upstairs, it wasn't as loud as the bottom floor so he was really grateful that they didn't have to shout.

"When you introduced us, you said that Jack and Carter were your friends. What does that mean Terry?" And in a very low whisper, leaning closer to Terry, she added "He tried to kill me Terry! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Max's voice was so soft and sad that Terry felt a twinge of guilt. Max was his one and only best friend and here he was making her uncomfortable and sad. Terry couldn't stand it. Making Max feel bad was the last thing on his mind. He came here tonight to have fun and that was precisely what he wanted to do. Grabbing Max's hand he made his way out of the booth and gestured for the others to follow his example.

Dana and Blade each grabbed Carter's arms and pulled him straight downstairs to the first floor. Jack held out his hand, "would you do me the honor of dancing with me tonight?" He asked as he waited for Chelsea's response. Surprisingly, Chelsea actually blushed and went to go dance with him. _The lovely vixen was shy._

_Desperate times call for desperate measures!_ Terry thought, as he made his way to the center of the dance floor. "Max. There's no way in hell I'd ever let anything happen to you. You're the best friend I've always dreamed of! The ONLY friend I know I can trust." And with that, Terry spun Max around in circles before he pulled her close, grabbing her hands as he started to dance with her.

As the music began, Terry soon lost sight of his group but realized that he had made the right decision. Max loved to dance and he couldn't help but stare at her as she shook her body about and generally let loose, blending in easily with the rest of the crowd.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

After an hour and a half, Terry decided to cool down by the side with his drink. He and Max had been dancing together the whole time and he desperately needed a break. He watched the scene before him and realized that his friends were nowhere in sight and it had been that way since they departed to dance. Grabbing his sweater, he headed towards the exit but not before catching Max's eye. Max waved goodbye to him as she continued to dance with others around her. Terry smiled. He was happy to see that Max was enjoying herself. He meant what he said. As much as he was fond of the new friendship he had with Carter, he would always be watching for any sign from Carter that would dictate anything other than civilized behavior towards Max. And in that environment, at that exact moment, Carter was occupied with both Blade and Dana. They wouldn't let him go and he'd be stuck with them for hours on end. Max would not be bothered because she, too, would leave before the others decided to call it quits.

Terry returned the wave and made his way out of the nightclub. Relief and tranquility washed over him as he felt the cool night breeze. The echoing sound of music slowly faded away as he found himself walking up a street that subconsciously told him was very familiar.

For the first time in his life, Terry felt normal. Even when he lived with his father, he was never happy and always had problems. He never felt normal or one of the guys. Tonight though, he had the opportunity to live and cherish memories in a nightclub with his friends. What more could he possibly want? Pausing in his tracks, Terry finally recognized where he was and it brought back bittersweet memories. Terry was standing only several feet away from the bridge beneath the Gotham Clock Tower.

He had been here before, so very long ago when he broke up with Dana, when he met and fell for his modern-day Celina Kyle. Terry pulled his sweater more firmly around himself, as he continued walking up the path. He froze in his tracks though when he saw the shine of golden hair swaying softly with the midnight breeze.

Melanie was standing at the bridge beneath Gotham Clock Tower, staring at the sky above. She was wearing a beautiful black V-neck shirt with a midnight blue skirt and black boots that complimented her slender figure. Her crystal sapphire eyes were staring at the sky and stars above, clearly occupied by her own personal thoughts.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

She felt alive at this location. She had never felt normal living the lifestyle she did with her family, but after meeting Terry, she had found a part of herself that was still alive, still struggling to find her own purpose in life. Her thoughts came to a crashing halt though as a chill ran down her spine and it was not from the cold. It was something else. There was someone close by. The sound of footsteps quickly caught Melanie's attention as she turned around to defend herself if need be. She was not afraid. Melanie Walker was always the image of just another rich and pretty girl, but underneath that facade was Ten, her real personality which was strong, confident and fearless. To her surprise, she saw Terry, the man she was just thinking of, standing a few feet away, his eyes shimmering with an unfamiliar intensity.

Terry paused briefly behind her as she turned around and he studied her face to catch her every reaction. She looked tense as he approached, and then took on a defensive posture as she turned around to face him, but once she realized it was him, she had relaxed. Her eyes betrayed her innermost thoughts though, he could tell that she was thinking of him.

Terry walked to stand right in front of Melanie, merely inches away. Their eyes locked as he brought his hand to caress her cheek and then lowering his hands until they intertwined with her own. Terry pulled her arms around his waist as he encircled his arms around her frame. Looking into her eyes, Terry found himself lost in their depths. He felt his heart constrict as he realized that they both had been through hell in life. They were suffering. They were lonely. And they had found a powerful emotion and solace in each other's arms.

"Sorry about what happened at school," Terry finally said.

"I've missed you Terry," was her only reply.

Terry stared into her eyes. She had missed him. Had she longed for him the way he did when she left? Did she feel her heart shatter when they were separated? Did she find herself dreaming of him, as he did of her, only to try and push away for fear of destiny? He couldn't help it. Terry had longed for her for so long, always denying himself the opportunity for what might have been between them. Now though, Terry was finally thinking straight. All lies lead to the truth and he could no longer deceive himself or lie about how he felt about her. Terry slowly lowered his face and could feel the warmth of her breath; he could smell her enticing scent. He was so close to kissing her soft lips if not for...

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
As of right now, this has to be one of my favorite scenes. I'm really enjoying writing about the chemistry between these two I'm just happy it turned out well. And I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but I just couldn't resist!


	7. Chapter 06

**Incandescence - A New Enemy Emerges  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Batman Beyond series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Terry and Ten a proper relationship and ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Terry had felt lightheaded as he finally found himself drawn and about to kiss Melanie after all this time. He had longed for this moment so badly and yet, his one moment of bliss was erupted in pain, as he and Melanie were blasted with an aftershock wave, the intensity drove past them, propelling them back and forcing them to lose their balance. Melanie was blown backwards, falling on her back while Terry was blown forward, since he was facing her, he landed right on top of her. The impact of the fall along with Terry's weight took Melanie's breath away. She struggled to regain her breathing as she felt the effects of the aftershock die away.

When Terry was blown forward, realizing he was falling forward with Melanie still in his arms, he tried his best to wrap his arms around her back and neck, trying to ease the inevitable fall. Terry rested for a few seconds on top of Melanie, trying to regain his composure. He was shocked at what just happened, but now, he was worried. _What the hell just happened? _Pulling away slowly, he watched Melanie try to regain her strength and her breath, as his weight had knocked the wind out of her.

She looked beautiful, wrapped in his arms under his body trying to even out her breathing. But then, reality kicked in and Terry realized that they had just been hit by an aftershock wave. _Aftershock wave ... a bomb?_ "Uh...oh, s-sorry." Terry said as he carefully got up and off of her, extending his hand towards her as he helped Melanie get up from off the ground. Dusting herself off she too wondered what the hell just happened.

"Are you okay?" Terry asked, looking her over, his eyes raking her body and face, trying to catch any hint of injury or trauma. "Yeah. I'm alright. What the hell was that?" Melanie asked, as she looked around for the source of the explosion. Sirens were screaming in the air already, screaming could be heard and people were starting to fill the streets. Turning around, Terry saw a dark smoke rising into the air and to his horror, it was coming from the direction of the Nightclub.

"I've got to go! Stay here." Was all he said as he ran off. Tonight was supposed to be his night off. It was supposed to be a night of wonderful memories. Terry cursed under his breath as he realized how foolish he was. In the hype of finally going out, he had completely discarded the batsuit at home. It was also going to be impossible to contact Bruce since he had shut off the main-frame computer while in the batcave. Everything felt safe during the past year…_Shit!_ Terry reprimanded himself. He should have known better. Batman would always be needed by the city. His foolish thoughts of ever having some semblance of normalcy were just that…foolish. Terry continued to run, adrenaline pumping in his veins as he prayed that his friends were alright and that the explosion was an accident. _Please let it be an accident!_

Instead of staying, Melanie frowned as she watched Terry run off. Who the hell was he to tell her what to do? Her lifetime training kicking into gear, Melanie rushed forward and caught up with Terry. As Terry was running, he looked to his side as he realized that Melanie was following him. He was a bit amazed to see that she was keeping pace with him and that she was just as agile as he was. She had managed to keep up with minimal effort and Terry mentally laughed as he should have realized that her lifetime training as a thief would require such skills. However, humor was taken over by another powerful emotion, protection. If there was trouble up ahead, he did not want her getting hurt or involved in the altercation. Locking eyes with her, he finally asked, "Why are you following me? I told you to stay put!"

"Where's my brother Terry?"

Coming to an abrupt halt, Terry stopped and looked at her in confusion, breathing heavily while trying to catch his breath.

"How did you know I was with your brother?" He asked, catching his breath.

"Maybe..." Melanie paused as she too was catching her breath, "...it's because he and Carter wouldn't shut up all day while they were talkin' about you joining them tonight…where did you guys go anyway?" She paused again. Terry was grateful for their little pause for he too, was relying on adrenaline and its toll was starting to wear off.

Terry could not help but smile. He had two new friends who seemed to care and wanted to be his friend; _no girls for a change._ But more importantly, they had seemed genuinely happy that he decided to spend the night clubbing with them and they had spoken well of him in front of Melanie. _And THAT'S a bonus._ Realizing that they had spent a little less than 30 seconds catching their breath, Terry's thoughts and concerns flew back to his friends at the nightclub.

Nodding his head at Melanie, Terry started to run towards the nightclub with Melanie by his side, the two running in perfect synch as they made their way back to the building.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Jack made his way out with the unconscious Chelsea in his arms, while Carter walked out, holding Blade's arm over his shoulder, as she relied on him for strength to get out of the building, resting most of her weight on him. It was easy, considering she, like Dana, had petite bodies. After finally having made their way out through the crowds, the four of them made their way to the farthest corner of that intersection, as they watched in horror as people continued to walk out of the nightclub, all displaying wounds from the explosion that had just taken place; the four of them finally understood the severity of what just happened and how lucky they were to still be alive.

The crowds slowly dissipated and watching from a safe distance, the boys saw Max and Dana running towards them. Like them, Dana and Max were both covered in debris and had a few cuts on their arms, legs and faces. Pausing in her tiredness, Blade smiled in relief that her friends were safe but she became weak in the knees. Losing the strength to stand, her knees gave in and buckled under her. Just as they did, Carter reached out his other arm to hold her firmly by his side, "Careful there," he whispered into her ear. She smiled sadly, as she realized how weak she felt. Carter watched her every movement, taking note on what her eyes were telling him. Shifting his arms around her, Carter picked her up in his arms bridal style, as he gently cradled her in his arms. She couldn't help but blush as he brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes. Still whispering so that no one else could hear, "You're safe with me. I promise."

Dana and Max had moved towards Jack, checking on the unconscious Chelsea in his arms. She seemed okay, although, there was a very nasty bruise on her forehead.

"Is she all right?" Carter asked, gesturing towards Chelsea, as he joined Jack, along with Dana and Max.

"She's unconscious, but she's still breathing." Jack answered bitterly. He was upset. Jack had finally understood what his litter sister had been telling him was normal life, and he had enjoyed the entire night, without having to think of his role as a member of the Royal Flush Gang. He had finally met a young girl who seemed just as interested as he was in her, but this night of fun and relaxation was ruined by this despicable act of terrorism. What fueled his rage by far though was the fact that the girl who made him feel normal was hurt and unconscious in his arms.

"How about you two?" Came Max's soft voice, "Are you sure you both are alright? I saw you two running into that fire for them." Max finally asked as she eyed both Carter and Jack.

Dana and Max had finally gone back upstairs to rest in their booth. While sitting there, they both noticed that Carter and Jack were on their way back up without the girls. Chelsea and Blade were still dancing up a storm downstairs and both Carter and Jack wanted to rest a bit. Dana thought they looked tired after dancing all that time. She smiled to them as they saw her and just as she was waving to them an explosion took place and everything started to crash down as debris and fire flew everywhere.

Max had immediately grabbed Dana's hand and pulled her towards the nearest exit, instinct telling her to get the hell out. Dana had looked over her shoulder as she and Max were running, worried about the rest of her group when she saw Carter and Jack running back down to the first floor. No doubt, they had gone running there because of Blade and Chelsea. Dana was still speechless from the whole ordeal as she stood by Jack's side, holding Chelsea's hand. Jack gently and slowly put Chelsea down to rest on a near-by bench with Dana still by her side. Jack put his hand on Dana's shoulder, giving it a squeeze of reassurance that everything would be okay, before he let go. Dana was thankful that Terry's friends had been there. They had saved Chelsea and Blade from a very horrible death that she did not want to think about.

Carter didn't respond to Max's inquiry if they were alright. Of course they weren't alright. Physically yes, they were in perfect condition aside from minor injuries and bruises, however, internally, Carter was fuming mad with what just happened. Instead of answering her question, he turned his face to study his surroundings as he watched other individuals, just like them, scurry around for safety and help. Carter could hear the sirens of police and medics approaching, but they were still taking way too damn long. Jack, however, was more than happy to oblige to Max's inquiry.

"Yes darling," Jack said as he picked up Max's hand and kissed the back of it. "Ah'm fine. But Ah don't think Chelsea will like you trying to pick me up like this, Ah mean, this is all so sudden!" Max quickly pulled her hand back realizing what a player this guy was. She found herself annoyed and amused by his sense of humor but she couldn't help smile at Jack's toothy grin. Just then though, someone called out to him which changed his entire demeanor.

"Jack!"

Immediately recognizing the voice, Jack turned around and welcomed his little sister's fierce embrace. Wrapping her arms around him, Melanie held him tightly as if he were her last pillar of strength. Over the past year, Melanie and Jack had grown very close. They were always close growing up as children since there was only a two year difference between them, but Jack never understood her internal conflict with the family before. Now though, after everything that happened during the past few years since they were defeated by Batman, their family broke down, their parents killed each other, everything was gone except for the other. In a shadowed world where they knew they could not trust anyone, they valued each other's love and loyalty more than anything else on Earth. Melanie refused to let go as she embraced her big brother. Jack continued to whisper words of reassurance before she finally consented and let him go.

Max watched with interest when this beautiful blonde girl had come running and embraced Jack. Just as those two where hugging, she turned around and saw Terry had stopped behind her, catching his breath. He walked up to Max and hugged her close, mentally taking note of her physical state. He was relieved to see no serious injuries. Terry couldn't help but wonder about the others though, as he let go of Max and locked eyes with her. _Chelsea? Blade? Dana? Where are they?_

Understanding what Terry's eyes were asking her, Max pointed in the direction of the girls. "They're fine Terry. Just in shock as to what just happened."

Terry ran straight to Dana and Chelsea, giving Dana a hug before he brushed his hand over Chelsea's face, watching her unconscious body breath in air. _She's alive._ He had not realized he was holding his breath until he felt himself relax, however, his heart constricted again as he slowly let his hand linger on Chelsea's face as horrible memories of a day long ago, when Chelsea was put in that discipline school that had broke her spirit replayed in his mind. She was conscious then but her eyes were devoid of life. Now though, here she was suffering again and Terry wanted nothing more than to see her mischievous smile. Standing up, Terry looked around before he spotted Carter and Blade. He walked up to the two, nodded at Carter before he picked up Blade's hand and squeezed it. "You okay?"

Although incredibly tired, Blade still managed to flash her beautiful smile at Terry. "Never better."  
Terry smiled, as Blade tried to show some humor.

She then gestured towards Carter to put her down; finally haven regained some of her strength. She then walked towards Dana, the two girls checking each other over, making sure the other was fine. Terry looked up to Carter, but Carter said nothing. Carter was just as pissed off as Jack was but his poker face concealed it. He looked just as calm as ever. Terry then looked over towards Jack as he saw Melanie and Jack let go before she made her way to Carter. Melanie cupped Carter's face in her hands and looked deeply into his eyes before she asked, "You alright?"

Those two simple words cut at Terry's heart. She was looking at Carter with such attention and care ... Terry realized that he was jealous. He wanted Melanie to look at him with those warm and caring eyes again, just like they did not more than 10 minutes ago. Smiling, Carter placed his hand on Melanie's, which were still cupping his face, as he answered, "I'm fine. No need to worry."

Terry looked away, unable to watch as Melanie showed any type of affection to someone other than himself. Looking around he saw Blade place Chelsea's head on her lap, while Dana tried to flag down a paramedic. Jack was watching the crowds move around as officials finally made their way through. Terry's gaze then shifted to Max who was watching him with her intense eyes. Terry felt himself gulp, as a cold sweat tingled in the back of his spine. Max could read him like an open book and from the way she kept looking from Melanie and Carter and back to him, Terry could not help but smile as he realized that she understood what was going on.

_Damn girl's a born Genius. _She could tell that he was jealous.

Unfortunately, to add more to his discomfort, Terry saw a grin spread across Max's features as her eyes flickered with inquiry and excitement. Max couldn't help herself, she was dying to know just who this new girl was and why Terry was displaying possessive feelings. She stifled a laugh before it could escape as she realized just how close she and Terry had become over the past few years where she could tell how he was feeling just by looking at him. Her thoughts were interrupted though when the paramedics had finally made their way through the crowds.

"All wounded please stay where you are. We have several units here so just please be patient." Just as the paramedic was speaking, another came by to Terry and his friends. "Anything serious?" He asked, as he looked over Terry, Max, Carter, Melanie, Jack, but then his eyes spotted Dana, Blade and Chelsea. He ran towards them before using his com-link to call for a stretcher. He took Chelsea's vitals before he reassured the girls that Chelsea was fine but just to be safe, they would transfer her to the nearest hospital.

Dana and Blade said their goodbyes and went with Chelsea into the unit as it drove off to the nearest hospital. It would also be easier for them to contact their families from there, without their parents having to make their way to the scene. Police officers and firefighters were everywhere. A firefighter finally approached Terry and his friends, "Hey guys, I don't want to sound rude or anything but you all better clear the area." They understood. No doubt, a police investigation was already underway as the yellow tape saying "no trespassing" was already being wrapped around the building. A police officer then approached them, as he collected their names and id information since they'd be interviewing and conducting a thorough investigation. As they walked away, another firefighter stopped them. "You five don't look like you have serious injuries, but just to be safe, I recommend you get medical attention."

"We were just leaving," Jack responded, as he started to walk off. The group took one last look at the nightclub before Max gasped in horror. The others were just as shocked, but, because they had seen worse in their "field," it wasn't at all too surprising. The nightclub's glass windows were shattered on all floors. The building wasn't completely destroyed. As a matter of fact, the outside of the building was still standing perfectly fine, but it was the fact that the bomb had burnt an unmistakable symbol on the front of the building that made the group stare in awe. It was a symbol of a spider with its legs wrapped around a diamond.

The group couldn't help but wonder at the sophistication and design of the bomb. They could see that whoever was responsible for the act wanted nothing more than to burn that symbol on the building and spread fear. _A new gang?_ Terry wondered, as he pulled on Max's arm, walking away from the scene.

"How could this have happened? And for what purpose?" Max whispered.

"It's just one of those things, I guess." Terry said, but from the look on his face, Max knew that this was going to be his next assignment.

As Max walked along side Terry, she spotted Jack, Melanie and Carter heading off in a different direction. Max couldn't help herself, as she called out to them, "Guys?"

Jack and Melanie continued walking, never looking back. It was Carter who turned around, smiled sadly at Max before giving her a small wave goodbye.

As Max watched them leave, she turned to look at Terry and noticed that all of them had solemn looks on their faces. Little did she know, but Terry and the others shared the same fate. Vengeance was in their hearts. Terry would explain things to her later; not now though. He needed to collect himself and figure out what to do. As Batman, he would be rivals with Terminal and the Royal Flush Gang. But he didn't want to be rivals. Terry looked at Max, "Let's just get out of here," he said, hating the idea that the friends he just made were going to be his enemies once again. He would not only have to confront this new group that was responsible for the attack, but he'd also have to deal with those three as well.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
I know many of you guys have mentioned you like the Max and Terry pairing but as a reminder, in this fanfiction, they are best friends ... I'm sorry to all of you who thought otherwise. As I specifically mentioned in the summary of this story, this is strictly a Terry and Ten romance. But, you've got to admit that there is fun chemistry between Max & Terry _:::evil grin:::_


	8. Chapter 07

**Incandescence - Egyptian Robes  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Batman Beyond series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Terry and Ten a proper relationship and ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Max. Max wake up." Max stirred in her sleep, rolling over in her bed and blinking into the darkness of her room. She already knew who it was. He had come many times before to either check up on her or to ask for her help. Taking off his Mask, Terry sat down on the chair next to her desk and looked even more exhausted than she had ever seen him before.

"Bats?" she asked, "That you?"

Flashing her a weak smile he said, "Yeah, it's me."

Terry could never get tired of the nickname she had begun to call him whenever the two were alone.

"What're you doin' here?" She asked sleepily, sitting up on her bed so she could face him better, stifling a yawn.

"Wanted to see how you were doin' with the research."

"Well, to tell you the truth it ain't goin' so good."

Terry nodded as he stared at the floor; for the past week, Terry and Max had been working non-stop trying to solve the mystery of who was responsible for that horrible act of terrorism at the nightclub. Their only clue was the burnt spider and diamond symbol that was engraved into the building after the blast took place. The news reported that there were a few deaths but mostly injuries. The investigation was being kept incredibly quiet – everything, every lead, every possibility was deemed classified. There was hardly anything to work with. Bruce was crankier than usual, as he too was having difficulty getting information and was regretting giving Terry the night off on that fateful evening and was now working him non-stop.

But that wasn't the only thing. The tension between Bruce and Terry was escalating with each new bomb scare. Right after the events of that night, several other buildings had experienced the same unfortunate fate. Another nightclub, an abandoned school, a mental institute, a church, several businesses and even a morgue was bombed and each building had the same spider and diamond engraved during the explosion.

Bruce had found within hours that it was a new terrorist organization, something he was not familiar with. None of the thousands of gangs he had researched had any emblem or symbol to represent the gang so it had to be outside of Gotham. Actually, Bruce had just informed Terry that it had to be outside of the United States all together because he had done his homework, unlike Terry, and researched every prosecuted and non-prosecuted gang that was listed or unlisted as operating within the cities of the USA. Terry looked up at Max, remembering just how flustered he felt when he asked how the progress was going with Bruce.

"At least I'm working on it kid. What've you done since it began?" Bruce said, without looking at him. Terry frowned but then realized he did not want to worry Max, "Nothing huh?" He asked, tiredly, as he looked out the window again.

"Sorry," Max said, as she shrugged her shoulders. Terry contemplated how much work he had done with Max. They made progress in their own way. Bruce was busy researching the gangs but Terry and Max had decided on an alternate route. They would study the MO for the reasons as to why these terrorists were marking their territory and try to decipher a pattern to guess the next target and hopefully catch them before it took place.

Terry once again looked up to Max. He wondered just how he would ever be able to handle all this pressure if she was not by his side. Dreading the words that he knew he had to say, Terry decided to get it over with.

"I've got a disk from Bruce. He says it'll help. Not sure how much though."

"Can't it wait till mornin'?" she asked with a yawn. "It's the middle o' the night. And I'm exhausted."

"Please?" Terry asked, flashing her a ridiculously charming yet exhausted smile that made her resolve melt.

"You know Bats? That kinda smile ought to be made illegal."

"No. That'd be a crime against humanity. I'm not sure how they'd live on without it," Terry chuckled a bit while Max simply glared, clearly not amused. Sighing, she moved off the bed and let her bare warm feet touch down on the cold floor. Terry had placed the disk on her desk and moved towards the window, replacing his mask, he was no longer facing her. He was now staring out at the city lights, "I'll see you tomorrow Max. Be careful. I'm not sure what's in that disk. It shouldn't be anything dangerous if it's from Bruce but still..." Terry trailed off. He knew Max understood his concern.

"I know," was all Max could say before Terry jumped onto the ledge and activated his jet boots that propelled him forward. Max watched as her friend departed and was bathed in darkness, eventually losing sight of him. Max leaned on her window and looked into the night, feeling helpless. She knew she was helping Terry by decoding and researching stuff, but she wanted him to feel that he could trust her with more important things. Sometimes, she wanted to be out there helping him, and other times, she wondered how the hell he could be out there when all she wanted to do was hide. It scared her to think that her best friend had enough courage to risk his life day in and day out. All Max truly wanted was for her "bat" to be safe, but more than anything else in the world, Max wanted to see him happy.

"You're in my prayers Terry..." Max said, before she shut her window and closed the curtains.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Two nights later, Terry found himself biting his tongue as Bruce continued to lecture him. He had been searching the city for any clues or any hints that something sinister might take place. He had used everything in his arsenal to figure who or what was their next target. Over the past few days, reports, unconfirmed of course, had leaked its way to Bruce that several individuals had been assassinated, all of whom played a key role in re-building the City of Gotham. Bruce had been even more frustrated and irritable when he had been contacted by Barbara. She had expressed concern for her husband, but of course, nothing she couldn't handle on her own, she was just sharing information in the hopes he would give her the same courtesy. She had inquired into the research Bruce had made but he unfortunately had no solid leads. Bruce felt bad having to tell Barbara "no" or give her nothing concrete and so he had taken his anger out on Terry.

"I suggest you get out of that jet a couple blocks away from the Manor and then put on your Invisibility Shield. That way, you can get in and out without anyone seeing you..."

_No shit Sherlock..._

"Terry?"

"Yeah, I'm listening."

"From what she said, she has five mini disks that have valuable information; however, each disk comes up with a hacker's protection program. Sometimes, the decoding could be very simple. Sometimes, because of the anonymity of the program, it could be very hard. The protection program is highly sophisticated, in that it is a backup program, and so trying to break through the system destroys the information before anyone can see it. She wants us to work our way into those disks and get that information for the safety of her husband. She was going to send it off to the Federal Bureau of Investigation, but they said they'd have the information ready for her within weeks. She needs it now, not in a couple of weeks," Bruce concluded as he pushed various buttons on his computer screen, pulling up a satellite visual of Barbara's Manor.

"So, I'm playing delivery boy today, huh?" Terry asked sarcastically.

"In a sense. Now hurry up! From what she said, Special Agents have been sent to protect her husband. It's a good idea, considering their capabilities, but you know their reputation already."

_Ah, those Special Agents!_ Terry recalled with distaste. When the D.A. Sam Young had passed new laws, he also helped design a school for professional snipers who would protect the city. It was a huge success and they had a very nasty reputation for taking no prisoners. And now, they were sent to protect the D.A. who put them in power._ Like a dog protecting its master._

But all Terry said was, "I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"Oh, and Terry..." Bruce paused a bit, "...be careful."

Terry snickered at the remark. Bruce always told him to be careful, whether intentionally or not. He had taken on the fatherly role and always seemed to be concerned for his well-being. Bruce would die denying it though, and that's what made Terry find humor in the situation. Granted, it was not an easy task he was heading off into. Those novel Special Agents of the law were a formidable foe and very difficult to shake. Plus, with their brutal training and weapons, Terry preferred to steer clear from their path.

Flying above Commissioner Barbara Gordon's Manor, Batman turned on his Invisibility Shield. As he flew above the Manor he realized that both Barbara and her husband were taking a stroll in their backyard garden. He landed roughly 20 feet away from them, waiting for his chance to get the five disks. Sam Young was talking about the approval of the committee and how the security in the city would be increased. Barbara replied words of encouragement as they continued down their path in the garden. Unfortunately, their peace did not last long. Batman noticed shiny objects flying straight towards the couple before he realized what they were.

Skillfully, Batman kicked his jet boots as he flew forward and used his red wings to glide perfectly straight towards the couple and tackled them far away from the flying objects. Just as they landed several feet away, the shiny objects impacted on the ground, sending debris everywhere. _Their bombs are getting more sophisticated, _Terry thought, as he looked over his shoulder where the D.A. and Barbara would have been. A huge crater was the evidence of how serious these small bombs truly could be. As Batman got up, he released his Invisibility Shield and held out his hand to Sam Young. He lifted him off the ground and instructed him to get some of his Special Agents onto the scene.

"What makes you think I haven't already done so?" Sam responded.  
Batman then turned his attention to Bruce's old friend Barbara. "You okay?"

"Still alive aren't I?" She teased as she accepted his hand as he helped her off the ground. After letting her go, Batman realized that he had something in his hand. Opening it up, he saw five mini-disks in the palm of his hand. She smiled weakly just as her husband grabbed Barbara by the arm and ran towards the Special Agents. They had been guarding the entrances and inspecting everything and anyone going in and out of the Manor, but now, their pride was dealt with a sharp blow when they realized they forgot the simplest of protocols. Protecting the Manor from above.

Just as they surrounded Barbara and her husband, one of the Special Agents radioed for officers on hovering motorcycles to take care of the air above Barbara's Manor. After that, their attention flew back to Batman.

Batman however, was not one to stay uninvited and as soon as Barbara was pulled away by her husband, he dived into the surrounding trees. Batman could have sworn he saw some rustling in the bushes, even if it was just a breeze, but he wanted to check it out. He knew he had to work fast. He surveyed his surroundings, using his built in computer screen to help him search for any clues. He knew those agents would be coming after him soon. _Very soon._

"I don't see anything. Do you think they fled?" Batman asked, as he radioed back to the batcave.

"Very unlikely. I believe they're still there. Take a look around another fifty feet up ahead," Bruce's voice on the intercom instructed.

"Roger!"

Suddenly though, just as Batman was preparing to look further up ahead, he was grabbed from behind and thrown backwards. _Shit!_

Batman hit the ground hard and rolled several times before coming to a stop. As he got back up to his feet, he faced his attacker and was shocked to see the white Egyptian veil and cloak floating softly in the air, contrasting with her blue painted skin. Batman found himself speechless as the woman approached with two other assassins dressed in black by her side. In all her grace, speed and agile beauty, Curaré, the faceless, voiceless assassin stood facing Batman.

Armed with a brilliant sword, daggers, mace bombs and lightning-quick ingenuity, Curaré was the best assassin the world had ever known. Batman glared as he prepared for the inevitable. He was outnumbered both by those Special Agents and now with Curaré's team. _Damn it!_ Terry cursed, for once in his life, wishing he had a team that would fight by his side.

Batman was not one to flee from a fight and he refused to try and run even if the odds were absolutely against him. Batman was just about to throw the first punch, when he felt his draw drop open as he realized, the two henchmen and Curaré were wearing symbols on their costumes...the symbol of a spider wrapping its' legs around a diamond. _Oh my God._

Realization hit Batman like a ton of bricks. Curaré was part of whatever or whoever was responsible for the recent terrorist attacks!

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
Tada! I bet you guys weren't expecting to see Curaré in this story! Am I good or what? Haha. I'm just kidding. So, Curaré is back and she wants to defeat Batman considering he was the only person she ever lost to (with Barbara's help of course). So knowing that she's a part of this new organization you know there's going to be lots of action coming up in the following chapters!


	9. Chapter 08

**Incandescence - Defeat of the Dark Knight  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Batman Beyond series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Terry and Ten a proper relationship and ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Batman surveyed his surroundings as he felt himself tense. He was outnumbered but that never stopped him; what was stopping him was the dangerous creature before him, namely Curaré. Batman frowned as he measured up the two men behind her. Curaré would be a huge problem by herself, but with her two henchmen behind her, he was trying to access the situation as best he could. Batman couldn't help but thank Bruce for installing a Cameo-mode in the suit that provided his invisibility shield as well as the micro-fiber cells in the suit that gave him the strength of ten men.

_Those two shouldn't be a problem ... I hope._

In those seconds that Batman was occupied with his thoughts Curaré made her move. Like a cobra in waiting ready to ambush, she had been standing perfectly calm, not a hint of hesitation or apprehension. It was only when Batman started to prepare for battle did she wait for the most opportune moment to strike ... strike during those split seconds when he would be thinking about a plan. And it worked.

Batman dodged the initial strike that came from her magnificent sword. She was truly an expert swordsman and her strike was swift and deadly. Batman turned to look at the spot he was standing in only seconds ago and knew he would have to keep vigil with Curaré on his hands.

Bruce had always been an excellent mentor especially when Batman needed him in battle. Thanks to the ingenuity of the batsuit, the student and teacher could always keep a line of conversation between each other, especially in battle when Batman would need the most guidance. Unfortunately though, there was still a gaping difference between the Dark Knight of the past and the Tomorrow Knight of the present. Batman soon realized, as did Bruce, that this was not going to be an easy battle for him to walk away from.

Curaré watched as Batman turned on his Invisibility Shield, he was hoping to take care of the problem without a serious battle. Unnoticed by anyone else because of her veil, Curaré couldn't help but smile as she listened to his movements. She studied her surroundings earlier, so catching a whim of his movements was fairly easy. Just as he was going to throw a frontal attack, Curaré brought her sword forward, shielding herself from his blow.

Then, with one hand holding the sword, she used her second to reach behind her and pull out a dagger. She then flung the dagger sideways across his waist, ripping the suit and in turn, breaking his utility belt. Batman lunged backwards, flipping and landing safely on a branch. He looked down at his belt when he realized that his Invisibility Shield was no longer working. _DAMN! She broke it!_

Looking down, Batman jumped off the branch just as several ninja knives were thrown at him. He barely missed them, but still continued to move through the thicket. He could hear the two henchmen following but he wasn't sure of Curaré. Looking over his shoulder as he continued to run, he spotted the two men but Curaré was nowhere in sight. Stopping in his tracks, Batman jumped backwards, catching on with what they were trying to do.

The two men were instructed to give chase, leading him straight to Curaré so that he would be cornered. He would not fall for that trick as he turned around and headed back straight to the two men. Obviously, they weren't prepared for an assault, having assumed Batman would continue to run.

Batman in turn delivered several punches and aimed kicks at his two opponents. He carefully spun out of range from their attacks and was thankful for the sparring practice Bruce had signed him up for. He was also thankful that not too long ago, Bruce had signed him up with an old colleague, Kairi, who was an excellent martial artist. Kairi had managed to teach him many new techniques and agility skills and it was finally paying off. Too bad he never got the chance to thank her properly, since she died not too long ago in a heart-breaking accident that involved one of her students.

Batman was able to distinctly hear the approaching vehicles of those special agents as he continued to fight. He was fighting harder and swifter, trying to end the battle with the two men so that he could search for Curaré and face her if need be. However, the men weren't your ordinary henchmen as Batman soon discovered. They were just as skilled as he was and they weren't letting up with their speed or precision. Batman got hit on his ribcage, thankful that the suit's built in protection system helped alleviate a lot of the damage, but in those brief seconds of hesitation from the impact, Batman was kicked down.

Landing hard on the ground, he wobbled slightly as he pushed himself to get back up. He could hear Bruce shouting at him at being foolish for letting his guard down. Batman coughed as he snaked his arm up around his side, the pain was starting to spread and he was sure he felt something crack. Looking down on the ground where he just coughed, Batman's eyes widened as he realized that he had just coughed up blood.

Realizing he would have to hurry and end this if he wanted to make it out alive, Batman staggered to his feet and dashed at the two men, knocking them to the ground. He used many of his techniques he practiced during wrestling as he maneuvered between the men and managed to grab one around the neck. Holding him in place and putting on the pressure, Batman levitated into the air still holding one of the men. Finally, he felt the man go limp as the pressure technique worked. He had managed to get this guy unconscious and with those special agents still approaching, they would be able to recover the guy and interrogate him.

Landing back on the ground, Batman dropped the now unconscious body. He kneeled down to get a pulse, wanting to make sure that the guy was still breathing fine. Batman was relieved to see that he was still okay and just unconscious. As much as he refused to think about it, Batman did not want to have to resort to killing an opponent. Just as he got back up again though, Curaré had reappeared. She took on a frontal attack as she dashed towards Batman, easily covering the distance between the two. Batman grabbed several of his batarangs and threw them at her. She used several of her own daggers to block the attack. Instead of using her sword, Curaré used her martial arts. The two danced in an array of kicks and swings, punches and blocks and finally the two pushed each other, landing several feet away from the other. Breathing heavily, the two studied their opponent before continuing with the battle.

Batman dashed at Curaré and used his weight to knock her to the ground. After they both jumped back to their feet, he knelt down and swept his feet to knock her legs out from under her. As Curaré hit the ground, Batman again threw six batarangs at her. She brought herself up and swiftly dodged them, jumping over Batman, she then grabbed a hold of him from behind his shoulders and successfully tossed him over her shoulder.

Batman could feel the blood pump through his tired body; he could also feel the wet blood dripping down his side but he refused to give up. He staggered as he got back up and once again faced Curaré. He could not remember why Bruce was no longer talking to him, until he realized what condition his suit was in as he looked himself over. His suit was already torn and ripped especially down his chest and the waist. Just where all the wires and systems where connected. _Why am I not surprised?_ Batman thought, as he looked up to see the other henchman and Curaré standing in front of him.

_So that was their plan, destroy the batsuit._ No wonder he couldn't hear Bruce on the line, it had been severed. Trying to catch his breath, Batman looked up just as several police units were hovering on their motorcycles fifty feet up in the air. They used their headlights to surround them. Batman looked down and noticed that the guy he knocked out was still on the ground several feet away.

_What do I do now? I'm so tired. And now I have to worry about those men up there, _Batman thought, as he looked up again at the units. Batman noticed that Curaré and the henchman were also tense, now that the authorities had arrived. The two of them took a few steps back but then Curaré stopped walking away and walked back to Batman, standing only a few feet away as she looked him over.

She took notice that Batman was losing his strength. Their plan had worked, in destroying the suit, Batman would not be able to oppose them. The suit itself no longer held its brilliant dark black color; it was now covered with red lines showing off the wire damage they had aimed for. Curaré also noticed that Batman was bleeding pretty badly, his blood was leaking through his costume through his arms. No doubt, from the attacks she gave him when she tossed him over her shoulder. He must have been running so hard on adrenaline to notice that a new addition she had installed into her suit were razors that stretched on the tips on her gloved hands. So when she grabbed him from his shoulders, pulling her arms around his, and flinging him over and onto the ground, she made sure her knives ripped and dug into his flesh. Of course, he staggered when he tried to get up but he probably didn't realize what it was until just now. If not for her veil, Batman would have seen her evil smile.

Batman didn't know what to do. He was now facing the special agents and they themselves were a problem. He wanted to call the Jet and get away and recover, but he knew that with the damage to the suit, he would be unable to call it, and furthermore, Bruce would not send it just anywhere. He would want to know for sure where his exact coordinates were before he sent it.

_I'm screwed no matter what._

With Curaré standing only a few feet away, Batman looked her over as well. She was injured, but with only minor bruises and cuts. "Why did you join them? Don't you have any pride left? Or are you that pathetic to succumb to such a stupid gang?" Batman asked, trying to sound as cruel as possible. He use to have respect for her, she was a skilled assassin and was supposedly the best one on Earth, but now, here she was fighting with such a lowly terrorist gang. Batman couldn't help himself as he felt nothing more than disgust as he watched her. "Such a shame," he whispered. What happened next only made his heart stop.

Curaré lifted her hand and removed her veil.

Time felt like it stood still, as Batman heard her henchman call out to her in warning, she paid no attention to the man. Once again, Batman was one of the very few to see her face.

"Do you fear me, Terrence?"

Her voice was calm and piercing. Batman felt himself shiver at hearing Curaré speak for the first time. She was the Voiceless Assassin, yet here she was talking to him, but he felt a cold sweat in the back of his spine and it was because of her knowledge. She knew his secret. The one henchman behind her continued to call out to her, thankfully he didn't seem to know his identity. For once, Batman felt scared. His life secret was now in the hands of an assassin who wanted him dead.

Curaré smiled, pleased with her effect on Batman. She wanted him to fear for his life, the way she did not long ago.

"But how?" Batman whispered, as he noticed officers closing in on them.

Curaré smiled as she replaced her veil before pointing to the symbol of the spider and diamond on her outfit. Batman was too shocked to respond. However, their fight was not over. Curaré swiftly spun around with a hard kick to his face; as he stumbled back and hit the ground, Batman tried to get up just as Curaré pounced on him delivering several blows to his head and chest. At that moment, Batman welcomed the darkness, but the assassin was not done playing. She then grabbed him by the chest, and pulled him up, before kneeing him in the stomach and ramming him into the ground.

"Curaré!"

For a second, Curaré looked irritated that the henchman was not helping, just standing several feet away, wanting to escape. She couldn't blame the coward. The police had already surrounded them but weren't moving. Apparently, they had decided to let them fight it out and whoever was left standing would then be arrested. Not that their plan would work, Curaré was way too cunning to be caught by those stupid special agents.

Pulling out a dagger from behind, she then lowered it, ready to strike for the kill. She would have succeeded, if not for that meddling Commissioner.

Commissioner Barbara Gordon had finally made her way through the crowds despite her husband's protests. Once she got there, she was upset to see the special agents not lifting a finger to stop the fight, but what was more horrifying was that Curaré was just about to finish Batman if she had not arrived in time. Pulling out her gun, she aimed and fired one shot that pierced Curaré's shoulder.

Curaré staggered back, dropping Batman and landing several feet away next to her henchman. She was pissed that she could not kill the boy. She wanted to be the last thing Batman saw before she ended his miserable life. _Maybe next time_, she thought, and with that her ally used smoke bombs to disrupt their surroundings. He threw several smoke bombs in different directions causing the hovering motorcycles to fly higher into the air to avoid any collisions.

The special agents on the ground took cover, trying to protect themselves. Barbara realized it was her chance. Despite the special agents trying to cover her, Barbara easily out maneuvered them and made her way to where she last saw Batman.

Batman had been conscious the entire time, but his body was not responding. When Curaré jumped off him, he felt relief, but then a deep searing pain replaced the weight. As he struggled, again, to get back up, he realized that Curaré's henchman threw smoke bombs in several directions. _No doubt to make their escape. _Breathing heavily despite the smoke, Batman tried to regain some strength to fly off into the night.

As he continued to breath, he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Looking to his side, he could barely make out the face of Barbara. He felt relieved for a moment, thankful that it was not one of those officers. Smiling softly, Batman tried to express how grateful he was to her for saving his life. Barbara felt her heart cry out to him, knowing fully well what he was going through.

And with that, Terry used one of the most ancient gadgets he carried with him. Batman used the grappler gun to help propel him forward, extending his red wings forward and trying hard to focus on flying low. He glided through the woods and deep into the nearby forest, before ascending up into the night sky with his jet boots, leaving the Manor of Barbara many yards away.

As the smoke finally died down, the officers gathered around Barbara while several others secured the body of the fallen assassin. He would undoubtedly prove to have valuable information once he was conscious. Barbara could care less at this moment. All she could do was stare into the dark and hope that Batman would survive the night, for she had never seen him that badly hurt. Bruce had immediately called her and told her to help Terry because he lost the signal from the batsuit, meaning that Terry took a dangerous beating and the safety of his life was now in question, but she didn't think it would be this serious.

Batman swayed and wobbled in the air, trying to make his way through the forest to reach the city. Batman knew that he could not make it all the way back to Wayne Manor. He could not go home either because of his family, they would be awake right now and in his condition, there would be no way of explaining it. He desperately tried to focus his mind. The only person who could offer solace and comfort from the oncoming hours of darkness was Terry's one and only friend.

_Max. _

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes  
**Hey Guys. So do you like the action that is finally taking place? Well, prepare yourself for more because this is only just the beginning. And I know you Terry fans are pissed that I let him lose this fight and get a horrible beating, but just think, revenge is a dish best served cold. And besides, Terry has more than enough time to settle the score :)


	10. Chapter 09

**Incandescence - Flying Saucers  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Batman Beyond series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Terry and Ten a proper relationship and ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Max wondered how outside it could be so peaceful and calm while the shadow in her heart left her feeling bathed in darkness. While she was working on a book report with the television on, a live-news report informed the citizens of Gotham that Sam Young and his wife, Barbara Gordon were attacked and that three unidentified assassins along with Batman had been fighting on the premises. Although the D.A. and Commissioner refused to comment on the situation, the evidence was astounding. Agents had managed to capture an unconscious assassin, _Yeah, that must have been hard_, she snorted, knowing full well that it was Batman who was to thank for that. With the assassin in custody, it was only now speculated that he would be interrogated as to why he had attacked the couple. The agents also affirmed that they were still in fact looking for a fatally wounded Batman due to the amount of blood that was located on the premises. The security guards and special agents would not answer as they quickly deemed the information to be classified.

Tears pricked at the back of Max's eyes, threatening to spill, but the young woman held them back with amazing restraint. Hugging her knees tight to her chest, Max sighed before she moved over to stand by her window. Staring into the night sky, Max struggled to remain calm. She knew that being the Dark Knight was something that Terry would never give up and with that came great responsibilities and risks. Max closed her eyes as she recalled all those memories of when she spoke to Terry about his work.

Terry was searching for a way to avenge his father's murder. Bruce was searching for a reason to continue living. _Was it really fate that brought them together? Terry's been working so hard just trying to live up to Bruce's basic standards. I know that his first big case wasn't as successful as he had hoped. Terry had to deal with a mutated woman who could change her shape into blue liquid. Terry was badly injured until Bruce came along to save him. Not the greatest impression he wanted to show his boss, but still, he was just starting._

_His next big case was with Spellbinder - Doctor Billings of our high school. He used psychology to manipulate others to do his dirty work with the help of a huge mesmerizing eyeball. He made others commit crimes and steal for him without them knowing it, since they were hypnotized, so to speak, in fantasies or dream-like-worlds._

Max's thoughts drifted back to her friend Chelsea. She had gotten into trouble for being under Spellbinder's influence. _She told me that she thought she was in the jungle hunting for treasure; instead, she had given away a priceless family heirloom to Spellbinder. At first, I thought it sounded ridiculous that she could be hypnotized that easily without knowing it, but then again, am I any better?_

_Spellbinder came back and started addicting fellow classmates including myself with VR fantasies where we could live our dreams. I was hooked. I couldn't imagine not having that in my life; being able to have and live with the family I never had. Terry would never understand, or so I thought, until I realized he was fighting for me._ Max closed her eyes as she recalled their confrontation on that horrible day, when Terry had just arrived to save her from herself.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

FLASHBACK

"Max, what are you doing?"  
"Go away, you wouldn't understand."  
"I understand Spellbinder's got you hooked and you are stealing for him."  
"So what?"  
"So keep up at it and you'll end up a veg."

END FLASHBACK

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Max closed her eyes, as the cold night air blew past her. She reopened her eyes and recalled how sincere and angry Terry had been with her that day. She was supposed to be above the influence. Not like the others to get hooked or obsessed with childish things, but she did. She was just as human as everyone else and Terry was trying to get her back. And he did get her back, when Max realized that she would be losing Terry to Spellbinder. Had she not chosen Terry over her fantasies, Terry would have surely died. Max sighed as she remembered how caring Terry was; he never brought it up again nor did he ever scold her for it. He knew. He understood. He would give anything to have his father back. But not reality. He wouldn't give up his existence for it. Max had almost made that mistake and that's why she looked up to Terry, _not that I'd ever admit it,_ Max thought with a small smile.

Shaking herself from all those memories, Max focused her attention on what she believed was a figure flying in the sky and out of the darkness came the young man whom she immediately recognized as the friend she was so worried about. Moving away from her window, she made way so that Batman could climb in. As Batman weakly climbed into her window, Max had to close her eyes to stop the tears from spilling. His bat suit was ruined and torn apart, especially on his chest where she could see his skin. His body looked battered as he ducked his head to get through the window and to her horror she could see blood spill on her floor, as he finally stepped in. Max walked forward, embracing Terry as she hugged him.

Terry hugged her back before swaying on his feet, collapsing on her. Though she was a head shorter than he was, she was still able to hold him up. Walking him to her bed, she carefully laid his body down onto her bed and removed the batsuit. She ran to the bathroom and took out her medical-aid kit. She picked up a small bucket with warm water and a towel as she began to clean his wounds. As she sat on the edge of her bed, she pushed back Terry's bangs as she caressed his face. _Oh Terry, why do you always do this to me? _Max wondered.

_Because you have no one else to turn to, do you?_ She answered her own question. Max took note, that thankfully, Terry's injuries were not life-threatening. All vital organs were safe, although, she was a bit shocked at how much blood covered his arms and sides. He had some deep gashes and that's what took most of her time cleaning him up. He also had a nasty cut on his chest but Max knew it was nothing severe. Terry's body convulsed as she applied alcohol on the cut, but he was still out, so he probably didn't feel the searing pain that spread through his body.

When Max was finally done, she decided that she too, needed to rest. She went to her bathroom and stripped down. Jumping into the shower, she threw the temperature marker to hot and turned on the water at full blast. The water splashed at her body, and she could feel her muscles ache._ I wasn't the one fighting and I'm so stressed out!_ Max sighed, as more hot water poured over her body. Max finally stepped out and changed into her pajamas. She walked back into her bedroom before she picked up Terry's hand, turned it over and positioned her fingers to feel for a pulse. She was relieved, once again, as it sounded steady.

Looking over to Terry, Max couldn't help but wonder how much more of this he could handle.  
_No man is an army._

Terry could never defeat crime altogether and sometimes Max wondered if the fight was even worth it. Gotham was no longer the crime-ridden city it use to be when Terry became the infamous superhero. But she could never ask him to give it up. All she could do was remain forever by his side; _whenever you need me Terry._ And with that, Max reached over to her phone, always thinking one step ahead, as she dialed his home phone and contacted Terry's mom, telling her that they were working on a late night project and that he would be staying over for the night. Her next phone call was to Bruce. She knew he'd be worried – even if he'd never acknowledge it and Max could have sworn that she heard him exhale a sigh of relief once she told him that Terry was stable. She stayed on the phone with Bruce for several minutes before he was satisfied that no one had seen him. He made her wait on the phone while he used satellite imagery and hacked the police radio to make sure no one spotted him on his way to her place.

When she hung up the phone, Max contemplated about where she would sleep. She hesitated for a second, before she made up her mind. Turning off the light in her room, Max then moved to the other side of her bed as she laid down beside Terry. Her eyes fluttered before sleep claimed her, but her heart screamed all night for her friend. _Terry, please be okay._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Early morning arrived sooner than Max would have liked; she moved off her bed and got dressed for school. Just as she was about ready to leave, she checked on Terry one last time. His deep breathing confirmed he was still fast asleep; she would be sure to bring some medication from the store as soon as she got back. It would be a long day though, so Max hoped that Terry would remain sleeping all day long. Bending down, Max kissed Terry lightly on the lips before she straightened herself, picked up her bag and headed off to school.

Max smiled to herself as she locked the door behind her. _Am I taking advantage of him? I sure hope so, after what he did to me last night. _Max rationalized as she left.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

For Max, life was pretty routine except when it involved Terry. She had arrived at school and met up with Dana. The two of them went to math class together before they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. After school ended in the early afternoon, Max had a small lunch before she went off to work at the bookstore. There, she worked until the late evening before the store finally closed.

_Finally!_ Max whined, as she made her way back to her apartment. There, she took the elevator up to her floor before walking the hallway to her unit. Taking her keys out from her bag, Max inserted the key into the lock and walked in. She hesitated for a second when she realized everything was still dark. _Terry didn't wake up?_ Her heart began to race as she realized that he probably had a concussion or something worse. Flinging her bag onto the sofa, she closed the door quietly without making a noise. Her heart stopped beating however, when she heard some rustling in her kitchen. Panic overtook her for a second as she hid behind her couch. _Okay! Calm down! It could be Terry...but what if it isn't? _Peeking from the side of her couch, Max couldn't see anyone. Looking around, Max realized she had nothing to use as a weapon, however, there was a baseball-bat in her closet from her ex-boyfriend.

Max made her way to the closet and pulled out the bat; cautiously, she walked towards the kitchen. _Okay! On three. One. Two. Three!_

Lunging forward, Max flipped the lights on and charged at the intruder. She was fully prepared to swing the bat at the intruder's head when she realized who it was.

"Terry McGinnis!" Max shouted, as she grunted to herself and mentally kicked herself for over-reacting.

Terry was surprised when he realized he wasn't alone at Max's place. He had strolled into the kitchen, looking for any snacks but he couldn't find anything that he would touch. Just as he opened her refrigerator, someone had scared the shit out of him from behind, before he realized it was Max. What scared him though was that she was wielding a bat right at his head, before she stopped herself. Now, she was frustrated and growling at him. Terry had instinctively raised his arms in surrender, but he couldn't help but smile as he laughed at the irony of Max's choice for defense.

Max flung the bat onto the side as she massaged her temple. She had been so stressed out just worrying about Terry she was finally on the edge and becoming paranoid. Looking up to her friend, Max couldn't help but glare at Terry but she also couldn't help but smile at the same time. He was barefoot in her kitchen, wearing some old sweatpants, no shirt —_lithe and fit_— with sun-touched black hair and aquamarine eyes. There was no way she could stay angry with him for scaring her.

Her emotions getting the better of her, Max walked straight up to him and pushed him back, "Terry you jerk!"

A mischievous grin spread across his face, "What?"

"Get back into my room!"

"Max, Max, Max…I thought we were just friends. Although, the friends with benefits idea doesn't bother me …OW!" Terry said, as he jerked away from one of her punches.

"Terry!"

"Maxine!" Terry mimicked, clearly having regained his strength if he was able to be this much trouble.

"Damn it, Terry. I don't wanna laugh right now. I want to take care of you and get you back to normal. Now get back into bed!" Terry reluctantly obeyed as he walked over to her room, but just as he entered her doorway, he turned around and said, "Max, aren't you gonna join me?"

Terry ducked into the bedroom just as a pillow came flying at his head. Max had walked to the living room to stand next to her sofa just as he made the comment. "Okay! Okay!" Terry gave up on picking on his best friend. She was clearly agitated but just before he went back in, he walked up and embraced her from behind.

"Terry! What're you..?"

"Thank you," he said, before letting her go and kissing her on the cheek. "Next time, don't take advantage of a paralyzed man...you little pervert." Max couldn't help but blush, as she realized that Terry somehow felt or knew that she kissed him. Terry had wanted to make her laugh, but he knew she'd be more irritable if he tried to do so. He wanted to tease her about the kiss earlier; somehow, despite all his pain, he could feel her presence as she had leaned over and pecked him on the lips. After thanking her, Terry released her from his embrace as he smiled back at her and returned to her room.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The next day was pretty routine as well; just like the previous day, she had gone to school and then went to work, but instead of returning home, she went back to campus. It was 10:00 at night when she looked at her watch. Thankfully, she was not alone. Max had run into Dana in the library and the two of them decided to walk each other to their destination. The dorm rooms were in a different building on the far east corner of the campus, despite its remote location, there were obvious perks to the entire situation. The first two floors of Dana's dorm building were lounges and game rooms where all the students could kick back and relax. The third and fourth floors were designed as kitchens and dining areas where students could make their own meals the fifth and sixth floor were computer labs and multimedia centers built for students who would need the extra hours after the library closed to work on projects. All the floors above that were dorm rooms for the rest of the students but not just any kind of dorm-room. The building itself was brand new and had great views of the city. Only those who could afford the high price tag lived in that building. Max had asked her why she chose to live in the dorms when she could have stayed with her parents, but Dana wanted her independence. It didn't hurt that her bank account was safe and secure, so living in a building that practically resembled a high rise wasn't a bad idea if you had the money.

"So Max, this is a first! You waitin' till the last minute to finish your homework. It must be Terry rubbing off on you." Dana joked.

Max laughed at this before replying, "Actually Dana, this isn't homework. It's uh…side project I'm workin' on."

"Not homework? Something for work?"

"You could say that," Max said, as she laughed nervously, not wanting to give more details about her "research." As they reached the security doors outside of the building, Max interjected again, "Are you sure I'm allowed in here? The library's still not closed."

"Max stop it. You're with me." Dana said, as she searched in her purse for her student ID card which would grant them access into the building. "Tada!"

"Yippee," Max joked, as she watched Dana slide the card through the system. They waited a few seconds before the light turned from red to green, giving them access into the building. "So you meetin' up with Chelsea and Blade?"

"Just Chelsea," Dana responded, as she opened the door and walked through; Max followed behind, making sure the door locked behind them. Max felt apprehensive as Dana showed her ID card to the two security guards standing on either side of them before she returned the card back into her purse. Max was sure they were going to stop her but Dana motioned for her to follow and the guards let her through. Max had been feeling uncomfortable all day long and purposely made sure she was around people. She felt bad vibes every time she was alone and she didn't know what to make of it.

"Bobbie ain't with you guys?" Max asked, trying to focus on something else.

"Blade? No, she's out on a date with Carter," Dana grinned, wagging her eyebrows as they finally made their way to the elevators. Dana pushed the button as the two of them waited. "But Chelsea's here so I thought I'd check up on her. Plus, I wanna hear all the juicy details about her date with Jack."

"She went on a date with Jack?" Max was a little surprised, as the elevator doors opened and the two of them stepped in; Dana punched the up button.

"Yep! And hopefully, if Blade comes back early, we can talk about her date as well." Dana smiled, thinking about her friends. Max couldn't help but notice that she seemed a little depressed talking about her two friends having what appeared to be soon-to-be-boyfriends.

Max extended her arm out and placed her hand on Dana's shoulder; Dana looked up confused at Max's gesture. _Things are so much damn easier with Terry! _Max bit her bottom lip before trying to explain things in words, "You know Dana...you'll find someone. Someone special who will fit your lifestyle. Someone steady who'll be the perfect guy..."

"I know Max and thanks," just as Dana was thanking her friend, the elevator stopped at the fifth floor and the doors opened.

"This is my stop?" Max asked, as she stepped out and turned around to face Dana.

"Yep!" Dana said, as she held the stop button and gestured for Max to go down a hall and to the right. "You'll need your ID to access the lab but don't worry, it's not like trying to enter this building. Once you're it, it doesn't matter. As long as your ID is active, you should be able to access any computer and have the rooms all to yourself. Honestly, I doubt anyone even uses these floors," Dana joked.

"Thanks. Goodnight Dana. Have fun."

"Oh, I will," Dana said, with a mischievous smile on her face, anticipating the girls-night she was going to have with her friends. Max couldn't help but laugh as the doors closed. Max then pulled out her wallet, as she looked for her student ID card. She walked down the long corridor and made a right before coming upon a pair of glass double doors. She couldn't see through them though as they were stained glass with various colors. She swiped her card and waited for the security system to grant her access. The lock took a long time before it finally released and Max pushed open the doors and looked around.

She was surprised at how beautiful the room was. It was huge, it had to be at least 4000sqft with various sofas, tables, individual desks, white boards, newspaper racks, scientific journals and over fifty computers spread across the entire area. Max knew for sure she wanted to be somewhere alone where she could work on the five mini disks she had received from Terry the previous night and just have some privacy. This was perfect. She looked around again but this time, she noticed that she wasn't alone. She had somehow missed her when she first scanned the room but this time, she saw her. Walking toward the center of the room with some journals in her hands, Melanie stopped in her tracks as she spotted Max. They both stared at each other for a few seconds before a smile of recognition spread across Melanie's face. Max smiled back, remembering her from the night of the attack.

"Hey." Max was the first to speak.  
"Hi." Melanie responded, as she set the journals on a table by the sofa and sat down.

Max felt a little awkward. They were never introduced to one another so they both didn't even know where to start. "You a procrastinator?" Max joked.

"Procrastination is the art of keeping up with yesterday. And I'm a pro." Melanie answered with a roguish smile.

"You know what? I totally agree." Max responded, "so I'm just going to…" Max trailed off, as she headed towards one of the computers. She purposely chose one of the computer desks that was facing Melanie, so that Melanie couldn't see what Max was working on. Melanie didn't seem to mind, as she picked up one of the articles and began to read, taking notes every now and then. Max put her bag and books down before she logged onto the computer. As she waited for the computer to load, she tried to recall anything about the blonde beauty.

_That night, that was the first time I saw her. She hugged Jack for quite a while before she went to go talk to Carter. Terry also looked jealous when she was with Carter. He didn't tell me anythin' about her either._ Max frowned as she looked over at the other girl. _What exactly is the relationship between her and Terry_...Max found herself lost in thought as she failed to realize she had been staring.

Sensing the girls eyes on her, Melanie stopped reading and turned in her seat to look at Max. Max was so deep in thought, it didn't even register to her senses when Melanie got up and walked up to her. When Max finally blinked, she was startled to see Melanie right in front of her.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." Max apologized. Melanie raised an eyebrow before extending her hand out. "I'm Melanie, Jack's sister."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Maxine, but everyone just calls me Max." The two girls shook hands.

"So, you a friend of Terry's?" Melanie asked, somewhat out of nowhere. Max wasn't expecting the conversation to turn, but she obliged. "Yeah. We're friends. And you?"

"Nothing more than an old acquaintance." Melanie said, her voice softening before she turned around and returned back to her seat.

"Oh." Max felt a little uncomfortable about how sad Melanie sounded. However, both of them had work to do so they both returned to their assigned projects.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Max was not really sure how long it had been, but she finally blinked her tired eyes and stretched in her chair and stared at the computer screen. Her eyes were getting tired from all the work. Max looked over at the clock and was surprised to see that it was already 2:00am. She had spent the last twenty minutes working on one problem, and as soon as she got passed that one, another level came up with one of the most ridiculous security features ever. _If I'm not mistaken, I'd say someone our age had made this program..._Max thought, as she frowned at the screen. She had to be incredibly accurate and careful as to not damage the disks, otherwise, when Terry returned to Bruce tomorrow with the disks destroyed her life as she knew it would end. And the way things were going, she wasn't doing too well. Out of the five disks, she had already ruined one of them, forcing to hack into it resulted in a somewhat apoptosis episode – a self-destruct code.

Max yawned and then looked over, surprised to see that Melanie was still working on her papers. _She must have really procrastinated._

Finally accessing the next level, Max waited as the screen began to change. She contemplated going back home to rest, or she could go upstairs to see Dana and the others. _I could go upstairs and tell them I lost track of time and spend the night here, that way I don't have to go all the way back home…_

As the screen loaded, several boxes appeared in which she would have to type in the password. Underneath the boxes were several words: Pape 1954 Municipality.

_Great!_ Max thought, as she wondered what kind of idiot designed the software for the security system. She then spent the next forty minutes searching for the terms, cross referencing them to every state in the US along with government documents, historical records and even current events. She had to hand it to them though because it was driving her to the brink. She couldn't figure it out. But then again, she didn't really feel too bad because didn't the commissioner also fail to crack them and her people, government people, were still working on it as well? Exhausted, Max read the words as they appeared on the screen.

"Pape 1954 Municipality. What the hell do you mean?" Max asked. Sighing to herself, she gave up. She'd give the five disks – deny she even touched them – and hope Bruce would be able to crack them. She was tired and worn out from the day's events, not to mention the stress she had been under while taking care of Terry, plus work and school. She cursed under her breath as she pushed herself away from the computer.

"Chateauneuf-du-Pape in Provence. A municipal law of 1954 prohibits flying saucers from landing within the borders of the municipality. I haven't heard that one in years." Melanie laughed.

"What?" Max turned in her chair to face Melanie.

"France. Chateauneuf-du-Pape. We use to make fun of it when we lived in France, actually, all the residents use to make fun of it." Melanie repeated, putting her paper down. "What are you working on?" At first, Max felt a little embarrassed talking out loud – to herself no less – but then her embarrassment turned into curiosity. She quickly typed on the computer screen, double checking with Melanie that she spelt it correctly before hitting submit. In a few seconds, the screen went black. Max was crushed, the idea of having to turn in two broken disks to Terry really upset her. And Bruce would know it was her who messed them up. Her life as she knew it was officially over…but then, suddenly, the screen turned green and a database opened.

"Melanie. You did it!" Max looked up, wanting to thank her when suddenly, the double stained glass doors burst open, sending glass flying everywhere. Five men dressed in black and wearing masks emerged aiming their weapons at Max and Melanie. The two girls had jumped up during the commotion and just as the men surrounded them, the two girls closed the distance between them as they were now standing side by side facing the assailants.

Finally, one of the men spoke, "Maxine Gibson. Cease your aid with the Batman and come with us. Refuse, and it will cost you your life!"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
For this chapter I was inspired by the idea of friendship and what it means to trust someone. It is a type of love, but not the love of romance. It's something unbreakable and that's what I was trying to focus on as I wrote this. For all you Terry and Max fans, this was for you.


	11. Chapter 10

**Incandescence - Royal Flush Gang  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Batman Beyond series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Terry and Ten a proper relationship and ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Max looked around and assessed her situation. She and Melanie were side by side, surrounded by five very skilled assassins. When she jumped from her seat, right when they burst through the doors, she didn't have enough time to save and grab the disks. She was standing just a few feet away from the computer, her bag and the disks. If she wanted to escape, she would have to quickly grab her bag from the floor, save the files and grab the disks. Quickly glancing over her shoulder, Max noticed that Melanie had already thrown her bag over her shoulder. _Wow. She's fast._

When the men first burst through the doors, instinct took over Melanie and in one swift motion she grabbed her bag and swung herself up to a defensive posture. She was a bit taken aback when she realized that she was actually preparing to fight in the dorms, but then, when the five men surrounded her and Max, all thoughts of hesitation flew out the window. What confused her though was the fact that apparently, Max was helping Batman, and that these men wanted Max to go willingly with them. Max and Melanie both surveyed their surroundings as the girls came to the same conclusion, since they both weren't going to surrender, they would have to force their way out and get the hell out of the building.

Whispering to Max, Melanie commented, "...so like, I've heard your some kinda genius. Well then, hurry up and get us out of this mess!"

Max smiled at the compliment, but she couldn't think of anything, "Geniuses can't be rushed, you know."

"Now!" The same man who first spoke shouted, startling the girls. He then gestured to his men, and they began to walk around the room, securing the area and making sure no one else was there.

"I don't suppose you would settle on just giving us a warning and letting us go huh?" Max asked, trying to sound hopeful.

"Don't play around with us kid. We took care of Terrence and we'll be damned if we don't take care of you."

"Terrence?" Melanie asked, she was in shock. She quickly turned her head and looked at Max.  
Melanie could feel herself shake. Her heart was starting to hurt and constrict as her mind made the connections. _What other guy did Max know who was named Terrence?_ Earlier, he mentioned that Max was helping Batman. Now, he made a link between Batman and Terrence. Could this mean that Batman and Terry were one and the same? Melanie's body convulsed involuntarily as the idea crossed her mind. She did not want to believe that the boy she had grown such strong feelings for had been there since the beginning, since everything started. That would mean he knew everything from the start and that was what hurt the most. _Could life really be that cruel?_

"What's your name girl?" Melanie took note, as she realized he must be the leader of this little group as the others returned, confirming that the area was secured.

"Ten." Melanie said, squaring her shoulders and speaking with pride. "Ten of the Royal Flush Gang."

The men around Melanie began to laugh, which only fueled her rage. There was once-upon-a-time when the Royal Flush Gang brought fear to those around them, now, Melanie had to stand here and watch as this despicable group of lunatics made fun of her heritage.

"We were ordered to take Ms. Gibson with us and instructed to take care of anyone who got in our way. But this changes everything. Tell me, does the name Incandescence mean anything to you?"

Melanie froze. She knew that name all too well but she remained calm as she stared the man down, hate and loathing filling every fiber of her being. _Now it all made sense._

"Who exactly are you?" Max finally spoke up, shocked to find out that Melanie was Ten of the Royal Flush Gang, but more so that these creeps wanted her to willingly go with them. The group leader was the one who seemed to have any brains as he was the one who spoke up again. "We are the Assassins Guild, Ms. Gibson. Now, if you'll two come with us..." the leader gestured them to approach.

"I don't think so!" Ten said, as she stepped in front of Max, as if guarding her. "Ms. Gibson happens to be a friend of mine and I'll be damned if you think you can claim her like a poker chip." Max was speechless; she didn't know what to do or how to react to such a statement.

Unfortunately, the leader only seemed to be amused instead of intimidated, "The Royal Flush Gang eh? If I'm not mistaken, weren't they all wiped out because of Batman? He broke the link between them and they crumbled from within. A pathetic bunch if you ask me, no offense sweetie."

"Don't let looks fool you ... I'm not such a sweet thing," Ten said vehemently.

The men erupted in another fit of laughter, it was all Melanie needed. Leaning back to whisper to Max, "On my signal, run." Max nodded her head in the affirmative and waited for the signal. _Wait! What was the signal?_

The answer to her question came quicker than expected. Melanie jumped forward, over the leader with agile strength and graceful movements, the men ran towards her, forgetting Max in the process. In that split second, Max grabbed the disks that were on the surface of the desk and kicked up her bag, stuffing them inside. She saved the disk that was still in the computer, yanked it out and ran towards the exit. As she approached the exit, Max couldn't help but feel grateful that she had someone like Melanie here by her side.

Melanie easily outmaneuvered the assassins and threw something towards the other four that exploded. It all happened in a blur and Max couldn't identify exactly what it was that Melanie had thrown at them. _Were they bombs? No, too small. But then again, they did erupt on impact. But they were too small and they flew easily through the air._ As the other four men tried to recover from the explosion, sirens broke out throughout the building, as the alarms went off and the sprinkler systems in the lab turned on.

With minimal effort, Melanie grabbed a chair from her side and from behind, slammed the leader on his back with the chair, as he landed on the ground with a grunt. Max jumped over the fallen body as she reached her hand out to Melanie. Melanie grabbed her hand and the two of them quickly ran out of that room. Running down the hall, both girls realized they would have to get out of the building entirely if they didn't want anyone else to get hurt. Both of them hurried as they made their way to the stairwell.

They continued to make their way out of the building and they kept running towards the parking lot. They wanted to put as much distance as possible between them and the Assassins Guild. They were startled when they heard an even louder explosion occur. Stopping in their tracks, the two girls turned around and watched in horror as they saw flames and sparks break through the fifth floor of the building they just ran away from. "Oh My God!" Max couldn't help but gasp as she saw the flames licking that floor. Sirens echoed all around them until they saw the fire department arrive within seconds. Max impulsively wanted to go back, but Melanie held her in place.

"We have to get the hell out of here." Melanie said, keeping a firm grip on Max's hand.

"But the others..." Max trailed off. She looked back and to her relief, saw nothing more than black smoke. It probably wasn't that big of an explosion then. Sighing in relief, Max couldn't stop her heart from beating. _But what caused that explosion?_

Melanie pulled Max's hand as she led the way through the parking lot as Max cast her head down staring at the floor. She was worried. But at least now they knew who their opponents were, the Assassins Guild. Her thoughts came to a halt though as she bumped right into Melanie who had stopped walking. Looking up, Max tensed as she realized who was standing in front of them.

The leader of the group they just ran from was standing not more than 15 feet away, with a sadistic look on his face. "You think you can get rid of me that easily?" He asked, as he started to approach the girls. "Ms. Gibson, it's a shame really, someone very important wanted you to come back to him."

Max, horrified at what she heard, moved behind Melanie. She was very scared and couldn't understand why this was happening. But what frightened her even more was the undertone, the suggestions of someone, some man wanting her. Melanie looked over her shoulder, realizing that Max was scared. She hated seeing her that way even though they had only met, she had heard rumors about Max's rambunctious personality and her genius.

Melanie was facing the leader, as he slowly made his approach. Max was still holding onto Melanie's hand until Melanie let go. She then pulled out several playing cards from her back pocket and fanned them open. Talking quickly but quietly, Melanie said, "Pick a Card Max, any card."

If Max looked confused before, she was dumbfounded now. Here they were about to get killed and Melanie was asking her to pick a playing card! Surprisingly, Max found herself reaching out to one of the cards and picked one out. Melanie immediately returned the others to her pocket, as Max handed her the card she chose.

Taking the card, Melanie looked down at it, as she held it in front of her. She smiled warmly and said, "The Queen of Spades," then, just as the assassin was merely five feet away, she whispered, "mother," before flinging the card with a swift flick of her wrist. Max heard the remark, but didn't say anything. The card moved swiftly through the air before it hit its target and what happened next only threw Max off balance again. This night was definitely one of the craziest nights she had ever experienced.

Within seconds of the card impacting on the leader's chest, Melanie had turned around and pushed Max down to the ground, shielding her with her body. Then, a loud explosion took place as smoke and dust settled around them. They heard the thunk of the body hit the ground before they decided to get back up. Getting off of Max, Melanie extended her hand out to the girl to help her off the floor. As Max got up with Melanie's help the two girls looked over to where the leader's body lay. He was injured really badly, as blood and burns covered his chest.

"Holy mother of God!" Max gasped, as she realized that the cards Melanie had were actually little make-shift bombs. Those cards were also the things she saw flying in the air just moments ago in the building when she threw them at the four other assassins. Looking back at Melanie, "Where'd you get those?"

"Made 'em." Was all Melanie said, as the two of them continued to run farther from the scene. Just as they made good timing with running across the lot, an ebony-black limo pulled up in front of the girls, stopping them in their tracks. Melanie was prepared to fight not knowing who the limo belonged to; Max however, was relieved as she thanked the lord for that cranky old man who she once threatened to sue.

Pulling free from Melanie, Max ran forward just as the doors flew open and out jumped Ace. The Great Dane started to bark. Max understood, as she grabbed Melanie by the arm and dragged her into the limo. And just as they made their way inside, Max whistled and the obedient dog came running back in. Max looked around as they locked the doors and was thankful to see the car was on autopilot.

"Gotham Square!" Max shouted, as the car took off to the Center of Gotham City.

Leaning back in her seat, Max sighed as she was finally able to relax. She threw her bag to the corner of the seat as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed Dana's number. After two rings, Dana finally answered.

"Dana! Are you alright?"

"I'm the one who should be asking that! We're fine. We're on the twentieth floor but we heard about the explosion on the fifth. What happened? Were you there?"

"Thank God!" Max said, as she leaned forward. "Uh, no I had already left. I guess I was worried about the structure of the building. You know."

"Max you should have seen the commotion..." Max scoffed, having already experienced it. "They say the place is already haunted."

"What?" Max asked.

"Some men were in the building and they blew up the room when security cornered them."

"Oh God!" Max closed her eyes, trying to overcome her feelings of horror and gratitude for still being alive. "You guys are sure you're okay?" Max asked again, wanting to console her own fears.

"Yeah we're fine. We have no school tomorrow so that's a bonus right?" Max couldn't help but chuckle, as she realized that everyone was probably excited about what just happened. Apparently, since only one room had suffered damages, it would now be a hot-spot for other students to come explore. Too bad they didn't know how serious the situation had been only moments ago. "Okay Dana. Hey! Do you guys need some place to stay tonight? I mean, are you okay with staying in a building where something like that happened?" Max asked, trying desperately to sound calm.

"I don't mind but Bobbie doesn't like the idea. So we're going to her house instead. She's decided that she'd rather stay at her parent's mansion as she's tired of having to deal with security every time she stops by. And Chels isn't complaining either. I mean, have you ever seen her house? Her parents are loaded so it's goin' to be fun staying at her place."

"Okay. You take care Dana."  
"You too Max!"

Clicking the end button on her cell phone, Max flung the thing to the side of her bag before she looked up to Melanie. She had failed to show the same back-bone that Melanie had done in the face of danger, but then again, she wasn't raised that way either.

"I thought we were goners for sure," Max chuckled, as she studied Melanie. She looked a bit tired as well, but she was not in the least as nervous as Max was. Melanie must have been use to those types of chases during her life so something that threatened her existence probably wasn't as dramatic to her as it was for Max.

"Max?"

"Hmm?"

"Whose car is this?"

"It belongs to a friend of Terry's."

Melanie appeared to be contemplating whether to ask her next question. "What they said earlier...about Terrence and Batman...does that mean that Terry is..." Melanie couldn't finish the sentence. She could not believe that her arch enemy and the one person who was responsible for the downfall of her family (at least to some degree) was none other than Terry, the boy she was infatuated with. Max did not reply; all she could do was stare out the window and ponder her response.

No one ever found out about Terry's secret. Max was the only one. She was his confidant, his reliable friend, the sole person who would understand his tardiness and laziness. Only she would know who the savior of their beloved city truly was. But now, Melanie found out and Max would be forced to share that position. She felt a bit jealous, and relieved. She knew enough about Melanie at this moment to know that she was no threat to Terry. Besides, Melanie had mentioned earlier that Max was her friend, and from Melanie's persona, Max knew that she could be trusted.

"It's true. Terry McGinnis is Batman."

Melanie stared at Max for a few moments before she turned her face away, facing the window. Tears threatened to trail down her white cheeks but she held them back. Now, both girls were completely exhausted and their worries and thoughts were far from pleasant. Ace had been sitting in the middle of the floor and finally got up. He crawled up to Max and started to lick her face. After a while Max, subconsciously started to rub the back of his ears. He started to wag his tail which drew smiles from both girls.

"What's his name?" Melanie asked.

"Ace."

Melanie withdrew her cards from her pocket and began to shuffle them. Max looked confused but Ace was staring at her cards with obvious interest. After playing around with her cards, Melanie split the cards and pulled the first one turning it to show Max. It was the Ace of Spades.

"You have talent with cards, I'll give you that. But your motives for using them have me worried."

"If it makes you feel any better, I made them for my own protection." Max shrugged the topic off and continued to stare as they neared Gotham Square. Ace got off Max and moved towards Melanie. He smelled her from head to foot and finally licked the palm of her hand. He then laid his head down in her lap and began to doze off. Max found herself relieved with the sight. If Ace liked her, then Melanie was no threat and that reassured her. _And besides! She just saved my life!_

"By the way..." Max started, waiting for Melanie to look her in the eyes.

"...thank you, for saving my life."

Melanie watched with interest in this friend of Terry's. _"Friend of Batman"_ she mentally corrected. Melanie had so many mixed emotions running through her, she didn't want to sound rude by ignoring the girl, nor did she want to sound too forthcoming by demanding more information about Terry. Her heart began to ache and Melanie realized that it was from the sense of betrayal she felt from Terry. Instead of expressing her sorrow, Melanie smiled sadly before responding, "Your welcome. Oh, and you can call me Ten."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

That night, as any other night, Bruce Wayne had been working hard on the research as to who could be responsible for the events of the spider and diamond attacks. He was now aware that Curaré was a part of it. Terry had called earlier giving a full report, but Bruce was unsatisfied with what he had discovered. He desperately wanted to end this charade and put things back to how they use to be. He was also scanning and working on rebuilding the batsuit, which was absolutely destroyed. Terry had sent it to him and Bruce couldn't help but snicker as he realized how badly his neuromuscular enhancements and synaptic controls were destroyed in one night with Terry.

_Terry._ Bruce continued to think about this boy who was trying to become a man. He was trying to prove himself that he was capable and worthy of wearing the batsuit. Not that he had to prove himself. As much as he would deny it, Bruce was very grateful for having Terry. Terry made Bruce realize why he had to continue the fight injustice even if it was behind a desk. Bruce's thoughts drifted back to Terry, as he thought about how the boy was able to take that beating. He could pull through almost anything, but sometimes, Bruce found himself worrying about what would happen to Terry, what would he resort to if anything ever happened to those last few remaining people who were close to him? Bruce found himself realizing that he truly was not a 100 percent sure as to how Terry would react if that event were ever to occur.

Trying to brush that idea off, Bruce was thankful to receive a phone call from Barbara. Unfortunately, it wasn't good news. The man that was left behind after the incident on Barbara's manor was arrested and interrogated by agents. It was finally revealed that he was working for the Assassins Guild and they were instructed to dispose of several individuals who worked with Barbara. Aside from Sam Young, Barbara had finally been able to talk to the assassin by himself and he had revealed that their next target, not to kill, but to detain was a young woman by the name of Ms. Gibson.

Bruce nearly felt his heart stop as he realized that the guild was after _that obnoxious loud mouth-ill tempered red-head._ And as much as he was disturbed by the thought, he found himself being soft again as he sent his one-time bat mobile to go rescue her at her school. Terry had already confirmed earlier during their phone call that she was not at home. _At 2am in the morning, where else would she be?_

What made things worse, as Bruce continued to study some of the tactics used, was that those five disks Barbara gave Batman were actually recovered from different scenes or from individuals they had managed to arrest. Sadly, that would only mean and confirm that the disks weren't secure and that they were giving off an electromagnetic wave that was sending information like an email. If anyone was using the disks, it was more than likely that the message and tracking device had been activated and the owners were already fully aware of her location. Bruce thought twice before he decided on not calling Terry. The boy had already been through hell and he was trying to recover, the last thing he needed was to be informed that Max was in danger.

Before sending his car though, Bruce was not sure if Max would be able to find the bat-mobile so he had instructed Ace to find her and sent the dog in the car as it drove on autopilot to Hamilton State University. Bruce could only wait patiently for any sign that the girl was safe. Last thing he needed was Terry fearing for his so-called friend's safety...although she had always asked to be more involved in things...maybe this would finally wake her up to the dangers of this path and change her mind...if she was still okay.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

As the city lights danced across the highway, Max looked out the window as they finally reached Gotham Square. As soon as the car pulled over, Melanie shifted the dog's head away from her lap and got out of the limo. She waved good-bye to Max and walked away into the dark of the night. Max couldn't bring herself to say anything, because she didn't know what to say.

As the limo waited for its next destination to be announced, Max contemplated where to go from here. She then pulled out her cell again before she dialed Wayne Manor. She then had to explain in detail and length exactly what just happened. If Bruce was angry before, he was furious now that Melanie had been there the entire time and that the girl was now familiar with Terry's identity. It wouldn't take much from the girl now to discover who Bruce was. The last thing he told Max was, "Go Home," before he hung up on her. Max closed her eyes, wondering if she had made a mistake when she confirmed Terry's identity. She would soon find out, as she knew Bruce would be calling Terry within minutes.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

After instructing the car to drop her off at home, Max knew that she would have a long talk with Terry. _Great! No sleep tonight_. Max made her way upstairs and pulled out her keys. She unlocked her door before stepping in. Flipping the lights on, she was not surprised when she saw Terry sitting on her living room sofa waiting for her. Making sure her door was locked behind her, Max made her way to the sofa as well as she plopped down.

"You're late."

"Never thought I'd hear that coming from you," Max replied.

"Bruce told me everything," Terry said solemnly.

"Oh? Did he also mention who was with me at the time?"

Terry nodded in reply. Max moved to sit down next to him and put her hand on his.

"Now I know who you have been infatuated with for all those times in High School when you weren't with Dana."

Terry smiled a bit, but did not respond.

"Terry?"

"Yeah?" He finally spoke up, turning to face her.

"She knows who you are. She knows your Batman." Terry nodded his head, as the words he dreaded to hear escaped her lips as he stared into space.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The next morning, Terry found himself walking very slowly to his classrooms. Although he felt great roaming around Max's place, the hallways at school were a lot bigger and longer than her place. He felt really tired and wished that he hadn't left in the first place. After all, she was the one who forced him out of bed and made him go to class. Max had threatened him by saying something along the lines of, "...if you have this much energy, you might as well go to school or else just go work with Bruce!"

Anything was better than Bruce right now. He was beyond irate; he was downright enraged at this point. Terry mumbled to himself as he made his way to his English class, he wasn't surprised to not see Melanie there. He had expected her to either confront him or avoid him. Apparently she'd chosen the latter. Either way, they needed to talk and set things straight between them, even if they were just going to be acquaintances and nothing more. The idea hurt more than Terry wished to admit.

But overall school wasn't as bad as he had expected it to be. The walking between classes really drained him of his already little energy but he was determined to make it through the day. He was tired of resting and wanted to get back to how things use to be. Stopping by the coffee shop, Terry was happy to see that the guys, as expected were already there. He hadn't seen them in a while and was happy to run into them. Carter and Jack though were on a different level.

"Where the hell have you been?" Jack asked, as he jumped up from his seat and prodded Terry square in the chest. Terry winced in pain but covered it up with forced laughter, thankful that Jack didn't notice anything but Carter arched an eyebrow as he sipped from his cup of coffee starring at Terry.

_Damn genius!_ Terry thought, as he realized Carter had noticed. "Sorry guys, but like I told you, I've got a very demanding job and I've been busy that's all," and then trying to change the subject, "So what's new with you guys?" Again, Carter raised an eyebrow but he didn't say anything.

Jack was not the brightest tool in the shed, as he failed to see the obvious change of discourse. He was more than happy to talk about his new relationship with Chelsea. Jack also went into detail about Carter's several nights out with a certain beauty by the name of Blade. Terry smiled, envying the guys for having what he considered somewhat of a "normal" life. But then, the topic changed as Jack slipped, "...and we've been doin' good work when it comes to takin' care of that damned Assassins Guild. We're headin' out tonight as a matter of fact..." Jack said, before he stopped himself.

Terry found himself frowning as Jack tried to laugh and brush it off. Jack had to remind himself that Terry was not involved the way they were and he knew he was making Terry uncomfortable, "Sorry. Forget what Ah said Terry. Ah didn't mean it."

Terry couldn't understand it. As their alter-egos Terminal and Jack of the Royal Flush Gang, they were supposed to be interested in stealing things. Not trying to stop the Assassins Guild. _Why would they be getting involved in something that doesn't concern them?_

Once again, the ingenious Carter read Terry's mind and spoke up. "You know Terry, sometimes, people get involved in things they would otherwise avoid because someone they cared for got hurt."

Terry couldn't help himself as memories of his father's death resurfaced and he recalled his decision to become the Dark Knight in order to avenge his father's death. Someone didn't just get hurt in that scenario, his father died and that's what pushed him over the edge to do something about it. _Is that what Carter was feeling when he saw Blade get hurt?_

"How on earth do you expect to go wondering about like heroes when you guys were..." Terry didn't finish the sentence because both Carter and Jack were smiling at him. "What?" Terry asked venomously, feeling embarrassed  
although he did not know why.

"Terry. Calm down man. Listen, you don't have to worry about us. We can take care of ourselves. We're not doin' anythin' wrong," Jack replied, trying to dismiss the severity of their plans.

"Nothing wrong? Is it legal?" Terry spat.

"Ah'm not even gonna grace that question with an answer," was all Jack said as he continued to drink from his cup. Obviously Carter and Jack had discussed this issue over several times because they were so sure of themselves. Terry sighed in resignation. Finally breaking the silence he asked, "You think stealing from them is going to make it all better?"

"Hey!" Jack whined, "The way you said that makes us thieves sound bad. Thieves respect property. We merely wish the property to become ours so that we may more perfectly respect it," Jack said with a wink. Terry couldn't help but laugh as shook his head. He wasn't sure what to do about them or if he should even involve Bruce for that matter.

"You know Terry..." Carter began, "you really don't know what it means to live until you live your life for someone else. I think I've finally discovered a reason for living, a reason to acknowledge myself as Terminal, yet, to also use that to my advantage," Carter concluded. From the way the both of them were talking, Terry knew exactly what they were saying. He too had not realized his true purpose in life until he decided to fight for others after avenging his father's death. He would be another antisocial, troublesome delinquent if it was not for that transformation and apparently Carter and Jack had both changed after meeting Chelsea and Blade.

_Tame the beast with beauty._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
I hope you guys noticed that originally, Max and Melanie were attacked by five guys, but only four were recovered inside the building. The fifth that Melanie attacked in the parking lot was never captured...so beware of him making a second appearance further on in the story!


	12. Chapter 11

**Incandescence - Unlikely Liason  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Batman Beyond series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Terry and Ten a proper relationship and ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Terry walked down the long isle of stairs as he descended to the batcave. It had been only a few days since he was last here in the cave with Bruce but it felt like an eternity. Finally making his way down, he started up the path, past all the antiques, collections, villains' costumes and trinkets that decorated the cave. Those antiques of all the villains Bruce had ever had to face off with were reminders of why the city needed Batman all those years ago.

Finally making his way towards the mainframe computer, Terry paused slightly before he said, "Hey!" Bruce turned around in his seat, as Ace trotted by Terry, rubbing his head on Terry's legs. Surprised that the animal was showing him affection, Terry leaned down and petted Ace on the back of his head.

"Miss me boy?" Terry asked, as he continued to pet Ace and then scratch him behind the ears.

"He wasn't the only one," Terry smiled, looking up at Bruce. _Now where have I heard that before?_

Bruce then returned his attention back to the computer. "Whatcha got there?" Terry asked, finally stepping behind Bruce to watch the screen.

"Those five disks that your red-headed friend was working on. She wasn't supposed to be the one trying to work her way through them but she actually did. There were a few more levels that needed to be de-coded and I've already taken care of those. The disks contained landmarks and building icons of the entire city of Gotham from the early 2000s. The list also contains information regarding high rollers and city officials who have influenced the city. As we expected, Sam Young is on that list as well as your girlfriend's father..."

"Ex-girlfriend," Terry corrected.

Ignoring the interruption, Bruce continued, "...I am on the list as well."

"Go figure."

Bruce eyed Terry. "The suit has already been repaired. Get dressed, I'm going to transmit to you the list of landmarks for you to check up on. Make sure nothing suspicious is going on before you continue to proceed to the other buildings on the list. Think you can handle that?"

Terry arched an eyebrow, wondering why Bruce was giving him such a light mission. Although, if things didn't go as smoothly as he hoped, he'd be in another battle and might just have to face Curaré again and he wasn't ready for that just yet. Looking around the cave, Terry found the batsuit in the glass display case where all the other old suits resided.

Opening the glass door, Terry picked up the suit and inspected it. He couldn't help but admire how skilled Bruce truly was. During his fight, the suit was practically ruined, yet, here it was repaired and ready for round two. Closing the door, Terry began to change before he headed off to patrol the city.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

It was a decent and quiet night considering law enforcement was around every corner. As Batman, he had to use the invisibility shield almost all night because of the high level of security. For a second, he wondered why he was out here when everything was obviously under control. Kicking himself to follow orders, Terry flew to his next target. Once he landed on Tan Enterprises, the headquarters of Dana's father, he used his sensors on his finger tips to listen to what the guards were talking about inside. Batman frowned as he realized yet again, that everything was calm and under control. He continued the same process going up each floor, making sure the entire building was safe. Finally, as he reached the rooftop, he turned off his cameo-mode for the invisibility shield and sighed heavily.

_This is getting me no-where._ _The chief of police is already on top of things even at her old age and the city is clear._ Turning on his visor, Batman scanned the list to see which building he would be heading off to next. Unfortunately, he was distracted when he saw two hovering motorcycles flying above and over him at high speeds.

_Oh please no!_ Batman thought, as he recognized who were on the bikes. Jumping up, Terry spread his wings open as he glided forward, using his jet boots on his feet to catch up with the group.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Jack was thrilled to finally be living the crazy life he once use to know. It was fun flying above the city knowing that they could get in trouble at any minute because of their costumes. At first, he was a bit surprised to see that Melanie had kept his costume when she picked it up from prison after she bailed him out, but none-the-less, he was quite happy to enjoy the feeling of driving so high up in the air with such a breathtaking view of the entire city. Nothing could make it better except if Terry was with the group but he knew the poor guy was working for that old geezer at this moment. Plus, Terry didn't seem like the type of guy who would actually dress up in a costume and fly over the city. When Jack expressed that to Melanie earlier, the only thing going through her mind was that _irony was a funny thing._

Looking to his side, Jack watched as Terminal was having just as much fun as he was. The motorcycles they "found" were excellent vehicles and they were happy to have taken the chance of testing them out. Terminal was wearing his old Jokerz costume with the heavy make-up. And sitting behind Terminal, wrapping her arms around his waist was Jack's little sister, and she too was wearing her old costume. She looked over to her big brother and smiled; Jack couldn't help but wink at her, as memories of their old life drifted back to the present.

Originally, the three of them decided to just hang out tonight, but after the guys had talked about what happened to Chelsea and Blade, they had grown anxious to get out into the city in their old costumes and look for the so-called Assassins Guild. They weren't committing any crime by just driving around, but if they should find those responsible, the three of them agreed that all hell would break loose.

Sadly though, their little joy ride was interrupted when the three of them realized someone flying on the other side of Jack. Turning to face him, all three of them frowned as they realized who their new guest was.

_Batman!_ The three of them thought in unison, angry at his appearance.

"Get down now!" Batman ordered, pointing to the roof of an upcoming building.

Jack turned his head, ignoring Batman as he continued to pretend he didn't hear him. "Hey did you guys hear something?" He asked, as he drove faster up ahead.

_Damn-it Jack!_ Terry thought, before he pushed himself to fly even faster.

"I SAID GET DOWN NOW!" This time, the trio knew he would not leave them be and he would continue to hassle them until they gave in. Slowing down, the two motorcycles finally came to a stop on the top of the roof that Batman hard ordered them onto. Once they landed, Ten leaned her head on Terminal's back, not wanting to get off the bike just yet. Terminal also refused to get off but Jack and his hot temper were a different story.

Jumping off the motorcycle, Jack walked up to Batman just as he too was landing. "How've you been you bastard?" Jack greeted, as he swung at Batman. It was an easy block, a playful hit but Batman had already lost his temper as well.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Driving around the city. You?" Jack responded, trying to sound as disinterested in the conversation as he felt.

"Go home. You're not needed here. The city is being taken care of and it doesn't need you delinquents flying around like idiots."

"The blind leading the blind right Batman?" Terminal asked, as he finally got off his bike and walked to stand next to Jack. Ten got off as well, but she didn't approach the group. Instead, she just leaned on the bike and crossed her arms in front of her chest, as she watched the guys argue.

Batman knew that when it came to Terminal and Jack that things would be hectic but Ten was there, so he hoped that in the least, she'd be level-headed and convince them to stop. No such luck. She wasn't moving from her spot. Giving up on any help from her, Batman returned his attention back to the two guys in front of him.

"Again, just go home. No one needs you guys doing this crap so just stop this right now."

"If I recall, no one asked for your help either," Terminal pointed out as he glared at Batman.

Batman knew that in a verbal confrontation with Terminal, he could never win. Terminal was the alter-ego, but Carter was a genius, just like Max. _Okay...if I can't get him to give up based on reason then..._

"You know what? You really are a joker. You tried to kill Max and now you're trying to protect the city? Make up your god-damn mind." _ Now I've got him._

And Batman was right, he hit a sore nerve when he brought up the issue of Max. Carter wasn't stupid; but that incident so long ago was during a fit of insanity. As Terminal, he felt that he could take out his frustrations and hatred and anger of his family out on those who excelled above him. In that case, Max had scored higher than him on their GATT and that's what made him snap.

Glaring at Batman, Terminal remained silent as he recalled his past mistake. Of course he was responsible for his own actions but he had been trying to amend his mistakes since then. And although he would never give up his costume, Terminal knew that he was not the killer that everyone pegged him out to be. Terminal could only stare in anger, trying desperately to calm his nerves.

Jack was speechless, but he too had to restrain himself from punching tBatman. _How dare he? How dare he accuse Terminal of still being a killer after everything we've been through?_ Jack was grateful though that despite the fact that he couldn't voice his opinion, his little sister did.

Jumping off from leaning on the bike, Ten was furious when she heard what Batman said to Terminal. _How could Terry bring himself to say that?_ Running forward, she brushed past her brother and Terminal before she shoved Batman in the chest, effectively pushing him backwards, "How DARE you? How dare you say that to Terminal after everything he's been through! " and again she pushed him back, making him take another step back.

Finally having enough of the tension, Batman grabbed Ten's wrists, effectively stopping her before he pulled her close, "Don't make me do something I'll regret Ten," Batman whispered, before lowering her hands and letting go.

Frustrated beyond reason, Ten was about to say something to insult him, make Batman feel the hurt she was feeling but suddenly, several headlights were flashed at the four of them. At first, the bright lights blinded them as they had to shut their eyes tightly before trying to figure out what just happened. After they all raised their hands and arms to shield the light from their eyes, the four of them realized that they were in big trouble.

Surrounding them were several black helicopters that belonged to Gotham City's Police. _Oh Damn!_ Batman thought, as he realized they were surrounded. Several ropes were thrown down and men quickly descended the ropes and aimed their weapons at the four of them.

Frowning, Batman admonished himself for letting his guard down around Terminal and the Royal Flush Gang. _I've got to keep my head straight next time I'm with them!_ However, as the officers began to circle the group, the four of them turned so that they were all back to back, facing the officers.

"Now what?" Ten asked sarcastically, as she surveyed her surroundings.

"The bikes," Terminal whispered as he too, continued to stare down the officers approaching.

"Hey Batman, you gonna help us out here or what? If they catch us, they'll catch you too. The way Ah see it, it's a win-win situation if you help us get to our bikes."

"Do I have a choice?" Batman asked, just as apprehensive as the rest of them.

"We split up," Terminal whispered again, "Two on two. I've got a pistol with me; I could use that to distract them while Jack and Ten you get on the bikes."

"Fine by me!" Jack said, just as the cops had finally surrounded them.

"Terminal?" Ten asked, "You see them 'copters up there...they've got cameras. Smoke 'em! Last thing we need is being on TV."

"Just the cameras," Batman admonished, as he looked over his shoulder and saw the pistol behind Terminal's back, "And don't kill anyone!" Batman warned. Terminal huffed but didn't respond.

"Okay," Jack started, just as the cops were instructing them to lay down on the ground, "Now!"

Jack and Ten raced forward, pushing will all their strength past the circle of officers and knocking a few to the ground as they made their way towards the motorcycles. Terminal had leaped forward, ducking behind a wall before he used his pistol to shoot out with sniper precision, the cameras within the helicopters. Batman had remained on foot but he had begun to punch out the cops as they continued to try and catch him. Batman knew that since he wasn't using deadly force, they wouldn't be able to fire their weapons. _Last thing any cop wanted to deal with was another lawsuit_, he sniggered, as he continued to fight his way through the crowds towards the motorcycles. Terminal noticed Batman being outnumbered as more men started to surround him; he then directed his pistol towards their feet before he started to fire, causing them to duck for cover.

_Oh hell no!_ Batman thought, as he realized what just happened. Running even faster, Batman ducked behind another wall, trying to avoid the gunfire. Since Terminal started firing at them, NOW they had all the rights in the world to respond with their own ammunition. With Jack and Ten finally on their motorcycles, the two of them split up as they drove in different directions. With the motorcycles flying through the air, Jack twirled his bike around and drove straight to the closest person of his group, namely Terminal. As Terminal hopped on the bike, the two of them took off into the air.

Ten had jumped on her bike, turned it on, and flew around as well, searching for Terminal until she saw her brother and him fly off into the distance. She figured that Batman would probably take off on his own but she was mistaken. She spotted him hiding behind a wall from the gunfire and so she revved up her vehicle and drove towards him. As she reached his side, she called out to him because he failed to notice her approach, as he was already occupied dealing with the shots coming from the helicopters as well. Using his batarangs, Batman flung them in several directions, before he opened a pocket in his utility belt and pulled out several smoking bombs. Flinging them hard on the ground and up into the air, he was relieved for a second to see he had caused the helicopters to fly up into the air to avoid colliding with one another. The men on the roof were scrambling to hide, fearing an attack. Batman momentarily wondered what was the best strategy to get away from them when he heard Ten.

"Batman! Grab on," she yelled as she extended her hand. Batman reached out and took her hand, and in doing so, she helped pull him up on the motorcycle and drove off with him. Batman held onto her waist, but not too tightly. The men on the roof would be stranded, but several helicopters had taken flight, trying to follow them. Batman grinned, didn't they know that motorcycles could outrun helicopters in seconds. He leaned forward so that his lips were right next to Ten's ears as he instructed her to go down below the bridges. Nodding her head, Ten drove down, feeling the turbulence of air shift from the high altitudes. As she descended, she drove below all the bridges and drove through alley-ways. There was no way they were going to catch them now.

Half an hour later, after driving through many alleys, Batman looked up into the night air as he realized that they had accomplished their goal of losing the cops. Batman couldn't help grin at their success as he unconsciously tightened his hold around Ten's waist.

"Guess they couldn't handle the heat huh?" he asked, the humor in his voice was evident. It felt thrilling to know that they hadn't lost their touch of being swift and cunning; cunning enough to lose the cops.

"Not bad Terry. Who would've thought that you'd enjoy that kinda thrill?"

Batman thought about what she just said. _One, she addressed me by Terry. Two, she actually sounded amused. And three, running from the cops...yeah that's a road I don't want to be taking anytime soon._

Not knowing what else to do, Terry leaned forward, resting his body on hers as his arms loosened up a bit. Ten glanced quickly at Batman before she continued her path down the streets of Gotham City.

There was a little silence between the two as they drove up a familiar road that led them up towards Central Park, "I see that you and a certain red-head have been trading secrets."

Smiling, Ten turned her head so she could see him from the corner of her eye, "I guess so, although, I wouldn't call her a red-head. More like wild pink wouldn't you say?"

Batman laughed as he tilted his head to observe Ten. "She's a very close friend."

Ten nodded in understanding as she finally pulled aside and parked the motorcycle; they were at the entrance of the park.

Batman got off and looked around, smiling as he realized where they were. He turned to look at Ten as she smiled back at him. This was where they walked together all morning long on their very first date. Terry couldn't think of anything else to say except, "Stay out of trouble."

"Right back at ya!" Ten countered, as she turned the motorcycle back on, but just as she was preparing to drive off, Batman grabbed her hand. Ten turned around to look at him and watched as he slowly leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. Without saying anything else, Batman turned around and made his way through the park, blending in with the darkness. Although Ten's mask hid her face, she couldn't help but blush at what just happened.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Batman quickly decided to head back to Wayne Manor. No way was it going to be at all plausible to try and check the remaining buildings. Despite this, Batman was not at all disappointed in not being able to complete what Bruce had instructed him to do. More than half of the buildings he had checked were safe and no reports or break-ins were reported. As he made his way through the batcave, Terry removed his suit, as he changed back into his everyday clothes, black pants, white t-shirt and his same old tan sweater from high school. Terry quickly scribbled a note down and left it on the computer for Bruce to read. Since he was not in the batcave, more than likely, he was already asleep. Ace wasn't there either, so the dog must have been with Bruce somewhere upstairs. Making sure everything was off Terry made his way upstairs to the first floor of Wayne Manor.

He made his way to the living room and noticed that it was already 2am. Making sure he had everything he needed, Terry flung his backpack over his shoulder as he walked down the hallway as he made his way to the front door and exited the manor.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Terry soon found himself at the entrance of his mother's building. Pulling out the key, Terry found it funny that he couldn't recognize the key he needed to use in order to enter the complex. Once he made his way up to the proper floor, he pulled out the other key and entered her unit. As he closed the door quietly behind him, Terry walked down the hall and noticed a figure sitting in the living room sofa. Terry's mother was there but she was already asleep. Apparently, she had been waiting for him all night and fell asleep in the process.

_I never called her to say I wouldn't be coming home._ Terry felt bad as he realized she most definitely was waiting for him all this time. Cautiously, Terry walked past her and grabbed a blanket from her room. He then unfolded it and covered her with it just as he was turning off the TV. Before he could leave to his own room though, she woke up.

"Terry?"

"Shh..it's okay mom. It's me. I just got home. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

Sighing, she sat up and stared at the clock. Soon, sleep left her as she became angry and looked at Terry sternly.

"Where were you?"

"Like I said," as he sat down next to her, "I'm sorry, lost track of time."

"Were you working?"

Terry thought about this for a moment. Again, he didn't want her to get concerned with his work so he decided to lie about where he was. "No."

"Then where were you?"

"Do I need to tell you every little detail of my life?" Terry found himself getting angry.

"You were supposed to pick up Matthew today."

Terry stared at her dumbfounded. The third Tuesday of every month was Terry's duty to pick up Matt from his after school activities and today was that Tuesday. Terry cursed himself as he realized how much trouble he was in.

"Mom..."

"Don't! You know that I'm trying very hard to take care of the two of you and the one day I ask you to take care of Matt and you don't even give a damn."

"I do to!"

"No you don't!"

"What's your problem, I forgot, okay, I said I was sorry."

"You know what's your problem Terry? You lack direction."

Terry found himself flustered at the statement. How could she say that after everything he had been through? Terry just turned his face and stared at the floor, as he waited for her to continue with her rant. She didn't however, as she got up and placed her hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry Terry. I'm just stressed. Make sure you lock up," and with that, she made her way to her room and closed the door.

Terry soon realized that he couldn't continue living like this. He was tired and he desperately wanted the freedom that his friends had. Standing up, he made his way around the house, making sure that all the doors were locked and set the alarm. Passing by Matt's bedroom, Terry realized that no one was in the bed. Panic over-took him for a split second as he quickly opened his little brother's bedroom door all the way. Unfortunately, Terry still found no sign of his brother.

Terry began to search everywhere, he didn't check his mother's room yet because the last thing he wanted to do was give her a heart attack. Running around the home, Terry searched the entire place before he ran into his own room and found, to his enormous relief, Matt sleeping in his bed. Terry kicked off his shoes and changed into some slacks before climbing into bed, as he gently put one arm around his baby brother. Sleep quickly overcame his as the warm and comfort of his bed eased his mind.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

That following morning, Terry had slept in and if it wasn't for his alarm, he would have slept through the entire afternoon. Getting up, he got dressed and went to school. As usual, Terry had met up with Dana and Max as they were heading to math class, and he was heading towards English. He met up with Melanie in the hallways, just as she was saying goodbye to her brother. As Jack left, Melanie noticed Terry waiting for her. She walked up to him and titled her head, asking him in her own way "what's up?" Terry picked up her hand as the two of them walked hand-in-hand to class together.

By the time lunch came by, Terry had decided to head over to the library. On his way to the fifth floor, Terry heard his cell phone ringing. Knowing it couldn't be Bruce unless they had discovered a break-through, Terry searched for his cell and finally found it.

"Yeah?" Terry asked, not even bothering to look at the collar ID.

"Terry? It's me."

"Hey mom. What's up?"

"I'm heading out to work right now. Matt's going to be spending all day at a friend's and then he will be dropped off at home around seven. I'll be home by then but I just wanted to let you know what's going on."

"Okay."

"Terry?"

"Yeah?"

"Listen. I'm sorry about last night. I've just been really stressed out that's all."

"That's okay. You take care mom."

"You too honey. Bye."

"Bye," and just as Terry was hitting the "end" button he received a text message from Max. Terry read the message and smiled. After exiting the elevators, Terry walked behind all the shelves to the far back end of that floor. Little did many people know, but there were some of the most comfortable sofas available there with a beautiful view of the campus. It was also very quiet and not many people ever walked by that area, so he would have some peace and quiet ... that is until he found Max.

She probably had just got there as she was standing, having just dropped her backpack on the ground and was looking out at the view. Terry walked up ever so slowly and silently behind her, and before she knew it, he pinched her butt. Yelping in surprise, she turned around ready to slap who-ever dared to do that, but as soon as she recognized it was Terry, she turned her slap into a full-fledged punch to the shoulder.

"Ow! Max that hurt!" Terry whined as he sat down on one of the couches.

"Whatever! Who the hell do you think you are to touch me like that?" Max practically yelled. Terry had to remind her that they were in a library and had to keep their voices down.

"So, what's up Max?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about Ten."

"What about her?"

"Well, for starters...you knew her right? In high school?" Terry didn't respond, so Max continued, "You knew her in high school. Was she that friend you said you were helping when you asked me to help you out?" Again, Terry remained silent, simply staring at Max.

"Come on Terry, don't be like that old man," Max teased, getting tired of his silence but still amused at how he was acting like Bruce.

Terry did smile a bit at her remark, "You know Max, I'm not sure what to think at this point. Dana and I've been on-and-off for so long, that I always thought I'd be with her, you know?" Max didn't say anything, just nodded her head, acknowledging that she was listening to him.

"That time at the dance club, you weren't there but I'm sure you heard about what happened."

"Chels was there, so yeah, she told me. Girl loves to gossip." Terry smiled at this. Chelsea would never change.

"Dana must have told you about it as well, the way we broke up that night." Terry continued.

"Yeah, she told me. Don't take it personally Terry, but Dana is the type of person who wants to finish off college and after that she wants a normal and stable relationship with a guy. Most definitely then a husband who wouldn't have to always leave or bolt out in the middle of dinner, or miss out on dates..." Max trailed off, finally realizing even for herself, that Terry and Dana were truly done. No more on-and-off relationships between them. As much as opposites attract, there needed to be a genuine and stable chemistry that could support that, and unfortunately, that never really was there.

"No need to rub it in," Terry joked, as he too realized what was said.

"So, what about you and Ten?" Max asked, as she leaned back and crossed her legs. Terry remained silent, not knowing exactly what to say. "What do you want to know Max?"

"Do you trust her? I mean after all she is part of the Royal Flush Gang. And when we were attacked, she didn't say her name was 'Melanie' … she said it was 'Ten.'"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
I don't know if many of you guys noticed it but there is a little reference here at the beginning of the story when Terry asks if Ace missed him and Bruce says that the dog wasn't the only one who did. Those lines actually came from the Batman Beyond series itself in the episode entitled "Shriek." I added it because I thought it would be cute and I think I'll be adding little scenes, flashbacks and commentary throughout the story involving the series. Just the Batman Beyond series though...I don't agree with what the creators/producers did by mixing it in with JLU, Static Shock and other series.


	13. Chapter 12

**Incandescence - Revelations  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Batman Beyond series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Terry and Ten a proper relationship and ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Do you trust her? I mean after all she is part of the Royal Flush Gang. And when we were attacked, she didn't say her name was 'Melanie' … she said it was 'Ten.'"

Terry shifted in his seat, leaning back as he too crossed his legs, contemplating Max's question.

Finally, Terry figured that if he explained everything from the start, maybe Max could enlighten and help him come to his own decision, as he himself was having troubles understanding exactly "where" his relationship with Melanie was going.

"The first time I met her, was right when I arrived late to that night club to meet up with Dana and the others. Dana got tired of waiting and so she just decided it wasn't worth it anymore. I tried to tell her I was sorry for being late, but I couldn't blame her for being upset. I was upset with myself as well, but she wouldn't listen. She was dancing in the middle of the club and try as I might, I couldn't get her to listen. She had already decided before I got there. We exchanged some really harsh words, but in the end, it was clear, she wasn't going to be waiting for me anymore. It's like you said, it's not who she is. Even if she knew who I really was, it wouldn't stop her from going out, meeting new people, going out with other guys. She's still very special to me, but I should have realized it then, that it wasn't meant to be. Anyway, as I stormed out of that club, that's when I met Ten. Apparently, she'd been watching everyone from outside, even our argument. Looking back, she must have been sitting outside there in the dark because she didn't know anybody, she wasn't part of that world. So she settled for watching everyone else have normal lives, something she and I have coveted for so long…"

Max nodded, registering both Terry's admission to the ending of his relationship with Dana and to his sentimentality towards Ten.

"Normally, I would have walked away. I was too upset with what just happened with Dana, but when I saw her emerge from the shadows, her eyes were what got me to talk to her. Somehow, I knew she was suffering like I was. We were both confused. She was stuck in a family tradition that she didn't want to be a part of. It was out of loyalty if nothing else. She told me that she never had a stable life, always traveling abroad as well as here in the States. And I understood her. She was going through hell like I was. And then, we both had to 'go to work.'"

"We promised to meet up after we both went to work. We fought each other at the museum; little did we know who the other was. We were both rushing, trying to meet up for our 'date' but it was already past the time we were supposed to meet. It was ironic, when I ran up to the Gotham Clock Tower, I thought she too had got tired of waiting, but there she was, running to me. I was shocked to see her there. Now that I think about it. She must have thought that I was waiting for her all that time as well."

Max was silently listening, trying to understand everything Terry was telling her. He spoke of Melanie with such a fondness in his voice; Max realized he never spoke about Dana like that before.

"We fought of course, her entire family and I. She could have escaped, I even hoped she would just run away, but she didn't. Instead, she tried to save her family. It hurt having to catch her and then hand her over to the authorities. When she was being escorted into the police unit, she saw me on the corner of the street, as Terry. She looked so sad, I was half tempted to help her out, take her away from her family to keep her safe. Bruce arrived though, and I was thankful. I honestly think I would have tried to stop them. I couldn't stand the look on her face of how hurt she looked."

"Soon after that, I asked for your help again because she came back. She came over to my place and spent a few hours with me in my room. We talked about a lot of things, and also, about what we saw when we looked at each other. There was an immediate attraction, that was for sure, but there was also more. But she had to leave at night and go off to 'rescue' her family. As Batman, I confronted her and she told me that she was forced back into the thieving business because of the Jokerz who were holding her family hostage. I decided to help her but it just got worse from there. At first, I thought she had lied to me because when I finally did catch up to her, I had already discovered that the Jokerz Gang had nothing to do with that entire scheme. I felt betrayed and I rushed to catch up to her to confront her about it, but her family was already there, holding the loot."

"When I saw them, I was just about ready to take them all down so that I could talk to her. Get her to tell me that she was nothing more than a liar and a traitor, but that never happened. Instead of backing them up, she walked away. Luckily the cops were already there so the gang gave up pretty easily. I didn't talk to Bruce about it. How could I? When I think about it, she had genuinely thought her family was being held hostage so she tried everything to rescue them. When she found out they were only 'testing' her because she had shown weakness the last time, she was infuriated. They didn't trust her, despite the fact that she gave almost already half of her life to them. So she finally left and I wouldn't see her until her family tried one last heist."

Terry stopped. Several students walked past him and Max. Once he was sure that no one was there, Terry continued as Max leaned forward, listening intently to her friend.

"Trying desperately one last time to make it big, the remaining members of the Royal Flush Gang decided to kidnap Paxton Powers and hold him for ransom. Trouble was, nobody wanted to pay for his release. When I was looking for them, I had done more research with Bruce and we found out that Melanie was working at a small restaurant. I went down there as Batman to confront her about her family, thinking she would know something about them but she didn't. She was just as clueless as I was and that's what shocked me. I was rude to her, indifferent, because a part of me was still upset about the breakup letter she gave Batman to give to Terry, but I didn't want to think about it."

"As much as I hated the gang, I couldn't help but feel sorry for what happened next. The parents weren't loyal to each other, as her father betrayed her mother. They died in an accident trying to defeat each other. The robot was finally de-commissioned and her brother Jack was sent to prison. As for Paxton Powers, he was alright. I stopped by the police station later that week ... I think I did it, because a part of me knew that I'd be seeing her again. She had arrived to the station and bailed her brother out and the two of them left and I hadn't seen them until this semester started. I was shocked to see her in the hallways with her brother, but even more so when we had the same class together and that she would be sitting next to me. I confronted her that day and she told me that she and her brother were starting anew. I also saw her that night when you guys were at the nightclub when this whole thing started with the Assassins Guild."

Terry let out a long sigh, before he turned to look at Max. "So, have I bored you yet?"

Max arched an eyebrow as she was thinking hard. She was trying to find the exact words to tell Terry. From what she just heard, Melanie was clearly on their side, but more importantly, it was what the future would hold with her and Terry that made Max curious.

"Are you happy Terry?"

Terry looked up at her, confused. "You put your life on the line every day for this city, when sometimes; I think that it's alright the way it is. And to top it off, your life is passing you by and you're just focused on work. Life doesn't revolve around work Terry. No man is an island. You ever hear of that expression?"

Terry was about to protest but Max cut him off, "...Bruce is an exception!" Terry smiled, as he realized that Max knew exactly what he was about to say.

"I know," after a slight pause, "...what do you think Max?"

"I have my own opinion."

"Spill the beans Robin," Terry snickered.

"Shut up Bats!" Max said, finally happy to have her turn to talk. Beaming, she was proud to tell Terry about her own "research."

"So apparently, both Carter and Jack are working together as waiters at one of the dance clubs. That is how you guys probably got into that club. They had connections. As for us girls, we just needed to look sexy and they practically ripped the doors open for us." Max said, giving him a suggestive wink. "They're makin' pretty good money if I do say so myself. As for Melanie, she's working at a new and very fancy restaurant, not the one you described, so she's moved forward with her life."

Terry waited patiently for Max to finally get to her point; he knew she loved to show off to prove herself to him. "To get to the point, what I'm saying is that you obviously have something going on between the two of you and it's not just a superficial attraction. Think about it Terry and you'll finally understand what's right in front of you." And with that Max got up and grabbed her bag. "I've got to get goin'. Wanna walk me to my class?"

"If it's okay with you, I'd like to stay here for a while."

"No prob. Think about it Terry. Believe me, I know what I'm seeing and I just wish you guys could see it too." Max finally got all her stuff; she put her hand on Terry's shoulder before giving it a squeeze. Terry reached out and put his hand on hers, returning the gesture, thanking her for listening.

As Max walked off, Terry returned his gaze to the scenery beyond the glass windows. Terry knew in his heart that he was more than just infatuated with Melanie; yes, his immediate attraction was physical and passionate, but beyond that, there was a tranquility he felt with her. In his room, they had sat for hours just talking about random things, and then there were hours of complete, comfortable silence. Just sitting together, holding her hand, not a care in the world. The chemistry between them was manifested both in the physical and emotional.

His thoughts drifted back to what they both had to endure. Melanie would never deny her part as Ten from the Royal Flush Gang, just as Terry would never deny himself as Batman. And while she wasn't thieving anymore, her suit would still be used if push came to shove, as was evidenced earlier in the week. But Terry couldn't criticize her; he'd do the same with the suit…and if Bruce ever denied him the suit, he'd go without it. Being Batman transcended the suit.

In the end, the question remained, if Terry McGinnis and Melanie Walker loved each other, if they were soul mates and kindred spirits…was it possible for Batman and Ten to love each other as well? _Bruce had denied that possibility. Was it because he failed at it? Or was it because fate denied him that possibility?_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Later that afternoon, Terry walked into one of the cafes they had on campus. As he walked up to the counter, he asked for coffee and looked around to see if there were any empty seats. To his surprise, he saw Carter, Jack and Melanie sitting down at one of the tables. Carter raised his hand, trying to catch Terry's attention. Jack too waved him over while Melanie simply smiled at him. Terry waved back, acknowledging that he saw them, paid the lady at the cash register and took his drink. Taking a seat next to Carter, Terry patted him on the back and sat down.

"Hey Jack, Melanie, Carter. What's up?"

"Terry my man! How have you been? Ah haven't seen you since...geez Ah can't even remember..." Jack apologized.

"So what's new?" Carter asked, trying to remember when exactly was the last time he saw Terry.

Before Terry could respond, Melanie stood up. "I've got to get going." She then leaned over and kissed Terry on the cheek before winking at him and walking away.

Carter smirked.

"What the hell just happened?" Jack asked, clearly not understanding the display of affection Melanie was showing towards Terry. "TEN!" Jack yelled, standing up and looking after his sister, she looked over her shoulder, just before exiting the door, before smiling and running off to work.

Sitting back down, Jack turned to Terry. "Ok mon ami….we've got to talk. Set some boundaries."  
Carter and Terry couldn't help but laugh. Jack just frowned. Terry found himself happy with the idea of being able to "hang out" with the guys. Soon after Melanie left, their conversations turned from everything and anything they could think of, always in good humor and it felt incredibly comfortable. And while he cherished the friendships he'd made with the girls, this was irreplaceable. He hadn't experienced this type of feeling of friendship and relaxation in so very long. He was finally, one of the guys.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Later on that night, Terry made his way back home around 11:30pm. Although he had helped Bruce work on some files at the batcave, he didn't have to go out to patrol the city thanks to the special agents who were patrolling the city and the men Barbara had personally trained to conduct searches and make sure things were safe and secure. Bruce had wanted to talk to Terry about something important, but as Bruce put it, it could wait. So Terry headed back home. As he opened the door to his mom's house, he looked around to see if anyone would still be awake. Everything was quiet, as he made his way to bedroom. Once again, Terry found Matt sleeping on his bed. Terry felt a pang of guilt, as he realized he hadn't been spending that much time with his little brother. He hated the idea of Matt forgetting what their father was like...he didn't want the same to happen with him.

Making up his mind, he would be sure to spend one whole day with his brother sometime this week. Meanwhile, as Terry fell asleep in his room, many miles away in Gotham City, Melanie had been working her shift. They had finally started to close as midnight drew near. This was one of her longer shifts as they closed on Friday nights at midnight.

Just as she was rearranging one of the tables, Melanie glanced up at the windows and thought she saw someone across the street. Just as quickly as the figure appeared, the mysterious figure disappeared. Melanie walked up to the window and looked outside, the streets were bare, not a soul in sight. Brushing it off as a trick of the mind, Melanie along with several other waiters, continued to clean up the restaurant before they headed towards the back to get their stuff from the lockers.

As Melanie and the others gathered in the locker rooms, they all made small talk about the day's events and if they made any good tips. Opening her locker, she was surprised to find a note on top of her things as she curiously extended her hand and picked up the note. Pulling it out of the locker, but making sure no one was watching her, Melanie's eyes widened in shock as she saw in bold print the word "Incandescence."

Abruptly, she put the note in her pocket as she quickly gathered her things. Her mind was screaming for her to get out. To find a place where she could be alone. Her heart started to pound faster as she realized that the imaginary figure she thought she saw in the window might have been "him."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
Max is such an awesome character that's why I love writing and involving her in this story. As you already know, I had originally just wanted her to play a simple role of always being there for Terry, but after writing several chapters with her in it, I've found myself liking her all the more and wanting to make sure she played a key role as well. Don't forget to review!


	14. Chapter 13

**Incandescence - Haunting Past  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Batman Beyond series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Terry and Ten a proper relationship and ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Abruptly, Melanie put the note in her pocket as she quickly gathered her things. Her mind was screaming for her to get out. To find a place where she could be alone. Her heart started to pound faster as she realized that the imaginary figure she thought she saw in the window might have been "him."

Not wanting to waste any time, she grabbed her things and said her farewells as she ran out the back door. She looked both ways, surveying her surroundings as she began to walk hesitantly down the back alley. Trying to remain calm, she told herself to get as far away from the restaurant as possible. As she made her way to the main streets, she walked up towards one of the corners before flagging down a cab. She gave the instructions to her condominium before sitting in the corner, wrapping her arms around herself. She felt cold. Very cold. Pulling out the note she had stuffed into her pocket, she took a deep breath before opening it up.

Melanie's eyes scanned the words, reading silently what the letter contained. She felt a chill run down her spine as she realized that "he" had come back. Her hopes of finally having a somewhat normal life flying out the window. She knew she would have to tell Terry about this, but at the same time, she didn't want him finding out about what almost happened to her all those years ago.

Pulling out her cell phone, Melanie hit the speed dial for her brother and waited for him to pick up the phone.

_One ring, two rings, three rings._

"Hello?"

_Finally!_ "Jack! It's me."

"Ten? What's wrong? Are you okay? You don't sound so good."

"Jack..." Melanie paused, taking in a deep breath, "...Havoc is back." There was a long pause before Jack finally responded. "Where are you?"

"Not far. I'm on my way home right now."

"Get over here and don't stop for anything. No matter what."

"O-okay."

"Ten?"

"Y-yeah," she asked, hating herself for sounding nervous.

"It'll be alright. Just get over here. Terminal is with me right now. Ah'll fill him in, if that's okay with you." Melanie didn't say anything at first, as she thought about Terminal knowing about her past. "It's okay Jack. You could tell him."

"Hurry home Ten!"

"I will," and with that she hung up. Closing her eyes, she sighed as she realized how the past always had a nasty way of coming back to haunt you. Looking at the now folded letter, Melanie stuffed the note inside her bag as she looked out the window as they neared the gated community. She paid the driver, pulled out her keys and stepped out. She watched as the cab drove away. Silence filled the air. She then turned to the gates and used her key to get in. Locking the gates behind her, she made the small walk in the gardens, walking towards her condo. She felt that same sense of "cold" that had engulfed her earlier. Looking around, and for a second, she hesitated. Instinct yelled at her to run. Something was not right, even in the gated community of her condominium.

Looking behind her, no one was there. She looked back towards the main entrance; she could see the security guard passing the double doors, as he made his route at this time of night. She brushed that feeling off and started to walk fast, every now and then looking over her shoulder to make sure she was alone. She finally reached the main entrance and stopped. Looking around, she cursed herself for being so paranoid. She was still alone. She pulled out her ID and swiped the keypad. The first set of double doors let her in. She then used her keys to enter the second set of double doors. Another security guard greeted her from behind the desk. She nodded in his direction before walking towards the elevators.

As she waited, she kept looking at the main entrance. She felt suspicious. _Something was wrong_. Still, no one approached or appeared. When she heard the elevator doors open, she practically ran in, only to regret her decision.

She ran right into the elevator, not seeing him at first, but as soon as she was in, she froze. She had ran into the elevator, right into his arms as he wrapped them around her, pulling her close.

"Oh please scream. That will make it all the more fun." He said, as the doors closed shut.

Melanie was not one to get startled so easily but for once in her life, she was scared. Her mind told her to remain calm but her heart cried out. She wouldn't scream, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction, so instead, she maneuvered, trying to knock him against the wall so she could try to escape. However, the figure shoved her against the wall, hitting her head hard against the frame. She winced in pain before he slammed one hand against her throat, squeezing just hard enough to cut off some of the air in her windpipe, while the other hand hit the stop button.

As the elevator came to a stop, he leaned forward, grinning. Melanie used one of her free hands to claw at the one against her throat while she used the other to punch at his face. He easily blocked it before letting go of her throat, grabbing her front shirt and pulling her up, before throwing her over his shoulder and onto the floor. She knew what he was doing, and it was her instinct and training as Ten from the Royal Flush Gang that gave her the ability to twist in mid-fall, landing on her feet and crouching down, instead of falling onto her back. Surprise registered on his face before he smiled lustfully at her as he began to approach.

"Stay back!" Ten yelled, she wasn't prepared for this earlier, but now she was. She wasn't helpless. The figure smiled in satisfaction. "Did you miss me?"

Ten glared. This was her worst nightmare come true but she wasn't afraid. She hated him with her every fiber and her trust in herself and her abilities only reinforced her strength. When she didn't respond, he chuckled. "A little shy tonight huh? That's ok. But just to let you know, I meant what I said in that letter. Don't fool yourself into believing otherwise." He then backed away to the other end of the elevator and reactivated the elevator, hitting the main lobby button as they descended back down.

"What do you want?" Ten asked, her strength and conviction clear as day.

"Isn't it obvious?" He replied, never breaking eye contact. Suddenly, the doors opened, and he walked out, never looking back as he casually walked through the main entrance and made his way outside, disappearing into the dark of the night. The elevator doors closed, as Ten stood there in shock. _He's back. Damn-it!_

Leaning against the wall inside the elevator, Ten stared into space. She didn't want this. None of this. All she wanted was Terry and her friends, was that so much to ask for?

She stayed in the elevator for quite some time, tears silently cascading down her face. She was alone. _Always alone_. She felt the same she did all those years ago as she sat outside a nightclub watching normal people have normal lives. Sitting in the dark, in the shadows, watching people continue with their lives while hers continued to crumble all around her. That was until she met Terry…

_Terry_. Thinking of him brought her out of her silent reverie as she moved forward and hit the button to the floor of her unit. She couldn't tell how long it was since she last phoned her brother, she knew it was late and that he would most definitely be worried by now. They would have to discuss what happened tonight. She didn't want to move. There was no point. He'd find her, as he did now, and as he did back then.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

He was delighted to see her again; even more so at how her abilities had improved. She was more confident and stronger, which only enticed his attraction to her. He was in awe at how much older and beautiful she looked now…back then, she was only fifteen…if only her brother wasn't in the way back then. Now though, it was a different story. Now, she would be his. Unfortunately, he had discovered that she was infatuated with a boy by the name of Terry McGinnis, a boy who also happened to carry a very dark secret.

Terry McGinnis was Batman and Melanie Walker was Ten of the Royal Flush Gang. This would only prove to be more of a challenge, but then again, that's what made life more interesting. He let her go tonight, but he had lots more to do. If he wasn't so busy, he could have easily taken her down and returned with her, but where was the fun in that? He'd have to play the game carefully, he had big plans for Batman before he could make his move to get her back.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Saturday Morning arrived and Terry was more than happy to lazily walk around the home in his sweatpants and undershirt without a care in the world. At least for the time being. As he made his way to the kitchen, Terry found Matt already swallowing his breakfast, as his mom was cleaning up.

"Good! You're up. I was just about to go get you," she said, as she saw Terry grab some food.

Matt eyed his brother and smiled a wicked grin. Terry noticed his brother's behavior but didn't say anything as he turned his attention back to his mom. "You going to work?"

"I've gotta get going. Be good ok?" Leaning over, she kissed Terry on the forehead before she walked around to do the same for Matt. Matt, having realized what she was about to do tried to duck as far away as he could, trying to avoid his mother's kiss. Finally, she got him and kissed him on the forehead as well.

"Mom!" he whined.

"Awww how cute!" Terry mocked, as he laughed at the little squirt, enjoying the fact that he would be able to drive him crazy without his mom home today.

"Terry take care of Matthew. I'll see you both later," and with that, she grabbed her purse and left.

"So." Terry returned his gaze back to his little brother, "I'm going to be in my room while you be a good little baby and stay out of my way, ok?" Terry said, as he grabbed his food and headed back into his bedroom. Matt didn't say anything. He had his mind on the play station game he was dying to play.

Back in Terry's room, Terry plopped himself down on his bed as he turned on the TV and began to eat his breakfast. Not long after enjoying the lazy morning, Terry's cell phone began to ring. "Oh please dear God not him. Not him. Please, not him," Terry begged, as he put his food down and rummaged through his bag for the cell.

On the fourth ring, Terry finally answered. "Yeah?"

"Terry? It's me Dana."

"Oh. Hey Dana. What's up?"

"Did I get you at a bad time? Are you busy?"

"N-no. I'm at home. What's up?"

"Well, my dad just told me that there's going to be a get-together of employees and family members of Tan Productions on the rooftop of one of his buildings and I was wondering if you'd like to join me. I mean, it's nice meeting new people but it sure as hell does get boring. Plus, it'll give us a chance to hang out. I haven't seen you since what happened at the ..." Dana trailed off, remembering all too well the horrible events of that fateful night when the nightclub was targeted and bombed.

Terry understood why she didn't finish. No one in their group ever brought up that nightclub and it wasn't because they didn't have fun, on the contrary, they had the best time of their night there, except until it got bombed and no one wanted to bring that topic up again.

"Why don't you take Chelsea or Bobbie?"

"They're double dating." Dana responded.

"Dana...you know I'd like to but unfortunately I'm baby-sitting today. I have to watch over Matt and my mom won't be home until six."

"That's okay. Bring him with you."

"What?"

"Bring Matt. He'll have fun. I mean, I know he'll be the only kid but there are things here inside the building as well as on the rooftop that he'll enjoy. Come on! It'll be fun." Terry thought about this for a while. He could take Matt and have a good time with Dana and get out of the house.

"Alright. Where's it at?"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
Crazy Life is all I'm going to say. I know I promised to update more frequently but things just keep coming up. But don't worry; I'm not going to let that stop me :) As always, I want to thank you for being so patient and considerate. Remember that I'll try to update as often as I could. The next chapter happens to be one of my favorite chapters of the entire story so I hope you like it too!


	15. Chapter 14

**Incandescence - Brothers  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Batman Beyond series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Terry and Ten a proper relationship and ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Standing on the rooftop of Tan Productions was not something anyone could say they did. Terry stood on the rooftop, admiring the view, as he surveyed the city below him. It was one of the tallest buildings in the city and it always shone brightly in the night sky while he was patrolling the city as Batman. Terry had always seen the view of Gotham City while he was flying, but to just relax and admire the view during the day made it special. It looked incredibly different during the day.

"And, if you look carefully Terry, you can see Mr. Wayne's Company from here," Dana said, as she pointed out in the distance to where Wayne Enterprises existed. "You can't see the building THAT clearly, but you can obviously see the trademark on the top." Looking off into the distance, Terry smiled at Dana as he walked over to the rail. Terry couldn't help but wonder at how amazing her father's vision was to rebuild the city like this. It was truly inspirational. Tan Productions had constructed the building in five years and had several projects underway, working on remodeling and rebuilding several sites to improve the city and fund projects to elevate the city's gross domestic product.

"Your dad's something, huh Dana?" Terry asked, as he turned to look at her.

Dana grinned at the compliment. When Terry and her use to date, they were always preoccupied with each other. Now though, as friends, they were learning more about each other, more than when they were dating. What made the relationship even more special was that they were both on a mutual understanding and respect with one another.

Matt was standing by Dana's side, holding her hand, but he was getting bored with this entire trip. He had thought that it would be exciting to spend the day with Terry but once Terry told him they were meeting up with Dana, he had his doubts. And his worries were confirmed. Terry and Dana were so involved with talking to one another and rediscovering each other than paying any attention to him. Finally, frustrated with just standing there like a good boy, Matt pulled away and ran off, sticking his tongue at Terry in the process.

"Matt!"

Dana couldn't help but laugh but she too was a bit worried with the little boy running around the rooftop unsupervised, "Wait! Where'd he go?" She looked around but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Matthew Warren McGinnis!" Terry shouted. He felt a little sense of embarrassment when several individuals turned to look at him, but he had an excellent poker face that hid his emotions at that moment. Finally, walking up behind Terry, Matt pulled on his shirt. Terry whirled around and grabbed his arm, "Don't do that! What if you got lost?"

"As if!" Matt said, not in the least intimidated by his older brother. Matt knew he had an upper hand when they were out in public and even more so with Dana.

Dana watched as Terry kneeled down so that he was at eye level before he continued to lecture the poor little boy. "Matt I'm serious, don't run away like that!"

Matt sighed in resignation, as he realized he wouldn't be having as much fun as he had hoped for. Glaring at Terry for not taking him out to have fun, Matt lowered his voice, so that only Terry could hear. "Only a friend can become your enemy. A relative is one from the start." Shocked and mildly amused, Terry couldn't help but laugh, before his demeanor changed and he was once again lecturing his brother.

"Matt." Terry grinded his teeth, Dana just stepped between the two and brushed Terry off. Taking Matt's hand she continued to walk towards the telescopes that were built onto the railing. They would be able to see farther off into the distance and that always use to intrigue her as a kid. Dana knew that Matt would enjoy it and her money was on the ball. As soon as Matt got a hold of the telescopes, he completely forgot about Terry.

"Childs play," Dana said, playfully teasing Terry. "I thought you excelled at family studies in high school Terry...what's up with that?"

"Shut up," Terry grinned. Dana chuckled. "You know Terry, you made an impression on all the girls that semester. Blade told me later on that year that she totally left you to take care of the egg. She wasn't big on the whole "family studies" class. But it's funny to think, of all things to excel in, you excelled in parenting class…taking care of…"

"Taking care of an egg," Terry said, not amused. Dana continued to giggle and soon enough, Terry found it just as funny as she did.

"Hey! I see cops Terry!" Matt said, still looking through the telescope, "Oh! Oh! And I see some people in their apartments...eww!" Matt pulled away from the telescopes for only a second, before looking back in. Terry was about to intervene but Dana stopped him.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

After a few hours, Terry and Dana had dove into a discussion about their past. Matt was still occupied with running from one telescope to another, trying to see who else he could spy on.

"I have to admit this though," Dana said, sheepishly, "but I'm really happy with how things turned out."

"Do you now?" Terry questioned, curious as what she had to say.

"I need you to be honest with me Terry. Do you regret anything about us?"

Terry paused for a moment, thinking about this. He and Dana had met in high school. There weren't any serious emotions between the two, but there was an attraction, that's why he asked her to become his girlfriend. He was happy when she said yes, but things only got complicated after that. Aside from being Batman, there were many things that Dana disapproved of when it came to his behavior. He had known many friends in the past who had chosen the wrong path and she always associated him with trouble. To make matters worse, her father disliked him from the start. Then things just got out of control when he joined Bruce on his crusade.

Their on-and-off relationship at times seemed to have overcome all the obstacles that could be thrown their way. Even Bruce hinted that Terry would get back together with Dana, which he did, but that's when they broke up again. There were so many times when Terry was sure that he couldn't have any other relationship, that is, until the night he met Ten.

Terry finally responded. "There's one thing that I do regret," Terry said, as he turned to face her, "And that's not being able to treat you the way you deserved."

Dana smiled. "Thank you Terry. I've got to say, that I thought this was going to be awkward, but I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time." Terry tilted his head, urging her to continue. "We're friends Terry. I like what we have...and I'd like to keep it that way. Simple you know?"

Terry nodded in acknowledgement. "Terry, I've realized something that I should have seen long ago..."

Terry felt relaxed. He too, had been meaning to talk to Dana about their relationship and find some closure, but she had beaten him to it.

"Terry...I like you for who you are. You're just you," Dana giggled, as Terry looked at her with an amused expression on his face; but she continued. "Terry, I've always cared for you, but I was never in love with you. Even now, I look around me and see my friends meeting up with these great guys, and at one point, I felt sad and lonely, but then I knew that what I want, who I want is out there and in time I'll find him."

"Or her." Terry teased.

"Shut up McGinnis!" Dana laughed.

"You know Dana, I've got to thank you for bringing this up. I've been meaning to talk to you about it too, but I just never got the chance. I don't want anything else from you except your friendship."

Dana couldn't help but smile, as she moved forward to hug him, "You already have it." Terry returned the embrace, it wasn't like other times in high school when they hugged because they were boyfriend and girlfriend, this time, their connection was friendship.

"Eww! Would you two get a room or something!" Matt yelled at the top of his voice. Several individuals, again, turned around to watch the couple.

"Matt!" Terry yelled back, half in frustration and half from embarrassment. Enjoying the attention Terry was finally giving him, Matt in turned jumped back and ran off again, however this time, Terry gave chase._ Damn that kid!_ Terry thought playfully, as he was happy to move away from all those people staring.

Terry frowned as he realized that despite his agility, he found it fairly difficult to get through and in-between the people on the roof. All Matt had to do was crawl and run under their legs. Terry had to excuse himself as he moved past and shoved his way around to get to the kid. Terry stopped, trying to figure out just exactly where his little brother hand run off to. Dana finally caught up as she too looked around to try and spot the boy.

"I told you he'd be a problem."

"Oh come on Terry, he's just playing with you," Dana said, as she started to walk forward. Just as she took one step though, there were gunshots and screams that filled the air around them. Terry and Dana both spun around and were shocked to see people running around in hysteria. Terry noticed six men dressed in black, landing on the rooftop, a helicopter was flying overhead; it seemed that they had just appeared out of no-where. Terry then felt someone grab his arm, turning to look to see who it was, Terry saw Dana trembling as she watched the scene unfold. Terry squeezed her arm in reassurance as they took one last look around for Matt. No way was he going to find him now with all this mess and to make matters worse he had to get Dana away. Last thing he needed was her finding out his secret.

As the two of them began to run towards the stairwell, Terry was thankful to realize they were very close to it compared to all the other individuals on the roof. As the group of people began to flock towards the elevators and emergency exits on the roof, Terry grabbed Dana and picked her up in his arms, as he ran forward holding her tightly. As he shoved his way through the crowds, Terry descended one floor before he finally put her down. "Get out of here Dana. Get help!" And with that said, Terry turned back and raced up the stairs, shoving many others out of his way in the process.

"Terry! No!" Dana screamed, as she realized what he was doing. Trying to push her way back upstairs, Dana was overpowered by the force of people descending the stairs as she was pushed farther and farther away from her friend.

Terry made his way back to the roof and ducked behind a wall. He scanned the area and realized that no one was being held hostage or anything remotely similar to a stick up. As he studied his surroundings, Terry pulled out his cell phone as he speed dialed Bruce.

"What?" Bruce asked, as he saw the collar ID on his phone.

"Tan Productions in Central Gotham. They're here," was all Terry could say as he hung up. _Bruce would know what to do. _He didn't have his batsuit with him because he had decided to spend the afternoon with Dana and Matt.

Terry tried to calm himself down as he looked around yet again, scanning the surface for any sign of his brother; when he still couldn't find him, he started to panic. _Where the hell is he?_ He did notice that people were still running towards the exits, hindering the efforts of any security guards to reach the top. But he couldn't see any of the men who landed on the rooftop. The helicopter was still there, but where were the men? Just as he was about to get up, Terry was tackled to the ground by three of the men. Each holding onto one of his arms and the other pointing a pistol to the back of his neck. They led Terry towards their leader, who had reemerged and made his way back to the edge of the building. "Finally. And here I thought you were going to make it difficult for us." He sniggered. "What do you want?" Terry spat, as he struggled against his captors but the guy behind him shoved the gun against his head.

"We warned you boy. Curaré warned you not to interfere! However, I'm quite satisfied with what you chose, now we can dispose of you properly," the leader said. He then snapped his fingers and three of the men pushed Terry to kneel on the ground. Terry tried to struggle but it was futile. As he was held down, he couldn't help but think that the leader's voice sounded very familiar, he brushed that thought off though as he continued to struggle despite the restraints.

"Prepare to die." The first henchman said again as he raised his hand, preparing his men for the signal to shoot. Terry couldn't believe how things had just turned. He knew these guys liked to boast about what they did. Max had confirmed that when she was attacked on campus. For once, Terry felt a cold sweat trickle down his back, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, Matt appeared out of no-where and punched the guy who was holding the gun to Terry's head. Matt continued to kick and punch but his attacks were useless. The assassin looked annoyed.

"Leave my brother alone!" Matt shouted, as he continued to throw punches, groaning as his hands began to ache.

"Matt! Get the hell out of her. Now!" Terry shouted, trying to warn the boy to get away, not wanting him to see anything horrific. Although Terry hated to admit it, Matt was a lot stronger and mature for his own age. Already by the age of ten, Matt had witnessed their parents' divorce, their father's death and their mother's tragic struggle to support the two of them. Terry tried to stand up, but the two men on each of his side held him down on his knees. Finally irritated that the boy wasn't letting up, the gunman grabbed Matt by his collar and flung Matt over to their leader.

Matt landed on the ground with an "oof," as he hit the ground hard. Pushing himself up, Matt blinked a couple of times before realizing that he was standing in front of the leader. The leader in turn, picked him up by his front shirt, as he studied the boy. The leader had a sinister look on his face as he recognized the resemblance between Matt and Terry. Focusing his eyes on Terry, he finally spoke, "Ah heroics. If it's one thing I can't stand," he said, as he continued to stare at Terry, "...are kids trying to play hero!" And with that, the leader turned around and threw Matt off and over the edge of the building.

Terry's heart stopped, staggered and then continued its beating. As the seconds ticked away, Terry stared in shock as to what just happened. He could feel his entire body turn numb but then the numbness faded, and it was replaced with a searing pain. It felt like someone had thrown ice cold water over his entire body and he was left with a stinging pain inside his body that grew by the seconds. His eyesight blurred with tears, as memories and flashes of his childhood with his parents and with Matt flashed before him. Terry re-lived the moments of when he fought with his dad, that terrible night when he saw the spray paint of laughter over the walls of his father's home. Those words when the police informed him that his father was murdered in cold blood. He recalled the night when he met Bruce and how they shook hands when Terry accepted the role as Batman.

But, the most agonizing images that flooded his brain were the images and moments of Matt when he was annoying, bothering or teasing him. Their kitchen spats, their bedroom brawls, but the most vivid memory was when Matt told Terry that Batman was his ultimate superhero and idol.

"What a nuisance." Terry snapped back to reality when he heard the leader speak. His life was truly destroyed.

"Matt..." Terry whispered as he realized what happened, he could only vaguely feel the drops of warm tears falling down his face. Wicked laughter surrounded Terry. _Matt! Matt! No. Please God no!_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

FLASHBACK

"Mom ... there's a stranger in our house," Matt teased, as he eyed his big brother.

"Terry." Matt's voice whined.

"I'm forgetting dad." He sounded almost ashamed to admit it.

"I remember that day Terry. A bee hive fell on your head!" Jubilation and mockery filled his voice, but there was also a hint of affection.

"Batman is way cooler than those guys!" His honesty surprised him, but it also warmed his heart.

END FLASHBACK

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_This can't be happening!_ Terry tried to convince himself.

An image of Matt with his childish smile flicked through his mind.

_I can never forget your warmth. Your laughter. Your smile._

"MATT!" Terry screamed, lunging forward. With amazing strength, he was able to pull free from the two henchmen and give a back kick to the one behind him, the one that was still holding the gun, sending him backwards. Unfortunately, the two men recovered quickly and they both grabbed Terry's arms once again. Terry refused to give up. He couldn't think straight. His entire body was telling him to fight and that's just what he was doing. Breaking free with one hand, Terry grabbed the guy on his right and flung him around and knocked him with the guy on his left. The two fell down hard to the ground before Terry grabbed their heads and knocked them together, effectively rendering them unconscious. The gunman, who was kicked backwards, stumbled back up and aimed his gun at Terry. As he pulled the trigger, Terry leaped forward, dodging the bullet as he landed only two feet away from him. Kicking the gun from the guy's hands, Terry grabbed the man's collar before slamming his head repeated into the wall, rendering him unconscious.

Turning around, he only briefly wondered why the other two men and the leader didn't attack but that idea slipped his mind as he turned around to walk towards them. Terry wanted nothing more than to spill blood. More specifically, the blood of some lunatic assassin who had just murdered his innocent little brother.

Not even intimidated in the least, the leader smiled as Terry approached. "Don't worry McGinnis, you'll be joining him really soon," the leader said, as he pulled out a shotgun that was tucked in his waistband. He then aimed the gun at Terry as he continued to approach.

It was the force of pressure and the wave of an aftershock that threw the men off guard as they fell forward. Terry had managed to keep himself balanced despite the force and he looked up into the air to see what had just caused the three assassins to fall hard on the ground. Looking up from the dust and smoke, Terry recognized a hovering card that floated in mid-air, while its owner, standing straight and tall with her hands on her waist, watched with disgust at the men below her. But what caught Terry's eyes wasn't just the beautiful figure standing before him, it was also the little figure standing behind her, with his two arms wrapped around her leg to keep him balanced and give him support. _Matt!_ Terry could feel himself breathe a sigh of relief.

Before Terry could find any words of gratitude, Ten spoke up and yelled at the assassins.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find cute boys these days?" She was holding several little cards in her hands; _those are the ones Max told me explode on impact. That's what she must have done to knock them down to the ground,_ Terry thought as he took one step back, as the men began to pick themselves up from the ground.

Bending down to knee-level so that she was crouching down face to face with Matt, Ten smiled at him as she studied the little boy. "You have his eyes. And hair," she mused as she ruffled the little boy's hair. Matt simply smiled back, blushing slightly at the girl's affection towards him. "I need to ask you a favor though," Ten commented as she still stood crouching before the little boy.

"What?" he asked, trying to sound brave.

Ten couldn't help but smile, but she knew she would have to hurry as the men began to recover. "Pick a card." Ten said, as she shuffled and fanned out the cards in front of Matt. He picked the very last card on the left and gave it to Ten. "Joker!" She exclaimed, as she showed him the card. Matt couldn't help but grin.

"Now you hold onto that and do what I do okay?" Matt nodded his head as Ten stood up. By now, the assassins were all standing and they quickly discarded Terry. They had turned their attentions to Ten. As they lunged forward, Ten threw her cards with precision as they impacted yet again on the three assassins. Matt had followed her example, as he too threw his Joker Card and it hit the leader of the group who had thrown him off the building only moments ago. They were, yet again, thrown to the ground with burns and one of the men had dropped his weapon, but they picked themselves up. Now, the assassins began to dodge her cards as she continued to throw several more cards in their direction. Matt simply held onto her leg, holding onto her for fear of falling off the hovering-card they were standing on.

However, Ten had little to worry as she began to attack because out of the corner of her eye, she had already seen Terry duck behind a wall and noticed that when he re-emerged, he was holding a metal pipe. As she began to throw her cards and fly around, avoiding their gun-shots, she made sure to drive them in a certain direction and in less than a few seconds, Terry had used the metal pipe to knock one of the men unconscious. He easily snuck up behind yet another one and knocked that guy out as well. Finally, it was just the leader standing in the middle of Terry and the hovering-card with Ten and his brother.

The leader was still holding his gun but he knew that they would be able to dodge his shots and as soon as he aimed at one, the other would attack.

"Give it up," Ten shouted as she maneuvered her card to hover closer down to the building.

"There's no way out," Terry added as he began to slowly approach.

"That's what you think," he said, as he smiled wickedly at Ten. For a second, Ten was surprised but she masked her emotions as she realized who this leader was.

"You..." Ten said, in a low voice. "You're the bastard that attacked Maxine and I that night on campus!" Terry felt his blood run cold, as he realized what Ten had just said. _So this guy's the one who attacked them._ Terry could feel his blood curl as he wanted nothing more than to plummet the son-of-a-bitch.

"My dear, I warned you last time not to interfere. It's a shame really that you keep getting involved..." he paused slightly as he watched her reaction, "...SOMEONE really wanted to keep you out of this until the very end."

Ten froze, realizing what he was implying. _Someone? Havoc. _

Terry soon found himself shocked as well, as he finally recognized the voice. "You!" This time, the assassin turned to look at Terry. "You're the guy who was with Curaré that night when you attacked the commissioner and the D.A.!" Terry shouted, as he finally made the connection. "You're the one who escaped with Curaré that night when the cops arrived!"

"Why? I do believe he actually used his head for once," the leader mocked, as he began to walk towards the edge of the building.

"Don't move!" Terry shouted, as he approached.

"No thanks. I've grown tired of this little game for now," the assassin said, before he fired his gun twice into the air. At first, Terry and Ten exchanged looks, confused as to what he was doing, but then, Terry had to shield his eyes and Ten had to crouch down and hold on to Matt as the same helicopter that had dropped them off, returned and picked up the assassin as it flew off into the distance. Ten was half tempted to go after and follow them to find their hide-out but she realized she couldn't do that, not with Matt still with her and not without backup.

Deciding that it was best to let them go for now, Ten lowered her hovering-card to levitate merely three feet above the roof. Terry had dropped the metal pipe he was still holding as he ran forward to meet them. As she let go of Matt, the little boy ran forward and jumped off into Terry's arms. Terry immediately grabbed him in a tight yet reassuring embrace. He had almost lost one of the most important people in his life. He had almost lost his baby brother. However, despite the fact that Terry was an emotional wreck, Matt on the other hand was excited beyond reason.

"Didya see what I did? I took on that jerk. I mean, you couldn't handle it by yourself so I threw a Joker Card at him, and wham! Bang! Down he went. It was awesome!" Matt practically shouted. Terry couldn't help but laugh a little at how crazy his brother was. _The kid has a near death experience and all he can think of is how he fought._

Ten watched the two brothers, still hugging. She smiled as she understood. Terry and Matt, the nature of their constant bickering only solidified their affection. It was a bond. A sibling bond that she too had with her older brother. She could only imagine what Terry must be feeling, having seen his little brother thrown off the building. She was thankful that she decided to get into her costume and fly around Gotham, searching for any more clues. She didn't want to run into Batman in the evening, not after what happened last night, but somehow, here she was with Terry again.

"Terry..." She began, she had to tell him somehow that she wanted to talk to him in private.

Terry looked up, still holding his brother. He watched as Ten tried to form words, she wanted to tell him something. He could tell that she wanted to talk to him in private, but he waited to let her finish with what she wanted to say. His eyes implored her to continue. "Terry I..."

"Don't move!"

Terry froze as he was still watching Ten, his back facing the new voices behind him. Ten looked over Terry, facing the men behind him and she had a look of distaste on her face. "Pft.." Ten then placed her hand on her waist, as she kicked her hovering-card further away from him. Terry wanted to stop her. He wanted to talk but he knew they couldn't. Not here.

"Hold it right there!" The special agents shouted again, this time they had already walked past Terry as they reached the edge right next to the rail.

"Terry!"

Terry turned his head slowly, not wanting to anger or surprise anyone behind him as he looked for the familiar voice that just called his name. Dana was standing behind several special agents who all aimed their weapons at Ten. Terry took one last look to see Ten as she winked at him. She would talk to him later. They would absolutely talk later.

"No wait! She has nothing to do with this...she..." Terry began to say when one agent cut him off.

"Stay back. We saw what she did on the cameras. She was throwing those cards of hers and causing chaos."

"That's not it at all! She saved..." but once again, he was cut off as two agents grabbed him and shoved him towards the stairwell where Dana was.

"Fire!"

Terry felt his body convulse as he realized what they were doing. As the two agents pushed Terry and Dana down the stairs, Terry tried to catch a glimpse of Ten. She had already made her way into the air and was flying off. The agents continued to give fire but to no avail. Terry had to admit, she knew how to fly.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
I hope you guys liked this chapter. This one was a bit difficult to write but it was also fun. I loved writing this chapter because you guys got to see another side to Terry and Matt's relationship. They are just so cute together in my opinion. I just wish the series gave them more on-screen scenes.


	16. Chapter 15

**Incandescence - Shadows of the Moonlight  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Batman Beyond series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Terry and Ten a proper relationship and ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

It was a long day and he was really, really tired. Originally, he thought he'd be having the day off, spending the day with Matt at home and wait for his mom to come back from work until the evening, that was until Dana called. Then he went down to Tan Productions in eastern Gotham City to meet up with Dana on the rooftop of her father's building. Everything had been perfectly fine up until then. He even managed to finally express himself and resolve the issues and feelings he had for Dana. Everything was perfectly fine until "they" showed up. Terry walked over to his bedroom window and leaned over the frame as he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. When he had found out that the leader of that group of assassins who attacked him today was the same individual who fought him with Curaré, the one who escaped with her, who was also the one who attacked Ten and Max on the school campus, Terry found himself wanting nothing more than revenge. Revenge especially for what he did to Matt.

Matt couldn't stop talking about how awesome it was to have been with Ten on that hovering-card. He described it as riding a surf-board. Terry smiled, his eyes still closed, as he recalled how relieved he was to see Matt with Ten. It reminded him of an event so long ago when this African hunter known as Stalker, came to Gotham City to hunt and stalk the ultimate prey - Batman. In doing so, he had done his own research and discovered that Terry's weak link was Matt and that in kidnapping the boy he was able to lure Batman to rescue the boy. That had been such a horrible experience and today's events only reminded him of that terrible day.

To make matters worse, those idiot special agents decided to ignore who initiated the entire conflict on the roof top and they took out their anger and failure to get there on time on Ten. Once she escaped, they had taken him along with Matt and Dana downstairs with all the rest of the victims and interviewed them all. Terry had to convince the agents that he had been negotiating the entire time on the rooftop while those men had held him down. They had questioned him because the security cameras caught on film everything that happened, thankfully though, it was only video and no audio. After that, Dana's father had arrived and taken her home. Terry and Matt watched as everyone was finally allowed to go home except for the two of them. The agents refused to let Terry and Matt go without a parent or legal guardian despite the fact that Terry was already over eighteen. However, the most dreadful thing Matt and Terry had to watch was when the agents dialed down their mom's phone number and explained to her everything that happened over the phone. Both brothers had briefly looked at each other miserably, as they could hear their mom's shrieks and concern over the phone.

Terry had been dreading the moment when his mom would be bursting through those doors. Not that he was irritated or anything, it was just that she was such a worry-wart that when she arrived, she was obviously an emotional wreck. As she attended to Matt, Terry was able to make a quick call to Bruce. Bruce informed him that he was the one who contacted Barbara who sent extra agents out there to help him on the scene. Sadly, they were unable to make it in time but they were still able to show up. He had told Terry to "go home," and promptly hung up the phone. A clear indication that they would be meeting up the following day.

When they got home, Terry knew his mom was still struggling with the notion of losing her children today. Matt was as enthusiastic and annoying as ever, asking to go out with Terry more often since he was so prone to violence. Terry play-punched the squirt as he walked off into his bedroom, saying he was going to bed. As he closed the door behind him, he made sure to lock it before he started to contemplate the day's events and had walked over to the window to lean on the frame.

Now, all Terry could think of was that he never got the chance to talk to Ten. He had wanted to talk to her so badly to convey how grateful he was for her being there, despite the fact that it was reckless to be in her costume in the middle of the day, but he genuinely wanted to talk to her. Terry glanced over his clock and noticed that it was 1:20am. Walking over to his bed, Terry sat down before he moved to lay down on his back. Staring at the ceiling, he tried to fall asleep but to no avail. Someone was intruding on his thoughts, depriving him of sleep. As the minutes continued, Terry willingly got up from his bed. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if he didn't get this over with. He got out of bed and retrieved the grappler gun and hooked it to his waist. He wouldn't be going over there as Batman, but just in case.

Opening his window, Terry carefully climbed down the building and jumped onto the pavement. He glanced back up, making sure his window was still open before he proceeded to his destination. He mentally reminded himself to thank Jack the next time he saw him for giving him their address.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The streets were veiled in darkness as the moonlight illuminated the city. Terry was happy to find it very peaceful as he walked down the streets of Gotham. Finally, he made his way to his destination as he looked up at the gated entrance. Terry walked quietly along the sidewalk, making sure there was not a soul in sight before he quickened his pace to that of a run and leaped over the gate entrance. Landing quickly on the other side, Terry maneuvered to the brush, where he could hide just in case there was anyone around. After confirming that he was alone, Terry emerged from the dark and proceeded to walk towards the entrance. A cold breeze whipped past him and Terry involuntarily shivered. When he crept out of his bedroom window, he didn't even pay attention to what he was wearing, which was only midnight blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

Several feet away from the buildings, Terry stopped abruptly as he realized that there was a security guarded entrance. Side-stepping towards the shadows, Terry walked past the multiple buildings, looking for the right one. Jack and Melanie lived here, but he failed to recall exactly which building and which unit number. Frowning, Terry refused to give up. He began walking again, watching each building for any sign that would indicate that the Royal Flush Gang was there. Finally, looking up at a building, he saw what he was looking for.

Piercing sapphire eyes clashed with aquamarine orbs as the two of them locked eyes.

Terry couldn't suppress the grin that spread on his face as he watched transfixed as a smile graced her face and her golden hair fluttered in the wind.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ten had been unable to sleep all night as her thoughts kept wondering back to that dreadful letter. She hated the fact that her past had caught up with her but even more so that Terry would soon be discovering exactly who was responsible for all the problems that happened over the course of a month.

She had moved off of her bed and walked over to the sliding doors, promptly opening them as she passed over the threshold and onto the balcony. She shivered only slightly as she moved over to the rail to watch the moon shine brightly overhead before she realized that there was someone walking past her building in the gardens below. A certain someone who had already captivated her mind and soul.

She was surprised and happy that Terry had come. As they locked eyes, Ten could feel her body warm up at just seeing him. She playfully signaled for him to come up, although, at this point, she too wasn't too sure how he was going to scale the condominium's flat side.

Terry smiled._ No problem!__ Knew this would come in handy_. Terry thought, as he unhooked the grappler gun and shot it straight into the air, angling it so that it hooked perfectly onto her balcony. He then hit the trigger as it recoiled, pulling him with immense speed all the way to the top. Ten watched in fascination at the old gadget, it was so premature in comparison to flying, but it worked perfectly as Terry made his way to her balcony within seconds. As he reached the top, he kicked against the wall, using the momentum to propel himself forward and onto the rail so that when he landed, he was crouching on the edge. Taking a look around, Terry relaxed as he realized that it was just the two of them. He was on her bedroom balcony and not the living room balcony. Ten smiled before he got down so that he was standing in front of her.

Ten grabbed his hand as she walked backwards into her room, pulling Terry with her. Terry couldn't help but admire her as he watched her every move as they entered her bedroom before she let go of his hands to close the sliding doors. She was wearing black sweat pants and a white spaghetti-strap tank top. It accentuated every curve in her body and Terry gulped, trying to stay cool.

Ten found herself admiring Terry as well. Any girl would be out of her mind if she denied the fact that Terry was darkly charming, unbearably handsome and incredibly sexy. His intelligence, witty comments and amusing behavior only added to his already dark secret. When she first saw him outside, she felt her heart stagger a bit before it returned to its normal rhythm. Now, she couldn't help it, her heart was pounding so strongly at his presence.

Without any words, both Terry and Ten realized exactly what was going on. There was so much raw and intense desire between the two of them, they had to remain calm if they wanted to talk about anything. Ten moved over to a single couch in her room and sat down. She gestured for him to relax on her bed but he walked over instead and leaned on a wall directly facing her. He ran a hand through his black hair, before he started.

"Thank you."

Ten tilted her head, clearly amused, "I think your brother is adorable Terry..." she smiled again, "...if only he was a bit older huh?" She then playfully winked at him.

Terry couldn't help himself as he grinned. "You don't have to keep looking. You've got me." He said, as he began to walk closer to her.

Ten batted her eyes at Terry, enjoying the attention. "Why! I think you're trying to tell me something."

Terry had finally crossed the distance between them as he placed both hands on either side of her couch, with Ten trapped between him. Terry leaned on top of her before he drew his face closer to hers, until they were merely inches away from each other.

"I AM trying to tell you something," Terry whispered as he moved closer. To his delight, Ten moved forward as well. "Hmm.." She playfully responded, as her hands move forward and rested on his neck, pulling him even closer. "I wonder what that could be..." Ten purred as they both closed the distance.

Terry let go of the couch and snaked one hand behind Ten's lower back, pulling her close while the other cupped the side of her face, tilting her head to the angle he wanted as his lips descended on hers. He kissed her slowly, several times, before his lips begged her to open hers, allowing him a taste of the sweetness he knew was guaranteed inside; and he wasn't mistaken. Ten sighed as she leaned into his kiss, placing her hands on either side of his face, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Their bodies melted into one another as Ten opened her lips, allowing Terry's tongue to roam and explore.

Terry tasted the sweetness he knew was there, as he hardened the kiss, Ten reciprocating every move. She moaned slightly as Terry pulled away, dipping his head to rest on her neck and shoulder-blade as he continued to leave a trail of kisses around her exposed skin. Ten's hand began to roam his back, pulling him close while her other hand snaked into his hair. Ten moved her body against Terry's, eliciting a groan of pleasure from him before she managed to capture his lips again with her own, as they continued their explorations of one another.

Terry could not remember how long they had stayed that way, kissing, touching, exploring and sharing their love for one another. When he pulled back to look at her, he could see the ardent desire and love she had for him, just as he had for her. He wanted to stay with her the whole night. He wanted to love her tonight and make her his, but he knew it wasn't the right time. They had finally shared who they were as individuals for the first time. Batman and Ten, Terry and Melanie. But he loved her more than just wanting to physically be with her; he loved who she was as a person and wanted it to be right this time around. As he pulled away, Terry realized he'd better leave, otherwise he wouldn't be able to stop himself. He'd want to continue all the way but wanted this relationship to defy all the odds. He wanted to succeed with Ten because he loved her.

Ten read him like an open book. She too felt that she would have gone all the way with him, but she wanted to be completely honest when they started this anew.

"I think I can safely say that you like me Terry," she joked, this time pushing him off so that she was standing face-to-face with him. Terry moved his hands to grip her arms as he thought about what she said.

"No. This is something more serious," he answered. "What about you?" He asked, calm and cool exterior displayed on his features but inside he desperately wanted to hear her say the same.

"What I feel Terry is so strong ... I don't think I'll ever be with anyone but you."

"Thank you," Terry said, as he closed his eyes, taking in what she just said. He then moved towards the sliding glass doors that would lead to the balcony. He took one last look behind him, looking at her one last time before he scanned her room briefly, taking it all in.

Despite the fact that it was dark, the amount of light coming from the moonlight outside through the sliding glass doors was enough to shed light on what her room looked like. It was incredibly simple, no decorations, just like his room, but she had black and white sheets on her bed; her couch was white while the curtains hanging by the sliding doors were black. Even the artwork hanging on the walls were paintings in black and white. However, one thing did catch his eye, a statue of Bastet, the Egyptian Cat Goddess. Terry couldn't help but mentally laugh at how ironic their situation was.

_Batman and Catwoman. _

Terry's body shivered as he slid the glass doors open and walked onto the balcony. Before he could go though, Ten stopped him.

"Wait a second," she said, as she walked to one of her closets. Terry watched, intently and contentedly as he admired her. Standing on her tiptoes, she pulled down a box and placed it on her bed. Opening it up, she pulled out a neatly folded trench coat and then turning around, she held it out to him.

"For you," she said, as she handed it over to Terry. Smiling, Terry gently took the coat from her hands and pulled it around his body. Terry reached out to caress her cheek, thanking her for the gift. Ten stared at his eyes before she too, reached out to caress his face as well, both of them forming their own silent language.

As Terry pulled himself away from her, Ten instinctively grabbed hold of his arm, stopping him in place. She moved forward as Terry looked down at her in confusion. Ten reached up and gently traced the jaw line that ran across one side of Terry's face. Terry felt a thrill run through his body, as he felt Ten's soft and gentle touch glide across his face. Somehow, her touch exhilarated him more than he'd ever imagined possible. For the first time in his life, he found his place. He was always an outcast, misunderstood, and underestimated but here, in the arms of Ten, his heart was racing and beating with passion and he knew without a doubt, there would never be any other woman but her. They understood one another, they both knew what it meant to be dealt a harsh life while others merely "thought" they had drama or difficulties.

Terry lowered his head as Ten titled hers up. Their lips met again in a gentle kiss. At first, their lips barely touched and then the kiss deepened as Terry slid his arms down and pulled her body closer to his; Ten mimicked his actions, encircling her arms around his back. Time stood still as the seconds turned into minutes before they both pulled slightly apart and then they embraced each other. Just being in his arms, hugging Terry, Ten felt like she could live like this for the rest of her life with no regrets.

"Thank you."

"Terry?"

"Thank you for saving my brother's life."

Ten smiled as she realized what he was talking about. It must have been so hard and difficult for him to stand by helplessly, unable to save his brother. Ten looked up to him and cupped his face in both her hands.

"I protect those I love Terry. Including those special to you."

Terry eyes flashed; taking in what she was trying to tell him. _Later._ They would talk more about their future later. Pulling away from her, Terry smiled, "see ya soon," he whispered as he moved and shot the grappler gun against one of the far trees, swinging and gliding down until he landed a few feet away from the gates, disappearing into the shadows of the moonlight.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Monday morning soon arrived and Terry started his usual walk to school. Unfortunately, just as he was turning a corner, someone forcefully pulled him into an alley and tried pushing him into the wall.

Being Batman did have its advantages and a simple mugger was outdoing himself by trying to take Terry on. Just as the person pushed him into the wall, Terry in turn, twisted from the captor's grasp and using his legs made him fall. After he fell, Terry straddled the guy and lifted up his fist ready to punch him straight in the jaw. Terry, however, nearly had a heart attack when he realized that the mugger was in fact a "she" and to make matters worse, it was Max.

"Holy mother of God! What the hell do you think you're doin'?"

"Ugh...ow! Get the hell off Terry. Damn-it you're heavy! Get off, get off!" Max shouted, as she began to kick, push and shove Terry off.

"Oh, uh...Sorry 'bout that," Terry said as he un-straddled her and helped her to her feet. "So, care explaining to me why the hell you grabbed me into this...dark, quiet, secluded alley?" Terry asked waggling his eyebrows.

"Watch it Bats! And besides, you're not my type."

"Now that hurt!" Terry said, turning around to pick up both their school bags.

"Terry, did you watch the news last night? You guys were on television! And to make matters worse, Barbara's husband and Dana's father are so upset that they took it to the city council. Now, the special agents are after more than just the Assassins Guild. They are after The Royal Flush Gang and Batman!"

"Quiet!" Terry instructed, as they walked further down the alley, looking around to make sure no one was around. "What's goin' on?" Terry couldn't and didn't want to believe what he just heard. Max reluctantly pulled out a newspaper from her bag and showed him the headlines.

"Gotham City Under Attack," and then the subtitle was, "Royal Flush Gang and Batman Wanted."

"But...why? How can this be? We didn't do anything wrong!" Terry said vehemently.

"I know, and I already spoke with Jack. He read the newspaper this morning and they decided not to go to school because the government knows who they are. They have to hide and keep a low profile. Their landlord is leaving them alone right now, because they already paid for an entire year's rent for their unit. So there aren't any worries about their stuff. But that's no guarantee that the cops won't go there."

"Where are they now?" Terry's mind was racing. _What the hell am I going to do?_

"They're at my place Terry."

"Wha?" Tery asked dumbfounded, "Come again?"

"After I spoke with Jack, right when he read the newspaper, he ran back home and grabbed Melanie. The two of them packed only what they would need and left the place. They were heading over to Carter's place but I told them they could stay over my place."

Terry stared at her again. Max was more help than he could ever admit. She had saved his life on various occasions and here she was again, this time though, she was saving the lives of Melanie and Jack. _She's truly the best friend I could ever have hoped for._ Terry walked up to her and gently hugged his best friend.

"Uh...Terry?"

"Thank you, Max." Terry whispered.

Max was a little shocked about the hug, but then realized how stressed Terry must have been. Worrying about the city, about the lives of innocent civilians and more importantly, worrying about those closest to him.

"Anytime."

Suddenly though, both Terry and Max were startled away from each other because they heard a small ringing. Sighing to himself, Terry pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and looked at the Caller ID. Snickering to himself, Terry looked over at Max before he said, "Three guesses as to who it is," before he hit the talk button.

Max already knew who it was. _Who else would be calling him?_

"Bruce." Terry greeted.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
I must say I was not happy at all with the original draft and after reading it several times, I was surprised that many of you guys had originally commented on how nice it was. I hope you won't be disappointed with this new version; I changed a lot and added so many new scenes and dialogue between the characters, but now I'm so excited to see what you guys have to say about this new chapter. Please read and review.


	17. Chapter 16

******Incandescence - James Hewitt  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Batman Beyond series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Terry and Ten a proper relationship and ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Terry lifted both his arms as he moved his hands to massage the temple of his head. They had been here for over two hours now ... the former Bat-girl and Batman weren't letting up with their disagreements. Barbara had arrived to tell Bruce to back off. Times change and the way things were changing, Batman was not needed at this time. She consented to the fact that there was once-upon-a-time when the Dark Knight was needed. She also agreed to the fact that Terry taking on the role of Batman did help restore the city. But now, things had changed and Gotham City's Law Enforcement had the capabilities and support of the people to do the job. Batman was no longer needed.

"That's the brainwashing they taught you at the academy huh?" Bruce turned around, purposely trying to insult her.

"Look," Terry interrupted, "You have your own methods and we have ours."

"Don't even start with me kid," Barbara spat, briefly glancing at the boy before she turned her attentions back to Bruce.

"I know you're hard-headed. It's just like what Superman said, 'You'll outlive us all, Bruce. You're too stubborn to die.'" Barbara added, as she began to pace. "I cannot keep protecting you from the law Bruce. If push comes to shove, you'll be exposed. Is that what you want?"

"You've said enough," Bruce said, not even bothering to look at her.

"No, Bruce. I haven't."

"We won't get in your way!" Terry tried to intervene. He could understand where Barbara was coming from, but it wasn't fair.

Barbara couldn't help herself as she looked over to silence Terry. "YOU have caused more than enough trouble as it is. I would think that after everything that happened on Tan Productions, you'd be the one to understand that more than him," Barbara said, as she glanced over to stare at Bruce.

Terry felt insulted. _How could she say that?_ When they were both trying to save the city and she had the nerve to come and accuse them of causing nothing but more trouble. Barbara could tell how upsetting this entire situation had been and so she decided enough was enough. She headed off in the direction of the elevators, not once looking back at Bruce or Terry.

_Man! What a night!_

Terry looked over and saw Bruce staring at the blank screen. He walked over and leaned on the desk, as he watched his mentor. "So, I'm goin' to check up on Tan Productions. If I find anythin' I'll give you a ring," Terry said, as he got up and was just about to head over to change into his suit.

"Not tonight."

Terry stopped and turned to look at Bruce. "What?"

"We can work from here and once we discover where their headquarters are, that's when we'll make our move. But until then, we need to stay away from the authorities."

"You're kidding, right?" Terry asked, hopeful that Bruce was only playing with him. _How could he consent to what Barbara had to say? Leave things for once to the authorities?_

"None of the Robins ever complained," Bruce said, as he started to type on his screen.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. You're consenting to just giving up and leaving this to the cops?"

"No. I'm consenting to keeping you safe for a while before we go out and bust them."

"That's not true. If I find them on one of my regular patrols I could follow them, find their base and bam! Mission complete." Terry knew he was sounding ridiculous, but he was also trying to get through to Bruce. He wouldn't test his mentor's patience by going against his will, not now at least. Things had already gotten nasty between them on several different occasions and now was not the time for one of their little trifles.

"Terry. Shut up and get to work."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Grabbing his coat on the way out, Terry closed the entrance doors to Wayne Manor and walked down the driveway towards the gates. The midnight air viciously whipped across his face but he didn't care. The last few hours working in the bat cave, researching, scanning, they even managed to pull up satellite imagery live and watch the city in case of anything, but all their work still didn't lead to any clues to the identity of the Assassins Guild. However, despite the argument, it was nice to see Barbara again, safe and sound, compared to the last time he saw her but Terry soon found that when you throw Bruce and Barbara into the mix, there are bad vibes that get thrown around.

Terry could also understand her point of view, as he finally made his way to the gates and unlocked it. He stepped through and made sure that the gates were locked, before he took one last look at Wayne Manor. _Bruce had changed. Things had changed. And Barbara was right._ There would always be a time when Batman would be needed, but now was not the time. Things had been safe and many more assassins had been captured thanks to the hard work of the police officers. For now, the city really didn't "need" Batman. There was a time, like Barbara mentioned when during their era, Batman and his group were desperately needed. Before Terry's father died, things were slightly getting difficult but things were still okay. It wasn't until around the time when Terry's father passed away that things had become so out of control that the legendary Dark Knight was needed and Terry filled that role.

Terry couldn't help but grumble to himself as a fierce wind blew past him making his new coat flutter violently against and around him. Then, out from the dark road, a vehicle came screeching to a halt in front of Terry as it shot its headlight beams straight at him. It came so fast, Terry had jerked himself back to avoid getting hit. As the black vehicle rumbled in front of him, someone pulled down the rear window.

"Ah," a figure said from the shadows of the car, "YOU must be the infamous Terry McGinnis that I've heard so much about."

Terry was in no mood. "Yeah? Then I guess my reputation precedes me," Terry replied, ill temperedly. He definitely wasn't in the mood to be entertaining strangers at this point. He stomped off along the side of the road and continued walking down the long path ahead. The stranger stepped out of the automobile and signaled for his driver to follow them. The figure in black easily caught up with Terry's pace and was walking side-by-side with him. Terry stole a glimpse of him from the corner of his eye, but then continued to proceed down the road.

"Aw...don't tell me. You're in no mood to talk?" The stranger asked.

"Why," Terry closed his eyes in mocked surprise, "however did you guess?"

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. And here I thought we could negotiate a way to keep Batman out of our business."

"What did you say?" Terry shouted, abruptly turning around and grabbing the figure by his collar.

"Exactly as I put it. Don't you ever get tired of being Batman? No one ever understands you. You put your life on the line for an entire city and how do they repay you? They reduce your status to that as a common vigilante, no, not even that…as a common criminal just like the Royal Flush Gang." The figure laughed, not caring one bit at the change in demeanor on Terry's part.

"And your social life is nothing but a complete disaster," the figure continued, eyeing Terry carefully. "I mean, hiding in the shadows. Always on edge. Never able to be truthful with those around you. What would your mother think? Or for that matter, that poor helpless, defenseless little brother of yours...what was his name again?" The figure asked, boasting a nasty and sinister grin.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Terry shouted, finally losing his temper. He grabbed the figure in black and shoved him against a tree, holding him in place. The figure in black didn't seem fazed.

"You know, you could have the life you never had if you just gave up being Batman."

"I told you to shut up."

"School? We have connections."

"Would you stop. I don't want to hear anymore of this crap! Who are you?" Terry shouted.

"You could be as wealthy and secure as Curaré." At this, Terry's eyes widened in shock.

_Curaré. She voluntarily chose to become one of them for money? But that would mean, this guy is also part of the guild!_ If Terry had any shred of respect for Curaré the assassin, it was now completely gone.

"Why, I do believe I hit a mark there."

"You're disgusting," Terry said flatly, not bothering to hide the disgust he felt towards this person.

"I've been called worse," the figure laughed. Suddenly, the man in black pulled both his legs up, kicking Terry squarely in the chest. Terry stumbled back, trying to catch his breath but in those seconds, the man in black swirled around, kicking Terry in the head and knocking him to the ground. Terry's vision broke and darkness consumed him but he was still conscious. He blinked several times, trying to regain his vision but this time the guy grabbed him by the hair and slammed his face into the ground. Terry kicked with his legs, knocking the guy over and then Terry rolled over, trying to put some distance. Before he knew it, Terry was picked up once again and slammed into the iron fence as the man kneed him in the groin. Crumbling to the ground, Terry struggled to breathe as the man leaned over him.

"Remember this. I'm in charge of the guild. And if you think you can take me on right now all by your LONESOME self, by all means, try," the figure laughed, as several assassins emerged from the car.

"As you wish." Terry spat, as his vision finally recovered and he tackled the guy to the ground, landing several punches to his face before the other assassins threw him back.

As the man struggled to get up, Terry wondered for a second if Bruce was alright, but then again, Bruce had the entire Wayne Manor secure. No wonder no one ever attacked the manor, it was highly protected and secure, not even these guys would risk trying to get in.

The man dusted himself off, clearly agitated at being caught off guard and almost losing. He waved off his men as they returned to the limousine.

"Who the hell are you?" Terry asked again. Hoping for a name. A lead. Something!

"Like I said, I'm the one responsible for everything." Terry found that incredibly hard to believe. _This guy was no way in hell older than twenty-five. Yet, he was in charge of the entire Assassins Guild?_

"Listen kid. I'm just giving you the opportunity to choose sides. However, whatever you choose, I must insist that you leave that beautiful new girlfriend of yours alone."

"What?" Terry couldn't suppress the shock that resonated in his words.

"Ten of the Royal Flush Gang. I must insist you leave her alone," the figure said, nonchalantly, before his eyes flashed and he threw a punch at Terry.

Terry landed hard on the ground, clearly not expecting the attack. He looked up from the ground as the figure stood above him. "Tell me Terry, do her eyes still shine like sapphires?" Terry could feel his heart stop. "Is her skin still as smooth as silk?" Terry clenched his jaw. "Or how does she feel in your arms?" The stranger asked, crouching down so that he was eye level with Terry. "Have you felt her body in the heat of a luxurious bed?" Terry couldn't help himself. His blood was curling and he lunged forward, punching the guy in the face, again, this time, drawing blood. The figure stumbled backwards but got right back up. Terry was on his feet as well.

The stranger began to laugh again, as he rubbed his sore jaw. "Impulsive aren't we?"

"Go to hell."

"No thanks. I've got lots to enjoy here." And with that, the figure turned around to walk back to his car. Terry watched, prepared for any more surprise attacks but nothing happened. Before their leader got in the limousine though, he turned to look at Terry one last time, "Incandescence. That's her perfume Terry. Or are you two not that intimate?"

Terry couldn't answer. He clenched and unclenched his fists as the figure got in his car and drove away. Terry scowled to the painful truth. He didn't know much about the Royal Flush Gang aside from what Bruce told him. _No. Don't buy into that load of bull. He was just tryin' to bait me! _Terry tried to convince himself, failing miserably.

Terry couldn't help but feel betrayed even though he knew deep down that the lives of Carter, Jack and Melanie were none of his business. Sure, they were his friends now but to Terry, friendship was more important than anything else on earth. Everything would have to be resolved now if he wanted to move forward with his mission. Terry started to walk, his pace became that of a jog, and then a run. He ran as quickly as his legs would allow him as time flew by. He wasn't sure how long it took him, it must have been over an hour but he soon made it to his destination as he came to a stop, panting as he caught his breath. Despite the run, it did not calm him down one bit. But he had made it and was going to get some answers as he made his way up Max's apartment building.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_Carter, did you know about their past? Why didn't you tell me after we've grown so close? Why didn't you tell Max? Despite what happened between you two, you've gotten comfortable with her. You could have told her and she would have relayed the message to me!_

_Jack, even though we don't spend as much time together as I would like, you're the one who makes me laugh. You're so full of yourself but when Chelsea's there, you practically melt. Why didn't you say anything about yourselves? Why are you still hiding your past?_

_Melanie…Ten. _

_I don't know what to think anymore. Are you Melanie Walker or Ten of the Royal Flush Gang? We are kindred spirits, you and I...we understand each other. We're friends. No, we're more than friends. You should have confided in me, _Terry thought as he began to bolt up the stairs.

_I know you've suffered in life. You're parents never understood your gentle side but I do. God Damn It! I want to know. I want to help. I don't want to lose you. Incandescence? How does he know that? Who are you really and what is your connection to the Assassins Guild? I need to know. I need to know the truth. That is why..._

Terry finally made his way to Max's apartment door. _That is why ...what's goin' to happen is inevitable..._

He could hear the four of them inside talking but he paid no attention. Terry slammed the door open and closed it with a bang as he made his way towards the living room.

"Hey Terry, what's up?" Max greeted, as she saw Terry walk in. He seemed upset so she tried to get his attention. "Are you okay? Terry!" Max shouted, as she watched in horror as to what unfolded next. Terry, with lightning speed, crossed her living room and grabbed Melanie by her wrist. He then yanked her off the sofa and headed towards the guest bedroom.

"Terry? Would you let go. Oww!" Melanie shouted, as he put more pressure on her wrist. As soon as he heard her cry of pain, he loosened his grip but still held on as he proceeded towards the room.

"Wait one second mon ami!" Jack said, standing in-between Terry and the room. He was shocked to see Terry's unusual behavior but that feeling was replaced with another one, as he jumped forward and blocked Terry from reaching the room. No way in hell anyone was going to hurt his little sister like that. "You might want to let her go if you know what's good for you."

"Mon Ami? Really? Would a friend hide the truth from you? Because that's what both of you did!" Terry hissed, as he stared at Jack.

Melanie caught on. She knew that it was only a matter of time before the leader of the Assassins Guild revealed himself and it must have just happened. Why else would Terry think that they betrayed him? However, Jack didn't know about Terry's identity, so he wouldn't understand. Melanie knew that she would have to talk things through, in private, with Terry.

"Jack! It's okay, Terry and I need to talk."

"He ain't talkin' to you with that attitude! If he has something to say let him say it right here and right now."

"This is between your sister and me Jack! Step aside."

"Never in a million years." Jack was fuming; Terry was not himself, so there was no way in hell he was going to leave Terry and Ten alone together.

"Jack, just move. I can handle this!" Melanie tried to plead with her brother, but he wouldn't budge.

"Terry, stop this behavior now. Tell us what's bothering you?" Max had to take Jack's side. She wasn't comfortable with how he was behaving nor did she think it was a good idea to leave him alone when he looked this distraught.

Carter had been standing in the door frame between the kitchen and living room observing the entire thing. He had to agree that Terry and Melanie needed to have a talk but it would be best to have Jack and Max around to control things. So, he just stood there watching but couldn't help but smile when he realized that Terry's weird behavior was not severe, it was nothing more than anger and jealousy. Smirking a bit to himself, Carter decided that he would just watch until he was needed.

"Jack. I won't say this again, move!"

"And Ah am sick of telling you my friend, Ah will do no such thing!"

"Have it your way." With his free hand, Terry threw a punch at Jack's head.

Max gasped in horror as she saw Jack's body go limp. He fell to the ground and Max found herself running towards him and trying to lift him up. Carter was just as surprised, but he moved quickly. He walked around and managed to get in-between Terry and the unconscious Jack. Carter didn't say a word; he simply glared at Terry for the unnecessary punch.

"How could you do that?" Melanie screamed, as she raised her free hand and flung it to slap Terry.

Terry spun around and caught the hand before it had hit him. He pulled Melanie and dragged her now in the opposite direction towards the front door. They were both fuming and glaring daggers at each other but they didn't say a word as they crossed the living room.

"Terry?" Max shouted one last time, trying to get him to calm down.

He stopped in his tracks but he didn't turn to look at her. Melanie watched as his eyes focused on the floor. He was struggling with himself and Melanie soon understood. He really needed to talk to her in private and he didn't want to do it in front of the others.

Melanie turned to look at the others.  
"Don't wait up."

And with that, Terry moved forward, as he opened the door and pulled her with him as they left the apartment.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
See that small little purple button that says Submit Review? Click on it! I'd be forever grateful knowing that you guys liked my story or had something that sparked your interest enough to post a comment.


	18. Chapter 17

**Incandescence - You're All I See  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Batman Beyond series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Terry and Ten a proper relationship and ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

They had been walking for quite a while as the lights and sounds disappeared all around them. Terry knew he was being irrational, especially with what happened at Max's apartment. He subconsciously wondered if Jack was okay.

Terry knew that when he threw the punch that he would not be throwing it just anywhere. He knew exactly where to punch thanks to an old Japanese Martial Arts teacher, Kairi, who use to be a good friend of Bruce. She had died, Terry recalled, in an accident involving one of her most important students. Brushing those memories away, Terry glanced downward and to the side, trying to get a glimpse of Melanie as she walked a little behind him, Terry still holding onto her wrist.

He felt a pang of guilt before he loosened his grip and then lowered his hold so that now they were walking hand-in-hand through the streets of Gotham. For a long time, they simply walked in silence, walking together or waiting for the lights to change as they crossed streets. Finally though, the two of them found themselves standing on a walkway that would lead them both to one of the most breathtaking views of Gotham City's Central Park. They both smiled softly as they recalled that they had also been here before, a long time ago when they both were in high school.

That fateful night when they went on their first date all those years ago, when Terry gave her his jacket and they talked until sunrise, this was where they said their goodbyes before Terry found out about her relationship with the Royal Flush Gang.

As the two of them made their way up the walkway, they surveyed their surroundings. Everything was still the same after all these years. Benches were positioned under many beautiful green trees, many of them cedars that were built into the detached sidewalks. The road they were walking on was paved with beautiful stones. The trees and gardens that surrounded the walkway leading up the hill mimicked a forest and also a habitat garden that provided shelter to urban wildlife, particularly songbirds and butterflies. Native grasses, shrubs, trees, irrigation water and an array of wildflowers surrounded them. The light posts were also beautifully constructed in that they had beautiful texture and designs painted on each post as they lighted the scenery.

As they continued their walk, Melanie couldn't help but realize how beautiful Gotham had become. Terry was thinking the same. And now both of them eagerly wanted to reach the top of the hill that overlooked the entire park, just like they did on their first date.

Finally, they made it. It was dark and the night sky showed no hints of any sunlight for hours to come but they were still taken aback at how beautiful it looked at night with the stars shining above. The two of them stepped forward and leaned on the rail that was built on the hillside, still holding hands.

"It's beautiful," Melanie whispered, as she looked up.

"Yeah," Terry replied. He was so use to the view of the city below, that he never really paid any attention to looking at the sky above when he was on the ground. For a while, they stood silent again, staring at the sky and the park below. Terry decided that they needed this conversation, even though it was not an easy one. "Melanie?"

Melanie turned to look at Terry. He was staring at her now. She understood. He was asking for help. He was asking for her to help him understand what was going on.

"Terry...remember that night when we first met? I don't know what it was, but when I first saw you, I couldn't take my eyes off you."

Terry smiled, happy to hear that she was infatuated with him as he was with her that night. That night no matter how nonchalant he tried to act, Terry couldn't help himself as he admired her and now he knew for sure, the feeling was mutual.

"Something about your eyes told me there was something more. You had pain behind your eyes Terry. Something I knew all too well." Melanie paused as she thought about how to continue. Terry gave her hand a squeeze, encouraging her to continue.

"Terry, I'm yours now and forever if you'll accept me."

"Melanie..."

"Not Melanie."

Terry looked at her confused.

"It's Ten."

Terry thought about this before he asked, "And what about Melanie?"

"She's nothing but an identity Terry. A façade, she doesn't exist."

"What do you mean?"

"Terry, you're Batman. You feel alive knowing that you played your part in protecting this city. But you're also Terry, because you have had wonderful memories and a wonderful life with that part of your identity. I never had that. I've never been alive as Melanie. Melanie was a fake. Melanie Walker was never alive, it was always a shield to protect and deceive others so they would never know the true me. The real me."

She paused then, glancing back to the park bellow before she made up her mind.

"That night when I met you, I felt more alive than ever before. I could relate to you. I could understand the pain I saw and still see..." at this, Ten pulled her hand away from Terry as she caressed his cheek, gazing at his eyes. "I still see it Terry. That pain. That horrible pain that I just want to wash away from your eyes. And I can see it and understand it because I'm Ten."

"Melanie, that identity to fool everyone was just there so they'd never see the real me. But despite the good and bad associated with 'Ten,' there's still more good and it's because of my past as a member of the Royal Flush Gang that I'm with you now."

Terry moved his hand so that it was resting on hers, "I met someone today. He confronted me and said that you were Incandescence."

Ten closed her eyes; her hunches were right. She slowly opened her eyes before she decided now was the perfect time to explain. Terry had been watching her this entire time, his intense gaze studying, analyzing, and begging her to tell him everything.

"I was born here but both my parents were European so they moved the family to England for several years. We traveled across the world when I was a little girl and at first, I loved it. The idea of traveling from country to country, never staying in one place for too long...it was fun. But then, when I got older, Jack and I began to get tired. Our parents were training us to become thieves but they told us it was a game. Gradually in time, we both discovered what was going on but by then, we were already in deep with the gang. It was a family tradition, as my mother put it but it was not something I wanted to keep doing."

Terry listened carefully as Ten explained her story. He wanted to ask her directly who that guy was, the one who confronted him and called her his, but he would wait for her to explain everything and reveal to him that truth.

"As you know, the thieving business isn't all that great either. You make many enemies and we had many, even at our young age. Just by association, we were targets. That's why we were always and constantly on the move, moving from one place to another. On one trip, we ended up in Paris and that would prove to be one of our biggest mistakes. I was fifteen then, when my family and I went to go steal some priceless heirloom. When we arrived, we stumbled upon another crime that was taking place. The Society of Assassins..."

Terry was surprised to hear that Curaré's original organization was working way back then, but he brushed that off as he listened to her story.

"...they had already taken care of their 'object' and were just leaving. Of course, when we showed up, they decided that we were a liability so they tried to get rid of us. Remember Terry, back then, no one knew who they were. The Society of Assassins was secretive until it went public only five years ago." Terry nodded his head in understanding.

"We fought them and we put up an equal match. No one won but by the end of the night both factions retreated and when we got back to our 'home,' Jack would not let me leave his sight. He said that the opponent he was taking care of that entire time had been commenting on my skills and how young I looked. My parents brushed it off and they went out to celebrate. To reassure Jack, I told him that they would never know what I looked like without my mask, and since my parents said it was safe, no one had followed us, we felt the same way. We trusted their judgment. So that night, Jack and I went out sightseeing only to be attacked again, this time, in public, without our masks. This was way late at night so there weren't many people there to help. Plus, who'd get involved with a group of teenagers fighting?"

Terry scowled as he realized just how helpless they must have been. "How'd they find you?"

"Tracking device."

"Hmph."

"Anyway, we tried to fight them off and escape but there were too many of them. Jack decided it would be best to run for it, so he made an opening and we took off. We managed to escape them but just when we thought we were safe, Jack was hit on the back of his neck. He fell forward and I grabbed him. I didn't want his head to hit the ground especially with a blow like that. I gently put him to rest on the ground when I got back up to protect him. There was this guy, not that much older and he was just standing there all smug and everything..."

Terry could hear the venom in her voice as she spoke about her assailant. He moved closer so that his shoulder bumped hers playfully, telling her it was alright.

"I tried to fight him off Terry but he outmaneuvered me. He began to make comments about my body and how I was supposed to move to keep myself nimble. He asked me to go with him and then I found out that 'he' was the opponent my brother was fighting before. He scared me Terry. Someone so young and so scary. He spoke about his connections in the government as well as on the streets. At one point, he asked me to go with him and he would show me a good time. It was so disgusting but my training helped me to stay calm. Jack finally got up and he yanked me away. The guy didn't follow. He let us go...or so I thought."

"The following day, my parents found out about what happened. Jack had told them everything and they decided to leave early. So we packed up but my parents had to step out for an hour to make the final arrangements to move Ace who was still under construction at the time. They left, except Jack. He said he was going downstairs to the lobby to confirm our tickets with the airlines while I stayed in our room. He would only be gone for like 10 minutes."

"That's when 'he' came back for me. I was walking around our hotel when he came up from behind. He forced me to the ground as he sat on my back and he told me to be quiet and not fight him, but I'd be damned if I listened to him. I started to kick and scream, trying to get him off, but then he shoved a cloth onto my face and everything went black, but not before I heard Jack call out my name.

At that moment, when I passed out, Jack came back; apparently he forgot the reference numbers he would have to give the airlines and had to get on the computer to check them. When I woke up, Jack was leaning over me with some water and some chemicals. He asked if that guy did anything to me but I told him what happened during those moments when he caught me off guard. As I got up, I saw that guy lying on the floor with a huge gash on his head. Jack was cut on the arm, but otherwise he was okay. Jack saved me Terry," Ten said. "He saved me from Havoc."

"Havoc?" Terry asked. "That's the guy's name?"

"His pseudonym. His real name we soon discovered was James Hewitt."

"He never touched you though."

"No. Right when I passed out was when Jack arrived. How crazy is that huh?"

"Big brother is always watching," Terry teased. Ten play-slapped Terry's shoulder as she sighed.

"He came back Terry. He came back looking for me after all these years. We left England after everything and we've eluded him ever since...but now..." Ten trailed off as she pushed her hand inside her pocket and then pulled out a ruffled note. She then extended her hand towards Terry and held the letter for him. Terry's eyes never left Ten's as his hand moved forward and grabbed the small piece of paper.

Looking down at the paper, Terry saw the bold type printed word "Incandescence," and knew who it was from. Curiously, he opened it and read the contents of the letter. It had only one sentence in the middle of the page but the message was clear:

DEAD OR ALIVE, YOU'RE MINE. TERRY WILL NEVER ACCEPT YOU.

Terry read the note with disgust but hid his emotions well. He needed to be stronger now for Ten. They had both suffered so much, Terry wanted nothing more but to love and protect her the way she deserved to be. Crumbling up the piece of paper, Terry swung his arm and flung the piece of paper over the rail. He then turned his gaze to look at Ten who was looking over the rail. He wrapped one arm around her lower back and used his other hand to tilt her chin up to look him in the eyes.

"That letter is mistaken Ten..."

Ten tilted her head to the side, wondering what he meant.

"You're my woman, not his, now and forever."

Ten smiled very briefly before a tear slid down her cheek. She moved her had to wipe it but Terry was quicker. He moved his hand to wipe it away. Ten's instinctively placed her hand on Terry's as they stared into each other's eyes, leaning in slowly.

Just then, a huge thunderclap erupted around them and they were startled from their intimate position. Both of them began to chuckle at the situation before it started to rain. Terry wondered briefly how the hell was it possible for it to be clear one moment and then cloudy and rainy the next. He grabbed Ten's hand and then pulled her forward as they ran to find some place to hide from the rain. At first, it was a light drizzle but then it picked up its intensity and began to pour.

Terry and Ten both started to run down the path they had initially taken but still no shelter from the rain. They splashed through a puddle of water and Ten yelped at the sensation of water splashing across her legs. She mentally kicked herself for not wearing pants instead of the skirt she had on. Terry chuckled as he looked at her before they continued to move forward.

Finally, Terry and Ten made their way under a thick tree that did a good job at keeping them from the rain. Although, every now and then a few drops would sprinkle on them, they were content at waiting for a while under the tree to catch their breath from the little run they just had. Terry held her in place by his side, wrapping her protectively in his arms as he also used his coat to help keep her warm. He felt his heart constrict several times when she told him her story, but now, she was his and he would protect her for as long as she needed him to.

Ten moved her head to the side, so that she was resting her head on his neck. She could smell him and she loved the feeling it gave her. She also loved how he looked in the coat she gave him, not to mention that it was keeping her warm as well. She wondered just how wonderful it would feel to slowly peel off the coat and shirt and feel his bare skin...the butterflies in her stomach were only a small indication of her attraction. Extending her neck forward, Ten playfully bit his earlobe before trailing down his neck with tentative soft kisses.

"Mmm.." Terry mused through his lips. Closing his eyes as he delighted in her administrations. He was dying to spend more time with her alone but out here in the public was definitely not the place he envisioned. Terry lowered his head, so that he caught her lips with his own. They shared an intimate relaxed kiss before Terry's grip shifted on her waist, as he turned her around to face him without breaking the kiss. He then tightened his grip before hauling her up so that her feet barely touched the ground. Ten gasped playfully again before Terry proceeded to kiss the very breath from her. Ten couldn't suppress the smile even through their kiss. Finally, gasping for breath, Terry lowered her back down as he embraced her, pulling her closer to his chest. Ten sighed contentedly before she realized what she was feeling. "You are the only one who makes me feel this way Terry."

If it was even possible, Terry felt himself pull her deeper into his chest, as he hugged her. He wanted to tell her that she made him feel the same, so he kissed her on the forehead, "Ten. You're all I need. You're all I see."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Terry listened as the beating rain fell steadily, washing over the plants and trees that surrounded them. The rain itself seemed to be cleansing the city of Gotham from all the residue of its past. They remained embraced for a long time, just listening to the soft sounds of water all around them. Both Terry and Ten admired the rain as it poured down from the heavens like glistening diamonds before shattering on the ground into millions of pieces.

Slowly, yet surely, the rain began to dissipate and the two of them emerged. Terry moved from under the huge tree and looked up at the sky. He was surprised at what he saw. The sky was clear again, only a few small clouds remained in the sky and again, another light drizzle ensued. Terry extended his hand out, gesturing for Ten to join him. She accepted and intertwined her hand with his as they both fully emerged from under the tree. Ten looked up, and smiled, surprised at how quickly things changed._ That's how life is. Things change unexpectedly and abruptly, whether for good or for bad._

"I wonder what time it is," Ten commented as Terry wrapped his arm around her protecting her from the night air. Terry shrugged but they decided to make their way back to Max's apartment.

As they made their way up the stairs, both Terry and Ten quietly opened her door. They both cautiously walked in before they looked around. Jack was fast asleep on one couch with some ice near-by. Clearly, Max had pulled out some ice to heal the bruise on his head; Terry briefly looked at Ten. She returned his gaze and then waved her hand back and forth, brushing it off...it was Terry's way of apologizing and Ten's way of saying apology accepted. Still holding hands, the two of them walked further down the living room and noticed Carter sleeping on the lazy boy sofa. Terry momentarily let go of Ten's hand before he crept next to Max's bedroom; he peeked in before he noticed her sleeping form on her bed. Closing the door slowly behind, Terry wondered at how convenient the guys made this. Not that he was planning anything, it was just very accommodating that Max was fast asleep in her room and both Carter and Jack were sleeping in the living room, leaving Max's guest bedroom vacant for just the two of them.

Terry went back to Ten before pulling her slowly towards the room. Terry glanced over his shoulder wearing a huge grin. Ten couldn't help herself either, as she too felt a grin spread across her face. "Moving fast aren't we?" Ten accused, enjoying this sense of freedom and the ability to tease Terry as much as she wanted to. Terry closed the door behind them, so they wouldn't have to keep whispering.

"Really? Then I'd better get rid of those condoms I..." Terry never got to finish the sentence, as Ten slapped his chest.

"Ow!" Terry joked, as he flinched away from her playful hit.

"Oh come on!" Pausing slightly, he smiled again, "No pun intended."

"None taken," Ten shot back as she walked over to the windows before closing the curtains. Terry pulled off his coat and took off his shoes and socks, he then removed his shirt before walking back into the hallway and then to the kitchen for some water. Terry knew this was all fun and games but it still excited him. He never felt this much comfort and relaxation with anyone. Turning to take one last look at the guys Terry walked back to the guest bedroom. Ten had already changed into a pair of grey pajama pants and a white tank top. She was sitting on the foot of the bed waiting; once she saw Terry, she playfully maneuvered herself to the head of the bed with Terry trailing after her.

Once he reached the head of the bed, Terry leaned in so that his lips were mere inches away, "Stay with me?" Terry whispered, as he lowered the two of them onto the bed and pulled the covers up around their bodies. Ten wrapped her arms around his body as she snuggled up against the warmth of his body.

"Terry?" Ten asked, as she buried herself closer to Terry.

"What is it?"

"You're not alone," she said in a sleepy voice.

Terry understood. _Alone... such a sad word._ Something they both understood all too well. Terry kissed her on the forehead before sleep overcame him as well.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Havoc watched as his hazel eyes danced in the dark, as he pocketed his binoculars. He had followed Terry out of curiosity and soon discovered not only the location of the Royal Flush Gang, but a good friend of his would be so happy to hear that he had found the new residence of Ms. Gibson. Initially, they had gone to check her last known address which was the old building she use to live in when she was in high school but she wasn't there and try as they might, they really had a hard time finding her. Things would go a lot easier now that he found her. _Yes, he will be very happy to hear that I found his queen._

Havoc remained amused as he watched the five of them fight before Terry punched Jack. He then watched as Terry and Ten left. He was tempted to follow but why bother, they'd return. He then turned and walked off into the darkness, his thoughts trailing back to the boy who had stolen Ten's heart.

_Let the games begin,_ Havoc thought as he looked back one last time at the building where the group lived. _Terry McGinnis, killing you now like this is too easy. What I want is to break you in front of Incandescence._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
Why aren't you all commenting? So…what do you all think? All the drama I hope isn't too overboard. I mean, what's a story without any drama? I have yet to read a fanfiction dedicated to Terry and Ten like this, if you know of any good Terry & Ten fanfictions, please let me know!


	19. Chapter 18

**Incandescence - Darkness Falls  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Batman Beyond series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Terry and Ten a proper relationship and ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Darkness. That's all that surrounded him. That's all he knew. Havoc was no ordinary young man. At the age of twenty-five, he had already accomplished more than what some people create through decades of planning and preparation. He prided himself in knowing that he had even outwitted the legendary Bruce Wayne. It took Mr. Wayne nearly his entire life to become the established individual and own the trade-mark company he had today, yet Havoc had already organized and built a multi-million dollar industry through the black-market as well as creating meaningful connections all the way to the house and senate. A lot of what he had accomplished involved money, corruption, intimidation, blackmail and fraud. Following the law was something he could never understand.

James Hewitt. That was his real name. The name he was born into and the mask he used to cover up his secret life. His entire life, assassinating "targets" was all he knew and so he found it odd when people disagreed with him on the subject, claiming it was wrong or immoral to take the life of another. Was it any more immoral than to kill a bug or an animal? People do it and support it every day in the actions they take. No need to get into the dirty details of it all, but for Havoc, it was a dog-eat-dog world and he would be damned if he let himself fall victim to the cruelty of life.

The tragic thing about it all was that, that lifestyle was all he knew. He didn't know a life any better than what he had created around himself and playing with people's lives and emotions was just another perk of keep himself entertained.

Havoc couldn't help himself as he looked around the "new" Gotham City. He hated the entire idea. It reminded him of everything he detested. There was a lack of entropy and too much order. People were getting involved. Citizens were involved in government and business and that infuriated him. There was supposed to be a clear cut order in his vision – one that had an elite few who run things and the second that consisted of the ignorant and submissive masses. The New Gotham City lacked that vision so he decided to make it his new turf.

When he lived in London, he had studied the history of Gotham City and found himself immediately attracted to the rich culture of violence, greed and corruption that overpowered the city officials at one point in time. He was fascinated with the past and even coveted the ability to have lived during those years … he would have easily made a name for himself unlike today, things had gotten too complicated and difficult. He was intrigued with the idea of the Dark Knight of old times who had emerged and helped restore stability to the city. He was disappointed to learn that gradually in time, crime had been reduced and eventually the Dark Knight disappeared.

He drove himself insane with studying the system and learning the laws of Gotham City. He wanted to know every loophole and fact about it before he would arrive to transform it the way he had envisioned in his dreams. An autocracy. A city that can function with the pathetic bunch of everyday people but to be truly run by powerful men. Namely himself.

Pulling himself away from his thoughts, Havoc surveyed his surroundings as he stepped into a bar. It was practically empty, save for two or three other individuals and the bartender.

"Scotch," was all he said, as he pulled himself up on a stool and surveyed the city streets through the glass windows. Once he got his drink, he took a sip before staring out the window.

So many years ago, he had dreamt of controlling Gotham. It was a teenage fantasy at first but once he realized he actually had the power to do so, Havoc was consumed with his own thoughts. He was also trying to forget about his failed mission.

Five years ago, he was working with his team on getting rid of a target and everything was going according to plan, that was until they were getting ready to leave. That was the first time he saw her. At first, he thought the idea of a family unit working together in crime was not unusual. That's how he got involved as well; however, his story was a bit different. The Royal Flush Gang, as they were well known, were all blood-related. He was brought into the assassination business through his family, however, they gave him up to tutors, mentors, trainers, and experienced individuals in that field to prepare him for his life. He was also placed in a group or team and no one was ever related but he did find them very intriguing.

That was what probably fascinated him the most about the Royal Flush Gang, but even more so that there was a female member in the group. Women hardly ever interested Havoc because they were always the older and deadly type. However, when he laid eyes on the younger female member of the group, he was captivated. What was her life like? What did she look like? How old was she? Was she a slut like all the other girls he had encountered during his life time, or was she different? It nearly drove him crazy and he hated having to have to deal with her brother instead of her when they first fought against each other.

What made things worse, was when the Royal Flush Gang made their escape and he was denied the request to follow. However, he was not stupid, so he made sure during his battle with her brother that he got a tracking device planted on him. After he returned to their headquarters, Havoc and his team confirmed their mission as a success, having already taken care of their target before the Royal Flush Gang appeared. His leaders back then had no interest what-so-ever in their encounter with the Royal Flush Gang and dismissed the members of his team.

If he truly understood the meaning of happiness that was probably what he felt. Havoc raced to follow the tracking device and spied on the family from a building away. He had watched mesmerized as the entire family sat together in their hotel room. He quickly ignored the actions of the father, mother and older brother. His eyes had found his target. He watched every move the young teenager made. She was beautiful. Blonde, blue eyes and a killer body. Havoc took note of every smile she gave to her older brother and every annoyed look she threw his way. They clearly had a special bond so getting past the brother would be an issue.

As a member of the Society of Assassins it was not difficult in the least to gather information on his subjects. He had quickly discovered that they were in fact all related, save for the mechanical man that was being built and located on the premises. The brother was only a couple years older than the young fifteen year-old. Havoc found himself harboring some very desperate feelings towards the young girl, wanting to claim her for himself. He could care less for her family. He wanted to keep her as a little trophy to always look at and admire. Like a caged bird that he could play with when he felt the need to.

He had called for several other individuals to help him out. It was fairly easy to do, considering his position as an already accomplished assassin. He waited several hours patiently, watching and studying the family's movements. He had soon realized that he would be encountering her again very shortly. Although he never got the chance to talk to her during their first encounter, he would be sure to do so this time.

She had walked out of the hotel with her older brother as the two of them apparently were dressed for sightseeing. This would prove to be the ultimate opportunity and at such a late hour, even if other people saw them, no one would dare interfere.

Like a predator stalking its prey, Havoc waited patiently for the perfect opportunity to strike and it came surprisingly quickly. The two had taken a shortcut through the alleys to get to the next intersection. It was perfect. With a snap of his fingers, Havoc watched as his men surrounded the two individuals. They were obviously not prepared nor were they expecting a confrontation as he studied their body language. He watched from a distance, but still within hearing distance to keep track of their every move and decision. They put up a good fight, avoiding any fatal attacks as they continued to fight off members of his group. Finally, her older brother had made an opening as he grabbed his little sister's wrist and made a run for it.

Havoc followed on the top of the buildings as he watched them run through the deserted streets. He had to admit that he did have some difficulty keeping up with them and he wasn't surprised when they lost the rest of his group.

As the brother and sister came to a halt, Havoc descended the building and made his way around them.

"You think we lost them?" She asked.

"I guess so," the brother said, just as he turned to look at her. "Are you okay Ten?" Havoc had already made his way behind the brother. Havoc grinned before he clenched his fists and brought them together right on the back of the brother's neck.

"Jack!" She screamed, and Havoc felt a tingle at the back of his spine. He liked the sound of her scream. Grinning, he emerged fully from the shadows as Ten tried to pull her brother from the floor. _Ten. What an unusual name_, he thought before he began to inspect and study her features. He found himself liking her all the more, except for her eyes. They defied him. Challenged him. Hated him. They told him that she would never forgive, nor would she ever submit to him and that's what drove him insane.

As they fought, he found himself instructing her, advising her, and guiding her in her attacks. He was playing with her and that's what made it fun. He was riveted with the idea of a young girl her age getting involved in the thieving business, and even more so that she was developing skills that would make her dangerous in the future. Unfortunately, his playtime was cut short when her brother came to, and they escaped – he let them go to be honest. He'd go after her again in private as he decided that next time, whether she was conscious or unconscious, he would take right there and then. He'd claim her body, satisfy his physical desires and break her will. It was very simple. He'd done it before with other victims and prey, how hard would a young girl be?

And again, he would have succeeded if he wasn't interrupted by her stupid brother. By a stroke of luck, she was alone. He quickly made his way into the hotel room as he examined her things. He noticed her perfume by her bed, memorizing the label before hiding behind the door. As she walked through the room, he snuck up behind her. He punched her lower back, tripped her legs and leaped forward. As she landed hard on the ground, he straddled her back, pulled out a small vile and dunked the chloroform onto a rag. She started to scream and fight back, moving, kicking and squirming underneath him and his body reacted. He wanted her now. He slammed the cloth ridden fabric against her face. She had just stopped struggling and he knew he'd be able to satisfy himself within minutes, but once again, his plans were interrupted. Her brother had returned. He was trying to collect himself and fight Jack, when Jack was finally able to get the upper hand and knock him down. Once down, Jack pulled one of his father's cane's and smashed him on the head. That was the last thing he remembered.

"You want another drink there sir?" Havoc blinked twice, before he turned his face to look at the bartender. He had been so preoccupied with his memories that he failed to realize that he was still at the bar with his now empty drink. "No," was all he said, before he got up and walked out of the bar.

"Hey! You've got to pay for that!" The bartender shouted. When he made his way outside, he was surprised to see that Havoc had disappeared.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

When Havoc stepped outside, he was pleased to see his car had already pulled up on the other side of the street and the door was already open waiting for him to enter. Within seconds, he sat in and the door closed. The car took off and blended easily with the rest of traffic, leaving that buffoon of an owner bewildered and feeling stupid.

Havoc surveyed the inside of his car as he realized exactly who was there with him. Another young man with dark black hair and black eyes stared at Havoc.

"Curaré has informed me that you have some good news for me."

"Ah yes," Havoc grinned as he crossed his legs and looked over at his companion. "I do believe I have found what you've been looking for."

"Oh?"

Havoc's eyes danced in the dark. This was another common trait that he shared with his companion. They both wanted to play with Batman. Take over Gotham. And have a caged bird within their possession.

"Maxine Gibson."

The individual sitting across from Havoc smiled wickedly in the dark. Leaning forward, he couldn't hide the evil look in his eyes as the city lights danced through the windows and showed his wicked intent.

Havoc returned the smile. "What do you have in mind, Xander?"

Havoc knew Xander was in a world of his own as his thoughts shifted to Batman. He had wanted Ten, yes, but when he found out from his informants that Ten had a relationship when she was in Gotham, he wouldn't rest until he found out who it was and properly disposed of him. To his surprise, his informants had given him the name of a delinquent named Terrance McGinnis. Havoc, deciding that Ten was his property, went to deal with the matter on his own. Little did he know the dark secret he would uncover as he continuously followed and tracked Terry, finding the bat suit in one of his vehicle compartments. So now, it was a twofold issue, the first was having to kill Terry for seducing Ten and the second was having to kill Terry for being Batman. It made complete sense in his mind.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

They had finally arrived at their main base. Havoc stepped out of the car followed by Xander as the two of them crossed the threshold and made their way inside. Several bodyguards followed them, always keeping a distance but still able to protect them if the need be.

Xander looked around mildly amused at his surroundings. It reminded him of a time long ago when he was in charge of the Kobra Organization. The thrill he once had when he was able to manipulate and recover ancient dinosaur DNA and the ability to produce thermal bombs had excited him beyond reason. That was until Batman showed up. Batman was responsible for his downfall. Batman was the reason why Maxine Gibson escaped his captivity. Batman was also a traitor.

In Xander's eyes, Terry McGinnis had befriended him and introduced him to Maxine. And because of Terry, Xander's obsession with Max only grew. He was captivated by her spunk and intelligence. He found her jokes, though childish, very amusing. He found her behavior when surrounded by music, video games and "pizza" even more attractive, having never experienced those things until he met her.

In the end, everything was Terry's fault. Had he never introduced them, Xander would never have fallen for her. Had Terry stayed out of his business, as Batman, he would never have interfered and his plans to transform people into reptilian entities would have been a success. If Terry hadn't betrayed their so-called friendship, Kairi, his mentor, would never have arrived to defeat him.

Climbing up the stairs in the grand stairwell, Xander realized that he and Havoc truly had many things in common, but the one thing they both desired with a passion was to torture and watch Batman die slowly and painfully and then claim the women they coveted.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
This chapter is a little dark and you rarely ever get the point of view from the villain's side and that's why I wrote this chapter...I wanted to give their perspective of events that took place and what they wanted. You will also notice that this chapter never existed in the original format I had before I started re-writing this entire story. Why? Well, I was reading the original draft and editing it when I realized, I never really put much background into the bad guys so that's why I did this chapter.


	20. Chapter 19

**Incandescence - Pillow Fights  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Batman Beyond series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Terry and Ten a proper relationship and ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The early morning sun began to rise in the east, casting its rays upon the sleeping youth. Jack was sound asleep on the big sofa while Carter slept on the lazy boy. Max was sleeping in the comfort of her own bed while Terry and Ten shared the guest bedroom. Ten was actually sleeping with her head resting on Terry's chest as he breathed in deeply. At first, barely any light made its way through but after twenty minutes, Terry began to stir as the sunlight began to creep into the room and wake him up.

He stirred only a little in his sleep but then gradually woke up. After realizing where he was, Terry surveyed his surroundings and tilted his head to look down at his girl. He moved one had to stroke her head and brush her hair, moving strands away from her face so that he could admire her better. Terry inhaled and couldn't help but smile contentedly, as he took pleasure in her aroma.

As Terry was mentally admiring and cherishing the young woman, little did he know that Ten had been reciprocating every thought. When Terry had begun to stir, she too began to wake up and when he began petting and moving strands of hair away from her face, Ten found herself lulled and captivated by his heartbeat. She breathed in his scent and loved it.

The entire group would have spent the day resting if it weren't for two things. The first being that Max had left her alarm clock in the living room, and secondly, she had left it in the living room accidentally under the pillow Jack was sleeping on.

"What the hell!" Jack shouted as he jumped up. "Ah didn't do it! Wait, what?" Jack surveyed his surroundings, before recognition crossed his face as he realized where he was.

Terry and Ten both got up, blushed when they locked eyes and then jumped off the bed together and ran towards the door. As they emerged they couldn't help but grin at the scene unfolding before them.

Jack was fumbling around with the pillows as he finally located the source that scared and woke him up. Max, who had been in her bedroom heard the alarm ring, which goes without saying as to how loud it was for her to hear it from there.

Jack finally picked it up as he turned it off and raised his arm with the clock in his hand, in an attempt to throw it down and break the device.

"Jack! Don't you dare!" Max shouted, as she approached him.

Jack gave her a look, defying her request.

"Just give it here and no harm done okay? Look I'm sorry that I forgot about it, so give it here," Max said, as she stretched out her hand, gesturing for him to return her clock.

"Harm! What can you do to me red?"

"Red! I ain't red. Get your ass over here and I'll show you red!" Max shouted as she lunged forward, trying to grab the clock. Jack easily out maneuvered her as she continued to try and catch his arm while he danced and zigzagged away from her.

"Damn-it Jack if you don't give me that alarm I swear I'll have Terry punch your lights out again!"

For a split second, Jack stopped his moving as he recalled the events of last night. It was all the time Max needed as she lunged forward and grabbed her alarm and put it safely away. Jack looked around the room and finally saw his little sister safely standing beside Terry. For a moment, Jack saw red. He was pissed off beyond reason as to how Terry could have been so out of control last night. It shocked him to think that the guy he thought was such a goody-too-shoe was actually that aggressive.

Jack caught Ten's eyes and silently asked her if everything was okay. She smiled as she approached him and patted his back. Jack nodded in understanding, before he moved over to the sofa he was sleeping on and sat down, rubbing his temple. He had a slight head-ache but it wasn't that bad. As Max made her way around the sofa, she quickly glanced at Terry and Ten before she spoke as she headed off into the kitchen.

"Mornin' you two. Had a good night's sleep?" Max asked, as she ducked into the kitchen before giving them a suggestive grin and waggled her eyebrows.

Both Terry and Ten turned a slight shade of red before Ten followed Max into the kitchen. Terry was a little taken aback at how such a simple statement had made him blush, but he brushed that off as he followed the girls into the kitchen.

"What's this about me punchin' Jack for you?" Terry asked, half teasing and half serious. He did punch Jack last night, but he did it because he lost his patience and temper. He would never purposely punch him like that ever again. He would maintain control and trust his friends.

Max laughed it off as she walked up to Ten and grabbed her arm before leading her into her own bedroom.

"Girl Talk!" Max announced, as she closed the door behind them.

Terry couldn't help but feel worried, having his best friend and his new girlfriend in the same room and the special topic was obviously about him. He was half tempted to barge in there and separate the two but he focused his attentions on someone else.

Terry pulled a chair over as he sat down in the living room with Jack. Carter, surprisingly, was still fast asleep on the lazy boy. Although at first, there was a bit of tension between the two guys, Terry was the one who felt the most uncomfortable and guilty at what had transpired between them. Not to mention after realizing just how important Ten was to Jack, having saved her from Havoc and then seeing him treat Ten with such disrespect, that behavior must have upset Jack more than he could ever imagine, even if he had kept calm. If the situation had been reversed, if Terry was protecting his younger brother or if he had a younger sister, he would have done the same. Jack had always been there for Ten throughout her entire life, why would he think last night would be an exception?

"Hey Jack...listen...about last night. I-I'm sorry."

Turning around to face Terry, Jack looked more serious than ever. "It's too early to fight with you right now Terry, but Ah will say this, apparently you and Ten are back on good terms. For your own sake, you'd better keep it that way. She's my little sister. She's all that Ah've got left and Ah'll be damned if Ah see anyone hurt her."

"Understood." Terry replied.

"Good, because the last thing Ah want now is to have fights between us."

Terry nodded his head in understanding. Jack was unaware of Terry's identity but all of them were under a considerable amount of stress considering their circumstances. Terry got up and walked back into the guest bedroom. He text messaged Bruce asking if they should meet up today. He received a prompt and stern, "A little slow aren't we? Of course we're meeting up today!"

Terry glared at the phone before he tossed it aside. He would make time later on to meet up with Bruce. Probably when everyone was on campus after they would go their separate ways for the day. When Terry exited the guest bedroom, he could hear Max and Ten laughing before they both emerged. When they saw Terry, both of them blushed and averted their eyes. _Guilty!_ Terry thought, as he figured he was right that they were talking about him in Max's room. Giving them both a long, hard stare, he walked into the kitchen with Jack and they both prepared some quick food to eat. The girls remained in Max's living room before they stopped and turned to Carter's sleeping form. Slowly, they both approached him and leaned over him. Jack and Terry exchanged confused looks but otherwise said nothing.

"Wha'cha think he's dreamin' about?" Max asked with a giggle.

"Probably just dreamin'… you heard 'im when we passed by. Said somethin' that sounded like Bobbie or something like that," Ten laughed, as she realized Carter talked in his sleep.

"Yeah. You're probably right," Max said. However, just as she was about to straighten herself, their curiosities were answered as Carter mumbled a small sentence in his sleep.

"Oh Blade, take 'em off slowly," Carter said, in a slight husky yet sleepy voice.

Max and Ten both stopped laughing when he spoke and glared daggers at him. The pervert was dreaming nasty things about Blade. Terry and Jack were now watching intently to see what would happen. They didn't know what was going on but whatever Carter said had upset the girls.

"We're not going to let him get away with that now are we?" Ten asked with a wink, wearing an evil grin.

Max, catching on and returning the smile, replied, "Not on your life we're not."

The next thing Terry and Jack knew ... WHAM!

Max and Ten had both taken pillows and hit them hard on Carter. He woke up abruptly with an "oof", "ow" and "what the hell's wrong with you girls?"

"You pervert!" Ten yelled.

"She's my friend you idiot!" Max chimed in.

"Some gentlemen you turned out to be!" Ten continued.

"She's a young lady deserving some respect. And did I mention she's my friend!" Max exclaimed again.

"Ow!" A pillow hit him right on the face.

"Wait a sec!" And another pillow hit him on his back.

"Stop it!" And another pillow.

"What're you talkin'..." And another pillow.

"...about...?" And another.

Terry could not help but feel sorry for Carter. He was getting beat up by two girls. Terry quickly moved forward.

"Hey Ten," Terry said as he held her hand and slipped one arm around her midsection as he pulled her away, effectively having her drop the pillow that was in her hand. "Ever hear of the expression, 'Have Mercy.'"

Ten smiled and obligingly let Terry lead her away.

"Jack!" Another pillow.

"A little help here please! Ow!" And another.

"What would you have me do?" Jack asked, clearly amused at the sight of Max beating up his friend.

_At least, it's not me she's attacking,_ Jack smiled. As for Max, she was having tons of fun venting her own personal frustrations out on Carter, knowing that he would not lift a finger to retaliate.

"Any...Ow! Thing!" Carter said.

Jack grinned like a bobcat and walked over to Max who was unaware of his presence but continued her assault on Carter.

"Uh, Maxine?" Jack asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible and avoid her wrath.

"What?" She asked, half threateningly. If Jack was going to try and stop her, she would show him no mercy either.

"Um..." Jack looked around quickly and picked up a pillow that was three times the size of the one she was using to beat Carter with.

"Here you go. This should be more effective," Jack said, handing her the pillow and stepping back.

"JACK!" Carter yelled.

"Nice..." Max said, eyeing the pillow and then grinning sinisterly.

"I thought you'd help!" Carter exclaimed as he watched, dreadfully, as Max brought down the bigger pillow on him. "Ouch!"

"No. You told me to do 'anything,' and so Ah did," Jack said, grinning like an idiot.

"JACK!"

And another.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

By 9am the group had already departed. Max and Terry had gone to school, turning in the papers of their friends since they had to keep a low profile. Terminal, Ten and Jack on the other hand went off to do some research on their own. They would try to find any clues or leads that would help them locate the Assassins Guild.

By the time school ended, Terry felt reluctant to head over to check up on Bruce but he knew that it was inevitable. They had been postponing their conversations and it was now or never. Walking down the corridors, Terry turned to the very familiar living room area where the Great Clock was located. After pushing it in the right angle, Terry managed to get it open as he walked down the gloomy stairs that led to the batcave. Shifting his backpack over his other shoulder, Terry descended the stairs and was welcomed by Ace. The Great Dane wagged his tail vigorously as the two continued on their way down to the main headquarters of the batcave. Even before Terry reached his senior, he could tell that Mr. Wayne was working hard. The continuous typing and clicking of the keys on the keyboard were enough to speak volumes.

_Figures. Looks like I'll have to be the one who breaks this silence._

"Hey." _Guess that's a start._

"Hey," was Wayne's only reply.

"So...how's it going?"

Turning around in his chair, Bruce looked Terry over and with a disgruntled look, turned back to face the computer as he continued working without saying another word. "Guess it's not going as well as you would have hoped huh?" Terry asked, trying to make small talk.

Again, Bruce ignored him. Finally agitated, Terry actually spoke what he felt. "Giving me the cold shoulder? Is that the best you can do?"

"I'm only human Terry."

"I keep forgetting."

Bruce shifted his head to the side so that he could glare at Terry out of the corner of his eye before he returned his attention back to the computer screen and continued typing.

"Your friend Maxine managed to download some files off the Gotham Police Department about what they have regarding the guild and sent it to me. Not that I didn't have that information already. But it's the principle of the matter. You're not putting enough time into this case Terry. You have got to get this through your head. This is very serious. Do you finally get it? This is unlike many of the other cases. They know who you are. They know your weaknesses. You need to be stronger. Smarter. You need to be..."

"More like you?" Terry finished, clearly agitated. Bruce sighed as he fully turned around to look at Terry.

"Terrry..."

"You're always working for this city. You devoted your life. You sacrificed everything that you had or held precious to you. You know what Barbara once told me? She told me that she was upset and disappointed. But mostly sad. She never hated you Bruce. Never. Not even after everything that transpired between you two. Her exact words were 'I don't hate him. I hate what he's become. Such a powerful man, so much potential ... so alone.'"

Terry paused slightly. He felt a bit awkward lecturing Bruce but he needed to get this off his chest. He wasn't sure if it would ever come to pass. The original Batman had failed at this, but he was willing to try, even if history would repeat itself.

"I would gladly do the same thing because it helps me get though my past. It tells me that I can make a difference and help others. I wasn't always this devoted to justice but after meeting you and seeing what you've been through, it's taught me a lot. But you know what? I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone. I want friends, I want allies and I want you to be on my side, so just taking a few days away from this, you're going to lecture me about being a better person? I don't think..."

"That's exactly the point! You don't think about the bigger picture. If I was not here to cover all your mistakes and make sure you're up-to date with everything, you would have nowhere to begin with. Remember one thing Terry, I allowed you to carry on my work, it does not mean I accepted you."

Terry took a step back, confusion written all over his face, as he processed what Bruce had just said. Bruce meanwhile simply turned to stare at the screen. He didn't really mean what he said, but again, Terry and Bruce were so much alike, they would on occasion say things they didn't mean. And this was one of those occasions. And to make matters worse, Bruce's pride would never let him take it back or apologize. He would let it sit and sting Terry for as long as it would take.

Terry felt somewhat betrayed but he hid those emotions well. _Why would I expect anything else? I mean, everyone else who I tried to please always pushed me aside. Even my old man..._

Brushing those memories aside, Terry could only frown as he realized that he would never be what Bruce wanted him to be. The past few years working with Bruce, Terry had believed that Bruce accepted him and his new technique of fighting crime. He always hoped that he could satisfy the former Dark Knight's expectations.

"Is that how you really feel? After everything I've been through that's all I am? A reckless teenager in a batsuit? Well I have news for you Mr. Wayne, I'm only human and humans need things such as friends in order to stay alive and sane. I lost Dana because of this line of work, but now I found someone else. Someone I won't just give up for the sake of all humanity. I'm not alone Bruce and neither should you be. You still have a group of people who understand your lifestyle. If you could only give them the opportunity to reconnect with you, you would understand. You lost them but you still have the chance to gain them back. As for me, I'm not going to lose my friends. Ever."

"You're telling me that you trust those people?" Bruce asked in a mocking voice. "What a fool. I've told you before, history repeats itself. Don't you know that? I told you a long time ago, a story about love, betrayal, everything. I've been through it all. Camaraderie? It won't last. Death is more universal than life Terry. Everyone dies but not everyone lives. And if death does not consume your friends then they will abandon you when you need them most."

Terry looked at the old man with pity. _Barbara was right. Such a powerful man. So much potential. What a tragic fate to be all alone._

"You're wrong!" Terry said, as he walked up to stand next to Bruce as he leaned over so that they were looking each other straight in the eyes. "I may follow in your footsteps but I'm nothing like you. We have a common goal yes, but our methods are different. I'm telling you now, on my life, I won't see anyone hurt the people I care for nor the city I grew up in. You and I both put everything we've got into this and in the end it is not the rewards or the recognition nor the reputation of what we have done, but the justification in ourselves that tells us, we did our best. And right now, I'm giving you my best. And if that's not enough then I'm sorry to disappoint you. But I'm not you! I am me. Terry. I will never be you nor can I ever aspire to replace you. You were the one and only True Dark Knight that legends are made of. I'm just the new guy and my legacy will always be judged and overshadowed by yours. So don't tell me I'm not good enough because I'm doing my best and that is all I can give."

Surprisingly, Bruce began to laugh. Terry was floored. He was shocked to see his mentor laugh at his little rant. He had expected Bruce to respond with some witty remark but instead, his senior was laughing at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Now that's what I'm talking about. As Batman, you make your own decisions and choices regardless of whoever is standing in your way."

Terry had a solemn look on his face. He didn't want to tell Bruce just how much that meant, hearing it come from Bruce himself.

"Terry, you cannot keep your family in the dark."

"What?"

"I've been giving this some thought and I've come to a conclusion."

Terry looked dumbfounded. What was Bruce trying to tell him? To reveal his secret to his family?

"Terry, I became the Dark Knight in order to avenge my family's death. They were murdered in cold blood. I had no one and nothing tying or holding me back. But you do. You still have your family. It's broken but they are still there. You need to keep them protected Terry, if you want to tell them, that's your decision, however, I would recommend that they move somewhere far away. Somewhere where they will be safe. If you want to keep them in the dark, then you have to deal with the consequences of that choice as well."

Bruce then got up as he headed towards the end of the desk as he picked up his walking cane. He then patted his side as Ace got up and stalked up ahead, always protecting him. Terry hesitated slightly before he moved over and helped Bruce walk towards the elevators. If looks could kill, Terry would be dead, considering Bruce hated being treated like he was unable to do things himself.

"Look Wayne. Shut up and just let me help you okay?" Terry asked, somewhat teasing, somewhat serious.

Bruce tried to pull his arm away but Terry held on. Giving up, Bruce let Terry walk him towards the elevators and they made their way up to the original floor of Wayne Manor. Terry tried very hard to suppress the smile he had as Bruce huffed to himself when they entered the elevators. Terry snickered to himself knowing fully well just how much Bruce hated taking the elevator, thinking that it was for young and lazy people. In the end, they went up the elevator in the typical bickering of why not use the stairs. When they exited, Wayne walked to his bedroom, Ace already at the double doors. Terry opened the doors and Ace and Bruce walked in. Terry knew better and left Bruce alone. Whatever pride he had left, he would take out his anger on Terry should he dare even try to suggest helping him get into bed.

Terry soon made his way back down the stairs to the batcave.

Bruce has always worked so hard he deserved a break. And in his old age, Terry couldn't help but grin, thinking about calling Bruce an old man. _Yeah, he'd have my head for that._ Terry's thoughts soon drifted to what Bruce had said earlier. He had to make a decision about his family. As a lone wolf, Bruce never had to worry about others. But Terry wasn't a lone wolf. He had his family riding with him the past few years. Every time something happened to him, it threatened the safety of their well-being. Later, he would have to make a decision. Have his mother and little brother leave Gotham City, even if he wouldn't be able to see them as much, but he would rest well, knowing they were forever safe. Or he could risk their safety and continue his choice in taking up the torch as the new Dark Knight. Only time would tell.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
Finally another update right? :P Ok. So here's the deal, I know Bruce wouldn't give up so easily in the series, but he's very old and very tired and at this point in the series, he's obliging Terry – for once – and that's why Terry gets away with things that he wouldn't otherwise in the series.


	21. Chapter 20

**Incandescence - Apprentice  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Batman Beyond series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Terry and Ten a proper relationship and ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

He had originally just wanted to walk around to stretch his legs but Terry soon found himself mesmerized with Wayne Manor. He walked slowly down the long hallways unsure of what to expect with each room. Wayne had given him leave of the manor several times before, but Terry always held back, more-so out of respect, but now, he allowed himself to wonder around the property.

He found one loft that made him blink several times. It was a room with a giant painting of Bruce's parents at the center. It was such a beautiful and lovely room, but even when he looked around, he found himself feeling the pain Bruce had gone through. Losing one parent was difficult enough for Terry, he could only fathom what it was like for Bruce having lost both at a much younger age.

Walking back down the hallways, Terry found himself lost in thought.

_I've never really been here even though I've known Bruce for all these years,_ Terry thought as he looked along the sides of the walls and windows that were surrounded by paintings and family portraits. Many of them were of Bruce and his parents, as well as Bruce at various ceremonies during his entire lifetime. There were portraits of him as a young child and also as an already accomplished businessman.

Terry stopped when he came across a very special portrait even though it was very plain compared to the others. It was Bruce in a tuxedo standing with his arm around a beautiful young woman with flashing maroon red hair and a slim body. There was also a younger boy, probably around eleven or twelve years of age with slightly ruffled jet black hair. Bruce looked as stern as always but the two people standing beside him looked like nothing could bring them more joy in life.

_Barbara really looked beautiful in that picture,_ Terry thought, as he stared at the painting. His eyes soon drifted to the little boy, _Tim Drake._

_He suffered so much in his life even before he met Bruce. And then after that entire incident with the joker..._ Terry felt himself drawn to the boy. _Poor kid. _And now Bruce was shunning the two people who loved and cared for him more than life itself.

_They looked happy though. It's sad to think that the team never lasted. Barbara and Bruce became an item which only complicated things. Tim must have loved the idea though, making many jokes and picking on them all the time. He must have pissed Bruce off more than me, _Terry smiled, as he envisioned the little boy annoying Bruce senseless.

_But they never made it. After that tragic accident, Tim killed the Joker and was sent off to be taken care of by experts. Barbara forever loved and was always there for him, but Bruce could never show how affected he was. It was not like him. It wasn't their fault, but Bruce had lost Tim to the Joker, Barbara must have felt helpless, and poor Tim must have carried the burden of taking a life and being the one responsible for Bruce's change. And so the group fell apart. Bruce lost everything he cherished because he couldn't forgive himself_.

Terry frowned as he glared at the picture. _I won't let that happen. I won't allow those mistakes in my life._ And with that, Terry walked back down to the batcave to continue his work.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Meanwhile, miles away, Max found herself in the middle of a four way conversation but trying desperately to give credit where it was due.

"I can't believe him!" Blade whined, as she took another sip from her drink.

"I think they were both in on it or somethin'" Chelsea added, as she pouted, while resting her chin on one of her hands.

"It just doesn't make sense," Dana added, as she tried to understand or figure out why the guys would do what they did.

Max on the other hand remained silent most of the time and purposely took her time eating and chewing. She was desperately trying to come up with excuses.

Only hours ago, Jack had met up with Chelsea and asked her if they could take a small break in their relationship. She had been devastated with the news and when she asked him why, he could only answer that something came up that could possibly have him skippin' town. The exact same thing happened with Blade. She had gone to lunch with Carter and they had spent a very romantic time together, until he asked her to be patient because something came up and he needed a break.

"I cannot even begin to describe how much that hurt..." Blade trailed off, tears welling up in her eyes. Dana extended her hand and began rubbing Blade's back trying to give her reassurance that it would be okay.

"And they gave you no clues as to the reason why?" Dana asked. When Blade and Chelsea just shook their heads no, she turned to Max. "You've seen them around haven't you Max?"

Chewing even slower, Max tried to think of something good to say so that the girls wouldn't be upset with the guys and still give them a chance if they did ask to come back. It was a difficult decision that the guys came up with. In order to protect Chelsea and Blade, now that they were involved with trying to get back at the Assassins Guild, the best way to keep the girls safe was if Carter and Jack distanced themselves and avoided them all-together.

"Um...no...not really. Terry sees them most of the time. I run into them on occasion." Max then took another big bite, another desperate attempt to avoid answering questions. She really wished they would just change the subject.

"But that just doesn't make sense! All this time they've been so great with you guys..." Dana trailed off, trying to figure things out. She couldn't understand why they wanted a little break and she also knew that Chelsea and Blade both had strong feelings for them.

"I'll go talk to them!" Dana finally announced.

"What?" Max practically choked as she realized what Dana was planning to do.

"If I talk to them, maybe they'll open up to me and tell me why they need this break."

Max frowned, clearly agitated at the entire situation. Putting her sandwich down she realized just how unfortunate Terry must have felt all those times, trying to make up excuses while still trying to be genuine.

"Okay..." Max made up her mind, "...I wasn't goin' to say nothin' about it to ya'll but since you won't let up here's the scoop..." Pausing slightly, Max prayed that she looked as sincere as possible.

"The guys want to 'skip town' because someone is giving them a bad rap. You both know about Jack and Carter? I mean, like really know about their pasts right?"

Dana nodded her head. She gave Blade's hand a squeeze before continuing. "Carter was known as Terminal right?" Blade looked up at this and then turned to look at Chelsea.

"And Jack was part of some gang?" Blade added.

"Correct," Max said, finally getting an idea.

"You don't mean to tell us they're back into that kinda stuff..." Chelsea asked, but Max cut her off.

"NO! N-no of course not. Some jerks are out there 'claiming' they are Jack and Carter so the guys need to keep a low profile. Haven't you noticed why they haven't been here on campus for ages? Plus, the professors think it's them when it ain't." Max exhaled, as she leaned back and gave her most serious poker face ever. She really hoped the girls bought it.

And they did.

"Oh thank goodness!" Dana exclaimed. "I mean, I know they say they've changed but I was going to say that if they were still into that, then that would be a problem." Max was about to point out even if they were still into that they were good guys now but Blade beat her to it.

"I don't know Dana, I kinda like the mysterious aura that Terminal has," she joked, although her laugh gave her away as Chelsea grinned. She too had a thing for bad boys.

"Poor Dana," Chelsea teased, "You're too predictable. All you want is a stable boyfriend but Blade and I have this thing for bad boys and it ain't goin' no-where."

"Chels!" Dana teased, finally happy that both of them were feeling better. Max just watched the girls as they began to pick on Dana. She couldn't help feel that facing the Assassins Guild felt a lot easier than having to deal with the girls being an emotional wreck. Dana included. Sighing, Max closed her eyes, "I think that one time you guys held a séance to summon the ghost of a student who died at the Hamilton High School was so much easier than this."

When no one responded, Max opened her eyes and found that she had done well. The girls were all smiling and giggling as they recalled that long ago adventure that took place in the girls locker room. _Good, they're doing alright._

"Well, I've got to get going. See ya'll later!" Max waved, as she got up and left. The other three girls exchanged goodbyes with Max before they continued to reminisce on high school memories.

_Oh yeah! I'm good, _Max thought, as she knew they would not be asking any more questions regarding the guys.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Back at Wayne Manor, Terry had his earphone on as he spoke to Max. "So Tan Productions had made huge contributions to the Special Agents training and funding facility and that's why the Assassins Guild has been constantly targeting them?"

"Yep!" Max said, as she adjusted her seat as she continued typing in her room. Carter had changed into his old costume as Terminal and said he was going to go look into what other gangs had heard regarding the matter. It would be easier for him because he already had a history with many of the Jokerz gangs so exchanging information would be easy.

Jack and Ten had also gone out to see if they could gather any information regarding the guild. They were also going to go spy on some of those Special Agents who were patrolling the city in the hopes of learning something new.

"I never knew that Tan Productions was that involved with re-shaping the entire city..." Terry trailed off. Now that he thought about it, he never really asked Dana much about her father's company when they were dating and even after their break-up, he never paid attention to who were the big shots re-building Gotham. He had always expected Bruce to tell him and that was it.

"Their motive," Max continued, bringing Terry back to the conversation, "...was to drive fear into the owners. Many of the already deceased targets were individuals working for Tan Productions and Dana's father. I guess, they were trying to lobby at some point to get those members and CEOs to bend to their every whim but those who refused ended up dead." Max paused slightly, realizing just how many people had already lost their lives.

"Thirty-two people were already assassinated Terry...that's tellin' you somethin'."

"What are the updated public statements from the police departments?" Terry asked, as he continued to type on the computer screen.

"One second," Max said, as she too typed on her keyboard before a screen popped up. "The Department of Public Safety as well as Law Enforcement advises people to remain calm...ya-da, ya-da, ya-da... Oh! I found it. That with the support of extra re-enforcement and the National Guard, they expect to keep the city safe... They refuse to negotiate with terrorists no matter what the stakes..."

Terry continued to type as he listened to Max on the other line. He was a bit surprised that the police would refuse to try and negotiate and lure the Assassins Guild out but then again, the guild probably had already influenced some important individuals to keep them from wanting to move things forward.

"Additionally, Sam Young assigned extra security to all the employees and companies that were suspected of being targets."

"Those people and companies must be the ones that Bruce discovered on that list," Terry interrupted.

"And, Sam Young has issued an emergency Witness Protection Program but it's not really a witness protection program. It's more for those people who were told they were targets so that they could enter the program and remain protected or removed from the city until all of this is over and done with." Max finished.

"Political asylum. Hey, what ever happened to those five disks you got?" Terry questioned.

"Those mini disks you got from Commissioner Barbara Gordon?"

"Yep."

"Don't you remember? Wayne told you he got them."

Terry rubbed his eyes as he recalled that incident. "Sorry. I've been working all day today I feel like I'm ready to call it quits for tonight. Thanks Max for everything. You've been great. Tell everyone I won't be coming over tonight."

"You stayin' at the old man's place?"

"I'm going to keep working for a while before I call it quits. After that, I'm heading to my mom's place."

"Goodnight Terry. Oh hey wait! Do you want me to kiss Ten goodnight for you?"

SLAM

"Ouch! Damn it Terry, you did not have to hang up the phone like that," Max shouted, as she pulled her ear-phone off. "Touchy!" She said to no one in particular, but couldn't help smile.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

As much as he hated to admit, Terry felt himself blush and he also wanted payback. Max knew exactly how to push his buttons.

"You know she just does that to make you feel better." An unexpected voice soon said.

Terry turned around and saw Bruce standing a few feet away from him. "Hey."

"So how much work have you got done?"

"Plenty. However, I still need to do more research on possible headquarter locations. As soon as I find it, I'll make my move. As you know, the police are also doing the same thing," Terry said, as he got up and moved over, giving Bruce the seat in front of the computer. "They need warrants and they have to go by the law. Easier for me to just go in and out without no one knowing and if it's the location then we'll take 'em down." Terry finished, as he looked to his side as Ace curled down next to Bruce's feet.

"Don't devalue the capability of our officers Terry."

"I wasn't."

Bruce eyed him for a second. There was a time long ago when Bruce, as Batman, had thought that police officers never really did much, until he needed them. When they answered the call for help he had grown a new and respectful outlook on the men and women who served as officers.

"I've actually wanted to talk to you about something else," Bruce said, as he turned off the computer. "I've actually wanted to talk to you ever since that incident with Tim Drake and the Joker."

"What is it?" Terry asked, noting the difference in Bruce's tone.

"Terence, I need to talk to you about your family." Terry was caught off guard. That was the last thing on his mind.

"What do you mean?"

"You have got to do something about your mother and brother."

"Why? What've they got to do with this?"

"Everything." Bruce said patiently. Like a father explaining something complicated to a little child.

"Since the Assassins Guild has already found out about your secret they're going to use them against you. They'll hurt them Terry, if not worse. You need to do either one of two things. First, you need to tell them the truth or get them out of this city as soon as possible."

"But..."

"But nothing. I've already made a deposit earlier this morning. It was a paycheck for all of your services and it went straight to your account. You can fly your family out of this city, even out of this country if you wish. I'm not going to instruct you what to do but if you want to protect them you need to include them in this entire ordeal." Bruce finally concluded as he closed his eyes and sighed.

"I became Batman because I lost my family. And you are right, we are both very different but you still have a family Terry. Don't lose them or you'll end up like this old man before you," Bruce said, as he opened his eyes and grinned at Terry, "God knows that's the last thing you would ever want."

Terry smiled briefly before he sat down on the edge of one of the far tables at the side of the computer.

"Why now? You never told me this before. You would never allow me to include family or friends in our conversations."

"Because I found something today and it reminded me of a mistake I made a long time ago."

"What was it?" Terry asked confused.

Bruce pulled out several photos from his pocket before extending his hand and giving them to Terry. Terry carefully took hold of the pictures, noticing how old and fragile they were. The first picture on the top of the bunch was a picture of Batman and the Original Robin. _That's Bruce and Dick Grayson,_ Terry recalled. He had done some research after that entire incident with Tim Drake and the Joker and studied Bruce's history. He realized just how tragic it truly was and Terry had grown a very strong respect for all the original members, including Dick Grayson.

Terry stared at the picture of Batman and Robin. It was a paparazzi snapshot of them on the rooftop. _The two of the must have been really close..._

The next photo was an actual picture of Bruce with Dick. They were both standing side-by-side, smiles plastered on their faces. They were dressed in dark tuxedoes and they looked real dignified. The next photo after that was a picture of Dick Grayson as an acrobat from his childhood life. The photo after that was yet another photo of Dick probably around 11 years old. Terry looked up to see if Bruce was watching him, he wasn't. Bruce was watching Ace, as the dog lay at his feet.

Returning his gaze back to the photos, Terry noticed that the next photo was of a beautiful blonde woman. She had beautiful blue eyes and an old classical look. She was also holding a black cat.

_Catwoman._

Terry looked up but Bruce refused to look at him. The next photo was a group photo and he recognized the individuals right away. _Bruce told me once that he worked for the Justice League._ There were over ten members and he recognized each one; with the next photo, Terry couldn't help but smile. It was the picture he had seen in the hallways at Wayne Manor. The one with Bruce, Barbara and Tim Drake._ They must have been really important to him._ Finally the last picture was one that Terry found himself staring at. It was the oldest picture of the entire bunch. Bruce, when he was a very young boy, probably around six years of age, was sitting on his mother's lap, her arms wrapped around him with Bruce's father standing by their side.

Terry looked up, staring at Bruce, a sense of sadness washing over him. _These were the most important people in Bruce's entire life and he lost them all._

"Here kid. Take this disk with you the next time you go patrolling, that is, after you take care of business."

Terry walked towards Bruce as he took the disk.

"It has possible locations of the guild's headquarters." And with that, Bruce turned in his seat and leaned back, resting and waiting for Terry to take his leave.

"Hey Bruce?" Terry asked.

"Yeah?"

"Think my picture will be up there in those hallways?" Terry teased.

"Don't push it kid," Bruce said, in his ever so calm voice, however, Terry detected a faint chuckle at the end of his statement.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
I really feel bad for Bruce Wayne. I mean, first he lost Catwoman, then Dick Grayson, then he lost Tim Drake, then Barbara, then the Justice League, and all his friends and lovers in-between. I feel bad that an old man is left to die alone in his mansion. Money could and would never bring him the happiness he had wanted. But then again, he's also very stubborn! The legacy of Bruce Wayne as Batman can never be replaced.


	22. Chapter 21

**Incandescence - Shades of Grey  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Batman Beyond series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Terry and Ten a proper relationship and ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Terminal glanced around himself as he walked casually down the narrow back streets of Gotham City. It was crazy to think that merely twenty minutes away from the New Gotham there were still places densely populated with substandard housing and social disorganization.

It was easy to camouflage as he blended in with the crowds. It was not surprising to see the rundown, crowded and above all else, poor neighborhoods. He had been here before when he was first introduced to the Jokerz. As he glanced around, Terminal couldn't help but cringe as he saw many younger kids having joined such a gang.

Walking further down the alley, Terminal knew he was being watched. Terminal scoffed as he closed his eyes. _Stupid kids._ _One way or another, they would learn about how mistaken they were in even thinking about joining._ He could care less. He had made his decision long ago and now, he was actually grateful that he did. Having joined the gang forced him to look deep inside himself. He was able to face the consequences of his choice and now, it was paying off as he was about to talk to some big-shots who would be able to provide him with information. He could only hope that Jack and Ten would be able to find out more.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Miles away, Jack and Ten had just finished eluding the two police officers they had decided to engage. They were following a tip that led them to the outskirts of Gotham City under the impression that they would be able to find clues to the whereabouts of the Assassins Guild. Granted, it was quite unlikely that they would find anything; they were standing on an intersection with one lamp post. One side of the intersection would lead them back into the city and back to civilization, the other side of the intersection would lead them straight into the forest. However, instead of being discouraged the two found themselves quite satisfied with what took place next. A police unit was approaching and the two of them ducked for cover. Their luck would only turn for the better as the two cops inside the car walked out and began to search the area.

Ten decided that she would use the forest to her advantage and lure the cops further away from the intersection. Jack meanwhile would hack into their computer and find out anything and everything they had on the guild. With their plan set in motion, brother and sister both accomplished their goals. It was fairly easy on both parties; Ten just had to make sure they never got close enough and Jack just had to punch in a few buttons and mission complete!

The cops didn't even know what hit them. Jack soon found out that the cops were sent to the intersection based on an anonymous phone call that led them to believe that some "suspicious" looking teenagers were causing trouble. By the time the cops decided to leave, they assumed that all the movement and rustling that Ten was doing was actually an animal and they gave up, believing that the anonymous phone call was nothing more than a prank.

As their headlights faded away, Ten emerged from the forest and made her way to Jack.

"How easy was that?" She joked, half mocking and half pitying the cops.

"They reported the 'disturbance' as an animal," Jack smiled, as he winked at his sister.

"Well. Wha'cha get?" Ten asked, as she eyed the disk in Jack's hand.

"Lots," Jack grinned, before he put the disk away and walked down the road that the cops just took moments ago, leading them to their hidden flying cards before they'd head back to the city.

"Oh Come on! Won't you tell?" Ten asked, as she followed behind. Little did the two of them know that in the city that they were walking back to, at that very moment, Havoc was meeting up with members of his Assassins Guild.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Making his way down the long corridors, Havoc pushed open the double doors as he entered his main office. It was on the highest floor of the building, with floor to ceiling glass windows, giving him a 360-degree view of the entire city all around him. As he sat down at the head of the table, Havoc pushed the intercom on his desk as he spoke into it.

"Tell the members that they may now enter."

Leaning back so that he was resting comfortably in his seat, Havoc stared at the double doors. After a few seconds, the doors were pushed open and in walked Xander, Curaré and the nameless individual who had been in charge of "attacking" the commissioner as well as trying to "collect" Ms. Gibson. Havoc grinned as he envisioned the outcome of his plan.

Xander walked straight up to take his place on the right side of Havoc. Curaré stealthily walked over to Havoc's left side and took her seat there. The "leader" of the missions stood standing tall at the foot of the table, waiting for Havoc to address him.

"So tell me. Was the night a success?"

"Yes."

"How so?"

"Of all five missions, four were accomplished. The last, regrettably, was only halfway fulfilled," the leader responded, somewhat apprehensive as he waited for Havoc's response.

If this business taught Havoc anything, the one important rule was patience. "Details," Havoc commanded as he eyed Xander. Xander literally blinked once, as he too, turned and gave the man standing at the end of the table his full attention.

"The individual member who was caught during our altercation located on the premises of the District Attorney and the Commissioner has been disposed of. His body was disposed of merely hours ago."

Havoc nodded his head.

"The four men who survived the explosion in our attempt to capture Ms. Gibson have been eliminated as they posed a risk to our security."

Again, Havoc nodded, without a care in the world for the loss of life. If anyone of his members were stupid enough or weak enough to be captured, they were not allowed to be part of his organization.

"The individual members who were captured on the rooftop of Tan Productions have also been eliminated as they too, posed a risk to our security"

"And what of the last mission?" Havoc finally asked, quickly turning over to look at Curaré.

"The mission was not a success nor was it a failure. I took several men with me to dispose of the 'target.' We approached his home and made our way through, unfortunately, the target wasn't there. Apparently he was at that old man's house working."

"So what happened?" Xander asked, clearly reading Havoc's train of thought. Their goal for tonight was to eliminate Terry McGinnis by surprise. He would never expect them to attack him while he was at home with his single mother and kid brother. It would have been so incredibly satisfying to kill his family in front of him, before they neutralized him as well.

"Despite the fact that the target was absent from the premises, we still left him a very decent message."

"Good enough," Havoc finally said, as he got up and walked towards the window, his back now facing all three of his members.

"Dismissed." Havoc ordered, as he waited to hear the man leave, giving him privacy with Xander and Curaré.

When he did hear the door close shut, Havoc grinned. _How convenient._ "I was so hoping that he would live and make it out alive."

"Havoc?" Xander asked, clearly frustrated. He had hoped that with Terry McGinnis eliminated, it would give him the access he needed to have his way with Maxine. He so desperately wanted her, yet here he was, waiting, forever waiting, just to get his hands on a piece of candy that he was craving for.

"Relax. This plays perfectly."

Xander did not respond. He clearly wasn't happy with what had just transpired but he wasn't about to argue with the man who saved his life. That fateful night, when he was supposed to perish in that accident that Batman was responsible for, he had died in his reptilian form with his mentor, Kairi. If anything, she had taught him to be resilient. And so he was. He was resilient in the accident but he died, he died in his reptilian form. When he was found, he was not apprehended by police. On the contrary. Havoc was there and he took his burnt body to a facility and helped him recover. Havoc had saved him and given him the opportunity to fight again. This time around, he would never be able to take on the DNA's of ancient dinosaurs or transform into a reptilian entity, however, he had his "normal" human body back and he would make good with what he had.

Curaré, surprisingly, was the one who spoke up.

"I should have been sent to kill the boy."

Havoc turned to look at her, clearly not amused. "You question my authority? My decisions?"

She remained silent, but her eyes defied him.

"Know your place woman," Was all he said, as he moved to sit back down. He hated that glimmer of a look in her eyes, but she had proved to be a valuable asset. Curaré had joined them for the ranks, especially after her downfall, at least, that's what Havoc believed. Curaré quickly composed herself as her thoughts drifted to Batman. The boy didn't die. He was constantly getting the better of them and it meant that he had bested her, her people, and now this new organization. She wanted him dead, yes, but at the same time, she admired him for his courage and resilience to live. To survive. He reminded her so much of her own tragic history.

"I think I'll throw a party," Havoc concluded, "A Masquerade party where we all will get what we want."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
I really do appreciate every single comment you guys make. It helps inspire me to finish and complete this story. And to be honest, I'm so sorry that I never finished this earlier. I was re-reading your comments and I realized that having this story unfinished since 2003 was not fair. And because of that, I plan to devote myself to completing this story and I really do truly hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review =)


	23. Chapter 22

**Incandescence - Never Again  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Batman Beyond series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Terry and Ten a proper relationship and ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Terry walked down the street as he approached his mother's apartment. He had spent so much time at Wayne Manor and at Max's place that it felt awkward to call this place home. Granted, what made it feel like home of all things was the fact that his only two remaining family members in the entire world, his mom and little brother, lived there. As he got to the gates, Terry noticed that they were unlocked; he didn't give it much thought though, given the fact that the apartment units in one building probably had almost 50 tennants living in the building and someone probably just forgot about it. Once inside the building, he rode his way up the few flights before the doors opened on his floor. Walking down the hallway, he pulled out his key, inserted it into the lock and turned the knob.

For a moment, Terry wasn't really sure if the door was locked or not. When he turned the hatch for the lock, he couldn't really tell if he heard the "click" when he unlocked the door. Obviously his nerves were getting the better of him, he had been working all day and night and he was exhausted. His mom would never forget to lock the door; his mind was just seeing things that weren't really there.

As Terry opened the door all the way, he was a bit surprised to see everything pitch black. _They're probably asleep._

Slowly, Terry walked in and turned around to shut the door behind him. He made sure to lock it before he turned back to face the hallway. He decided to turn on the hallway light, at least that way, not much light would affect them if they were sleeping in the living room. Terry blindly searched for the switch on the wall, finding himself mildly amused that this was home, yet he didn't even know exactly where the light switch was located. Finally though, his hand found it and he flipped the lights on.

What he met in return was the last thing he ever expected. In that moment, Terry's life seemed to move in slow motion as he walked down the hallway and into the living room. Graffiti covered the walls of his entire home.

Spray paint was everywhere and the typical Jokerz's "Ha-Ha" was written everywhere, just like the night when his father passed away. Terry froze, as he stared into the living room; days of his father's murder flashed before him, it was déjà vu all over again, and this time, it wasn't one of his nightmares that seemed so real and vivid, this time, it was happening for real but to his mom...

"Mom!" Terry shouted, as he finally found the strength to search for her.

"Mom? Mom where are you?" Terry shouted as he flipped on all the lights in the entire home, searching from room to room for his family. Terry felt disgusted. With every room he searched, he found it empty, but to make things worse, every room was trashed and written on all the walls were comments such as "you've been warned" and similar innuendoes. Most of it was just "Ha-Ha" scribbled on the walls which only made Terry feel sick.

"Mom..." Terry whispered as he finally came crashing down to the floor on his knees, too scared and too worried to think straight. Images of his mom flowed through his head. Images of Matt and him spending time together flowed through his head. Terry turned numb, it was just like that night with his father and it was just like that day on the roof top with Matt, and now, Terry felt a painful anguish at the thought of losing his mother and brother, both in one night.

Terry was no longer in control and he understood the true meaning of being helpless. Everything Terry did was nothing, not when his family needed him the most and he was unable to even be there, let alone protect them. Anger filled his veins as he clenched his fists and began to pound on the floor, tears streaming down his face.

_Why? Why every time? All I ever wanted was to protect them and this city._ "Why? WHY!" Terry screamed at the top of his lungs as he pounded his fists on the floor even harder, bruising them and bleeding a little, as he bowed his head.

Terry stopped abruptly as he heard a muffled voice call out to him. Spinning around, Terry got up and began to look.

"Terry..."

"Matt?" Terry asked, as he finally realized whose voice that was. "Where are you?" He asked, as he began to search again for his little brother, running from room to room.

"Your bedroom..." the voice replied in a heartfelt sob.

Terry bolted to his room as he came running in. The lights were already on but there was no one there. "Where are you?"

Slowly, from behind the overthrown bed, Terry saw Matt's little head peak out from under the covers. "Terry... mom's hurt," he sobbed, as he went back down hiding behind the bed. Terry ran and threw over the bed and bed sheets. The sight before him was charged with raw anger and pain. On the floor, Matt was crying and holding their unconscious mother. His mother had a terrible gash on her forehead, with blood trickling down the side of her face. The image of Matt holding his limp mother only kicked in his adrenaline.

"Get the phone Matt," Terry instructed, still staring at the sight before him. When Matt wouldn't move, Terry realized just how traumatized his kid brother was. Pulling out his cell phone, Terry quickly dialed 911 and gave a quick and simple message. "Help me! My mom was attacked. Send an ambulance!" He then gave his full address and hung up on them. He wasn't going to stand there, giving details about his arrival and what the scenario looked like. It was an emergency and he would be damned if he would be told to remain calm.

Terry turned to his mother as he leaned down and checked her injuries. Aside from the terrible gash that was on her forehead, she had a nasty color on her cheek, indicating that she was struck, and her wrists looked bruised, as if someone had a terribly tight grip on them. His biggest concern would be a concussion, but to Terry's relief, that was the extent of her injuries, at least, he tried to convince himself of that.

Terry stood up and pushed his bed further away, as he kicked a few sheets as well so that he wouldn't trip on them. He could care less if the police would harass him for messing up the crime scene...what mattered now was his mom. Terry then kneeled down and looked at his brother who was still clinging onto their mom.

"Matt," Terry spoke patiently, knowing how difficult it must have been for his brother. "I need to pick up mom and put her on the sofa so she can rest better. When the paramedics come, they will want to keep her comfortable. She's going to be okay...so you can let her go. Okay Matt?"

Matt had been cradling his mom's head in his arms the entire time and never let go. The poor boy was still crying the entire time, even as Terry spoke to him, but he was a strong boy and he nodded his head in understanding, as he hesitantly let go of their mom. Swiftly, Terry carried his mom out to the living room as he positioned her on the couch. As he was laying her down on the sofa, he could faintly hear the sirens of an ambulance approaching.

Terry then picked up his cell phone and speed-dialed Max.

After reading the Caller ID, Max smiled and answered the phone, "Hi Terry! What's up?"

"They attacked my mom and Matt. Please come. I'm not sure which hospital they're going to take us."

Terry knew that with Max's resources, she would be able to find out which hospital they would be taking them to. He just hoped that she could get there in time. He really needed her support, knowing that she'd be the rational one during a crisis.

"I'll be there!" Was all Max said, as she hung up.

Putting his cell phone away, Terry took one last look at his mom, as the sirens got even louder, signaling their approach. He then turned and walked back into his bedroom where Matt still remained.

_They want to play dirty? Well, now it's my turn!_ Terry's eyes flashed but as he entered his room, his demeanor changed as he saw his little brother. The little boy was still hiding in the same spot where Terry left him, where Matt must have been hiding all that time with their mom. Terry could feel his heart constrict several times; he felt faint but pushed those feelings away as he walked slowly towards his brother.

"Matt..." Terry said, as he kneeled down a few feet away from him and opened his arms, gesturing for the little boy to come out.

Matt got up and ran to his big brother, crashing into Terry's tight embrace as they hugged each other.

"I swear Matt, I won't let anything bad ever happen to you again," Terry choked, as he shook violently as he hugged his baby brother.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

At the hospital, Terry sat on one of the chairs in the waiting room cradling Matt in his arms. When the ambulance arrived they quickly took care of Terry's mom and put her on a stretcher then carried her out and placed her inside the unit. One of the paramedics told Terry that he and Matt could ride with them while a police officer asked him to stay. Terry took his anger out on the police officer. How could they want him to give a statement when their mom's wellbeing was still in question? Terry put Matt on the ground and placed both of his hands on Matt's ears, promptly protecting him from hearing what was to come. After some very rude and obscene comments from Terry's part, the police officer was stunned and Terry then picked up Matt again, before getting into the unit to ride to the hospital.

Now, in the waiting room, Terry sat drained of all energy holding his kid brother, sitting helplessly as he waited for the doctors to finish up with his mom. Matt had been awake the entire time, but just during the last twenty minutes, he began to doze off and finally, he fell asleep only moments ago in Terry's arms.

"Terry!"

Looking up, Terry smiled sadly as he saw Max running to him but his smile soon turned to shock as he saw Carter, Jack and Ten running behind Max in his direction. Max was the first to run up to him and threw her arms around Terry's neck, giving him a long and tight hug. She was talking to him, but Terry couldn't hear her. He saw her lips move, but he couldn't comprehend what she was saying, he was too tired to hear her; and even though he didn't hear the words, he felt them. They were words of reassurance and it made him feel a little better. Finally making their way to him, Carter and Jack both put their hands on Terry's shoulder, giving him a squeeze and telling him everything would be alright in the end.

When Ten made her way to Terry, she embraced him and remained there holding him for quite a while. Terry felt like he could drift off into sleep in her arms, smelling her so close and knowing that she would be there for him. Finally, she let go and kissed Terry on the forehead. She locked eyes with him before she moved to sit down on the opposite chair facing him. Max took her seat on Terry's left side as Jack sat down on his right. Carter then moved and sat down next to Ten as they were informed of what happened.

"Apparently, the men who attacked were all dressed in black with a white logo on their uniform. It was the Assassins Guild." Jack and Carter looked surprised as they took it in. Max and Ten exchanged looks, knowing the reasons behind the attack.

"When they arrived, Mom was in the living room and Matt was waiting for me in my room," Terry slowly said, as he looked down at Matt in his arms. "After mom started screaming, Matt peaked and saw who they were, he also recognized them from the rooftop, their uniforms I mean. He then ran to my room and hid behind the bed on the other side, next to the window and dresser. When they barged into my room, Mom was still screaming for Matt to hide. From what Matt said, they were looking from room to room and his safest bet was my room since they wouldn't expect him to be there. They thought that maybe he could be hiding 'under' the bed, so they threw it upside-down and it fell on him. He was now even safer, having the mattress as his cover. That's when he told me he heard Mom stop screaming and he heard a loud 'thunk.' They must have knocked her unconscious because that's when everything turned quiet and the men stopped talking. He heard some weird spraying noises, which must have been the paint they spray-painted on our walls...they wanted to make it look like Jokerz did it so the police wouldn't suspect."

Terry looked over to Carter, wondering what Carter would think that the Assassins Guild was trying to frame the Jokerz Guild, before he continued.

"The sad part is that Matt waited for half an hour before he emerged from his hiding place. He saw Mom on the floor and wanting to help her, he then pulled her body to my room all the way to the corner and under the mattress with him, trying to keep her safe. He stood there hiding with her until I came home...he thinks he was under there for more than an hour and there's no way to tell how long it truly was because they were both home since seven and I didn't get home until eleven." Terry finished, as he stared at his little brother again.

_What did he go through during those hours waiting for me to get home?_ Terry thought, as his eyes clouded over with tears.

"Terry..." Jack said slowly, "We'll get them for this. Mark my words, they'll pay. But Ah have to apologize. Ah'm sorry Terry. They're doin' this to ya because they know you are friends with us and the guild is trying to make us suffer by getting those closest to us."

"Jack's right," Carter finally spoke up. "Maybe it's best if you don't hang out with us so much anymore, at least until things cool down."

Again, Max and Ten exchanged worried looks. They knew that the Assassins Guild did this because Terry was Batman, not because he was friends with the Royal Flush Gang or Terminal.

"Terry, maybe you should..." Max was cut off as a doctor finally emerged and called "Last Name McGinnis!" Terry got up but felt weak; he wobbled a bit before Max steadied him. Ten got up right away and she stepped in front of Terry as she opened her arms, "Go, I'll take care of him," she said, in a reassuring voice. If she thought that the rooftop incident was bad, this topped everything. Terry was going out of his mind trying to handle everything especially with his mom and brother and this would be the least she could do.

Terry locked eyes with her as her crystal sapphire eyes clashed with his aquamarine orbs. "Thanks," Terry said, as he smiled briefly, tiredly, as he slowly gave Matt to Ten. As Ten cradled Matt in her arms, Terry brushed some of Matt's bangs away from his face, as he lowered his head and kissed his brother on the forehead. He then moved his head slowly up again, his eyes locking once again with Ten's, telling her to take care of his baby brother. Ten smiled, as she tightened her hold on Matt, before stepping back and sitting on the chair. Terry then waved goodbye at the group before he followed the doctor.

"Ah guess we should go then huh?" Jack asked, not sure what to do next.

Carter made his way to stand next to Max. She was still staring at the doors Terry just walked through, her mind miles away. He put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze; the trick worked, as it brought her back to the present. "If you want, we can take care of the boy while you stay. I know he's a close friend of yours."

Max couldn't help but smile. It was true, Terry was like a brother to her and to see him in this much pain only made her suffer as well.

"I'd like that." Max said, as she put her hand on Carter's hand, giving it a squeeze and thanking him for his kindness.

"Alright! Let's go." Jack said, as he got up and the group departed, leaving Max alone, waiting for Terry.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
Well look at that! This chapter had so many things going on and need I say drama? I enjoyed this chapter because it brings the group closer together and you can see each one of them truly cares. I also love the new scene I decided to add, which has Ten holding Matt when Terry kisses his brother...makes them look like a family ... Please don't forget to comment!


	24. Chapter 23

**Incandescence - Letting Go  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Batman Beyond series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Terry and Ten a proper relationship and ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"If you would please be so kind as to fill out these pages. We need all those documents for the file," the doctor instructed, as he continued to walk with Terry down a very long hallway. "Please do not disturb her; you may sit outside on one of these chairs. If she does wake up, you're more than welcome to enter the room but only after the nurse approves. And if you do talk to her, make it short. She needs her rest."

"Her condition?" Terry reluctantly asked.

"Recovering. She has a concussion but it's not as serious as we expected. What probably happened from what I reviewed from our analysis as well as the Police Report was that she was struck across the face and fell to the ground, causing the head injury and gash that was located on the side of her head. She was lucky though ... it could have been worse," the doctor concluded, as they came to a halt and stood standing in front of a door and glass window, showing the sleeping patient inside on a bed.

Terry grew more self-conscious, going through a guilt-trip as he processed the information the doctor gave him and looking down at the paperwork he would have to fill out.

"In any case, I'll leave you out here. Remember what I told you," the doctor said, before he left.

Terry turned and faced the glass window and peered into it to see his mother sleeping in the hospital bed. He was feeling guilty the entire time and now things only got worse considering that he did not know how to explain to the doctor that he had no idea what was going on in his mom's life nor did he know much about her medical history. Sleeping on the bed, with the machines attached to her, Terry's guilt grew by the minute before he glanced down at the paperwork. He didn't know how to answer them. When did that happen? How long was it before he no longer was involved in his mother's life? How come he didn't know the answers to the questions about his own mother? But more importantly, the question that burned in his thoughts more than anything was how much did he make her and his brother suffer? And for what?

Terry had been so preoccupied with saving the city and maintaining the peace that he lost sight of what was most dear to him. His family should have always been his main priority and he turned his back on them, just like how he did with his father.

As he heard the doctor's footsteps fade away down the hallway, Terry stared at his mom's figure. He watched transfixed as she breathed slow and long deep breaths. He could feel something deep down in his heart with a desire for vengeance. He quickly tried to suppress it, knowing that revenge was a dish best served cold. He would wait for his chance…for a time and place to avenge his family's pain and suffering.

Scoffing to himself, Terry remembered briefly the conversation Bruce had with him earlier about protecting his family. _Figures! He's always right._

Terry then walked slowly to the chairs that were conveniently placed across from the glass windows. Terry sat down on one of them and stared into space. His mind was racing about what his next move was going to be. He would have two choices. He could either talk to his mother and reveal the truth to her, something he personally did not want to do or he could lie to protect her. Lie and have her and Matt leave the city for the time being. Trick them into leaving so that he could work things out; but if this is just with the Assassins Guild, what will happen next time when another threat emerges? Will he scare them away? Lie to them? Deceive them into leaving the city again?

Terry slumped in his seat, closed his eyes as he tilted his head back so he was staring at the ceiling. _I guess I have no choice but to tell her the truth. God knows that I don't want to though._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Terry didn't even realize he had been sleeping when he finally woke up with a jolt as he realized it was five in the morning. He immediately jumped up and ran to the window and looked in, not bothering to pick up the paperwork he was supposed to fill out. There, sitting on the bed was his mom, wide awake. Terry gulped involuntarily, as he tried to straighten his hair and fix his attire. He then knocked on the door and opened it. Terry's mom had been staring at the floor the whole time and she looked distressed. When he entered, she just looked up from her bed, exhausted, but she still smiled. "Hey," was all Terry could say, as he walked over and sat down on a chair next to her bed.

"Hey yourself," his mom replied, clearly her mind was miles away. She stretched out her hand and held Terry's in her own hand, giving it a squeeze.

"How're you feelin'?" Terry asked.

"Better." She paused here, as she looked over Terry's shoulder towards the glass window. Terry turned to look but saw no one there. His mother then continued, "The doctor was in here earlier this morning. He gave me some medication for the headache I had."

Terry began to rub the back of her hand, as he gave her reassurance that he was there for her. Funny, he never got along with his mother and he never thought he would. After everything that happened to his father, he hated the idea of having to go back and live with her. It wasn't because he didn't love her, it was just, they had grown apart all those years, and then they were forced to live with each other again, of course it was awkward. But now, Terry couldn't help but feel connected to her.

"How's Mathew doing?"

"Matt?" Terry asked, a bit surprised that he didn't mention his kid brother earlier, "He's fine. He's safe. But mom, listen, this is important and I need to talk to you about something."

Marry McGinnis was a very patient mother. She had lost so many things that were precious to her in her lifetime and now she realized just how blind she was to everything. She would be patient and give Terry all the space he needed. She would be the mother he needed her to be and give him the distance and respect he wanted.

"Terence."

Terry looked up. He knew she was being serious now that she called him by his full name. As a kid, only when he was in trouble would she call him by that name. If Terry wasn't mistaken, he could have sworn that she sounded hurt, but at the same time, she was determined.

"Terence..." She paused slightly before she looked Terry straight in the eyes, studying him for a moment before she continued. "I'm not stupid. I know that your job isn't normal and I know that Mr. Wayne has you working with something very serious. I did my own homework on Mr. Wayne and I've learned that he's a very secluded man."

Terry was about to interject but his mother cut him off. "I'm not saying that's a bad thing, but obviously, his work outside the company itself...well..." Marry looked Terry pointedly in the face as she chose her words carefully, "it's dark."

"I've also noticed patterns since you've started working with him, the lack of sleep, the stress, you get angry easily and you barely have the energy to spend time with us."

"Mom, let me explain..."

"No Terence, let me explain. I don't know what Mr. Wayne has you doing but when those men came to our house and ambushed us, I knew they were after you. I could feel it. And I knew then that I've been selfish." Marry then cupped Terry's face with one of her hands, "You're all grown up Terry, but no matter how old you get, you'll always be my son. But as your mother, I have to let you go."

Terry closed his eyes as his mother pulled her hand back to her lap. She was still looking at him, studying him. Terry could not say anything. He felt a huge lump in the back of his throat.

"Terry, do you remember a little less than a year ago, an unscrupulous TV reporter was using a suit to become invisible and walk through walls in order to spy on people to get his stories?"

Of course he remembered that. It was up to him as Batman to stop that man before the suit took over his body and made that reporter permanently intangible. He also remembered that his secret, along with Bruce's was compromised and he had told his mom and little brother as they were watching that show that he was Batman. They had laughed in response, not believing him.

Terry looked up very slowly._ Did she know? What was she saying? _Terry stared at his mother as she stared back. She knew her son was smart enough to realize that she had put the pieces together, but Marry was also very compassionate, in that she would never force Terry to say something he didn't want to.

"Mom...what are you..." _Did she really know?_

"You know? While you were sleeping outside of my room this morning, Mr. Wayne stopped by."

"What?" _Thank God she changed the subject._

"He told me to give this to you," Marry said, as she reached over onto the table by her bed where a sealed envelope remained. She then picked it up and handed it to Terry. "He said, this would be your final assignment if you so wished it to be. If not, he wanted you to know that he would require you to relocate to a new location."

"What?" Again, Terry's mind was spinning. So much had happened in the span of fifteen minutes and now his mom was telling him that Bruce had already stopped by without waking him. Marry smiled, as she realized what her son was going through. "Don't worry so much Terry."

"But..." Terry's mom cut him off again.

"I think I'd like to move Terry. I want a safer and better place to live than this city. Maybe further North? It's not like we're leaving the country; just moving to a different city in the same state. That way, we could still see you when you do have the time," Marry concluded, as she looked over at her son before moving to lay back down.

"Mom, you don't know what you're saying. It would mean..."

"I'm very tired Terry. Take the envelope and think it over. Mr. Wayne is a very important man. He has reshaped the city and I know you will do the same if you follow in his footsteps." Terry wanted to comment, but he knew his mother would stop him. He then picked up the envelope. When Terry opened the letter, he looked over to his mom's face.

She had her eyes closed and she was trying to fall back to sleep. When he pulled out the contents of the envelope, Terry was surprised to see Direct Deposit Cards inside. _Direct Deposit Cards? He's paying for the hospital bill?_ Terry was shocked.

"I'll tell you one thing Terry..."

Returning the contents of the envelope back to their place, Terry turned to his mother.

"I always knew you were just as stubborn as that old man." Opening her eyes and turning to face Terry, she smiled. Terry returned the smile. "Whatever you chose though," she said, as she closed her eyes again, "you know your brother and I love you," Marry finished.

Terry stood up, walked to the window and closed the blinds before he headed towards the door. Turning to look at his mom one last time, Terry finally found the words that he had been wanting to say to her since it all began.

"Thank you mom for understanding."

Terry then walked out of the room and headed towards the nurse's front desk. He opened the envelope and picked out three of the green Direct Deposit Cards and paid for the bill of the hospital. Terry then made his way to the exit which led him through the waiting room. There, he was surprised to see Max sitting down on one of the chairs. She had a cup of coffee in her hand with her legs crossed and was watching the news. When she saw him exit the doors, she put her coffee down and walked up to him. She then gave him a slow, yet fierce embrace and then pulled slowly away.

Terry had been holding his emotions in check but he could no longer contain them. Max knew exactly what was going on as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the exit. Once they were in the parking lot, Max was relieved to see no one there because Terry would hide his pain in public. Now that they were alone, tears began to slowly spill from Terry's face and Max could only give him her unconditional loyalty and support as she held him in her arms.

"I'm such an idiot for crying like this," Terry said, as he buried his face in her shoulder.

"No. You're not."

After calming down a bit, Terry took a good look at Max and realized that she must have been in the waiting room the entire time because she still had the exact same clothes and sweater she had when she was there yesterday.

"You didn't go home?"

"No." And then in a more serious tone she asked, "Did you think I was going to leave you all alone?"

"I guess it wouldn't help if I said 'yes' huh?"

"How's your mother Terry?"

"She's fine. Hey Max? If you were here all night, did you see Wayne at all?"

"That old geezer? Yeah, he stopped by," Max huffed as she recalled what happened between them. When she saw him walk through the doors, she was so grateful for having him there as she ran to his side and told him what happened. She then walked with him, wanting to go with him through the double doors when security stopped them. After Wayne explained who he was, they let him pass, but instead of saying Max was with him, he just walked off and left her alone in the waiting room, arguing with the security guards for not letting her go through. When Max told him what happened, Terry couldn't help but laugh out loud. Max only glared at him but remained silent.

"He likes you Max!"

"Say wha?"

"He likes to annoy you because he knows he can push your buttons and get away with it." Terry laughed, as he struggled to abate his laughter.

"Anyway. Where to from here?" She asked.

Terry paused as he thought about that question. "We're going to Wayne Manor."

"We? Right now?"

"Yes, we. But not right now. I need to go to the police station and stop by my mom's place. After that, I'll meet up with you at your apartment. Get everyone ready." Max gave Terry a look, asking him to define "everyone."

Terry stared at her for a moment, "Everyone...as in everyone in your apartment. Get packed because we're going to go stay at Wayne Manor for quite some time."

Max nodded her head, still clearly confused.

"I don't think it's safe for us to stay at your place anymore Max. And I don't think it's safe for the others to be there either. The safest place that we all could be at is at Wayne's place."

Max sighed as she realized the seriousness of this entire situation. She also realized that it meant that the others would soon be finding out who Terry really was. And to make things worse, they would be finding out who was the original Batman.

Max's mind was racing, trying to think up of ideas that would prevent the group from learning his secret. She really did not want them to find out, but she also realized that they eventually had no choice if they wished to succeed in stopping the Guild. And in the end, more importantly than anything else, it was Terry's decision whether or not they should find out his and Wayne's identities.

"But what about transportation?"

"Who said anything about driving?" Terry asked, as he looked over her shoulder. Max followed his gaze and realized that Terry was watching someone. She looked carefully and then realized that the figure Terry was looking at was actually Bruce with Ace sitting by his side. And parked right behind Bruce, was the black limo that she recognized from all those encounters. Max had to admit, the old man still knew how to make an entrance.

Bruce walked up slowly to the two as he studied each of them. Looking at Max, he then asked her, "So Red, where do you stand in all of this?"

"Right where I always have been." Max answered curtly, as she moved to stand by Terry's side, facing Bruce.

Bruce smiled a bit as he turned to face Terry.

"What's your decision?"

There was a long pause as Terry and Bruce both stared at each other. There was an obvious tension but it soon died down as Terry outstretched his hand to shake Bruce's hand. Bruce accepted and the two shook hands just like they did when they first became partners those many years ago.

"You know Wayne...if you could barely handle working with me I wonder how you're goin' to survive livin' with me." Terry joked, as he smiled at the older man.

Not missing a beat, Bruce scoffed as he turned around and headed back to the limo, "It's the other way around. Let's hope you can handle it."

Terry snickered as Wayne walked off. Terry then turned his attention to Max. The epitome of what a best friend should be was standing right beside him and he couldn't be more grateful. Terry then grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze before he leaned down a bit and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you Max."

"Don't you dare get all mushy with me." Max said, as she pushed him away and followed Bruce to the limo. Terry couldn't help but smile as he detected a small hint of blush on her face as she ran off.

Terry then followed the two as Ace came running to his side. Terry patted the canine on its head and continued his way to the limo.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
I noticed that in the series itself, they never really gave tribute to Marry McGinnis and that's why I put that scene with her in this chapter. She's a very special character and clearly very important to Terry but we never get to see "that much" of it in the series and I hope you guys liked what I did. R&R please.


	25. Chapter 24

**Incandescence - Conflict  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Batman Beyond series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Terry and Ten a proper relationship and ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Bruce exited out of the limo and signaled for Ace to follow. Pulling out his cane, he slowly made his way to the gigantic double-gated doors. As he walked the path, he heard his limo drive off into the distance. Bruce sighed as he slowly but surely made his way up the path to his manor. Ace trotted by his side the entire time, slowing his pace to match that of his owner's.

Stopping in his tracks, Bruce looked up and surveyed his surroundings. He remembered a long time ago, when this manor was beautiful and alive, thanks to the support and help of Alfred. Bruce closed his eyes, remembering his old friend. Alfred passed away right around the time when he gave up being Batman. Ever since then, he had been by himself...alone. Looking at the Great Dane, Bruce smiled softly as he studied his pet. The Great Dane stared back, never breaking eye-contact with his owner. "Man's best friend," Bruce commented, as he continued his way to the doors with Ace by his side.

Entering his manor, Bruce looked around and surveyed the scene before him. He was home, but was it really a home? He devoted his entire life to prevent criminals such as the Joker from killing off innocent people and to prevent children from suffering the same loss he had to endure. His thoughts soon drifted to Terry and Bruce for once in his life began to think about his own needs. He gave Terry two options, he could either complete this mission and never have anything to do with the suit again or Terry could join Bruce in his crusade and continue to be the New Dark Knight and protect the city but at the cost of leaving his family.

After all these years though, Bruce found himself confident that Terry would continue to wear the suit, however, he would bring something different along with it. Terry was not a loner. As much as Terry tried to admit it, he wasn't and he never would be. His character wouldn't allow it and Bruce found himself amused at his apprentice. How is it that they could both be so much alike and so very different?

Terry needed friends. He needed to have a passion to fight for. That's where his friends came into place. He fought so hard because he always had them in the back of his head. He would fight for them. Die for them if the need be, but he would never admit it. Terry was just as stubborn as Bruce and that brought a small smile to the old man.

Bruce suddenly frowned though, as he thought of one problem. If Terry would accept the role of the New Dark Knight, then he would undoubtedly bring that red-headed friend of his. Just thinking of her made Bruce frown and chuckle a bit as he recalled how he treated her at the hospital and in the subways all those years ago when he had the cops chase her while he went off to investigate.

_Guess she never forgave me for that._

Bruce continued to walk through the living room before he sat down on his old sofa. He looked around and memories flooded his mind, as he closed his eyes and embraced those heart-felt memories. He remembered Dick Grayson, Barbara, Alfred, Tim Drake, Cat-Woman, the Justice League and many others who had played a part in his life. He never allowed himself that privilege of accepting them into his heart even though they wanted to. _Why?_

_I was afraid._

Bruce opened his eyes as he leaned his head back on the sofa staring at the ceiling. He was afraid back then to let those closest to him in. He didn't want to feel that sense of loss and pain when the time came that they would pass away or worse, follow in the steps of his parents or that of Tim. He refused to suffer that ordeal another time and so he pushed everyone away. The closest and hardest time he ever felt that similar pain as to when his parents passed away was when Alfred died. His butler, his friend, his companion, his constant and loyal guardian had passed away and he was left all alone. Bitterness and Pain became Bruce's constant companions after that and he was crushed.

Bruce leaned forward as he reached for the remote control and turned on the fireplace with the push of a button. Bruce watched as the flames flickered on as his mind drifted once again to Terry. However, his stubborn nature took over once again as he got agitated.

_No questions about it, Terry will bring those friends of his. Stupid kid. If he brings them here, they will all betray him the moment they learn of he's alter-ego._

Closing his eyes, Bruce found himself more worried than when he dropped off Terry at the police station and Max at her apartment. Soon after discovering that Terry's family was assaulted, he decided that he had to convince Terry to choose...Choose one path. Try leading a normal life and forget about everything or permanently become the Dark Knight. Now though, Bruce had to worry about those so-called friends. Bruce blinked as his mind drifted back to the past.

Once upon a time, Bruce had friends. He had a team, several ones at that. He had even found himself very attached to the Justice League, despite the confrontations and tension between many of the members. But in the end, he had bonded with them. They too had suffered or endured so much, in order to protect a city, country and world of their own. There was a camaraderie there despite the difficulties and changes that occurred with the League. However, the most difficult thing of all was not the loss of friendship or teams, but the fact that Bruce found himself trying to convince himself that Terry would fail. Or would he?

Would Terry be the one who was able to accomplish that which Bruce was never able to do? Bruce's life was the definition of tragic. Yet, Terry's was just as heartbreaking and Bruce found himself frustrated that Terry even entertained such ideas and thoughts of balancing a double life. And wasn't that one of his first goals in life. Long ago, when he was captured by a gang of criminals and taken to Arkham Asylum along with Gotham's then new district attorney Janet Van Dorn, he had opened up to her in the end and revealed a very personal goal, when she said that she was still going to work towards a city that didn't need Batman, to which he responded so candidly in agreeing with her. _A city that doesn't need Batman._

Bruce tried to remember when that goal had changed. When that possibility, in his mind, was no longer possible. Even today, the city needed Batman, but Bruce had to admit, it was moving rapidly towards that original goal, a city that didn't need Batman.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

After spending a few hours with the police, Terry walked out and took a cab to reach his mother's apartment. As Terry walked up the now familiar path to his mom's place, he couldn't help himself as he cringed as he stepped past the main gates and entered the apartment complex, passing the police tape wrapped all around the building. He wondered when they'd remove the tape, considering that other neighbors in the building on the same floor had to deal with it as well. He used his keys to get inside the front doors and he had to take several deep breaths to calm himself down.

Everything was still in the same condition as it was that horrible night, but he knew now it wouldn't matter if he messed up the crime scene because he had just finished all the paperwork at the station and the cops had already conducted their investigation with the property. Terry walked over to his little brother's room as he grabbed a duffle bag and stuffed it with his kid brother's things and clothes. _It should be enough for a week,_ Terry thought as he zipped the bag closed.

Walking to the living room, he flung the bag down on the sofa where he had his mother last night. He then walked into his own room as he grabbed his own schoolbag and stuffed it with extra items he would need while staying at Wayne Manor. Terry found a message on his wall, right by the door, before he scoffed and punched the wall. He understood what it meant. He knew that the cops wouldn't figure it out. They had no reason to suspect but none-the-less, he called Barbara and asked her for a favor. He needed her to get rid of the paperwork and any pictures that were taken during the investigation in order to protect his identity. She understood as she hung up.

Re-emerging into the living room, Terry grabbed both his back-pack and that of his little brother's and headed towards the door. Terry took one last look behind him before he left.

_I might never be back here again,_ Terry thought, not knowing what to expect with his upcoming battle with the Assassins Guild.

Terry was more determined than ever to take them down even if it cost him his life. They had hurt his family and that he would never forgive. _And for what?_ Some stupid-ass leader named Havoc who wanted control of the city. Terry would not let them get away with what they did to his mother and brother. Even if he lost his life this time, he would take them down with him straight to hell. And with that, Terry left his mother's home, never knowing for sure if he would ever see it again. As he locked up and walked back down the street, he decided to walk to Max's place instead of calling for a cab. He had a lot to think about. He had made a decision and now, the inevitability of it taking place was by his choice. To reveal his identity to Carter and Jack; their reaction worried him only slightly. He had a certain expectation.

Terry knew they would be in shock but that shock would soon transform into anger and maybe even hate. _Am I being selfish in what I want?_ Terry wondered, as he crossed the street. Walking down the sidewalk, his thoughts drifted to Ten. She would be the only one to stay by his side. But Jack would be temperamental. _And Carter?_ Terry frowned as he realized, he didn't know how Terminal would react.

_Am I wrong? If I tell them I'm Batman then they will find out about Wayne. They will know the truth behind his life and all his secrets. Is that fair to Bruce? _Terry tried to tell himself that things would work out in the end. _It had to._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

On the other side of town, Max was thinking about the new changes she would have to endure while helping Terry on this particular mission. As she watched the limo drive off with Mr. Wayne, she wondered just how much her life had changed from what she expected it to be before she knew Terry's secret.

Making her way upstairs, Max realized that she was unsure of herself. She had said that her place in life would always be supporting Terry and being by his side, but now, she was having second thoughts about it and doubting Terry's ability to fight the Guild. _But he has us. Terminal, Jack and Ten,_ Max thought, as she inserted her key into her door and unlocked it.

_But is it enough?_

Max groaned as her thoughts were starting to annoy her. "Stop it Max." She reprimanded to herself, as she closed the door. She then heard someone laugh and she spun around to see who it was. Sitting on her lazy-boy sofa, Max saw Carter sitting there with an amused expression on his face.

"What the hell are you laughin' at?" Max asked, clearly annoyed.

"I didn't know that you talk to yourself," Carter smirked as he got up and headed towards the kitchen, "Well, I suppose as long as you don't answer yourself then it's all good." He added.

Max followed him to the kitchen as she placed both hands on her hips. "Carter…" She started. She would have to word this carefully, especially since Carter was at her level of intellect. "Help me get packed with the others. We're going somewhere."

Carter opened her fridge and grabbed a water bottle. "Who's 'we'?"

"Jack, Ten, you, me and Terry."

Carter was drinking when she said this, and then suddenly stopped as he lowered the water bottle ever so slowly. It un-nerved her to see his eyes flash the way it did. It reminded her all those years ago when he was not on their side and he tried to kill her.

"What did you say?"

"I-I said," Max collected herself, clearly not enjoying the look in his eyes but also not wanting to show him she was intimidated. "Go pack your things. Terry's takin' us somewhere."

Carter continued to stare. His black eyes and black hair giving him a dangerously intimidating look as he glared at Max. He threw the water bottle in the trash as he walked ever so slowly towards Max before walking past her into the living room as he began to collect his things.

"Jack's out at the moment, he'll be back soon."

Sighing, Max found herself mentally beating herself up for feeling that way around Carter. Yes, he tried to kill her a long time ago but she still felt nervous around him._ But I shouldn't be feelin' like that. Not after last night when he showed me his kindness at the hospital. _

Walking into the living room, Max watched as Carter gathered his things. He wasn't facing her, but he could sense her watching him. "Something on your mind Max?"

"Sorry. I'm just stressed out with what's goin' on right now. That's all."

Carter remained silent as he walked into the dining room and sat down on one of the chairs, as he began putting things away in his own bag. Max joined him at the end of the table as she stared off into the distance.

"So Jack will be back soon?" Carter didn't answer but he nodded his head in the affirmative. Max tilted her head, as she thought about how awkward things had gotten between them. W_as it because they were about to find out about Terry? Or did Carter already know? I mean, he was just as smart as I was in high school._

"Carter..."

"You'd better go wake up Ten and Terry's little brother," Carter said, clearly interrupting her from speaking her mind as he got up. I'm going to go take a walk outside. Jack should be back anytime now," he said, as he began to walk towards the front door.

"Carter?"

Carter stopped as he turned to look at Max. _She clearly wants to tell me something,_ he thought, as he studied her body's physical language. "What's the matter Max? It's like you want to tell me somethin' but then you don't. And it's annoying."

Max lowered her gaze to her hands as she stared at the table in front of her. "Are you happy with your life?" Max finally asked, looking up to meet Carter's eyes. Carter contemplated the question. _Why would she ask me that? Something's wrong. Why would Terry ask us to pack up and leave Max's place when he knows we're wanted by the police for questioning? And why is Max acting so worried, like something bad is about to happen?_

"Define happy," Carter responded, not wanting to let Max know just how unsure he was with this entire situation. His response worked, as Max sighed and waved her hand back and forth, "never mind."

Max then got up and headed towards her room. Carter watched as she closed the door behind her and heard her movements through the door. _She must be packing, _he thought, before he opened the door and stepped outside into the hallway. He then leaned on the now-closed door as his thoughts occupied his mind. _Why was Terry attacked?_ Carter wondered, as he thought about the markings he found at Marry McGinnis's home. After the group left the hospital, Jack, Ten and Terry's little brother had gone straight to Max's apartment. Terminal on the other hand had returned to the scene of the crime and waited for the cops to leave before he entered the premises. He studied the scene over and over again, recalling what Terry confided in them at the hospital. He also studied the work and yes, it was clearly meant to incriminate the Jokerz, but Carter wasn't satisfied. He wasn't so sure that the Assassins Guild was behind this nor any random Jokerz gang. Stepping into Terry's room, he sat down on the windowsill and looked around. Aside from the mess, there was a stupid message that said "TAB" with an "x" crossed over it. He recalled what the informant told him while he was roaming the backstreets of Gotham, that the Assassins Guild wanted Batman dead by any means necessary.

_Go figure,_ he thought the moment he heard that. _Of course they would want him dead. He was the one standing in their way along with the Special Agents that now patrolled the city almost twenty-four hours_.

Carter looked around the room, wondering why the Assassins would target Terry and his family. They weren't involved. Terry wasn't involved. He was just a friend. It didn't make any sense to attack him and his family just to get to Terminal and the Royal Flush Gang. Frowning, he turned around and faced the window, looking at the city beyond. He wasn't sure how long it was before he started to wonder if Terry was maybe somehow involved? Could it be his boss? They had targeted Tan Productions. What could Terry's connection be? Or that of his boss?

He blinked several times before he realized he was reading something on the window. It was the reflection from inside but his eyes widened. With the reflection in the window, Carter was able to read "BAT" with an x crossed over it.

Carter spun around, shocked at where his train of thought had taken him. He went through all the other rooms and re-examined the messages written on the walls before returning to Terry's bedroom. His was the only one that had a different message. Throughout the entire apartment, all the others had "ha-ha's" and emblems and symbols that represented the Jokerz except in Terry's room which had the unique message.

_It all made sense. That night so very long ago when Max thought that Terry was the one trying to kill her. Then Batman suddenly appeared out of no-where to save her. Then that incident on the rooftop when Ten was acting weird when she saw Batman and remained with the bikes. The fact that Batman actually knew Max by name instead of just another victim. That night when Terry grabbed Ten and they were out all night trying to settle things between them. Max's constant worrying. Terry and his ex-girlfriend along with his little brother being attacked on the rooftop. Terry's family being attacked._ _And finally, Terry's mysterious job and connection to his wealthy patron_…it all made sense but Terminal feared the thoughts that were flying through his head as he tried to denounce them.

_There was no way in hell Terry could be..._

Just then, a siren was heard in close proximity and Terminal ducked as he made his way out the back. He knew the cops would keep surveillance on the property but his thoughts distracted him. He didn't like where his investigation and thoughts were taking him.

"Carter!"

Startled, Carter looked to the side as he saw Jack walking up the stairs back to Max's apartment.

"Hey," Carter greeted, welcoming Jack back.

"What're you doig' out here?"

"Oh, just thought I'd step out for a bit," Carter responded, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well, Ah took that disk Ten and Ah got when we dealt with those cops at that intersection. Apparently, all the members of the Assassins Guild who have been captured have suspiciously passed on. Get my drift?"

Surprised, Carter raised an eyebrow, trying to confirm what he heard.

"That's right my friend. Killed. Murdered. Suicide. Disposed of. This Guild plays dirty and Ah suggest we get the hell away from anyone who knows us because they might be next."

"Actually Jack, we have something more important to do tonight."

"What could be more important?"

"Terry has asked us to pack up and he wants us to go with him somewhere tonight."

"Oh? How come?"

"Don't know, but I guess we'll find out later on tonight." Jack nodded his head as he pushed open Max's door and Carter soon followed him in. _It would be difficult for Jack if what I think is true. But if that's the case, I'm going to have to chose sides…_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Meanwhile, as Carter was taking a walk and Jack was due to arrive any time now, Max made her way to the guest bedroom and closed the door slowly behind her. It was dark, the curtains were closed and all the lights were off. She surveyed her surroundings before she made her way to the bed and leaned over to see were Ten was.

Ten was sleeping on her left side with Matt sleeping in-between her arms. She looked so calm and peaceful with the little boy as Max titled her head to the side to watch them closer. Matt was obviously sound asleep with his mouth partially open as little snores escaped him every now and then. Ten looked peaceful as she slept with her golden locks framing her face. Even in sleep she looked very beautiful. For a moment, Max found herself feeling a little bit jealous. _So she's the one who stole Terry's heart..._

Dana had failed. She was a beautiful girl and her Asian looks were to die for. _But Terry was never in love with her_. Instead, he found someone else, someone who was able to understand and love Terry the way he needed it and in some strange way, fate made it where Terry could reciprocate those feelings. _They were kindred spirits, Terry and Ten. _

A long time ago, that super-jock from high school, Nelson had made a comment about her and Terry being a couple. It annoyed the hell out of her because Max knew in her heart that she and Terry were like brother and sister. They were friends. They would fight and bicker, pick on each other and understand each other on a whole different level, but that's what made it special. They weren't and never would be romantically involved because both of them didn't want that. What they had, no one else did. Their friendship crossed the lines of any other stronger friendship and it would always grow. It was a unique bond between a man and woman that was not romantic in any sense, yet, it was just as strong, if not stronger than any other relationship he might have.

Max blinked as she realized that her jealousy wasn't a result of Terry being in love with Ten, but it was a result of the present. Max would now have to share Terry and let Ten have many of the joys and memories that she had shared and kept for herself. She would no longer be the only one to understand his lifestyle and his tardiness, his excuses and his jokes. She would have to share that and that's what made her feel the way she did. She had grown so use to having Terry all to herself, now though, it would be forever different and that difference scared her.

Reaching out her hand, Max placed it on Ten's arm as she shook her slowly, not wanting to wake up Matt.

Ten's eyes fluttered and she turned to look at Max.

Max smiled as she leaned in close and asked her to get up and pack at Terry's request. Ten nodded her head in understanding before Max left the room. Ten still didn't move even after she heard Max close the door behind her. She turned her head back to its original position on the bed as she watched Matt. Ten couldn't help but smile as she watched the little boy sleep in her arms. Last night, when she saw Terry, her heart was crying out to him because of that horrible pain she had witnessed behind his eyes. She hated that pain. She had seen it before when they first met; when she was being escorted to the police unit when he found out about her identity; it was that same look he gave her when she was in his apartment after she said she had to go and save her family, returning to a life of crime.

Ten made sure she was as gentle as could be as she maneuvered her arms away from Matt without waking him. She then brushed some of his bangs away from his face as her eyes flashed. Terry would die if anything happened to his family, not literally, but his soul would. _That is why I won't let them win._ Ten got up as she walked towards the window and pulled one side of the curtains only a few inches away so she could look outside. _Damn you Havoc! How much more pain do you want me to go through until your satisfied? I won't let you. I won't let you hurt Terry anymore and that's a promise!_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

When Max realized that Carter and Jack were in her living room, Max smiled before she joined them on the sofa. Granted, despite Carter and Jack's behavior in the past, she knew they were decent guys. And she also had Ten now. _Finally, another femme_. And besides, Ten had said on that fateful night when they were attacked on the school premises that she would protect her and she did. When Max had failed to act, Ten had been there to protect her.

Carter and Jack were talking out loud about something trivial as Max sat down with them. She leaned back and rested her head on the sofa as she smiled. Either way, she was happy with her new friends even if things were going to get a little rough. Isn't that what made friendships all the more special? When you can get though the difficult times and still maintain that bond...that's what true friendship was really about.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Walking up along the sidewalk in front of Max's apartment, Terry smiled as he realized he made it just in time as Bruce's limo came to a complete stop on the same sidewalk. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Max's number.

"Hey! It's me."

"Where are you?"

"Outside your apartment."

"Cool. I'll send him over right now."

"Thanks."

Terry then put away his cell phone and opened the limo's door as he tossed in his bag along with his little brother's bag. Turning around, Terry couldn't help but grin as he recognized the footsteps that ran towards him.

"Terry!"

"Hey squirt!" Terry teased, as he ruffled his little brother's hair. "You slept well?"

"How's mom?" Matt asked, clearly wanting to know more about what happened to their mother.

"She's good. I spoke with her this mornin' ... she told me to send you off to boarding school."

"Ha-ha. Very funny," Matt whined, as he pushed his big brother. Terry being ten years older and stronger, barely felt the push.

"I'm kiddin'," Terry laughed, "Actually, I'm takin' you over to your friend's place and you'll be sleepin' over there for the next week."

"What? Why?" Matt whined, as he backed away from Terry.

"I thought you liked sleepin' over your friend's place?" Terry asked, clearly confused at his little brother's reaction.

"Yeah, but I liked it better with her," Matt complained, before he ran off behind a figure who was standing in front of the building's entrance.

Looking over to see who Matt was hiding behind, Terry couldn't help but stare as he locked eyes with Ten. She smiled before she leaned down and hugged Matt, giving him a warm hug.

"Sorry handsome. But Terry says you've got to go over to your friends. And besides! I'll be seeing you more often anyway."

"Promise?" Matt asked, clearly wanting to believer her.

"Cross my heart," Ten smiled, as she picked up Matt's hand and walked him over to the limo. Matt jumped in and started to explore its depths. Terry and Ten meanwhile remained outside the limo watching each other. Terry then moved forward as he laced his hands with her own and pulled her close.

"You okay?" Ten asked, as she rested her head on Terry's chest. Terry in turn rested his head on Ten's soft golden hair, as he inhaled her scent. "Yeah. Now that I'm with you," Terry added, before he lifted one of his hands under her chin and lifted her head up a bit so that they were staring into each other's eyes.

"I missed you," Ten commented, as she leaned forward. Terry was about to kiss her but then he heard a loud crash come from inside the limo. Startled, the two of them moved away from each other as Terry groaned.

"Talk about a mood-kill," Terry said, as he moved over to the door and peeked inside. "Watch it will you?"

Matt stuck his tongue out as he continued to explore the limo.

Ten couldn't help herself as she started to laugh before she wrapped her arms around Terry's torso, giving him a hug. She then let go and headed back towards the building. "See ya when you get back!" Ten said, before she walked back upstairs. Terry smiled before he got into the limo.

Ten made her way back upstairs as she entered the apartment. Carter was watching the news as Jack was laying on one of the couches, playing with some cards. Ten had to roll her eyes at this, as she continued her path through the rooms but instead of going into the guest bedroom, she knocked on Max's bedroom door.

"Come in." Ten opened the door and found Max almost done packing.

"Hey."

"Hey," Max replied, zipping up her duffle bag. Ten sat herself down at the edge of Max's bed as the two girls tried to figure out how to sort this. Ten hated not knowing what to say so she figured she might as well say what was on her mind.

"You think Terry will tell them?"

Max sighed as she contemplated this. That question was wracking her brain the entire morning and she still failed to have an answer. Part of her didn't want Terry to reveal his secret to his friends but another part of her recognized the possibilities of an alliance and even a successful mission with their help.

"I don't know."

Ten lowered her head and stared at the ground before she responded, "I think Carter will stay. He's smart Max. He probably already knows. Have you seen how he's been acting all morning? Distant?" Max nodded her head in understanding; she remembered all too well just how he had reacted when she told him to pack up.

"But the hardest thing I fear right now is Jack. He's going to be so pissed off that he might not stay. He'll leave just to vent his anger you know?" Max didn't say anything as Ten remained silent. What could she say?

"Whatever happens Ten, Terry will need all the help he can get. I'm not leaving. I hope you won't either." Ten looked up at Max, surprised that Max would even think she would abandon Terry during this time. She blinked a couple of times before she got up and walked back to the door. "I would never let anyone hurt him ... I thought you'd figure that out by now."

"He's my best friend," Max responded, "That's why I'm being defensive right now girl. No offense."

"None taken," Ten responded, turning to look at Max one last time and this time, she was no longer hiding her emotions. _Max doesn't believe I care enough? Fine, I won't hide my feelings anymore. Look at me Max. Look into my eyes and tell me what you see._

Ten's thoughts and emotions spoke louder than her words. When she looked over at Max, she let the girl see the pain and loneliness she had felt her entire life. She let her eyes show the true depths of her pain and suffering, a link that brought her and Terry together. A link that transformed into attraction and then into something more. A desire and love that had grown throughout the years, even when they were apart. They had grown to love each other. Respect each other. Trust each other and that's what Max saw as she stared at Ten. Max turned her face away, no longer able to stare at Ten, however, she couldn't help the sad smile on her face. Ten failed to notice it as she had already opened the door and exited.

_How sad. How very tragic that they fell in love because they were in so much pain. I hope they can truly be together, with all this bullshit happening right now. Even I don't feel that confidence that I normally have when Terry is on a mission, _Max thought.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Terry walked across the street as he got back into the limo. He had just dropped of his little brother at a friend's house and Matt could care less as to what Terry was doing. The boy was just happy to be with his friend. Terry smiled as he rolled down a window before instructing the auto-pilot to take him to Max's apartment. It was already five in the evening and he knew that now, things would forever be different.

Terry had made up his mind and there was no going back...no second guessing himself. He was prepared for what he was about to do and he had a pretty good idea about what was going to happen. Time flew by as he stared outside the window, watching civilians lead a normal life. That was what he use to have but he had made the decision to change that. It was his own personal choice and he had no regrets.

The limo came to a stop once again in front of Max's apartment. He wasn't surprised when he saw Max, Ten, Jack and Carter already waiting outside on the street, each one of them carrying a large duffle bag or backpack, most likely with their belongings and personal items they would need during this "move."

"Terry!" Jack greeted, as he was the first one to approach him and pat him on the back. "Long time no see huh? How's everything?"

"Good man. I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but we're in a hurry so let's get in okay?"

"Sweet ride!" Was all Jack said, as he got in without any hesitation.

"Hey," Max said, as she walked passed Terry and got into the limo. Terry simply smiled, as his best friend walked by and he helped her into the car. As Terry turned around, Ten had appeared before him as she pushed herself up on her tip-toes and gave Terry a peck on the lips. She smiled dubiously as Terry grinned like a Cheshire cat. _Later._ They would be able to spend time together later. Terry then helped her in. He was about to follow her in when he realized someone was missing. _Carter?_

Carter was leaning on the building next to the entrance, never moving an inch from his spot as he watched everything that happened. Terry leaned in the open door to address the others, "Give us a second." After that, Terry closed the door and walked over to Carter.

"Hey?" Terry asked, trying to sound normal. He was beginning to feel the pressure but he never let that stop him from acting before. "What's up?" Terry asked, this time trying to get Carter to talk.

"You know Terry? I've noticed something about you that I never did before."

"Oh? What would that be?" Terry asked, catching on Carter's weird behavior.

Carter finally moved off the wall as he brushed past Terry. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't treat this so lightly. I've given this a lot of thought," Carter paused here, locking eyes with Terry, "especially with what those Jokerz wrote in your bedroom. Have you settled your 'tab?'"

Terry returned the harden gaze that Carter was giving him. "You've been in my room?"  
_He couldn't possibly know who I am...could he? _

Reading Terry's body language, Carter smiled before he continued, "I don't think what happened to your mother was because of the Royal Flush Gang nor your involvement as being an acquaintance of ours Terry. It's funny what you see when you're not looking." Carter said, as he finally reached the limo door and opened it.

"You coming or do you have an..." Carter paused here, trying to decide on his words, "...alternate form of transportation?"

Terry flung around, staring at Carter. He hated the fact that he was this surprised at Carter's words but now, he realized that it was true. Carter was not stupid and he should have given his friend more credit that he had.

Terry scoffed at the remark as he made his way to the limo. "Not today." Terry said, as he got in and brushed past Carter. Carter had to grin at this, enjoying their little war of the words as he followed Terry into the limo, shutting the door behind him.

Sitting down next to Jack, Terry spoke into the intercom of the Limo's computer, giving the address of Wayne Manor, without actually mentioning Bruce's name. As the limousine drove, the group began talking about trivial things. Terry was the only one who remained silent. He was taking it all in because in his heart, he didn't know for sure if they would accept him. He knew they would be mad, tempers would fly, but more importantly, he didn't know how some of them would react or what they would do. He could only hope, that with the events that happened, they would understand and that he was making the right choice.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
Terry is about to make the biggest decision in his life and not only his! In revealing his secret, he will be exposing the biggest secret of all, Bruce Wayne's identity as the legendary dark knight. Tell me what you think. I'd love to hear some feedback.


	26. Chapter 25

**Incandescence - Batman  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Batman Beyond series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Terry and Ten a proper relationship and ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

At first, everyone in the limousine was having fun, everyone except for Terry who remained silent. Gradually though, each one of them began to fall silent as they noticed how far away they were going. No one said anything. Not even Jack whose entire demeanor changed as he realized how far away they were from the city. Finally, Jack looked over at Terry, giving him a questioning look. Terry shook his head, "Later," was all he said, as they continued their drive down the long narrow road ahead.

Finally, the limo pulled up to a halt in front of Wayne Manor as the entire group exited the limo. Terry led the way with Max and Ten behind him and Carter and Jack trailing up behind as the limo took off. Carter and Jack both looked behind them to see where it was going. It looked like it was going behind the mansion.

Now, standing at the front gates, Terry punched in the codes as the old gates squeaked as they moved open. Terry walked forward with the rest of his group trailing behind. Jack was looking from one side to the other, amazed at how huge the front yard was. It would take them at least eight minutes or so to reach the front doors of the manor. Walking up the gloomy path, the group couldn't help but feel uneasy with the uncomfortable silence that had settled between them. The only ones who seemed use to the scenery were Max and Terry. As they finally reached the gigantic double doors that would lead them inside the manor, Terry shuffled in his pockets, looking for the access card he would need to get in.

"Terry? What is this place?" Ten finally asked, as she looked around worriedly. Terry turned his head, just enough so she could see him since all the others were behind. He kept his voice calm, not wanting her to be afraid. "Home."

Ten frowned, knowing that Terry was not well. He was struggling with something. She was trying to understand what his motives were or what he was thinking but he was keeping himself in check, not giving any clues that she could pick up on. Ten looked briefly over to her side and noticed that Max was unusually quiet. Ten raised an eyebrow.

_His identity was more important than anything; he wouldn't reveal it to them? Would he?_ Ten looked behind her at Jack and Carter who were staring up at the Manor. Ten's eyes widened as it dawned on her what Terry was about to do. _Oh my God._

Terry then pushed the gigantic double doors open as he walked through; he then turned around and gestured for the rest of them to follow. As they all walked in, Terry tossed his back-pack over to the side, "You can toss your stuff there for the moment," Terry said, as he walked down to the left and made his way to the living room. One by one, the group put their things down where Terry had thrown his bag and they followed him to the room. Jack whistled as he realized just how huge the living room was. It had to be at least 30 by 50 if not more.

Everyone remained standing, not wanting to alter anything. It was a picture perfect living room with a nice fire in the fireplace. Terry finally spoke. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you guys for a long time," he started, as he began to pace. Finally he stopped. He remembered the decision he made that night when his mother was attacked. The Assassins Guild would be taken down with or without them and he had made up his mind this morning to never second guess himself.

"This is Wayne Manor," Terry said, as he gestured towards the grand painting on one of the walls in the living room. Ten, Jack and Carter moved forward, wanting to see the painting. Max remained behind, having already met the old man in person. Ten gaped at the painting, realizing for the first time that this was the Legendary Dark Knight that she had grown up hearing about. _Terry's predecessor._

"Your boss right Terry?" Jack asked, clearly amused at where they were. Terry just nodded his head once before he walked up to them.

"You see...this man," Terry looked up at the painting, "He's legendary."

Max couldn't help herself as she smiled. She could always detect when Terry was talking fondly of someone or something and she could hear it now in his voice.

"Wayne is very old now. He doesn't look like the painting but he's done a lot for this city. Even in our textbooks he's mentioned in some of the political aspects as well as the architectural books."

The group remained silent, listening to Terry. They were all curious, even Max.

"This man has devoted himself to a cause. A very important cause that has changed this city and shaped it into the New Gotham that it is today. I am following in his footsteps."

Max and Ten both cast a glance at each other before watching and intent on catching every emotion running through Carter and Jack's facial features. Carter was calm and quite, studying Terry. Jack, on the other hand was just listening, he was completely oblivious as to what was going on. _Jack would be easy to handle, he was Ten's brother and now that Ten was on Terry's side, she would be able to talk some sense into him or at least convince him to stay quiet about this entire situation_, Max thought. It was Carter who worried her. _He still has connections in the Jokerz Gang and he was still known on the streets as a formidable foe. If he decided to turn on Terry, then Bruce Wayne would also be on the chopping block._

Ten turned her gaze to Terry, watching him intently. When she discovered that he was Batman, she was furious. Furious at fate and destiny for playing with them like that. Furious at Terry for keeping it from her since they were instantly attracted and found a bond with each other. But moreover, she was furious with herself for being so vulnerable to his charm and unable to hate him. Even if he was Batman, she could never hate him. She loved him for who he was, Terry McGinnis, the man behind the mask. She always would. The question that rang through her head was whether Jack and Carter would be able to accept the fact that Batman, who put them in jail, the so-called Dark Knight was none other than their good friend Terry.

Terry cast his eyes down before he continued; he knew what he was doing but it was a lot harder than he thought. Looking back up, he turned his gaze towards the girls. Max was worried, he could tell. She was watching Carter and Jack and he could tell that she was concerned about their reaction. Ten was staring at him, her eyes piercing through his soul; he knew what she was thinking. He couldn't explain it himself how he knew. Just watching her, he knew she was thinking about everything that was going to happen as well as the possible outcomes.

Still keeping his eyes locked with Ten, he found the strength to continue. "I've been working for Bruce Wayne for a long time now. The job revolves around his company as well as the city. I protect the people of this city at night in one suit and by working at the corporate company in another suit during the day."

Now Jack was glaring at Terry. He knew something was definitely wrong. Carter wasn't himself and Jack noticed that since they were in the limo. The girls, including his sister, were acting very strangely, as if they were expecting some outburst of some sort. Terry was acting the weirdest in his opinion; bringing them to Wayne Manor...this old mansion was a historic emblem of Gotham City.

But, the most distressing thing for Jack was that there was something very dark and serious in Terry's eyes now that drove out all the recklessness and humor from Jack's personality.

"That's an unusual job Terry." Jack found himself saying, very slowly, as he analyzed the words Terry just spoke. From what it sounded, it was a lot like his position in the Royal Flush Gang.

Jack's eyes widened as he was getting hints at what Terry was saying. Carter turned his face to watch the flames lick at each other in the chimney. He did not know exactly what Terry was going to say, he had an idea about it but he brushed it off as soon as the thought occurred to him, telling himself that it was impossible. Terry was not that kind of person to get involved in something so dark. When he thought of this, he turned his gaze to look at Terry. Terry met his gaze with his determined aquamarine eyes, unwavering in his resolve. Carter frowned, his thoughts almost already confirmed.

"Maybe," Terry started, "It would be better if you see for yourselves exactly what I'm trying to say. Follow me." Terry then walked over to the Grand Father's Clock. The guys followed as Terry pushed the glass door aside and he pulled at one of the cords.

Suddenly, the clock moved by itself as it revealed a passageway leading down some dark stairs. From their position, it looked endless. But what made everything eerie was the fact that they could hear all different kinds of sounds like some type of animal and wings flapping. Max noticed how Carter and Jack were behaving. She really wanted them to understand and be on Terry's side. So she did what she thought was best and her judgment paid off. Max grabbed a hold of Carter's hand and squeezed it. Carter looked at her suspiciously before she gave it another squeeze before she moved first, still holding Carter's hand and leading him through the clock. Carter decided to play along as he followed Max down the long stairs.

Ten wrapped her arm around her big brother's and pulled him gently forward, following what Max just did with Carter as they descended the stairs. Terry was the last but he did not follow. As soon as the four of them walked through, Terry pulled another cord and the clock closed behind his friends. Max and Carter were already walking down so they didn't hear the clock close behind them, however, Ten and Jack had just walked through and had only taken a few steps when they heard it shut. Jack pulled his arm free from Ten as he ran back and tried to open the door but to no avail. "Damn it! What the hell is Terry doing?"

Ten walked back to her brother as she placed a hand on his arm, "Jack..."

"What?" Jack yelled, as he turned to look at his sister.

"We should stick with the others," Ten said slowly, as she looked over her shoulder and noticed that the figures of Max and Carter were getting father away.

"Look. Whatever it is Terry is trying to tell us, it's important. So let's go downstairs okay?" Ten then lifted her hand and cupped his cheek. "I know it'll be okay," she said, as she leaned forward and hugged him, before turning and following the others. Jack sighed. He didn't like not being in control of situations and he sure as hell didn't like the way things were going with Terry. He was worried because he had a bad feeling about everything. He hoped to God that Terry was just playing a prank or this was some serious messed up dream.

Carter had to duck twice as he let go of Max's hand. There were bats everywhere. Max was still by his side as Ten caught up with them, Jack walking reluctantly behind as they all stopped and surveyed their surroundings.

Bats were flying everywhere and to their surprise there was a huge computer screen in the middle of the cave. Surrounding the cave were glass cabinets with various suits of the old Batman as well as Robin and Batgirl and another suit that looked like the infamous Night Wing. All of them recognized the outfits having grown up watching and hearing about them on television. The other suits and gizmos around were unrecognizable. They obviously belonged to many others but they ranged from different masks, to costumes, to weapons, even on a pedestal there was a golden coin and next to it read "Two-Face" and underneath that it read "Lucky Coin."

The group then approached the big screen, but as they did, they heard a very dangerous snarl. Emerging from the darkness next to the big screen was a gigantic Grate Dane. It began to snarl and its fur ruffled as it saw the strangers approach. Max and Ten both recognized it as Ace but Carter and Jack backed up a bit as they realized just how dangerous the animal was.

"Down Ace." A very old and strict voice said from the only chair facing the enormous computer. Turning around in the chair as it squeaked, an old man was sitting there as he faced them.

"Welcome."

"Bruce Wayne I suppose?" Carter asked, as he studied the old man.

Bruce looked over to Carter and literally blinked once, confirming the introduction.

"Well, this sure as hell is a place to hang out durin' your retirement," Jack mused sarcastically. Ten elbowed him in the side and he had to move a couple of feet away because it hurt.

"What's this about," Jack finally asked, trying to sound more respectful.

"It's about the Legendary Dark Knight we all grew up hearing about," a voice said from behind them. All four of them turned around and saw Terry emerging from the dark. He looked a lot different and it was a bit scary, even for Max, to see him emerge from darkness itself.

"The Legendary Dark Knight? You mean..." Jack trailed off, as he realized what was coming. "No way. It can't be..." Jack then looked over at Bruce. "You were the..." then turning to look at Terry "...and you ARE..." Jack's face hardened in an instant as he began to realize the truth.

Carter glared at Terry but never said a word. He balled his fists but remained silent and steady. His black eyes were flashing with anger but Carter was very resilient and he controlled his emotions. Jack on the other hand was obviously taking this the worst.

"Wayne's family was massacred in a pointless act of violence by a villain known as the Joker. My father was murdered for greed and corruption that was a cover-up. To avenge them, we both chose a dangerous and dark path."

Terry then walked over so that he was standing right next to Bruce facing his friends. Just as he did, several bats flew overhead creating a gust of wind. The girls hugged themselves as the wind blew by while Carter and Jack looked up at the bats. Returning their gaze back to Terry, Carter and Jack waited for the inevitable. Bruce remained as statuesque as always. Finally, Terry spoke.

"I am Batman."

Ten closed her eyes, although she knew he already was. It was just that she never heard him confess it before and the weight of that confession fell heavy on her as well as the rest of the group.

Max was not surprised with his decision. She had a feeling deep down that he would be confessing his secret but she was more worried than anything else. She had grown very fond of their new group of friends and she personally didn't want to lose any of them.

"No. Ah don't believe it," Jack said, as he took a step back, away from Terry.

"It's true kid. If you can't handle it then get out. We don't need hysterics here," Bruce said, as he watched, detached from the tense emotion that was evident in the air. Bruce was never an emotional person and he wasn't going to get emotional for a bunch of kids anytime soon.

Jack turned and glared at Bruce. "So you're tellin' me that you were the Legendary Dark Knight. The Original Batman?" Jack asked, as he pushed his way through the others to stand right in front of Wayne.

"A little slow aren't you?" Bruce asked, clearly amused.

Jack lost his temper. He lunged forward, trying to grab Bruce's collar but Terry was swift and on him in seconds. Terry grabbed his arm and twisted it as he shoved Jack away from Bruce, causing him to land on the floor. Struggling to get back up from the impact, Jack glared at Terry, pissed off at the attack. "So you're the type of person to stab your friends in the back huh?"

Terry was hurt but he could care less at this point. "No. I'm the type of person to protect the ones I care for. You on the other hand were out of line."

"Don't tell me Ah'm out of line," Jack paused slightly here "...Batman." Terry raised his chin up, looking down on Jack. Jack just continued to dust himself off. He then looked at the girls who were both watching him, upset.

"Why the hell are you both lookin' at me like that?"

"Jack..." Ten tried to talk but he then turned on her. "You knew didn't you?" Ten blinked and took a step back, hurt at how he spoke at her and ashamed that she never did tell him.

"How could you Ten? You're my sister and Ah trusted you. You knew all this time didn't you? You're acting so casual for just discovering that your boyfriend is Batman. How long have you known?" Jack began to yell as he advanced on her.

Ten's eyes glimmered with tears as she lowered her gaze to stare at the floor. Terry was about to intervene and step between them but Carter beat him to it. Jack looked shocked as Carter placed himself between him and the girls, as if protecting them.

"The old man's right Jack. Get a hold of yourself."

"You too? After what you just found out?"

"I'm not excusing Terry, Jack, but I'm not over-reacting either."

"Whatever! You gonna let me out or do Ah have to make my own way through this place?" Jack asked, as he turned his back on the others and faced Terry. Terry took a step forward, he was about to show him the way out when Max spoke up, "I'll show you the way out." Max then made her way towards the stairs as Jack followed without a second look at his friends.

"Jack?" Ten called out to him, trying one last time to reach her big brother.

"Let him go. You cannot force him to stay. He must do so of his own free will." Ten looked over at Bruce. She was about to say something but then thought otherwise.

"Well then. I suggest you get what's left of your friends to their rooms and then come back down here," Bruce said, as he turned in his chair and then got back to work on the computer.

Terry then walked over to Carter and Ten as he gestured for them to follow him. They did not follow in the same direction that Max and Jack took with the stairs. Instead, Terry led them to an elevator in the far end of the cave that took them back to the main floor.

Back in the living room, Max pushed the clock open as she stepped aside and let Jack pass. She then made sure she closed the clock properly before turning towards Jack. He was already heading towards the corridor that would lead him to the front entrance. Max followed.

"You're making a mistake!" Max said, as Jack picked up his bag and unlocked the front doors.

"You think Ah give a shit? Ah don't need this bull." Jack then stopped, "How could he? How could you not tell us Max?"

"You think that what just happened was easy for him? Terry has been struggling this entire time because he loves you guys and you're just turning your back on him!"

Jack stopped in his tracks, just as he was about to open the doors. He began to chuckle a bit before he turned to look at Max.

"You know what Red? He was always talkin' about honesty and trust. Those things are so hard to build but so EASY to destroy. Guess he sure as hell showed us how true that was."

"You're just upset that he didn't tell you from the start. Well, how the hell do you expect him to do that when he was trying to trust you?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jack asked, clearly frustrated with the entire situation.

"Terry didn't tell you because he was trying to learn how to trust you. He's been alone more than half his life. You think it's easy for him to just trust anyone? His entire life he's been betrayed or hurt. How the hell can he just trust you on a whim? Even if you're his girlfriend's brother. And while I'm on that subject, Ten trusts him, why can't you? Did you see how you just hurt the only person you love down there? Didn't you see her face?"

"That's no excuse for him..."

"And it's no excuse for you! Damn-it Jack don't you see? His dad was murdered because of corruption within the system! He couldn't deal with it without taking action! He had to earn his living day by day since he was fourteen! Even before that, he struggled with gangs and problems! You were brought up with a Silver Spoon in your mouth! You grew up in Europe for goodness sake! He grew up in the streets! He couldn't tell you. He wouldn't tell you because he didn't want to destroy the one semblance he had of a normal life!" Max finally stopped, breathing hard.

Jack studied her a bit, before turning around. "Sorry Max. Ah didn't mean for you or anyone else to get hurt. Ah think Ah just need some time for myself now. Tell Ten Ah'm sorry," and with that, Jack opened the doors and walked out, shutting the doors behind him. Max walked forward and locked the doors. She thought that maybe if she spoke to him, she could convince him to stay, but she failed. She wanted to help Terry with this but it didn't work.

Walking towards one of the windows, she looked out and watched Jack's figure fade into the distance. "You just don't realize how much you're hurting him Jack," Max said, as she pulled herself away from the window. As if on cue, Terry emerged from one of the other rooms with Carter and Ten following behind him. Max looked at Terry, trying to get him to look at her, he did, but it was a look of indifference. Max pursed her lips but didn't say anything. She grabbed her bag when she saw that the others were gathering their things. Terry led them through the mansion upstairs, fixing them up with private rooms. He led Max to her room first and then led Ten to hers. After making sure both girls were alright, Terry then led Carter to another room that would be his sleeping quarters.

"You've been awfully quite Carter," Terry said, before they reached his door.

"I'm trying to process everything."

Terry rolled his eyes. _Great! At least with Jack, I knew he was pissed off. But with Carter, I can't tell what the hells goin' through his head._

"Well?"

"Well what?" Carter asked. Again Terry rolled his eyes.

"Well, what are you thinking?"

"I think I need to sleep it over," Carter said, emphatically, before he entered his room and closed the door. Terry growled to himself as he walked back down the hallways that would lead him to the cave. Once back in the cave, Terry walked over to stand next to Bruce. Ace was still sitting towards the side of the computer, forever guarding his master.

"Anything new?" Terry asked, as he looked up at the screen.

"You're going to a party," Bruce said flatly.

"Say that again?" Terry asked, as he leaned closer. Bruce shifted in his seat, causing Terry to move back a bit.

"There's a convention to raise money for the Guild but it is being advertised differently. They are inviting some hot-shots and guess who's on the list?"

"You?"

"You're catching on kid."

"So what type of convention is this? Oh wait, I mean what type of party is this?"

"It's not just any type of convention Terry. It's a masquerade party with dirty business men."

"The ones like Derek Powers right?"

"Exactly."

"I thought you hated parties."

"That's why I said YOU were going," Bruce concluded, as he put the coordinates on a disk.

"So you want me to dress up for a masquerade party? You'd blend in easier," Terry joked, as he looked over at Bruce.

Bruce glared daggers at Terry at the comment and Terry took several steps backwards with his hands up.

"It's after tomorrow night," Bruce said, "You think you're up for it kid? It means that everything might go down in two more nights."

"It's been long overdue." Terry added, as he thought of everything the guild was responsible for.

"There is also a name on the list that leads me to think that this event is so important." Clicking on a file that was on his screen, Bruce pulled up a copy of the invitation with all the names. Bruce then scrolled up and it didn't take Terry long to notice 'James Hewitt,' as the individual hosting the entire thing.

"Damn. You're good." Terry commented as he looked at Bruce.

"I know," Bruce smiled, as he added the invitation list to the disk with the coordinates.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
Terry has revealed his secret! At least he still has Carter, Ten and Max but poor Jack couldn't handle it…for now :P With that said, I wanted to present a WARNING to all of you regarding the next chapter. When I started this story, it was rated 'T' but I obviously changed the rating when I added a lemon/citrus flavored chapter (the next chapter) between Terry and Ten.

So there you have it. Terry has revealed his secret. At least he still has Carter, Ten and Max but poor Jack...he couldn't really handle it...at least for now :) Anyway, don't forget to read and review. I always look forward to comments by my readers.


	27. Chapter 26

**Incandescence - Terry and Ten  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Batman Beyond series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Terry and Ten a proper relationship and ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

In his room, Bruce looked out the window. He was planning for the event in his head that would be taking place in exactly two more nights. He would have to instruct Terry how to act around others in such an environment. He was also concerned about those kids who would be joining Terry, supposedly wanting to help. Bruce gave an involuntary shudder just thinking about the red-head screaming and hollering at him for not letting her go with the group. Bruce raised his hand and rubbed his temple. Just thinking about it gave him a headache. But what truly had Bruce concerned was the last name he saw on the list, something that Terry obviously missed.

"Xander, K." Bruce said out loud, as he recalled the tragic events that took place many years ago. _I thought he died in that explosion with Kairi..._

Looking at Ace, Bruce frowned. He didn't mention it to Terry because he was hoping that it was just a coincidence, or maybe, because he was just unwilling to believe that his sensei and longtime friend had died in vain. _No, not in vain, but in one last act of defiance to save her student from himself._

_If Xander was involved, it would probably be best if Red wasn't involved. But she would protest, and God knows how stubborn she is. She would find a way to get involved one way or another. It would also be difficult to handle the rest of Terry's friends. That ex-Jokerz member, Terminal would prove to be very helpful with his intelligence skills, however if he would so choose to rival Terry or change sides, then everything could be lost._

_As for that other girl, she can't go. She'll only distract Terry._ Bruce walked over to his bed as he sat down on the edge. He then leaned forward as he covered his mouth with one hand while contemplating his options. It unnerved him to think that Terry and Ten were boyfriend and girlfriend. _Terry never said anything. Why would he anyway? But when that girl's brother had stormed out, he mentioned "boyfriend" as he was referring to Terry. If they were in fact romantically involved, it would only complicate things. Didn't Terry realize that? Doesn't he know what happened between Barbara and I? _Bruce straightened up as he heaved a sigh. He knew what he had to do. He would have to convince the girl to leave Terry alone, breaking their relationship, just like how he did many years ago with Celina Kyle.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Terry exited the bat cave as he headed upstairs. He knew that his friends would be okay in the guest-quarters on the east side of the building. Terry smiled to himself as he realized he already had a special room for himself. There were so many nights when it was way too late to head back to his mother's house so he had decided to sleep over at Wayne Manor. As a result, Bruce had to find him a room that he could stay in so that he wasn't misplacing or messing up any other rooms that were perfectly furnished.

He was the only one allowed on the west side of Wayne Manor. It was a little victory, a small sense of being acknowledged by Bruce, that he was allowed his own room in the family wing and not the guest side of the mansion. He had stumbled upon Dick Grayson's room once, even Tim Drake's. He even found a very sentimental room that belonged to Alfred. Terry knew in his heart, that even though Bruce would hotly deny it, that Bruce had secretly coveted a family.

Once inside his private room, Terry flipped on the lights as he emptied out his back-pack, putting everything away. Terry then changed into a pair of gray baggy pants and left his white under-shirt on before he decided he would go talk with Max. He would deal with Carter and Ten tomorrow but Max was the one who took care of Jack and Terry wanted to know for sure that he didn't say or do anything to upset her.

Walking down the corridors and hallways to the east side of the Manor, Terry noticed how at ease it felt to be living with Bruce. _I could get use to this,_ he thought, before he chuckled to himself, picturing Bruce's face if he asked if he could make the move permanent.

Finally reaching Max's room, Terry knocked on the door lightly. _If she's already asleep, she won't hear it. If she's awake, then she'll open up._ Sure enough, Max opened the door just a little before she realized who it was. She smiled, as she stepped aside, letting Terry in.

"So what happened to the green mask you usually put on before bed Max?"

"Shut up Bats!"

Terry laughed at this before he plopped himself on Max's bed. Max came by and sat next to him, crossing her legs under her as she faced Terry. "So...what's up?"

"I wanted to know if you were okay."

"I think after a good night's rest I'll be fine."

"Anything happen that I should know about as you let Jack out?"

"No. He didn't say much," Max lied, as she thought about how hurt Jack was as well. Both Jack and Terry could be as stubborn as mules but in the end, they both still wanted to keep that friendship, at least, Max hoped so.

"I think he'll be okay with time Terry, it's just, it was clearly a shock for him..." Max trailed off.

"I know."

"I mean, Ten was mad with you when she found out remember? But she knew there was more to you than that and I think Jack will realize that with time."

Terry remained silent as he thought about everything. "You don't think I made a mistake do you?"

"No, Terry. I think you did what was best."

"Thanks Max. You sure you're okay?"

"Did I stutter?" Max teased, as she slapped Terry on the arm.

"Okay, Okay!" Terry said, as he put his hands up in surrender and got up, walking back to the door.

"G'night Max."

"Night Terry."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Within minutes, Terry found himself back at his room. As he opened his doors, Terry found himself living another déjà vu but this one in particular had many fond memories. Leaning on the window ledge inside his room, Ten was wearing a white spaghetti tank top with black baggy pants and was watching Terry as he entered the room and shut the doors behind him, promptly locking them. He walked quietly over to her as he smiled, memories of that night many years ago when she was in his room flooded his mind. They were in high school then and she was leaning on the ledge of the window the exact same way as before. That night, they shared a romantic few hours before his brother barged in, prompting Ten to flee.

"I think I can get use to this...you in my room that is," Terry teased, as he leaned forward, reaching with his hands to grasp the ledge so that Ten was securely between his arms with nowhere else to go, their faces only inches away.

"You're spoiled Terry," Ten grinned, before she leaned forward and kissed him. It was a slow and seductive kiss that transcended time. The two of them lost in the bliss of each other. All their problems. All their fears. All their concerns. Everything just melted away and nothing in the world was of any importance, nothing except each other.

Terry's thoughts troubled him. _Why was Bruce never able to accomplish this? To create a balance_. Ten pulled away, she noticed immediately that he was struggling with something.

"Terry? What's wrong?"

Terry straightened himself as he opened his eyes to meet Ten's expecting look. He began to feel nervous, not knowing truly why he was feeling so strange. His mind began to race about the future and what would happen. He began to worry about how he would protect Ten. Feeling anxious, Terry was beginning to breathe harder when the words escaped him, before he could even stop them.

"There are times… I wish… I was not Batman. Times when I wish you and I were just a man and woman without all this crap that surrounds our lives, with our pasts, with everything." Terry's voice was calm and that's what worried her. If he had been angry or upset, then she knew he would probably be saying things he didn't mean, but it was because he was so calm and serious, Ten knew the severity of those words and how difficult it must have been for Terry to admit those thoughts openly.

Ten remained calm, watching Terry carefully. "If that were true, then I would never have met you."

Terry literally blinked once, before he truly comprehended the meaning of her words. He smiled genuinely before Ten picked up Terry's hands and held them in her own.

"These hands protect the lives of the people of Gotham," after pausing for a moment, she then continued, "...but Terry, they cannot protect everyone. You have to accept that fact. And you don't have to do this all alone. You're not superman."

Terry had to laugh at this as Ten smiled and pondered the irony of the comment, especially the whole concept with Bruce and Superman being old allies. She cast those thoughts aside before she continued.

"It's okay to be scared Terry."

Terry contemplated this for a few seconds before he enveloped her in his arms and pulled her close. He rested his head on her golden hair as Ten snuggled against his chest, savoring the warmth and love she felt for him. Terry did not tell her that he was afraid. Deep down, he tried to suppress that fear and insecurity that he harbored every time he went out. He worried constantly for his friends and family but that was also what pushed him to fight harder. He always put his life on the line for an ungrateful city; not that he expected any recognition, but he was only human and as such, he needed someone in his life to recognize the sacrifices and choices he had made as the Dark Knight. In Ten's arms, everything just faded away and Terry was free. Free to love. Free to live. Free to be himself.

"Ten?" Terry asked, as he pulled away and led her to the edge of his bed.

"Yes?" She asked, arching an eyebrow.

Terry dipped his head so that his lips were only half an inch away from hers. His breath was warm as he spoke the words he so longed to speak, "I love you." And with that, Terry kissed her softly on the lips before he began to trail down her neck.

Ten blushed as her hands wrapped around Terry's head as he trailed down her neck and briefly stopped at her pulse point as she savored the feeling. Ten managed to pull him away from his ministrations as she replied, "I love you Terry," just before she sealed her lips against his.

Terry felt primal at her words. He always wondered if her feelings were as deep and intense as his own and now, she confirmed his words. She confirmed her feelings. She confirmed the love they both shared. They were kindred spirits. They were so much alike. All their pain and suffering, all the times they had to face the world alone was now nothing more than a distant past. They were together and Terry was beyond "in love" and beyond happy. They were one and the same.

Terry managed to maintain the passionate kiss as he pulled her down onto the bed. He sat first and tugged on her arms, allowing her to adjust and straddle his lap, all the while maintaining their amorous kiss. Slowly, the kiss subsided before Ten moved her lips across his lips, down his chin and underneath his neck, lightly caressing and nibbling his skin. Terry couldn't stop the quivering groan that escaped his lips as she ever so quickly moved away to pull off his undershirt, exposing his bare chest. Ten's hands started moving up his upper body. First, they were tangled in his hair as she tugged lightly before moving her hands down his muscular arms, down towards his abdomen before skimming back up along his sides. Ten recaptured his lips as her body instinctively straddled Terry and pressed up against him.

As she molded her body against his, Terry's right hand moved behind her lower back, caressing lightly as it moved up to skim across her shoulders and pull her closer. His left hand moved into her hair and held her in place as he deepened the kiss.

As the two of them reluctantly pulled away to catch their breath, Terry dipped his head so that he was now savoring and exploring her breasts. Ten moaned and arched herself against him, as Terry welcomed the intimacy. Ten's body went up in flames with every kiss and touch. His palms explored her body, as he maneuvered them on his bed so that now he was on top of her. Ten gasped as she felt Terry's entire body press up against her. Terry grinned as he looked into her eyes; Ten matched his smile as she pulled his head and caught his lips again. He moaned as Ten urged his mouth open and then thrust her tongue into its depths. Terry could feel his body burning up in flames as his hands moved to her tank-top as he slowly pulled the garment off. The intensity in his eyes changed as he stared up and down her form. Ten blushed slightly at his appraisal as he lowered his lips down to hers.

Ten moaned and purred as Terry began to roam the canvas of her body. He massaged and licked as she ran her fingers through his hair. Her simple moans and whispers aroused him beyond sanity as they soon began to increase the pace; their smooth and tentative movements increased and what started out as seductive and loving movements turned tumultuous.

That night, they both gave themselves to one another. It was the first time for both of them but they were perfectly aware and instinct took over where innocence once stood. Their primal attraction, their intimate feelings for one another and their mated souls spent the entire night together in a raw, emotional and comforting union. When they had both satiated one other, Terry pulled out, never feeling as satisfied and complete as before as Ten moved so that she was wrapped within his arms.

Ten smiled, as she realized that tonight, she was able to erase that pain that she always saw in Terry's eyes. Even when only a few days ago, when Ten and Terry had been in the park in the rain, Terry still had that pain in his eyes even after she had confessed that she wanted to be with him. Now though, it was gone. She made love to Terry and in the process, saved him from himself and his despair. As sleep overcame her, Ten could only hope that she could protect Terry the same way he promised to protect her. Lulled to sleep in each other's' arms, Terry heard the words repeated so many times that night one last time before he fell asleep.

"I love you, Terry."

Terry pulled her closer.

"I love you, Ten."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The next morning, Terry woke up and blinked away the sleep from his eyes. He then looked around the room and then towards the window. He could tell it was still early morning as the sun had not yet emerged, but the hint of light was there. He finally realized where he was when he felt the warmth of someone else by his side. Terry moved so that he was resting his head on her shoulder as he began to trail kisses along the length of her arm. She was sound asleep, as he brushed her bangs away from her face.

_Ten. I love you. I don't know how many times I can say it but it's as true now as it was the first time I told you. _Terry closed his eyes, as he laid his head back down onto the pillow, pulling her close so his face was buried in her hair. Terry savored this moment, never knowing for sure if it would ever take place again, especially with the upcoming battle, but he knew one thing for sure, _I'd die for you Ten._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
So Terry and Ten have spent the night together...they um...ahem…made love and although I was debating about putting in this scene, I thought in the end I have yet to see some decent fan fictions about Terry and Ten with them making love in it. Yeah, I admit it. I like reading romantic scenes like that. Anyway, I am a little sad that not many people have posted comments or reviews :::Sigh::: Please let me know what you think ^_^ thanks again for reading!


	28. Chapter 27

**Incandescence - Pouring Rain  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Batman Beyond series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Terry and Ten a proper relationship and ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

At first, they didn't want to get out of bed. When they both woke up, the events of last night almost happened again but eventually, Terry and Ten were forced to get out of bed. Ten waved goodbye as she left Terry's room as he was getting dressed for the day. She made her way quickly back to her room, the thoughts of what happened last night resonating in her memories.

Terry finally got completely dressed and he exited his room. It was hard to let Ten go. He wanted to repeat the events of last night this morning too, but they both had to tear themselves away and today was the day he had to speak to Bruce about what they were going to do next regarding the masquerade party. If Bruce was invited, Terry would be the one going in his place but he wasn't sure what roles Carter, Max and Ten would be playing.

As Terry entered the long corridor, he saw Bruce and Ace crossing his path ahead. "Wayne!" Terry yelled, as he ran up to his mentor. Undoubtedly, Bruce was heading towards the batcave.

"What it is?" Bruce sounded annoyed but Terry brushed that thought away. _When was he not annoyed?_

"I think it might be a good idea to have the others join me tomorrow night. Even Max."

Bruce huffed, as he turned his back on Terry and continued his way towards the living room.

"Hey! What's wrong?"

"You still don't get it do you kid?"

Terry couldn't help himself as he flinched when he heard Bruce call him a "kid." Even after all these years, that little nick-name still irritated the hell out of him and he knew Bruce called him that on purpose, knowing it's effect.

"What don't I get Wayne?"

Bruce stopped in his tracks, never missing a beat at the tone of Terry's voice. He turned his head around to look Terry in the eyes before he continued, "You're friends are useless and I don't want them going with you."

"What?"

"Stop acting like a child Terry. Grow up and learn how to do things by yourself!" Bruce knew he was being unreasonable. Wasn't it just last night when he welcomed Terry's friends, he had made up his mind to let them get involved and now he was shunning them out? Bad habits die hard and Bruce's stubborn attitude was getting the better of him.

"You know Wayne? I wish you'd make up your god-damn mind! First you give me the ultimatum about my family, and then you have me decide about what to do with my friends. Why can't you ever trust my judgment?"

Bruce ignored Terry. He had no answer. He thought he'd let go of the reins, give Terry the chance to be his own Dark Knight, but the constant worrying, the uncertainty and the uneasiness he felt regarding Terry's friends stopped him. But then again, wasn't that how he responded to all his old team members and the Justice League. Deep in his own thoughts, Wayne didn't realize until Terry said, "whatever," before storming off. Bruce had half the mind to call out to him but ignored that inclination. As Terry walked past the corridors and kitchen, he made his way to the back of the mansion and made his way to the backyard. In the simplest of descriptions, Wayne Manor's backyard was just shy of a small forest where Terry could calm himself down as he walked past many trees and streams that decorated the property.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Opening her doors, Ten made her way out of her room and shut the doors behind her as she made her mind to search for Terry. Even though they just spent the night together, she had decided to do what she could to help him defeat the Assassins Guild and Havoc. As she made her way around the mansion, Ten was impressed with how big yet lonely the entire place felt. She could have sworn that she spent half an hour just walking around and she had yet to see anyone, even Carter and Max. She had half a mind to go back to their rooms and knock, to see if they were there when she realized that she was in the living room with the Grandfather's Clock that Terry used to get them into the batcave.

_He might be down there..._

Ten approached the clock apprehensively as she studied it for a while. She opened the glass door and after a few minutes, she figured it out and pulled the cord, hearing a click before jumping back a little as the secret passage opened before her.

Taking a deep breath, Ten stepped through as the door shut behind her. Finding her way down the stairs, Ten looked around as she made her way quietly and slowly down the gloomy stairs. As she made her way to the bottom of the stair-case, she raised her head up and saw the hundreds of bats sleeping on the ceiling of the cave. She gulped involuntarily, as she realized just how big and how many there were.

A cold breeze whizzed by Ten as she shivered._ It's so dark._ As she walked past the many antiques as she did last night, she realized that some of the outfits and costumes belonged to legendary villains that the original Batman had defeated during his time. As she made her way through the path, she noticed that the gigantic computer screen was on but nothing was on the screen and there was no one there on the chair facing the screen.

Ten heard a noise and instinctively turned around. No one was there. She heard another noise in front of her and whirled around, facing the computer screen again, still no one was there._ This place gives me the creeps,_ Ten thought, as she realized she no longer felt comfortable in the batcave without Terry there. Abruptly, Ten turned around and stormed her way through the path she just came through, heading back towards the stairs. She would have made her way all the way back up if it wasn't for her mistake of not looking where she was going. As she was running, she looked over her shoulder one last time to see if there was anyone. _No one._

That's when she bumped into something. Before falling backward, a firm hand gripped her arm, rather harshly too, and held her in place, preventing her from falling backward. Looking up, Ten realized that she had the worst of luck today.

_Great! I just had to run into "him."_

"What do you think you're doing here?" Bruce barked, obviously upset that Ten was in the batcave by herself.

"I was just looking for Terry," Ten said, as she tried to pull her arm away from Bruce. He only increased his hold on her. Although he was old, he sure as hell was still strong and so very intimidating.

"That's no excuse!" Bruce started to speak louder. He was upset that Terry would trust her to be down here all alone. Bruce glared at the girl as Ten stared right back at him. She had no excuses. She came down here looking for Terry and that was it. _So what if he was upset? I have nothing to hide being down here._

Ten's eyes flashed before his as Bruce observed her every thought. His anger soon abated, as her resolve and eyes reminded him of Celina. He hated himself for that memory. He lost that love of his life so very long ago and never heard from her again. Now, history was repeating itself, at least in his opinion, as Ten and Terry tried to share a romance together.

"You had better leave Terry alone. It will never last between the two of you." With that said, Bruce let go of her arm as he began walking down the path she had just came from, leading to the computer screen.

Ten found herself losing her calm to that of raw emotion. _How dare he?_ How dare he dictate to Terry or her how to live their lives just because he lived through that road before?

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Ten shouted, as she followed him.

"What goes on between Terry and I is between us! You're not his father. Hell! Even if you were, it still wouldn't be any of your damn business!"

Bruce stopped in his tracks, but he didn't turn around; he was expecting this type of reaction. "Don't get all flustered over such a trivial thing kid. There are plenty of other guys out there."

Shocked, Ten spoke up, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, go find someone else. Terry can't afford to deal with this right now. He has to get his priorities straight and keep his mind cool. You'll only be in his way. You'll only make him MAKE MISTAKES," Bruce said, finally turning around.

He had expected her to rant on some speech about "love conquers all theory," but when he did turn to look at her, she was staring at the ground, her hands clenched and balled into fists as her body shook. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Ten had been raging with anger for this old man, but that all vanished in split seconds as she realized what he was saying. _He was trying to protect Terry from a pain and loneliness that he assumed would follow with their relationship._

_How sad. How very sad and tragic for him to be so lonely, that he would assume all lives lead the same path. How very tragic that he never got to experience what Terry and I shared. _

Bruce was a little surprised, and it took A LOT to surprise him, but he was not expecting her to cry. Terry had defended her so many times and said how strong, loyal, smart and devoted she was, yet, here she was, this young girl, crying. Ten finally looked up, but her face showed no emotion. It was only when she spoke did Bruce realize how sincere she was.

"I'm sorry. I feel so sorry for you even though I know you don't care nor do you want my sympathy. Don't you know that I would do anything for Terry? I would fight, fight to the end even if it cost me my life. I love his laugh. I love his soul. I love the feeling he gives me when I know I'm his. I feel broken without him, even after all these years without him, something was always missing in my heart and I never realized it was because he was not by my side. I never felt right, only when I met him did I feel like I was whole…and you lost that, didn't you?"

Bruce glared, upset that somehow, she had managed to see beyond the mask. Beyond his facade that he was perfectly fine the way he was. Bruce found himself drawn and sympathizing with her but he would not let her see that. He remained ever cold and distant. Ten looked at him and for a second time, she startled him by smiling with the tears still flowing down her face.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wayne. I'm sorry you lost everything despite what you've done for this city. You've saved countless children's lives yet your life was never rescued. No one saved you from your despair. But I just want you to know, I'm sorry. I don't care what happens. All I want is Terry. Just Terry." And with that, Ten turned around and ran back up the path and the stairs, not wanting to let Bruce see her cry anymore.

As she ran up back the familiar path, Ten raised her arms as she wiped away the tears. Running harder, wanting to put as much distance as possible from her and Wayne, Ten made it past the stairs as she pushed her way through the clock. She ran through the living room towards the hallway that would take her to the front doors. Maybe if she had some fresh air she would feel better. Unfortunately, just as she passed the living room, she found herself bumping into someone, again.

_Damn-it! Twice in one day?_

Looking up to see who it was, Ten was startled to see it was Terry. Terry steadied her as she regained her footing after bumping into him.

"Ten? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Nothing's wrong! I just..." but before she could find an excuse, everything that transpired between her and Bruce came flooding back into her memory. She did not want a world without Terry. She did not want to live in a world where he wasn't in it. Ten closed her eyes, tears clouding her eyes again but she would not let them fall. "I don't want it..." Ten said, as she moved forward, taking another step closer to Terry, their eyes locked together.

"What?" Terry asked, as he took another step closer to her, not understanding what she was saying, as he rubbed her arms up and down to reassure her that he was there.

"I DON'T WANT A WORLD WITHOUT YOU IN IT!" Ten said, as she threw her arms around Terry and buried herself into his chest. Shocked at how sad she was, Terry could only return the embrace as he stroked her head and lower back. He didn't understand why she was in this state, but he was also more madly in love with her than ever before. Her words were resonating in his mind, the true depth and meaning behind them only strengthening his resolve to be with her.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

When Max woke up, she got dressed and hopped onto the computer. She knew that today would be important; they would talk with Wayne about the plan and decide on everything that needed to be done. As she opened her door, she was a little surprised to see Ace sitting in front of her door. _Great! He must think we're part of the family now cuz we've been livin' here for a night._

Max closed the door behind her before petting Ace's head as she made her way down the long corridor that she remembered from last night. She was hoping that it would take her back to the living room. At least there, she could probably run into someone from the group, preferably Terry.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

When Carter woke up, he made his way out into the hallway and recalled every step he made. He easily found the living room that they had been through where the secret passage to the batcave was. Deciding that he might as well take a look around, Carter soon found himself walking and exploring the depths of Wayne Manor. _Whoever said it was ridiculous to get lost in a mansion never thought of Wayne Manor before. _It was huge.

Carter walked through the long halls before he found another room that resembled the living room. It too, was furnished nicely and comfortably. He walked to the sofa and plopped down before he kicked his legs up and rested his feet on the coffee table.

_If we're goin' to be livin' here for a while, might as well get comfortable._

Carter looked around before he found two remote controls. He picked one up and clicked the power button. The cabinets automatically moved around and a giant TV screen appeared. This brought a smile to his face. He then used the other remote to turn on the TV, however, even as he flipped through the channels, he couldn't help but smile to himself as he recalled seeing Ten and Terry in the gardens from the window. Apparently, Jack's little sister wasn't doin' well because she was leaning on Terry's arms as they walked together outside. Smirking, Carter continued to flip through the channels but this time, his concern was not on the couple outside, but on the mission. No doubt everyone would get together today, sometime today, and they would be discussing their next moves.

Carter knew that if he wanted to, he could easily crush Terry and Wayne within seconds. Now that he had that knowledge, if he chose to betray Terry, he could become a big shot within the Jokerz Gang. _That's what the old man feared._ Too bad Wayne didn't know him better. Carter eased back even more into the couch. He was upset. Pissed to be exact. He had been working so hard ever since he got out on probation and after trusting Terry, he thought things were great until Terry revealed his secret.

Carter closed his eyes. He wanted revenge but not on Terry. He wanted revenge on Batman, _but not Terry_. Those words rang through his head. No matter how mad he got, he didn't want Terry, his friend, to suffer. The idea of Terry living a double life was difficult enough, but to find out that Bruce Wayne was the original Batman, that was just as shocking as well. The old man was right though. He could easily manipulate or blackmail them to his liking, but Carter would never do it. It was a nice concept to know that he had the power to break Batman, but it was also a dangerous power that Carter did not want to have or use. For he knew, that he would never be able to bring himself to do it, especially after all the months that transpired between them. They were friends and even though Terry betrayed them by concealing his identity, Carter would not do anything to betray Terry.

Carter brought his hand up and weaved his fingers through his long jet black hair. Before, in high school, he had worn a wig. Now, he had grown his hair out to the same length of his old wig and then dyed his hair black. Although his look could be intimidating with the right amount of make-up and clothes, he noticed that he got many more looks from the girls with his new look. This new look...this was who he truly was. Everyone called him Carter, but no matter what, just like Terry, Terminal would always be a part of his identity.

Terminal blinked before he extended his hand and reached for the phone. He dialed a number that he knew by heart. After a couple of rings, the person picked up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Blade? How are you?"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

In the gardens, Terry and Ten were sitting under a tree on a bench with a small stream nearby. It was a cloudy day by midafternoon and it looked like it was going to rain, but that didn't stop Terry from bringing her outside.

After Ten had embraced him in the manor, Terry led her outside to the Garden. He could have sworn he saw Carter in one of the windows, but just as quickly, he disappeared and Terry assumed it was just his mind playing tricks. They had been walking for more than an hour, just roaming around the premises of Wayne's gardens when they finally found that little bench under the tree. They sat down together and Terry kissed the back of her hand before the both sat together in comfortable silence.

Finally, Ten spoke up. "Sorry about earlier. I was just insecure for a moment."

"What happened back there?"

"I ran into your boss."

"Wayne?"

Ten nodded her head. "He uh, didn't think we would make it Terry. He thinks you're making the same mistakes he did."

Terry laughed a little before he turned to stare at Ten straight in the eyes. "Well, the boss is wrong Ten. You and I are meant to be no matter what anyone else says. History does repeat itself, but there are also individuals out there who shape it. And I'm one of those people Ten. I will create my own destiny the way I want it. And you," Terry said, as he put his hand behind her neck and pulled her closer, "...are definitely in my future." And with that, Terry kissed her. After pulling from their kiss, the two breathed deeply. Terry was the first to talk. "I live by my own rules, Ten. Don't you forget that." And with an Evil Grin, Terry pushed Ten backwards, with him on top of her as he began to tickle her. Ten yelped but she began to laugh as Terry continued his assault. Outside, under the tree, it began to pour but the two didn't care. They began to tickle each other harder, Terry having the upper-hand, before the two finally got up and ran back towards the mansion.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
So what do you guys think? Was it good? I hope you all liked it. Terry and Ten are having difficulties and Bruce isn't being any kinder. He's trying to keep Terry leveled and not worrying about his friends but he doesn't have to be so mean to Ten. Oh well, intimidation is one of Bruce's best qualities! Be here next time when I update because it's just getting good. And, just to let you know, the final chapters are going to be here sooner than you think!


	29. Chapter 28

**Incandescence - Kobra  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Batman Beyond series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Terry and Ten a proper relationship and ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"I swear I'm always lookin' for everyone and no one's ever lookin' for me!" Max vented out-loud as she stormed from one corner of the manor to the next. She had been looking for Terry since she woke up, wanting to talk to him about their next move. She was tempted to go search in the batcave but unpleasant memories of that old man resonated in her mind and she quickly dismissed that thought.

Ace was with her but the Great Dane was as quiet as ever. They continued their way throughout the mansion and Max was half tempted to order the dog to sniff Terry out when she was startled by the thunder outside. Max approached the window and pulled the curtains aside, as she looked outside into the gardens and to the sky above. It was just starting to pour. She laughed a bit as she realized just how unpredictable things were when suddenly, the two double doors gave a loud bang as Terry and Ten came running in, laughing and drenched from the rain outside. They both then closed the doors behind them, still laughing as they embraced each other, maneuvering their heads so that they were about to kiss.

"AHEM!" Max involuntarily found her hands on her hips.

Terry and Ten pulled away from each other, having failed to notice Max in the corner where the window was. She was glaring daggers at them like a mother does to two children who have been caught doing something naughty.

"Uh...hey Max!" Terry greeted, as he ventured to look her in the face.

Regrettably, he did and was met with a very stern look of disapproval. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm just going to go change…" Ten said, as she kissed Terry on the cheek and ran as quickly as she could to her room. Terry wished he could go change with her, dirty thoughts crossing his mind but he had to pull away from those as he stared at Max. She huffed before turning around and stomping off into another lobby.

"Max? What's wrong?" Terry asked, as he followed.

"Nothing. Nothing what-so-ever!"

"You're a bad liar you know that?"

Max spun around. "Terry! I've been looking for SOMEONE to talk to all morning and I found NOBODY!"

"I'm here now," Terry teased, as he grabbed her hand.

"Yeah? What good is that NOW?"

"You of all people know how bad I am at keeping appointments."

Max smiled at this before she pulled her hand free and made her way to sit down on the living room sofa. Terry sat on an opposite seat facing her. "So what's bothering you Max?"

"Nothing. Just wanted some company."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The day was still raining as Havoc watched the city below him. He was bored. He was counting down the hours to the Masquerade party and his blood was boiling with excitement. Xander watched and studied Havoc, never once saying a word. He was disappointed that their last attack on Terry failed, but Havoc was going to have his fun one way or another and Xander was not about to try and oppose the man who saved his life.

"Xander?"

Xander looked up towards Havoc, the man having just walked away from the windows to sit down beside him. "When I restored your body and told you about the guild and my plans, why did you join?"

"My reasons for joining this guild were for revenge and revenge only. I'm not interested in ruling Gotham the way you plan to. So there is no need to get suspicious of my motives after everything is said and done. True it is a metropolis now and is going to be even more powerful within the years to come, but, my dreams were all destroyed when Batman interfered. He is why I'm here," Xander said, as he walked to the far window on the opposite side of the double doors and watched the city.

"So he was the reason why I found you in that condition?" Havoc asked.

"No…but he was responsible for it. The person who killed me in my reptilian form was my master. Master Kairi. She died. When my reptilian form died, I was transformed back into my human form, unfortunately, my genetics are really messed up because of Batman's interference and I will never be able to conduct tests or transformations again, using my body, because it could prove fatal. While everyone else gets spliced and are genetically enhanced, I must remain in this fragile, useless human form, waiting for death." Glaring outside, Xander closed his eyes as he tried to remain calm. Just thinking about Batman's interference and reducing him to such a vulnerable human being drove him crazy.

Havoc came to stand next to him before he, too, watched the city below him. "I found you in the ruble when I heard that the Kobra Institute was destroyed. I was shocked to hear that Batman was responsible for bringing your entire institution down. It was difficult to comprehend that one man could change an entire city. I found myself wanting to take over Gotham. You don't know how much pleasure it gives me to think about controlling the life and fate of someone such as Terry McGinnis."

"I still find it hard to believe that he is Batman."

"I know. But, I also hear he has a beautiful jewel in his possession and I'm not talking about Incandescence."

An evil grin spread on Xander's features as he remembered his Queen. "I think I will be very happy to have her back…" Xander said, as he pulled out a cigarette from his pocket. He offered one to Havoc, who graciously accepted. After lighting their cigarettes, they both looked off into the distance, watching the New Metropolis with many promises and possibilities.

Preparations were being made for the Masquerade party. Xander watched in anticipation. He wanted to confront Batman but from what Havoc said earlier, he had a certain red-headed friend known as Maxine Gibson who was still with him. A desire burned and ached as he remembered the only person who ever beat him in anything. He wanted to see her…he wanted to see her face as he would be the one to destroy Batman before her eyes. He wanted to see her squirm and struggle, knowing it was futile as he would ruin everything around her, just like how she and Batman did to his dreams and empire.

"Maxine Gibson," Xander said her name out loud, cherishing the sound of her name. He closed his eyes as he imagined and envisioned many ways to hurt this young woman. But, if he really wanted to hurt Batman, it would be better to make those close to him suffer. Xander opened his eyes again, this time with satisfaction. He knew that his chance for revenge would come soon.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Bruce typed away viciously at the computer screen as he analyzed the blueprints of the location. He was invited to a Masquerade party and it smelled dirty. No doubt it was a trap, the invitation coming from J. Hewitt himself. However, Bruce was taking no liberties with the information he had as he studied over and over the printouts of the building.

There was no doubt in his mind that this building was their headquarters and Bruce was determined to protect Terry no matter what. He would have to make sure that the entire building was inspected over and over until he felt secure enough to let Terry carry out his mission.

Another thing that was bothering Bruce was seeing the name "X. Kobra" on the list of the invited. Obviously, when he showed the invitation to Terry, the boy had failed to notice the name since he only scanned the invitation for Bruce's last name. Bruce was also doing a background check on every individual invited to the party and he had soon discovered that many of the individuals were coming from Europe with gifts. No doubt they would be the important sponsors of the entire party and for Havoc's future plans.

_I would need to get Barbara involved in this as well,_ Bruce thought, as he leaned back in his seat staring at the names on his screen. In order to bring those foreigners to justice, Barbara would absolutely have to get involved and bring charges against them, once they had solid evidence.

_If Havoc is successful with the party and manages to involve and fund the guild with enough money, then the city will be in serious danger because it will be managed by city scum and criminals._

Bruce clicked on the print screen key before the entire list of names began to print. _I'll have that red-headed friend of his gather the evidence. She'll have to figure out who is who with the names I've provided for her, she'll have to take pictures of them for identification and get their transfers in the form of bribery and smuggling. Hard evidence that could be proven in a court of law._

Bruce then closed his eyes as he pictured the events unfolding. _Terry and his friends would go to the party in disguise. There, little-miss-red-head and Terry's girlfriend will take care of the list once they've gotten through to the fifth floor. The Wanna-be-Joker will help Terry find Havoc and hopefully take him down. But above all else, they would have to remain in pairs for protection. _

Pulling himself up and gathering the documents, Wayne looked at the papers one last time before he left the batcave. He made sure Xander's name wasn't on the list, a small voice from his heart hoped above all else that it wasn't true. His sensei had died trying to correct the mistake of training Xander and having her die taking him down, Bruce's stubborn resolve refused to accept the idea of that vile boy still living while she died.

As Bruce made his way into the living room through the Grand Father's clock, he heard the voice of just the person he was looking for.

"Wayne." Bruce remained silent as Terry approached him. "What's that?" Terry asked, nodding his head in the direction of the papers Bruce was carrying.

"Homework," Bruce grinned, as he handed them to Terry.

"I'm not going to argue with you Wayne but my friends are staying with me on this."

Bruce ignored him again, "Where are those damn kids when you need them?" Bruce asked, irritated, as he scanned his living room and began walking towards the "other" living room. Terry smiled, mildly amused at Bruce's referral to his friends as "kids."

_That means he's taking a liking to them...I hope._

Bruce made his way to the other side of the manor where the "other" living room was. There, sitting on the sofas were Max and Ten along with Ace, sleeping by their feet. However, as soon as Bruce walked in the door, the Great Dane's head shot up and he leapt gracefully from his position and was by his master's side in seconds.

"Hey girls!" Terry greeted, as he closed the doors behind him. "We need to talk." Max smiled but Ten lowered her face. She didn't want to talk to Wayne just yet, not after what just happened this morning.

"Where's Carter?" Max asked, as she looked over Terry's shoulder, thinking he would have been with him.

"He's not here?"

Max shook her head no, as Bruce took his seat.

"I'll be back in a sec. I'll go find him," Terry said, before he ran out the doors, leaving Max and Ten exchanging worried looks as Bruce glared at the two.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Still sprawled on the sofa, Carter flipped through the channels. He was thinking about his conversation with Blade. He missed her. He liked her and wanted to spend some time with her but knew he wouldn't be content unless everything was resolved first. He thought long and hard about Wayne and Terry and about himself. He, too, had grown up in Gotham City. Although he came from a wealthy family, he was always alone and in pain. No one understood. He'd always been the top of his class, beating everyone else and putting them in their places. He was always in charge and managed to stay on top of everyone, just what his family wanted from him; but as the days and years went by, he grew to hate his life and his family. It was by chance that he encountered a Jokerz gang and when they attacked, he had beat them too. But this time, he felt a thrill, a rush at letting loose and giving into his hatred. He had no one to answer to but himself and he enjoyed that freedom. He had contemplated joining them, and when he finally made the decision to, they welcomed him with open arms, not caring about his past or his future. They just cared about him to lead them to victory on their raids and adventures.

He spent a long time thinking about his costume when he decided to join. He wanted it to be a reflection of what he felt. The black hair and black skull make-up was a better reflection of his inner turmoil. The mummified top was an excellent depiction of the straps he felt, tied and bound but he was breaking free, demanding the true respect he wanted instead of being a dog to his family's orders.

It didn't help that his family was obsessed with perfection and even though he scored high on the GATT they didn't care. They just wanted to uphold the family name whether or not that included the happiness of their children in having a normal life. Not that he was making an excuse but Carter had enough. He chose to join the Jokerz Gang because they showed him respect whether or not he was perfect. He felt a part of some group and was able to hurt and intimidate others just like how his family dealt their harsh attitude towards him.

Eventually, he got so obsessed with defeating Max, that he went so far as to try to kill her. Now that he thought about it, it was pretty stupid to try and kill someone just because they got better scores. The world was bigger and more interesting than being so stuck up on grades. He even felt bad about it even before he met up with Terry and Max in college, but he wouldn't tell them. They trusted him enough already; besides! he didn't want to bring back bad memories.

Though, thinking back on the time they've spent together, Carter smiled as he recalled how they all changed within the last few months.

_Yeah, we've changed._

Carter tilted his head as he thought about Terry. Terry and Ten were an item and only God knew where Jack was. So that left him to take care of Ten until he got back, not that she needed taking care of but as his thoughts drifted once again to Terry, he couldn't help but feel bad.

At first he was upset that Terry turned out to be Batman, but another part of him felt drawn to him. They both couldn't deal with their worlds; whether they needed an outlet or an escape they both chose paths that were different from the usual routine. Carter would always be Terminal, there was no way he could strip that from himself. Unlike Ten, who was forced to create an identity as her cover, Terminal was created out of necessity. The emotions he felt when dressed up as Terminal, it helped him realize who he really was. Terminal was no longer causing chaos and destruction but he was there gathering information and being able to blend in with the wicked and extract whatever information he needed. And Carter knew he needed that sense of empowerment because he was never wanted throughout his entire life. Aside from his costume and his identity as Terminal, the only other person who made him feel alive was Blade and she accepted him the way he was. He had spent the last two hours - _Thanks Wayne for covering that bill -_ talking to Blade over the phone. He had explained that he was indeed involved but he was doing it for a reason.

And that was to protect her.

When he met Jack, he felt relieved that there were others like him. Others who made the mistake of joining the wrong group of people and now were trying to make things better. In fact, things did get better. The city was treating him kindly and he had a stable job that paid decently, that was until both he and Jack quit. They quit in order to protect the ones they cared for and that's why Carter would see through to it that the part of him that was Terminal would carry out the mission of destroying the guild.

Bored with the television, Carter picked up the remotes, intent on turning off the screen and heading out just as Terry walked through the door.

"Finally!" Terry said, as he plopped down next to Carter. Carter turned off the television and used the other remote to close the TV set when he looked over at Terry.

"I've been lookin' for you this whole time. Wayne wants to talk to us about tomorrow night."

Carter remained silent as he contemplated this. _So the old man is finally accepting us huh?_

"What's wrong?" Terry asked, as he realized Carter was staring. Again, Carter was silent.

"So, how you handlin' this?" Terry finally asked, venturing to ask something for the sake of conversation; trying to get Carter to open up.

"You being Batman or the Assassins Guild?"

"Both," Terry responded truthfully.

"The Assassins Guild is just another walk in the park. You on the other hand, I don't know," Carter lied. He knew the guild would be tough, and he didn't want Terry to know that he was fine with him being Batman. _Let him feel guilty, that way I can get away with things,_ Carter thought, as a smile crept upon his features.

Terry noticed the smile but refused to comment, instead, he asked, "Any hard feelings?"

"Lots," Carter sniggered, as he looked over at Terry.

Terry couldn't help himself as an evil grin spread upon his face before he got up. "Come on Terminal, we'd better get back or the girls are goin' to kill me for leavin' them alone with Bruce."

Carter involuntarily shivered as he recalled just how upset those two could get. He could still recall those painful pillow smacks he received for just having a dream. What Terry just did, leaving them alone with that bitter old man would cost him dearly if the girls lost their patience.

"Let's go!" Carter said, getting up as the two of them made their way to the others.

As Terry and Carter strolled down the long halls, both preoccupied in their own ideas, the voice of Max's laughter led them to the room where the rest of the group remained. Entering through the doorway, Terry walked straight through and took a seat next to Bruce, who was quietly watching the flames dance in his chimney with an irritated look on his face. Obviously, the girls were so uncomfortable being alone with him that they decided to play with the dog. Terry could only imagine how awkward it must have been for them to resort to Ace.

Max and Ten were both smiling and laughing while they played with Ace and scratched his belly. Once the guys came in though, they got up and sat on different seats, making a circle. Carter found it suitable to sit down next to Ten, since he felt most comfortable with her.

Clearing his throat, Bruce decided he would start now that everyone was there. It brought back memories of the league but he brushed those memories aside. "Make sure you get that on a disk," Bruce nodded towards the papers he gave Terry, "...and make sure your red-headed friend here keeps it with her."

Max, already use to the insults just blinked and turned her head to the side. The fact that he even acknowledged her meant that he was accepting her, at least, she hoped as much.

Terry nodded his head as Bruce continued, "The objective is to weed out the members of the Assassins Guild. Clearly, this masquerade party is to get endorsements and funding for the guild, but not all of them are members. What I need you to do," Bruce said, as he pointed at Max and Ten, "...is to go through the list on those papers and when you're there, you need to catch them making the endorsements to the guild. You will know if they're involved wih the guild if they put down Havoc's direct name and not to the treasury of Gotham City. So if there is anything made out to Havoc or any other individual there, I need copies of that as well as V.C's."

"Video Captures?" Max asked, a little confused.

"You will need to distinguish who are the ignorant fools attending the party versus the ones who are going there for a purpose to fund the guild. I'll need you to try and take recordings of their conversations that tie them to the guild. The more evidence we have against these big shot sponsors, the more time they'll spend in prison. So I need the names on that list to be identified. I need those names to get a match on a V.C. with their image, and I need the computer files that show the deposits."

"You," Bruce said, while pointing at Carter, "...will assist Terry in finding Havoc, the leader of the Assassins Guild. You will both have to keep an eye out as well for Curaré. And needless to say there will be other members of the guild protecting their headquarters."

"Terry?"

"Yeah?"

"You will be the sole person responsible for taking down Havoc. He," once again, Bruce pointed at Terminal, "...will be with you but I want you to take him down. That also includes the concept of him being brought down dead or alive."

Terry blinked before casting his gaze to the ground. Bruce never in his life ever insisted on taking someone down so hard that he would have to kill them. _Why now?_

"Wayne…I…"

"Can you handle it or not?" Bruce started to raise his voice. Terry thought about this for a moment. He had fought many villains before and defeated them many times. In some circumstances, those psychos lost their lives in accidents or by their own hand, but now, in order to protect the innocent, he would have to lose a part of him by taking someone else's life, if it came to that.

_Am I ready to do that? _Terry closed his eyes as images and promises flooded his mind. He recalled the horrific events of the nightclub when he and his friends went out. He recalled the many lives of innocent business men and women that were killed because they were important individuals who influenced the city. The attack on Barbara Gordon and her husband. The state he was in when he ran to Max's house for a safe haven from the cops. Those stupid special agents who were after the Royal Flush Gang as well as Terminal for getting involved. The day Dana almost got hurt on the rooftop. The day Matt was thrown off the building and the most recent attacks on his mother and the promise he made to Matt to forever protect him from harm.

Abruptly, Terry stood up and walked off heading towards the doors, his emotions running wild. Before he left though, Terry turned around and looked at Bruce who was calmly watching him. "You bet your ass I'm ready," and with that, Terry walked out.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
Hell yeah! Finally, another chapter complete. Just to remind you guys that although this chapter was a bit slow, the other chapters that follow are all going to be adventurous considering that I'm wrapping up this entire story. Please don't forget to read and review! Thanks!


	30. Chapter 29

**Incandescence - The Masquerade  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Batman Beyond series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Terry and Ten a proper relationship and ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

After their little meeting, Terry walked off to be by himself. He knew Bruce only mentioned the concept of killing someone because he was trying to caution him about what might happen. Bruce always thought that Terry taking on the mission of being Batman was a mistake and if it wasn't a mistake, Bruce always assumed that he was too young or inexperienced to carry the costume. Despite the fact that Bruce had hard times believing in Terry, Terry knew that he had made the right decision. Yes, there were many times that he would contemplate what his life would be like without the suit. Yes, he had thought about quitting many times, but there was always a driving force within him that pushed him to fight for the city. And since that fateful day when he met Bruce and made the truce to carry on his work, Terry knew that it was a turning point in his life and today was no different. He would put his life on the line again, however this time he would have his friends by his side in order to save the city.

Terry smiled briefly to himself, at the realization that all his friends were fighting on his side.

_Carter may have been on the opposing side at first, but now he was different. He has chosen to fight with me and for my cause._

_Ten was also from another spectrum of life. She suffered so much but found herself in this city. She found out who the real Ten was and took control of her life. _

_Max was raised here in Gotham as well, however, she grew up alone and always had to fight and push herself to succeed in order to survive, otherwise, who knows where she'd have been._

_Why? Why did they go through all that and still decide to stay by my side?_

Terry was staring at the floor as he leaned on one of the walls when Ten walked in. She smiled as she realized how deep Terry was and that his mind was millions of miles away. When she approached him though, Terry snapped out of his reverie as he heard her footsteps. Smiling at his girlfriend, Terry extended one hand as Ten accepted, as he pulled her into an embrace.

"I've been thinking."

"I've noticed."

"Bruce gave his life to this city. I honor him for that. I respect him. I believe he is one of the very few individuals in this world who truly understand the meaning of sacrifice."

"But?"

"But, I don't want to be like him."

"You're not," Ten said, as she pulled away a little so she could get a better look at Terry.

"I know I'm not. But I don't want to end up like him."

Ten cupped his face as Terry's eyes closed at the sensation.

"Terry, you are you. Don't forget that. You can live your own life the way you want to. Remember what you told me? You live by your own rules. You may carry on the same mission, but the person, You, **Terry** McGinnis are not and never will be Bruce Wayne."

"I've decided, that even though I will continue this crusade, I won't be as involved as I was before."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, after we make it through this, Batman won't be involved as much as he use to. I think, I'm going to have a talk with the commissioner. She'll know about an Old Signal, that her own father use to use in order to call on the Dark Knight."

"Old Signal?"

Terry nodded his head as he recalled the ancient method when the city use to shine the symbol of Batman in the night sky and Barbara's father, Commissioner Gordon, use to call on Wayne as Batman through that method. He too, would be using that method from now on, giving the People of Gotham a chance to shape their own city. They were no longer living in the past. Yes, things were very difficult when there was no Batman, but that was also because the city needed a transformation. A transformation and evolution from the old Gotham that it once use to be, to the New Gotham City that it was today. People were serious about fighting crime and law enforcement was more experienced and professional in handling everything. For the past few weeks, Terry hadn't even gone out patrolling the city and things were perfectly fine.

The city was finally able to stand tall and take care of itself.

Terry hugged Ten one last time before he moved towards the side and made his way over to the phone.

"Need to make a phone call."

"Okay," Ten said, as she waved goodbye before exiting the room.

_Barbara is going to kick my ass when she finds out,_ Terry thought, as he dialed the commissioner's phone number.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Terry and Carter were sitting in the living room waiting for the girls. The time had come and they all decided to get ready for the masquerade party. It was fairly easy for the guys. They were obviously unable to wear their original costumes because they would be entering the building through the party receptionist and they didn't want to give any clues that they had arrived since they were going to be spying for quite a while before they made their move. So, Terry got in a tuxedo with a black mask covering his eyes. Carter followed suit as well, as he also dressed in a tuxedo but instead of the mask, he painted on black make-up around his eyes as he applied the pale white skin tone. His make-up looked exactly like it would if he was wearing his Terminal costume except this time, he was in a tuxedo.

As the two of them sat there together, quietly enjoying the calm before the storm, they both heard the girls chatter as they approached the room. Carter and Terry both stood up and as they did, they saw Ace come stand by the door before the girls walked in.

Both Terry and Carter failed to realize that they had gaped when the girls walked in and Ten actually walked up to Terry and with her hand, pushed his chin up to close his hanging mouth.

Blinking off the surprise, Terry rubbed the back of his head as he laughed it off.

"Never seen a girl in a dress before?" Max asked, clearly amused at Terry's reaction as well.

"I'm just glad you both decided to come. Makes us look a little less conspicuous," Terry said, as he referred to himself and Carter.

"Right..." Max said, still clearly amused at their reaction.

"By the way Max, isn't that dress the one you were forced to wear when you were kidnapped?" Terry noted.

"You were kidnapped?" Ten asked, as she turned to look at Max.

"Yeah, but it's not as bad as it sounds. This psycho guy called Kobra broke in my apartment and kidnapped me but in the end, Terry saved me."

Ten turned her gaze to Terry as she smiled. Terry couldn't help the little blush that crept upon his cheeks before he heard Ace bark. The dog then turned around and walked off.

"Lassie wants us to follow him," Carter mused, as he walked by the girls. "You both look lovely," Carter added, as he walked towards the door.

"Who's Lassie?" Max asked, as she too, turned to follow Carter, as everyone made their way to the entrance.

As they walked, Terry couldn't help but admire the girls. _They really look beautiful tonight. _Max was wearing the white and golden Egyptian dress that Xander Kobra made her wear when he kidnapped her and intended to make her his queen. It was a lovely dress, but it also brought back bittersweet memories. But it was also clear that Max was over the ordeal as she kept the dress and was wearing it. Also, to help protect her identity, she was wearing a white and golden masquerade mask with ceramic style finish that had stones shimmering on the edges. It was a ¾ mask so her identity would absolutely be protected.

Ten on the other hand was wearing a revealing, yet elegant black dress with a low v-neck and a slit going up to her thigh and Terry couldn't help but gulp. He loved the dress but he also wanted to steal her away, tear it off and... _No! Focus! Focus! _Terry raised his eyes up to the ceiling, _God help me focus! _Terry was also fascinated by her mask. She wore a velvet and gold braid mask, with gold filigree design on the front, feather trim at the top; the mask also had sequin and bead streamers hanging from each side, cascading onto her shoulders. _Need to focus!_ Terry berated himself, as he found himself more attracted to her than ever before.

As the group made their way to the front gates, Bruce's old black limo was already in the driveway waiting for them. It was already on autopilot and Terry opened the doors as he watched the girls get in first, followed by Carter and then Terry himself got in. As he closed the door behind him, he noticed Ace was standing by the door. For a second, Terry was tempted to let the dog in the limo but he couldn't live with himself if any harm befell the dog. With his mind made up, he instructed the auto-pilot to take them to the masquerade party.

The car's automatic sensors picked up the directions and then the main frame computer accessed the directions and drove off. They were not speeding, but that didn't stop the lights from flashing all around them. It was entrancing as it looked as if they were flying through the streets of Gotham with lights dancing and bouncing off all around them.

Max looked around and studied each of the individuals. Terry looked calm. A little too calm for her liking.

Looking at Carter, Max had little to worry about. The guy was just so aloof and carefree no matter what he was doing. _Damn you Carter, _Max thought, frustrated at his indifference.

Max then turned her attention to Ten. It was difficult to read her as well considering she looked perfectly fine. Ten had a great poker face and Max concluded that she was already use to these types of missions. All of them were. She was the only one who was not use to these things and so it was justification enough for her to be nervous. Max lowered her gaze as she stared the floor.  
_I've got to calm down!_

Max then felt someone's hand on hers. She turned to look who it was and realized that Carter had placed his hand on top of hers. "Don't worry Max. It will be okay. You'll do fine."

Max couldn't help but smile and mentally thank Carter once again for his kindness. He was different. It was amazing how a person could change if given the chance.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The car finally came to a slower pace and the group sat up, looking around. There were red carpets and lots of photographers. Something they all didn't want. But to make things worse, Terry saw a glimpse of someone he was hoping would not be there. Curaré was standing at the front doors, and as soon as she saw their car pull up, she walked back in.

_Damn! She's going to let them know we're here_. Terry frowned but then brushed that off. He had to focus and remain calm. He opened up a small compartment in the limo where the batsuit was neatly folded. At first, Terry thought he could sneak it in inside with him and then once they decided to make their move inside, he would change. Now though, will all the photographers and the fact that Curaré was there, Terry knew that whether or not he was wearing the outfit, it wouldn't change what was about to happen. He took one last look at the batsuit that was in the compartment before he disregarded it. _Batman won't be showing up tonight._

As their limo pulled up right in front of the red carpet, one of the bellboys walked up to the side door and opened it. Max soon realized that she was the closest one to that door and she would be the first to step out. Max's mind was screaming and her stomach was doing flip-flops; she took one look at the others inside the car and Ten gave her an encouraging smile. Max then stepped out. A flash of light and hundreds of photographs assaulted her vision but she endured._ At least the damn paparazzi was kept behind the lines,_ she thought, as she stepped to the side and waited for the others.

As Max was exiting the vehicle, Terry turned to Ten and pulled her in his arms, crushing her body against his as he sealed their lips in a long kiss. As they pulled away, Ten smirked, knowing that Terry was having a hard time keeping his hands off of her. She understood, she was having the same turmoil as to not kick the others out, tear off that sexy tuxedo and spend the evening in the limo instead.

Terry stepped out. He scanned his surroundings and tried his best to ignore the photographers. _Man! They can really get annoying!_

As Ten sat inside the limo, she couldn't help but smile as she brought her fingers up and touched her lips where Terry had kissed her. Carter was watching her, clearly amused at the entire scene with a huge Cheshire cat grin. Ten soon realized that he was smiling at her and she slapped him on his arm.

"Stop it!" Ten whined.

"Jack's little sister sure gets lucky," Carter teased, before he moved and stepped out of the limo. He waited a few seconds before Ten stepped out as well. Terry and Max were already a few feet up ahead with their arms intertwined so Ten and Carter followed their example.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Max was a bit nervous but that was to be expected. Terry watched her from the corner of his eye and could tell. He smiled to himself before squeezing her hand and arm in reassurance. Now that they were past that sea of paparazzi he could focus on those around him. Once they made their way inside, Terry scanned the sea of individuals there hoping to catch a glimpse of Havoc or Curaré.

Carter was also looking apprehensive, as he too, scanned the crowd before catching Terry's eyes. They both could tell that the other didn't recognize anyone suspicious…yet.

To calm her senses, Max recalled how the guys reacted earlier. Ten and Max had fun purchasing and putting on the masks so they were both happy to see the guys' reactions. But then, Max recalled the lust-filled eyes that both Terry and Carter had in their eyes and she immediately stiffened. _He better not be thinkin' any nasty thoughts or I'll have to kick his ass after we're through here_, Max thought, before she brushed that idea aside and then lifted her hand and twisted her earring, clicking on the diamond and activating their com-link.

The others noticed and they all remembered to turn on their com-links. With the amount of noise and commotion with all the guests it was fairly easy to turn on their com-links on their ears without being noticed. For the girls, it was easy – a quick and subtle gesture of fixing an earring. For the guys, it wasn't as easy, they had a portable com-link that they inserted into their ear, securing it in place.

Terry then started to walk towards the side with Max on his arm as he spoke, "Bruce, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear kid."

Terry frowned but brushed the nick-name off. He then looked over at the group and they all nodded their heads, indicating that their com-links were working and they could all hear each other.

"We're in."

"Good. You all know what to do. Girls, you know your assignment. Clown, you stick with Terry and find Havoc. And be careful, I think you have some other interesting guests there as well."

_No shit Sherlock_, Terry thought, before he responded. "Yeah. I saw Curaré here."

"Focus on the mission," and with that, Bruce took of his headphones as he thought about the plan.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Upstairs, there was a glass window that over-looked the entire masquerade party. Havoc was watching everyone intently before Curaré came in. Havoc had smiled when he realized it was her. She was instructed to look out for Terry and his group and was to enter his office when they arrived. Once Curaré had entered, Havoc knew that the limo that belonged to Wayne must have arrived. He then moved and sat down on his desk and turned on the computer before he looked up at Curaré, "Dismissed," he said with distaste.

Curaré glared daggers at him before she stalked off, closing the door with more force than what was needed. From the shadows, Xander walked slowly towards the desk. Curaré was either too upset or careless for not recognizing his presence in the room. Watching Havoc type at the computer, Xander then walked towards the glass windows that overlooked the party. He was pleased that Havoc made sure that the glass windows were framed in that they could see everyone downstairs, but the people below couldn't see them. They only saw mirrors.

Xander was watching the individuals enter, hoping to catch a glimpse of Terry. It had been so long since he last seen him and Xander found himself very curious as to what the Batman looked like now. However, his entire demeanor changed as he saw her. Terry walked in, but on his arm was the lovely Maxine Gibson in the outfit that he had specifically designed and made for her. It was the dress that she would have been wearing if things went the way he had planned and she to be his bride and queen.

"Maxine."

Havoc heard him speak the name and turned in his chair. He then walked over to stand next to Xander as the two of them watched Terry and Max walk into the ballroom.

"Ah Yes," Havoc was amused, "Terry's old friend. I didn't expect her to be here. I was expecting someone else."

"Don't touch her," Xander's voice was cold as ice.

At first, Havoc didn't understand what Xander was talking about but then it dawned on him, and he was repulsed. "Please Xander. She's not my type."

"She's mine," Xander said, before he walked off towards the door. Havoc then walked over to his desk before he turned off his computer. Xander was still waiting for him at the door as Havoc turned around and started to walk towards him. Just as he did, Havoc cast his eyes slightly to the side to see the ballroom one last time before his eyes caught on something.

"It can't be," he said, as he walked over to the glass and stared at the figures bellow.

"What's the matter?" Xander asked.

Havoc remained silent, staring at the woman who just entered through the doorway. _Looks like I was right. She is here for him._ Closing his eyes, Havoc calmed himself down. He would have his way with her later. Now though, it was time to play. You_'re mine Ten!_

"Nothing's wrong. Everything is going perfect," Havoc said, as he walked over to Xander and made his way through the doors.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Terry had told Max that he was going to survey the area. So when Terry left, Carter came by with Ten and the three of them made their way around, watching and trying to figure out who was who. They needed evidence, but Max knew that the best way was if she had hacked into someone's computer. _Preferably Havoc's._ If she could get to that, then she knew that she could get all the evidence she needed.

Carter was standing in-between Max and Ten with both of them on each one of his arms when Terry returned.

"Found our seats," Terry mused, as he led the group to a table with the V.I.P. name of Bruce Wayne on it. As the rest of them sat down, Terry was still scanning the floors and looking around. He really wanted to find someone, at least Curaré so he knew where they were. Finally sitting in his chair, he looked up and realized how beautiful the building was. It was filled with light and a gigantic chandelier and there were mirrors everywhere.

_Wait! Mirrors?_

Terry lowered his head so that he was eye level with everyone else. "The mirrors."

"What?" Carter asked.

"The mirrors. They are watching us through the mirrors."

"What do we do?" Max asked.

"We sit and wait for them to make their move," Terry said.

"You girls on the other hand have some business to attend to," a grumpy old voice said from their com-links. Everyone but Terry cringed at the voice, still not use to listening to the old man talk. To make things worse, it felt like he was inside their head since the voice came from their ear-pieces.

_What a nuisance._ Carter and Max thought simultaneously.

You know what they say, great minds think alike.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Terry continued to scan the crowd as Carter did the same. Ten was also trying to catch a glimpse of anyone she might recognize but to no avail. Max was playing with her purse, at least, that's what it looked like but inside her purse, she was turning on the recorder and attached it to her arm band. The recorder was so small, it worked perfectly and fit perfectly on the arm band, no one would know they were being filmed or recorded. _Video Captures for the Old Man, Check! _Max thought, as she smiled and looked at Ten. "Ready?"

Ten nodded and just as the girls were about to get up and start working on their parts, the crowd dispersed and everyone sat down. The entire room became silent and Terry's group remained in their seats, ever apprehensive as to what was going on. Then, a spotlight was aimed at the front of the lobby where the giant staircase was and standing there was Havoc along with Curaré by his side.

"Welcome everyone to this wonderful party in celebration of Gotham City." After a long applause, Havoc eyed the crowd. His gaze settled on Terry and remained fixed on him for a long time. Terry felt himself grow uneasy. He was expecting Havoc to worry with his presence but it looked as if it was doing the exact opposite. _What's he up to?_

Havoc then continued. "Please, Enjoy." Havoc said the last word, stressing each syllable as he smiled long and hard at Terry. Terry glared back, clueless as to what that introduction was supposed to mean. If Havoc was trying to intimidate him, he succeeded, but that wouldn't be enough to stop Terry. As Havoc descended from the stairs with Curaré by his side, he was greeted by many individuals who approached him. They were important figures as they all seemed to gloat about their business and connections.

Max jumped from her seat and ran towards the crowd. At first, Terry, Ten and Carter were confused as to why she would approach Havoc but then they realized that she needed as much evidence as possible. Any little comment could be tied to the guild and so the two of them followed her to the dance floor. As Havoc was making his way down the crowd, he was shaking hands with many men and women. Max made her way through the crowd and Terry somehow managed to push himself to stand right next to her. Carter was behind the two and that was good enough for him to catch a glimpse of this guy so that he could recognize him from afar. Ten had also made her way through the crowd so that she was standing directly behind Terry and Max.

When Havoc reached them, he took one look at Max, before picking up her hand and kissing the back of it. "There's a special someone here who's dying to see you."

Max felt chills run up and down her spine. His eyes were cold and his tone of voice was so deep and chilling. And the meaning behind the words scared her a little. It frightened her to see evil represented in someone just a few years older than her.

_And who the hell is this guy he said who's dyin' to see me?_

If Carter wasn't mistaken, he could have sworn he saw Max tremble a bit after Havoc kissed her hand. _So this is the type of guy he is huh? Good, so I won't feel bad bashin' his face in._

Havoc then passed by Max and right next to her he stopped in front of Terry. He looked over Terry's shoulder and caught Ten's eyes. He smiled before he looked over to the other side and noticed Carter. "I see you brought your pack with you. How's Mr. Wayne doing Terry? It's a shame that he was unable to attend. Clearly stuck in a cave somewhere." Havoc grinned.

Terry smirked. _This guy is really full of himself._

"I do hope you enjoy the party. How's the family doing? I've heard about them and that unfortunate accident. What was it? A break in?" Havoc mused. Terry clenched his fists but remained calm. Just as he did, Curaré came to stand by next to Havoc. Terry tried hard to avoid attacking them right then and there.

"Ah discipline. Such a beautiful word. You would do good to learn it Terry and follow her example," Havoc said, as he referred to Curaré before he walked off.

Terry looked over at his friends. They seemed alright for now. Max was a little nervous but she was doing fine. Terry watched as Havoc continued down the dance floor, making small talk and shaking hands. _This doesn't feel right! What's he up to?_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
Hell yeah! Finally, another chapter complete. Just to remind you guys that although this chapter was a bit slow, the other chapters that follow are all going to be adventurous (and long) considering that I'm wrapping up this entire story. Oh and to answer some of your questions, no there will not be any sequel to any of my stories. I don't have time or the effort to write sequels and besides! The way I end my stories, I don't leave room for "possible" sequels. I end my stories with no room for any alternate endings ^_^


	31. Chapter 30

**Incandescence - BatDog  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Batman Beyond series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Terry and Ten a proper relationship and ending.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Terry frowned not liking the situation one bit. He then grabbed Max's arm and pulled her away as Ten followed behind. Carter stayed a bit longer, catching one last glimpse of Havoc before he, too, went off to follow Terry and the gang.

_This is bad…the guy's messin' with us and we can't do nothin' about it._ Carter thought, as he made his way back to the others.

Terry looked around and finally saw a small little corner hidden by some curtains and decided that would be the best spot. He pulled Max and led her to that corner. Ten looked over her shoulder, as she signaled to Carter to hurry up and join them. Once all four of them were concealed by the curtains, Terry spoke. "I'm going upstairs to confront him in half an hour. When I was scanning the room, I noticed that the schedule has nothing but dancing and entertainment for the next few hours."

"To be honest Terry, I don't think I can get those V.C.s Wayne asked me to get."

"What?"

"No, I'm serious Terry. The best strategy would be to get to Havoc's computer. I mean, even if I don't get evidence and images of who these people are, at least I can hack into the computers and get them on paper. I can then get all the files he has on his sponsors. Undeniable proof. And even if we can't convict them for this crime with the Assassins Guild, we can have them on record and pass on the information to the authorities for them to continue investigating these criminals." Max concluded.

Terry remained silent, contemplating his options.

"Carter? You good with computers?" _Wait! What did I just ask him?_

Carter raised an eyebrow and then looked over at the girls. "Of course I'm good with computers you idiot."

"Sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

"So what? We're going to crash this party before they expect it?" Carter asked.

"No! We can't do that," Ten answered, as she kept her voice low. "If we did, we wouldn't be able to get all the evidence we need against those who support the guild."

"What do you suggest then?" Max asked.

"That we wait it out," Terry responded. "If we wait it out, those sponsors will have already made their donations and then when the time is right, we can make our move and bust 'em."

"Good enough," Carter responded.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Ahh!" Terry, Ten, Max and Carter jumped, clearly not expecting to hear HIM.

"I gave you orders now you follow them through!"

_Damn! I forgot he could listen to our entire conversation,_ Terry thought, as he rubbed his ear. He looked around at his friends and couldn't help but offer an apologetic smile, as they too, rubbed their ears and heads. Max pulled out her ear piece before she spoke her mind, "Damn Terry! Why didn't you remind us he was still listening?" Terry shrugged his shoulders as he emerged from behind the curtains and the others followed suit. Back at their table, Terry was still the only one with his earpiece on as Bruce lectured him from straying from the plan. Terry tried to reassure Bruce that they would follow through, but Terry felt bad lying to the old man. This time, Terry would do things the way he saw fit. Bruce had that chance so many years ago when he wore the batsuit, now though, it was Terry's turn and he wasn't about to just give up. He wanted to take this guild down not only for vengeance but also for his family and friends who suffered. _For all those who have lost their lives or were injured. _Finally, Terry was able to calm Bruce down and started to describe the place for him. As he did so, Carter surveyed the surroundings once again and realized that they were really in deep trouble. Every door was guarded by several men who looked like they meant business. The staircase leading to the floors above were also heavily guarded. Unfortunately, that would prove to be a bit difficult to get through, wasting time trying to get through the henchmen; but that was fine by him. He had brought a special something just for tonight.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Terry had been walking around the entire first floor for more than an hour. When he got back to his table, it was empty so he started scouting from his seat for his friends. He quickly noticed Ten and Max coming back to their seats, clearly disgruntled.

"Damn." Max whispered, as she plopped herself on the chair. Ten walked over and took a seat next to Terry, as she sat down and laid her head on his shoulder. Terry picked up one of her hands as he traced small circles around it as he listened to Max.

"It's no good. No matter how hard I try and catch someone sayin' somethin' it aint working'."

Terry thought this over as he expected the girls to be able to gather at least a few V.C.s for Bruce. After calming him down, he promised to try and get some video or photos of the sponsors of the event, but Terry didn't believe it would work. Max was right. The best way was to get the computer. Especially since most of the people in the masquerade party were hiding behind masks, so even if they figured out who was who, it didn't do them any good.

"Where's Carter?" Terry finally asked, as he looked around the dance floor for any sign of him. Both Ten and Max shrugged their shoulders indicating they didn't know. Max finally spoke up, "The last I saw of him was when he was sitting here at the table. He wanted to go with us to try and get those V.C.s but I told him it would be easier with just us girls," Max finally concluded, as she too began to survey their surroundings for any sign of Carter.

Just as the group was thinking about their friend, Terry tensed and got up on his feet. Max and Ten both looked at him confused until they realized what he was staring at. On the staircase, leading to the upper floors, Curaré along with several dangerous looking men were running down. Just as they descended, they targeted the exits and doors, Curaré indicating with her hand movement that her group was about to split up. Suddenly, above the glass ceiling, a loud noise erupted and as everyone looked up in confusion, they could see several police helicopters flash beams and spotlights onto the crowd.

The police couldn't crash through the ceiling, with the chance of injuring or killing the people underneath, but it was clear that they were descending and getting ready to enter.

Terry and his group were surprised at first, Terry even used his com-link to call Bruce, but Wayne was just as surprised. He asked if it was Barbara's unit with the special agents, but Terry couldn't tell. It was just clear that the cops showed up unannounced and that was something the Assassins Guild was not expecting...and neither were Terry and Bruce.

The people inside panicked and as expected, chaos ensued. People began running around wildly, screams and shouting filled the air as people tried to find a way out.

"Terry!"

Turning around, Terry saw Carter running towards them. "What's going on?" Terry asked, confused that the police showed up.

"I don't know. I was in the back, trying to see if there was another way upstairs and I found one! The kitchen room has a butler's staircase that we can use."

"Let's go!" Terry shouted, just as the chaos began to get worse. Max and Ten bolted behind them as the group made their way following Carter towards the back where they could get to the kitchen. Just as they made their way through, the group stopped in their tracks as they realized who was standing in front of them. Several of Havoc's henchmen were standing there with their weapons drawn. Instinctively, Carter and Terry ducked to the sides as Ten pushed Max behind a wall.

Hiding from the onslaught of bullets, Carter and Terry exchanged looks before Carter pulled out several stainless steel daggers. He flung them at Terry and Terry caught them in midair. As he held the daggers, Terry looked up and noticed that the men were standing under an elaborate glass display.

_Perfect! _Looking over at Carter, Terry realized that they both had noticed it and with lightning speed, Terry and Carter flung their daggers with precision as the daggers sliced through the wires holding the display. It came crashing down on the several men as they were buried under the rubble. Without a second thought, Terry, Carter and the girls ran over the men as they made their way through the kitchen as Carter led them to the private staircase. As they made their way up the stairs, Terry realized that the cops were probably aware that this was the headquarters. Barbara was maybe outside right now as Terry and the others made their way to the second floor.

"Carter! I need you to stay with me. Ten! Max! You two stick together got it?"

"Consider it done!" Max shouted, as they finally got to the second floor. As the group slammed their way through the door, Carter and Terry bolted it up and pushed some furniture against the door to prevent others from coming through. Meanwhile, Ten and Max both removed their masks before both of them grabbed each other's hand and ran off down one of several long corridors.

"Be careful!" Terry shouted as the girls waved at them before leaving.

"Let's get this over with!" Terry said, as Carter nodded his head and the two of them made their way through a different corridor, looking for Havoc.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Carter smiled as the adrenaline began to pump in his veins. He hadn't had this much fun in a long time. Terry noticed the smile but laughed it off as he too was running full speed. Terry was grateful he had a black mask to cover his eyes, shielding his identity. He stuffed his hand into one of his pockets as he pulled out a pair of gloves and put them on as the two of them continued to storm down room by room searching for Havoc.

Carter knew that the gloves would come in handy in protecting Terry's identity. Terry wouldn't want his fingerprints getting on anything the cops might find. Carter also had the same idea. He pulled out some gloves and put them on as they both continued to run. Just as they did, they came across several body guards in the hallway as they both leaped in unison and slammed their legs on the side of their heads, knocking two to the ground and then jumping forward to tackle the others.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ten was a natural born runner. She was agile and fit and with all the adventures she had been through in life, her experience helped her make her way through the corridors. As the girls neared one of the corners, they ducked to the side to hide behind some curtains, as they heard footsteps approaching. As soon as the footsteps faded away, the girls emerged and saw men running towards the first floor.

"This way." Max whispered, as she pulled Ten into one of the rooms. Max frowned as she realized there were no computers in this office but the girls started searching inside the desks and drawers. "Damn! I can't find anythin'," Max said, frustrated that there was nothing in the room.

"I wish we didn't have to check each floor" Ten sighed. Max looked over at her before she beamed. "Ten! You're right! Why didn't I think of that earlier?" Max shouted, as she grabbed Ten's arms and gave them a squeeze. "We need to get to the highest floor. That's where Havoc's office will be. That's where all the files will be."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

As Carter and Terry pushed their way through the crowd of henchmen, Carter realized that they were getting overwhelmed. Many of the men were descending from the stairs above, no doubt instructed by Havoc, to fight off the cops that had already made their way through the first floor. Terry could also hear the shouting of orders, the chaos of screams, and the rattling sound of bullets from the floor below. It was a great thing they made their move when they did, otherwise, they might be stuck in that hell-hole. Frustrated that they were fighting more henchmen then getting to their goal, Carter reached his arm out and grabbed Terry's arm, yanking him backwards, before he pushed him in a corner and grabbed two grenades from inside his jacket. Terry was floored when he realized what Carter pulled out, "What the hell?" Terry yelled, just as Carter flung both grenades up onto the ceiling.

Just before they exploded, Terry heard Carter whisper with a smile, "Bang."

After the explosion, Terry looked up and saw Carter running in the direction where the bomb exploded. He frowned but got up as well and followed Carter down the corridor to reach the ceiling where the impact took place. On the floor of the corridor, Terry realized that many of the henchmen were buried in rubble. They were alive and moaning, so that was a good thing; they'd be able to face the justice system when he and Carter succeeded in dealing with Havoc.

Carter walked backwards a few feet and nodded towards the ceiling, "Going up." Carter then yanked off his tuxedo-jacket, so that he would be able to maneuver himself better while trying to jump up. Terry couldn't help but smile at Carter's obviously violent but very helpful way of getting them to the next floor. _Instead of looking for a way up, Carter just made one for himself._ Terry bent down and interlocked his hands as Carter started to run towards Terry. Carter then used Terry's interlocked hands as a means to push himself up, just as Terry used all his strength to lift his arms up that were holding Carter's leg, effectively giving Carter the boost he needed to reach the ceiling. Once Carter was up, he looked around to make sure no one was around before he looked back down to Terry, "Clear!"

Terry nodded as he too, took of his tuxedo-jacket and discarded it on the floor. He then ran back a few feet before he started to run towards the hole in the wall. With all his strength, Terry pushed his feet hard on the ground and leaped as high as his strength would let him. It wasn't enough, but that's why Carter was up already. Carter extended both his arms out and grabbed Terry's arms, and then gradually pulled him up to the third floor.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Havoc was upstairs, heading back to his office. Terry's reaction was not what he wanted. The boy was clearly unfazed by his obvious intimidation and it worried him. He was also not expecting the cops to arrive and what irritated him even more was the fact that he got word that Terry and his group were already heading upstairs. _Did he call the cops? No, Terry wouldn't do that. Terry would want to deal with him alone. At least, that's what Batman would do._

The uncertainty of everything only confirmed Havoc's suspicions and he was upset. He wanted Terry to wait until after the party ended to have their little confrontation but things weren't going according to his plans. He would have to deal with Terry now and he wasn't amused at this sudden rush. But before he could get to his computer, Havoc had to make sure that he had some other special assassins aside from Curaré to cover his back. He headed down the long hallway to a very unique lounge. As he entered, several individuals stood up and bowed. Havoc walked in as he made his orders clear, "Looks like you'll have fun tonight," then after a short pause, "…take them down at any cost." Five of the individuals were all dressed in black from head to foot and they began to laugh. The other five seemed disinterested in the fact that they would be fighting with college kids. In any case, Havoc smiled, finally feeling confidant again. He was apprehensive before, but he had some of the most deadly assassins in the world by his side. Havoc had only to destroy his computer before everything would fall into place, that is, until the entire building shook. Havoc fell to the ground. He looked up and glared daggers at the assassins. None of them tried to protect him during his fall to the ground. _And what was that explosion?_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Running as fast as they possibly could, Ten and Max finally found themselves on the fourth floor. They had both found a way to sneak their way up, constantly hiding behind curtains, furniture, inside rooms and hallways until they found the staircase. They also were able to decipher the architecture of the building and predict where the staircases would be located. They easily made their way from the second floor to the third and finally to the fourth, the entire time simply hiding and avoiding any fights. However, instead of going straight to the next floor, Max realized that this floor in particular was a lot fancier than the others and deemed it necessary to scout around. They had spent the last fifteen minutes hiding, waiting for men to leave so that they could make their way to the next room to search. Luckily on this floor, Max found computers and she was hacking into them trying to find anything.

"Talk to me Max." Ten whispered, as she spied on what was going outside.

"Nothing on this computer either."

"Okay, next floor then?"

"No. I want to check the rest of the rooms here on this floor. There might be something."

"Let's get goin' then."

Max shut her mini-computer and got up. Just as she was about to follow Ten, they both heard an explosion that shook them to the ground. On the floor, both girls looked over at each other, "You okay Max?"

"Ugh..." Max got up, as she looked over at her leg. She scrapped it and there was a nasty cut but otherwise she was fine.

"Never better," Max responded indifferently, as she got to her feet. Ten got up as well as she helped Max up from the ground. Max smiled slightly before her eyes widened, her face paled and her body trembled. "Max? What's wrong?" Ten was surprised to see Max's odd behavior._ It almost looks like she's in shock,_ Ten thought, before she realized Max was staring at something. _Something behind me?_ Turning her head slowly, Ten turned around to see what Max was scared of when she saw the figure of a man dressed in black, blocking the door. He closed the doors behind him, painfully slow, before he smiled wickedly at Max.

"Maxine." He called her name with lust and hatred mingled together. Ten recognized the emotions behind it and hated him for it. _He's just like Havoc._ Ten glared while Max trembled behind her.

_He's supposed to be dead. He's supposed to be dead!_ Max thought, as her emotions got the better of her. Ten on the other hand tried to recall anything that might clue her in as to the identity of this individual. And then it hit her.

"You're the bastard who kidnapped Max, aren't you?"

Xander was staring at Max the entire time; he failed to notice Ten until she spoke. Now though, his eyes hardened with distaste as he sized her up. "Get out of the way girl. Maxine is mine."

"Over my dead body."

"As you wish," Xander said, as he pulled out a gun and started firing at Ten. She easily pushed Max behind a wall before she started to run around the room dodging bullets. She flipped backwards and hid behind the desk as the onslaught of bullets flew past her. Unfortunately, Xander was in too much of a trance to notice that he passed the wall Max was hiding behind and literally walked right past her.

_Now's my chance! _Max realized and with all her strength, she grabbed a chair and crushed it on his back, sending Xander down to the ground. Ten emerged from behind the desk before the two of them grabbed each other's hand and bolted out of the room.

"Next floor sounds good to you?" Ten asked, clearly agitated that they had to deal with this guy now.

"No. What if Havoc's office is here? We need to stay on this floor," Max responded, panting all the while as they ran as far away from Xander as they could. As they were running down a corridor, Max halted and yanked Ten backwards just as a huge gate with evil little spikes came crashing down on them. "What the hell?" Ten shouted, as she realized that there was an actual gate inside the hallway. As they got up from the floor again, the girls looked around and realized that Xander was standing all the way at the end of the hallway where they just came from. In his hands, he had a remote control and he was smiling.

Whispering over to Max, Ten pointed it out. "He must have pushed a button to send that gate crashing down on us, to stop us. We can't get through without that remote." Max was looking around and then she moved towards the gate, looking over at the other side.

"No. There's another way," Max said, as she pointed through the gates. Ten looked over and realized there was a mechanical box on the other side of the gate. If they wanted to open the gate, they would either have to deal with Xander or someone get on the other side. Max began to scan their surroundings and Xander began to walk towards the girls. Max's eyes finally found something. A vent on the ceiling. Looking over to the other side behind the gate, Max realized that the vent did in fact go through there.

"The vent!" Max pointed out as Ten looked up and realized that it was a possibility. Too bad they didn't have enough time, because just then Xander began to charge faster towards them. He must have realized what they were talking about.

Ten looked around and realized there was nothing they could use to climb to get to the other side. _Only one of us can make it through!_ Ten looked briefly over her shoulder as Xander's form began to get closer and closer. "Max, you get that damn thing open you hear me?" Ten ordered, as she quickly grabbed Max and boosted her up to the ceiling vent. Max tried to object but soon found herself being pushed towards the ceiling. Max then used both her arms to punch the vent open as she climbed up into it. Just as Max made her way through, Xander tackled Ten to the ground.

"Ten!"

"Get goin' Max!" Ten shouted, as she managed to get out of Xander's grasp and stood up. He charged her again as Ten spun around, dodged his attack and kicked him in the back, sending him to the ground.

Max continued crawling around as she tried to spy through the vent to see if she passed the gate. She began to feel air blowing her way but paid no attention. She looked down through one of the vents and saw that she was directly on top of the gate. _Just a few more feet I guess,_ Max thought, as she continued to crawl. Unfortunately, the moment she passed the gate, the air began to blow wildly. Max was in an increasingly windy duct and was having trouble crawling, the air was so strong, it began to push her backwards. Back to where she first got in. _Oh no! It's him!_ Grabbing a corner, Max held on as she tried to pull herself and get through to the other side.

Xander was laughing, as he got back up. He then threw the remote on the ground and smashed it. "She'll be back." Xander said, as he looked up at the vent.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Ten asked, as she too, looked briefly over at the vent. Ten then felt a very strong gust of wind come through the vent. _Oh no! He's doin' that to get her back here!_ Ten frowned before she charged him. Ten caught Xander off guard with her speed, as she flattened him with a left hook to the jaw. Xander got back up on his knees just as Ten delivered an uppercut to his jaw, knocking him to the ground.

"Max!" Ten shouted, just as she turned to run towards the gate, "You keep goin' I'm coming in after you!" Ten suddenly felt someone directly behind her. Just as she spun around, Xander backhanded her with his left and then he grabbed her with his right as he spun her around, sending her flying into a near wall. Ten slumped down against the wall as Xander walked up to her. Ten tried to get up but she had the wind knocked out of her. As she tried to gasp for air, Xander grabbed her by the throat as he lifted her above his head against the wall. "So you're the one that has Havoc obsessed." Ten glared at Xander before he smiled, "I don't care if he said he wants you alive. You're in my way!" Xander shouted as he slammed her head into the wall before he threw her up and over, as she crashed through a glass table and onto the floor.

Just as Xander turned around, he failed to realize that the gates had already been opened. His eyes panned to Max's body as she was standing in defense-mode with a metal pipe in her hand. Max was surprised to find the strength to pull herself through the vent despite the force of the ventilation. Even more so that she managed to get down and open the gates just as she witnessed Ten's struggle. Just as the gate doors lifted though, Max picked up a metal pipe that she found in the vents. He frightened her when she first saw him. It was like seeing the dead come back to life. But once she got over her initial shock, instinct kicked in and her priority was to open the gate and help Ten. Xander was staring at her in awe but Max was no longer nervous or scared. Max rushed through as she lifted the pipe as Xander moved to grab her. She used all her strength to slam the pipe as hard as she could on his head. Xander tried to block, but injured his wrist with the block. Before he could protect himself again, Max used the pipe like a baseball bat and smashed it across the side of this head. Xander crumbled to the ground, unmoving.

Max ran over Xander as she made her way towards Ten, dropping the pipe on the ground before she helped Ten off the broken glass. As she did, Max couldn't help but worry about Ten as she realized that she was cut all over her arms and legs and there was a nasty cut on her cheek. Ten brushed it off as they both got up. "Should have worn my other costume," she chuckled, as they both made their way over Xander's fallen body and continued running through the fourth floor looking for Havoc's office._ I'll know it when I find it, _Max thought, determined more than ever to get what she came for.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

As they finally made their way up to the fourth floor, Terry and Carter began to slow down their pace. They were still running but they too had been fighting off henchmen and trying to put as much distance as possible between them and the cops. They overheard one of the men say that the cops were already on the third floor. _Barbara's getting good,_ Terry thought, as they finished off the henchmen they were fighting. _That or whoever was in charge of directing the cops on this operation._

"You know what? I think I'm getting old," Carter panted, as he slowed down to a stop to catch his breath. Terry also stopped, thankful that they could catch their breath and laughing a little at Carter's joke. That was until they heard something behind them. As the two of the turned around, they both glared at the individual standing in front of them.

"YOU!" Terry said, just as he took a step forward. Carter held him back, wanting to keep Terry level-headed.

"Welcome hero."

"You take care of Havoc remember?" Carter said, as he knocked some sense back into Terry.

"This is the son-of-a-bitch who attacked Max and Ten at school. The same guy who attacked us at Tan Productions. He's also the guy responsible for what happened to my family," Terry responded, wanting to kick the guy's ass.

Carter slowly turned to face him. _So this is the guy huh?_

Terry took another step but Carter pushed him back. "Go! You get Havoc. I'll take care of this guy,"

"But..."

"Give me five minutes with him and I'll be done."

The leader smiled as he anticipated the battle, "Five minutes? Is that all you think I'm capable of?"

"We'll see won't we?" Carter asked, as he pushed Terry backwards again, telling him to get going.

"Have fun," Terry snickered.

"Likewise," Carter responded to Terry just before he ran off.

"Well then," the leader spoke up, "Let's begin," and with that, the man charged at Carter with a machine gun in his hand. Carter had to dodge several times before he got his bearing again and prepared to strike. "Guess I get to use this baby early," Carter said to himself, before he pulled out a beautiful gun from his ankle.

Now, Terminal was awake.

Terminal was being fired at by the man responsible for all the attacks that took place in Gotham City as he dodged the bullets and returned fire. His bullets bounced off of the man's protective gear and Terminal had to frown. He hated it when people weren't playing fair. As the bullets bounced off Terminal's opponent, Terminal had to dodge his attacker as the man continued to make his way closer. Finally, both Terminal and the assassin were close enough to each other where Terminal attacked and was able to knock the machine gun out of his opponent's hand. They began to throw punches at each other and they both equally dodged the other. Terminal then kicked him several times before he pulled out another gun from his waistband. Instead of shooting his opponent though, Terminal had made his way to his "true objective." In the hallway that they were fighting in, there was a drum of fuel leaking and it rolled towards his opponent. Terminal then fired his gun as he ran away from the explosion.

When the leader finally realized what happened, he cursed before he tried to run as well. Too bad for him, it was already too late. Just as Terminal began running, in those split seconds when his opponent realized what Terminal did, the explosion took place and the man was engulfed in the flames. Terminal was still running, trying hard to get away from the impact of the explosion. He saw a room on his left just as he ducked into it. The explosion shook the entire building as the flames licked on the walls. Finally, sirens began to ring throughout the walls as the sprinkler systems were activated. Crawling out from the debris, Terminal couldn't help but laugh at himself. He was covered in dirt and soaking wet but he was alive. Just as he was about to exit the room though, the man emerged from the hallway.

"No way!" Carter yelled, as he realized that the man was badly burnt and attempting to walk towards him with a huge machete in his hands."

"You should be dead!" Carter yelled.

"Guess..." the man wheezed, "...I p-proved y-you w-wrong," the man said, as he continued to approach. Carter realized that the man was in no shape to fight, but he was also carrying a deadly weapon. _Where the hell did he get that machete?_ Carter wondered, as he made his way to one side trying to get around him. The man realized what Carter was trying to do and followed him like a persistent roach refusing to die.

"Give it up!" Carter yelled, as he made his way around some furniture, the water from the sprinklers still pouring down. Carter was unable to get around the guy. He was frustrated that he had no weapons. He had dropped his gun while he was running and had no way of defending himself. Those little bombs he carried in his pocket? He was out. _Damn!_ Just as he was giving up hope on finding something to use, the guy fell to the ground lifeless. Horrified, Carter looked up at the person who struck him from behind, killing him on the spot.

Confused, Carter asked, "I thought you were..." but then he trailed off, knowing that she might come after him now.

Standing in the doorway behind the fallen man, Curaré stood there staring with disgust at the form of the fallen assassin.

"...On their side?" She finished Carter's question for him. Carter remained silent. He was informed that she never spoke to anyone and those who did hear her voice or see her face never lived to tell about it.

"These men are pathetic revolutionaries who'll kill innocent people in the name of boneheaded ideologies," Curaré responded, as she turned slightly to the side, getting ready to leave the room.

_Wait? What?_

"What about you?" Carter found himself asking, regretting it the moment he did.

"I've finally opened my eyes...Batman saved me from myself. He reminded me..."

"What?"

"This is payback for the life that was stolen from me."

Carter was speechless. He wasn't sure what to say or do, but he didn't have to do anything because Curaré looked him over one last time before she ran off. Shocked, Carter followed her through the doors and tried to see which way she went. He could hear the cops getting closer, so he began running to look for Terry._ If she just saved my life, then that might mean she's on our side after all._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Terry was already making his way to the last floor when he was stopped. He couldn't help but grin as he finally found his target. Standing before him was Havoc but he wasn't alone, he was accompanied by several men and women.

"You know Batman, you've got to learn more manners. I was expecting to personally entertain you after I made some money for myself."

Terry remained silent. Everything and all his training was running through his head. He knew Bruce would be pissed off once all this was over. He had deliberately refused to take orders, shut Bruce out of the conversation and turned off his ear piece, effectively cutting off all communication with Wayne. _Yeah, I'm in for some love when I get back but right now, I've got you! _Terry thought, as he continued to take small steps towards Havoc.

"But I'm a little busy right now," Havoc sighed dramatically, "Have fun though." And with that, Havoc turned around and headed up the stairs as he walked past his men and women.

"Damn-it! Here I got all worked up and he had to leave me with you guys." Terry joked at the assassins but they remained silent; yet in a flash, five of them jumped towards Terry. His agility lessons and training kicked in, as he slid to the side and jumped out of reach, maneuvering away from the attacks and strikes of his opponents. Terry was dancing and dodging them from right to left, at one point, three of them came at him from all sides and Terry knelt down and kicked his feet, thrusting all his weight up into the air. The three attackers stopped midway, realizing his move and they too, jumped up. Terry pushed himself backwards in midair, making himself do a back flip, before he landed on the ground. Looking up, he realized that the three were coming back at him again, while the other seven were standing behind a few feet away, watching his every move.

"What am I? A lab rat?"

"A lab rat with wings!" One of them shouted, as they tried to attack. They missed at first, but then two others threw their daggers at him. Terry tried to dodge but he got cut on both his sides. If he had been any slower, the strikes would have hit his lungs. Realizing that he was truly outnumbered, he would have to put some distance at least between a few of them. Pushing past them all, Terry started to run in the direction Havoc had gone through only moments ago. He looked over his shoulder and could barely keep twenty feet from those assassins.

Terry was running as fast as he possibly could. He still hadn't seen any sign of Curaré but to make matters worse, the assassins were catching up. If he had his suit then he could use the jet boots but he had made a choice and now, he had no choice but to rely on his own physical capabilities. Running harder, Terry began to get tired but in the least, he put some more distance between his opponents and himself.

_I'm getting too old for this!_ Terry chuckled to himself, contemplating the repercussions of saying that to Wayne as an excuse to not go out patroling the city.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Carter was making his way through the hallways when he found what he was looking for, his favorite weapon of choice, the gun he dropped while he was running away from the explosion. Carter had found a fascination with guns and the beauty of them too. He had custom made his own and called it the Jackal. He never used it though. Not even when they were being chased by the police or during the many other confrontations he's had before, it was his pride and he refused to use it before now. As he picked it up though, he heard something towards the side and aimed his gun at the rustling noise.

"Since when do you carry a gun!" An annoyed, yet familiar voice echoed through the halls. Carter couldn't help but lower his gaze and gun as he heard Max's footsteps get closer. The sprinklers were already off, but he was still wet. Max didn't care. She threw her arms around his waist as she hugged him.

"Though I 'm glad to see you're still alive," she said, as she let go. Carter looked over Max's shoulder and noticed Ten's injuries. She smiled at Carter before she looked him over as well.

"Some hell-of-a-party," she joked, as she hugged him too.

"Yo! Anytime now! The cops are coming this way," Max added, as she began to head up the stairs to the next floor. Carter and Ten soon followed right after her, as they made their way up, trying to catch up with Terry and to find Havoc.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Terry was running as hard as he possibly could. He finally hit a junction and stumbled a bit before taking the right hallway. The assassins were always just a few feet behind. Terry then stopped when he realized it was a dead end, and there were no doors that he could run through. The assassins charged and Terry had no choice but to charge straight at them, but before he did, he broke the curtain holder above one of the widows which was probably around 7 feet long. _Seven feet of pure metal. _Pulling the pole and using it as a weapon, he would at least have some sort of defense. As he charged forward, Terry chose the closest target that was heading straight for him. As he swung the pole to hit, the assassin in turned jumped up, landed swiftly behind him and turned to slash at Terry's back with his weapon. Terry jumped forward, having realized what the assassin's moves were but he was a little late. The dagger cut into his back, slicing a chunk of his shirt off and leaving a bloody gash on his back. Thankfully, he had already known what the assassin was trying to do, he had managed to put a little bit of space and to lunge forward which saved his life. Even though he got cut, it was only on the surface, it wasn't a deep wound. Staggering a bit, Terry turned around and swirled his pole, using it to keep the assassins at bay while he caught his breadth. After his arms began to weaken, he then decided to take on another offensive tactic. Terry charged another assassin to his right and this time, instead of using the pole to attack him, he slid under him, causing the man to jump up. Terry in turn, used the pole this time to push his weight up as he grabbed the man's leg, just as he was jumping up. As Terry caught a firm hold of the leg, he then used all this strength in his arms to pull the assassin back down.

Terry then thrust the pole right into the back of the man's spinal cord, causing him to shake with pain, the assassin let go of his weapon and Terry capitalized on the moment. He then grabbed the assassin's sword in one hand and held the pole in the other. _Alright! It worked,_ Terry thought to himself.

Terry then kicked the pole at two of the assassins just as they were coming at him from behind. He turned around and as they both blocked the hit from the pole, they didn't realize that it was merely a distraction. Terry was within striking range as he used the sword to slash the assassins on their shoulders. They gasped in pain and Terry twisted the sword, knowing all too well that he at least, managed to break their shoulders, giving him a better advantage. Even though they weren't dead, they couldn't use their arms. They dropped their daggers to the floor and Terry noticed another opportunity.

Before grabbing the two new daggers that were on the floor, Terry kicked himself up into the air, trying to avoid two other attacks from the other two oncoming assassins. However, he was struck right on the chest with a powerful kick to his chest and landed harshly on his back. Before he could get up though, the first assassin he took down, who he slammed the pole into the back with, was in possession of the pole now as he sat on Terry as two others grabbed each of his arms.

"I'm going to savor this kid," the assassin sitting on him said, as he used the pole and applied pressure to Terry's neck, choking Terry with the pole. Terry kicked and desperately tried to move but three against one wasn't easy. He was also having difficulties breathing as the lack of oxygen and pressure on his neck started to have its side-affects and Terry began to lose consciousness. The last thing Terry remembered seeing was a bulk of black jumping on the assassin on top of him. Once the pressure of the pole was released, Terry took one last gasp before he kicked himself off the ground, flipped backwards landing behind the two others who were holding his arms. When he jumped off, they couldn't hold his arms down and just before they could turn around to fight him, Terry pulled their own weapons away from them as he struck them on the back of their necks, causing them to collapse to the ground unconscious.

Terry was coughing violently but he managed to look up to see what saved him. Terry had to blink twice before he realized what he saw. Ace was on top of the assassin who used the pole on him and was tearing apart his arm. The man was screaming in pain trying to get the Great Dane off him but to no avail. The dog was obviously stronger in both strength and teeth. Terry blinked again, trying so hard to get air into his lungs so he could go stop Ace. Closing his eyes for a few seconds, Terry opened them only to see in horror as two more assassins came running towards them and they aimed their daggers at Ace.

_No!_

Terry tried to shout at Ace to get away, but the Great Dane was too preoccupied with mauling the man who dared to attack Terry. Terry's rasped voice finally came out, but it was a little late. The dog had already sensed danger but refused to let go. It turned its head slightly to see what was going on, only to move quickly to the left. The dog managed to escape one blow, but received another to its side.

Ace gave out a loud whimper before he turned around and bit the man who struck him on his shoulder. He then grabbed him on the leg and began to thrust his head back and forth, breaking the leg. The man obviously passed out from the pain as Ace then let go and headed for his next target. He then attacked the other assassin whose blow initially missed, and within seconds, the man was on the floor unconscious. Terry had finally made his way over to Ace and pulled him away. Still trying to get his breathing back to normal. Terry himself took out two men while Ace effectively took care of three. Just as Terry let go of Ace, after pulling him away, the dog collapsed on the floor.

"Ace!" The dog didn't move except for pricking his ears up. Terry looked at the wound and realized that it didn't hit any major organs or anything vital. It only cut deep into Ace's shoulder and Terry slumped to the floor. _Why? How the hell did you get here, _Terry wondered, as he pet Ace along his back. _Why did you follow me!_ Terry wondered, as he continued to stroke the dog. He knew this would happen. If he let Ace tag along, he knew something bad would happen.

Terry heard some laughter and quickly whirled around to find the source. There, standing before him were the remaining individuals from the rest of the group of assassins. The first who approached was a man who was nothing but muscle; he began to chuckle and then, within seconds, charged at Terry.

_Oh hell no!_

Terry jumped up and pulled Ace along with him. He didn't want his dog getting injured. As much as he trusted the dog, he knew these were professionals and they wouldn't hesitate to kill a human, let alone an animal. "STAY!" Terry shouted, as he pushed Ace far into the corner of the hallway. Turning around Terry prepared to throw a savage punch. As the beast of the man charged and raised his arms, Terry realized that there was no way in hell his punch could match that giant of a man. So, he did what his instincts told him to do. He ducked.

Terry jumped to the side and moved away, trying to avoid the man's attacks. This guy was all muscle, so his strength and specialty in killing people would only be with his brute strength. Looking over his shoulder one last time, Terry realized that the other four were each very different. One of the others looked like a professional swordsman; he even had a long skinny sword attached to his belt to confirm Terry's suspicions. The next person was actually a woman, and she was wearing a very elaborate costume and she held a whip wrapped around her arm. The next person was this somewhat older man, who had a huge riffle hanging from his back and also had a cutting knife in his hand. And finally, the last person Terry saw, right before ducking away from yet another punch, was another man holding two guns in each of his hands. They were all obviously laughing at his attempt to avoid getting hit. Unfortunately, as he was watching them, he slipped and fell to the ground. The hovering man of a giant approached him in slow motion. Terry looked up helpless as he realized he was going to get a full frontal strike from his opponent; Terry knew that Ace was coming because he could hear the animals' foot falls running towards them.

"ACE! STAY!"

Terry heard the dog cry out in frustration as he also heard the footfalls stop. "STAY!" The arm came flying down and Terry closed his eyes, lifted his arms up in protection, ready for the hit. Terry knew one attack from this giant of a man, he would probably be out, but he refused to let Ace get killed trying to save him.

Terry's eyes were shut tight and he waited…and waited…but the strike never came. Opening one of his eyes, afraid to see if the strike was merely inches away, Terry was shocked to see the man falling backwards and on top of him, having struck his face, was Jack!

"JACK!" Terry said the name in disbelief.

"Terry!" Jack shouted, giving out his hand and waiting for Terry to grab a hold of it. Terry interlocked his hand with Jack, and Jack in turn, pulled with all his force and they jumped over the already fallen mass on the ground. The other four had already run forward, since the tables had turned. It was no longer five against one. Now, it was five against three, considering Ace.

"Ah guess this evens the odds don't ya say?" Jack asked, smirking a bit. The giant of the man had received a full punch to the face, and after that, a kick to the neck, sending him falling backwards. Although Jack wasn't built for brute strenght, the fact that the attack was to the giant's face and neck gave its damage.

"Hey Terry?"

"Yeah?"

"You see that window behind you?" Terry glanced briefly behind him, before looking forward again.

"The open one?"

"The very same."

"What about it?"

"That's our exit."

"Huh?"

But before Terry could ask him what he meant, Jack pulled out several cards, aimed them at the approaching group and threw them towards the ceiling right above the assassins. Jack then turned around and ran like crazy towards the window.

_More explosives!_ Terry panicked, as he picked up Ace and then he too, ran as fast as his feet could carry him towards the window. _What's up with Ten, Jack, Terminal and EXPLOSIVES!_ The explosion happened a lot sooner than Terry had hoped. He was thrown forward and as he was being pushed forward, he saw Jack already jump out the window. _We're on the fourth floor!_ Terry thought, now knowing how they were going to land safely. Panic kicked in and Terry couldn't do anything as he was helplessly pushed out the window. From outside, Terry and Ace began to fall until they landed on a heap on something really hard, but not too far down from the building. Opening his eyes, Terry realized that Jack was riding his motorbike and holding a remote control. Looking down as to what he was on, Terry realized it was on one of Jack's hovering cards, one very similar to the one Ten use to ride.

"You could've told me!" Terry shouted, as he shifted on the hovering card.

"Ah did!"

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes, Ah DID! Ah told you that was our exit. Whacha think? Ah'd just go hopping out of any old window?"

Terry couldn't help it anymore. He began to laugh and so did Jack. They just barely made it out alive and yet they still had a mission to complete. Jack then revved up his motorbike and threw the remote towards Terry. He caught it easily and then looking at the buttons on the control, Terry realized that it was very much like a video game control as he pushed the up button and they both drove up and landed on the roof of the building. As they landed, Terry couldn't help but notice how many police units were outside. _How long has it been since we split up?_

As they landed on the roof, Terry and Ace got off. Terry was sore all over his body, especially from the many cuts and hits he had taken. He looked over at Ace and noticed that his dog was limping but he looked alright. Turning to look over at Jack, Terry saw him land the motorbike before he pulled out another small control from the bike's compartment on the side. He then pushed a few buttons and looked around. Terry looked around as well, not sure what Jack was looking for until he saw it. A second motorbike on autopilot landed on top of the roof. Terry was impressed. The cops couldn't use the roof because it was only five stories high, it was too low of an altitude to use helicopters so they were forced to use ground units. However, only those special agents used motorbikes and he was pretty sure they were already inside.

"Two motorcycles and one hovering card. That should do it for all of us wouldn't you agree?" Jack smiled. Terry remained silent as he approached Jack. "Oh! Don't worry about those folks that we just blew up," Jack said, laughing a bit. "Ah'm sure some of them are still alive." Terry nodded, but didn't say a word. As the three of them walked towards the doors, Terry stopped and in doing so, Jack turned around.

"What?"

"Why'd you come back?"

"Oh come on Terry, do Ah have to answer that."

"I'm just curious."

Jack eyed him before turning and continuing his approach to the doors. "Ah came back because Ah never leave a friend behind," and with that, Jack broke open the doors before looking back at Terry, "Ready?"

"Be there in a sec." Terry then turned around and pulled Ace back to where the card was.

"Sit!"

The dog sat.

Terry knelt down and looked at the dog; he was upset that Ace followed but at the same time, he wondered just how did Ace find him. _Did Bruce send you? Or did you come by yourself,_ Terry wondered. _I know you're a smart dog._

"Wayne sent you?"

The dog was silent.

"You came by yourself?"

Ace barked and got up on all fours, wagging his tail. "Figures." Terry got up and walked towards the door, he heard Ace take a step towards him and that made him turn around.

"Sit!" Ace sat back down. "Stay." The dog tilted his head to the side, clearly frustrated that he wouldn't be able to help his master.

"Good Batdog," Terry smirked, before he ran towards the doors to follow Jack.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Additional Notes**  
Well, there you have it! To be completely honest, this was one of the longest and hardest chapters to write just because I had to put so much in one chapter. For all you Jack Fans, I know you must have loved this chapter, at least, I hope you did.


	32. Chapter 31

**Incandescence - Kindred Spirits  
By Lebnaniya**

**Disclaimer**  
I do not claim any rights to the Batman Beyond series in the animated format or the comic books. All copyright material belong to their respectable owners. The following story is entirely fictional and pays tribute to the amazing characters developed by said owners. As a fan, I am writing this out of respect to the owners as well as to elaborate on this couple because I don't think the series gave Terry and Ten a proper relationship and ending.

**Commentary  
**It has been an extremely long road in writing this story. I started in 2003 and went on hiatus for a very long time and many of you guys were genuine in your comments about telling me not to give up on this story. I never realized how truly difficult it could be to write something as simple as this. I started this story in wanting to dedicate a fanfiction to Terry and Ten, having noticed that there weren't many stories about them at that time. I truly believe they are meant to be together. Bruce denied himself that relationship but Terry is braver and stronger in what he wants out of life and so, I end this story with the final chapter. I hope you guys enjoy what you read and thank you for staying loyal to me and my story ^_^

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Terry and Jack were running full speed down the stairs as they burst through the doors and found themselves on the fifth floor. Terry was grateful that it was vacant; not a single person in sight.

"What now?" Jack also looked around, realizing how empty the floor was.

"You go downstairs and find the others. I'm going after Havoc," Terry said, before he bolted down the hall. Jack nodded as he watched Terry's fading form. _Good Luck my friend._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_It ends here. Everything. Everything that ever happened to Gotham City since Havoc reared his stupid face._ For those people who died or were killed, their lives would not be in vain. Terry would avenge their deaths. He would take down Havoc no matter what; for everything he did to the city and Ten. For what transpired between the girls when they were on campus. The nightclub. Tan productions. His mother's attack. His baby brother's trauma. Everything would fall into place and be avenged today. But more importantly, Terry would be able to prove to Bruce that he was truly Batman in every meaning of the word. Even though he did things differently. His approach was never as close to that of Wayne's nor was his style or research capabilities; however, that's what made him unique. That's what made him the New Batman.

Passing a few doors, Terry stopped in his tracks as he swirled back to the doors he just ran by. There was a pair of double doors with the logo of the Assassins Guild on it. The door handles were the spider legs while the emblem of the diamond was carved into the door itself. _Yes!_

Terry kicked the doors open, breaking the lock as he pushed his way through the doors.

"Havoc!"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Meanwhile, Jack had finally found a staircase when he was making his way down the stairs. He knew they had to end this quickly if they wanted to get away from the cops. He could hear them clearly now as their voices and sirens and even gun firing continued to get closer. As he ran by a hall, Jack stopped as he noticed how scorched and drenched a particular hallway was. _Only one person could play with fire like that!_

"Terminal!"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Terminal stopped in his tracks as he lingered a few feet behind the girls as he heard his name echo down the hall they had just ran away from. Max and Ten also stopped in mid-stride as they, too, heard the echo as well.

"Was that just me or..." Terminal trailed off, as he turned around and took a couple of steps back towards the hallway, looking down the long corridor to see if he could spot anyone he might recognize. The girls remained silent; Max was breathing heavily from the run while Ten also turned to stand next to Terminal. _That voice? It can't be!_

"Jack!"

Terminal spun to look at Ten while Max was practically floored. _Jack?_ Max wondered, _he came back!_

Ten started to run back down the hall and just as she did, Jack's form could be seen running towards them in his Royal Flush Gang costume. Terminal closed his eyes and smiled as he realized that Jack finally came back. He didn't tell anyone else but he suspected that eventually, when they needed him, Jack would show. As he reopened his eyes, Max was standing next to him and smiled broadly as she too, began to run in the direction Ten took off in. Eventually, Terminal followed suit.

Everything was a blur. Ten was running but couldn't feel her feet touching the ground. All she knew and all she saw was her big brother merely a few feet away before she opened her arms, as he too opened his and they crashed into a tight embrace. He noticed her injuries immediately as he continued to hug his baby sister fiercely.

Ten moved her head back a bit just so that they could see each other's eyes. Jack had his mask on, but Ten knew that he had the same tears she had.

"You came back," Ten choked, before she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ah'm sorry about everythin' ... but yeah, Ah'm back."

"You don't know how much this means to us," Max said, as she came to a halt with Terminal behind her. Jack gingerly let go of Ten as he walked up to Max and gave her a hug. Terminal moved to stand next to them as he put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Glad you're back."

"Good to be back," Jack smiled, as he released Max.

"Listen guys, Terry's already on the floor above. No doubt he's already found Havoc," Jack stated, as he turned to look over his shoulder. "The cops are getting closer..."

"Yeah, we can hear 'em," Max pouted, "...and we don't even have the evidence we need to bust Havoc after all's said 'n'done."

"No, no, no, no. See, we can make it upstairs and find his computer."

"Jack, there's not enough time if Terry's already fighting..." Max stated, as if everything was already lost.

"We can't split up! Terry specifically told me to regroup with you guys."

"Then what do we do?" Ten asked, as she continued to look down the hall as she heard the approaching footsteps. Everyone else noticed as they began to pick up the pace as they were talking.

"We can get to his computer first and then go help Terry," Terminal pointed out, as they began to run.

"That's the best choice we have right now!" Ten said, as everyone began to run harder, following Jack to lead them up to the fifth floor. As they finally made their way through the end of that corridor, the cops made it around the corner.

"FREEZE!"

"Uh no thanks!" Jack joked, as he stuck his tongue at the cops before heading off in another direction with the rest of the group. The cops began to fire and the four of them began to zigzag through the bullets. Jack grabbed Max's hand as he helped her maneuver through the bullets, since she was not use to that type of an attack.

"Found 'em," Terminal yelled, as he began to bolt up the staircase with the others behind him. As they made their way through the fifth floor, Terminal and Jack both started to grab furniture as they began piling it up against the entrance to prevent the cops from getting through. Three long minutes passed before they finally slumped on the floor breathing heavily.

"Next time..." Terminal then took a deep breath, "don't harass the cops okay?"

"A-aw, come on..." Jack was also breathing heavily. "...you...can't say...that wa...wasn't fun."

Terminal punched him on the shoulder before he got back up. The girls had already gone off down the hallway searching for Havoc's office and the guys could still see their forms from afar.

"Come on Jack. This ain't over yet." Max chided.

"Ah know. Ah know," Jack whined, as he got up and both of them began to catch up with the girls.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Upstairs, Terry remained silent as he stared at the man responsible for all the heartache and suffering Gotham City and its people had been through. Havoc was busy deleting files when Terry broke in through the doors. He looked up, clearly not amused as both he and Terry exchanged glares. Slamming his fists on the table, Havoc then moved to the side as he walked towards Terry.

"You know, I thought it was quite generous of me to invite your stupid group over here to my headquarters, and here you are destroying all that I have offered."

Terry remained silent. Studying Havoc's posture. He would have to be prepared for anything. _This man had already enjoyed killing as a teenager, there was no telling how dangerous he was now._ Havoc noticed Terry's intense eyes before he spoke up again.

"You think you can take me?" He mused, as he removed his coat and jacket, "Go ahead and try."

Terry couldn't help but smirk at the guy's self-assured attitude. "Don't be so anxious, Havoc."

"A plea for your life?"

"Hardly," Terry sniggered. "That doesn't work with you, remember? After all," Terry then lowered his voice a bit, "...you wouldn't think twice about killing someone as defenseless as a child, or for that matter..." Terry then chose his words carefully, "...anyone who finds you to be nothing more than a pathetic form...something not even human."

Havoc smiled. "Ah yes, I saw how beautiful she looked tonight. Tell me Terry, do you know how much suffering she'll go through once I'm done with her. And it's all thanks to you. You took her away from me. She's rightfully mine."

"She's not a poker chip, you ass! She's a human being. She belongs to nobody."

Havoc rolled his eyes, "Spare me the lecture," and with that, he pulled out a shotgun and began firing at Terry. Instinctively, Terry ducked to the side and hid behind a column next to the double doors, as the onslaught of bullets rang by him.

"Come out Terry! One shot and I'll make it quick!"

"Go to hell!" Terry shouted back, before he jumped out from behind the column as he continued to dodge the bullets before he crossed the distance and jumped towards Havoc. Terry then swung with a kick, colliding with Havoc and effectively knocking the gun out of his hands as it slid across the platform under a long table. As the two of them jumped back up, Havoc couldn't help but grin sadistically as he began to walk slowly, before picking up the pace as he ran and tackled Terry to the ground. Havoc then grabbed both of Terry's arms as he pinned them on the ground before he lowered his face so that they were merely inches apart.

"I'm so glad you decided to play Terry, it makes this all the more interesting!" Havoc said, as he jumped back up, bringing Terry along with him before he kneed him in the stomach and then elbowed him on the back of the neck, sending Terry face-first onto the ground.

Terry landed hard on the ground, he could feel his neck ache from the impact of the hit and also the angle his head hit the ground. Terry turned just in time to see Havoc swinging his leg, trying to kick Terry in the face, before Terry managed to maneuver his body and roll away from the kick. As he did, Terry brought both hands up and caught Havoc's foot, and with some effort, he was able to pull Havoc's foot from under him, sending the man falling to the ground on his back.

As the two of them recovered from their falls, both leapt back up and kept a distance from the other.

"You know Terry? I might not even kill you if you're this much fun."

"You're sick, you know that?" Terry asked as he soon came to realize that this man was nothing more than a void. A human shell. A soulless being if there ever was a word. Havoc then walked over to the side as Terry continued to follow, but kept a distance. Havoc then opened a drawer before he pulled out another weapon. This time, Terry was worried. It was a shotgun that was bigger and much more impressive than what those damn Special Agents carried.

"Round Two!" Havoc grinned, as he aimed it at Terry. Just as he was about to fire though, Havoc heard another door behind him crash open. Annoyed, he turned to look around and was met with the battered form of Xander.

"You?" Terry said, with a hint of distaste and shock in his tone. _He died! He was supposed to be dead!_

"I tried to stop 'em by myself," Xander said, as he came to stand by Havoc.

Still annoyed, Havoc finally asked, "Who?"

"The cops are already on the fourth floor," Xander explained, "...and Terry's friends..." But before he could finish, Xander looked up at the double doors behind Terry; standing there, Terminal, Ten, Jack and Max were standing at the entrance of Havoc's office. As Terry looked behind himself and saw his friends, he couldn't help but smile genuinely at them. The group smiled as they made their way to stand right next to him, Ten brushed her arm over Terry's shoulder before she helped him up. They exchanged looks. Terry was asking her if she was okay, since she had dried blood and cuts over her arms and legs and a nasty cut on her face. She answered his question by squeezing him on the arm before she looked up ahead, at the two men not more than twenty feet away.

"You couldn't stop them?" Havoc asked, clearly angry at Xander's incompetence.

Terry could pick up on the tone of Havoc's voice as he realized just how mad Havoc had become. With one hand, Terry reached out, grabbing Ten's arm before he shoved her even further behind him. Terminal and Jack noticed the gesture as they moved to stand in front of Max, shielding her from whatever was to come.

Max also realized from Havoc's body language just how upset he was, "Man," she whispered, "...this ain't good." Terry couldn't help wonder how the hell Xander survived. _He died in that crash where Kairi took him down. He was in his reptilian form and was killed in the explosion. So how is it that he's alive and right in front of us!_

Havoc lowered his weapon as he watched Xander try to explain himself. He grew more annoyed by the minute and soon enough, Havoc found himself disgusted.

"Don't worry though; the two of us can take them. See, look what I did to the blonde one." Havoc immediately turned his head towards Terry and his friends. His eyes scanned the group searching for Ten and he finally saw her form behind Terry.

Realizing that Havoc was looking for Ten, Terry shoved her even farther behind him, trying to shield her from Havoc's eyes. It was pointless. Havoc could see the cuts and bruises on her arms and legs and the minor gash on her cheek. He felt his blood boil within seconds.

"YOU did that?" Havoc's voice was cold as ice.

"Imagine the possibilities when it's the two of us against them. We can take them easily," Xander said, as he took several steps forward in front of Havoc, "...we can end this game and get out while we can since the police..."

Terry and his group flinched as a gunshot rang throughout the room and echoed down the halls. Terry had instinctively covered Ten while Terminal and Jack covered Max. When they realized that nothing happened to them, they all looked up towards the two men and watched as Xander's body fell limp on the ground, Havoc still holding the shot-gun in his hands with some smoke coming from the revolver.

_He shot Xander?_ Terry and the group watched in horror as the body hit the ground and Havoc walked over the fallen mess.

"Disobey my orders and I warned you of the consequences," looking up, Havoc walked towards Terry's group as he looked at Ten, "...don't worry baby. He's not the one you should be worried about. I'm the one who can play with you however I want."

"Bastard," Terry heard Ten whisper, as Havoc continued to approach them.

"Terry!"

Terry then looked over at Max and realized she was staring at something beyond Xander's fallen body. Looking over to what she was staring at, Terry couldn't help but stare at the computer behind the desk. _How did I miss that?_

"Ten and I will get the computer," Max whispered, "...you guys can handle him," Max concluded as she and Ten moved a few feet behind the guys.

"Typical. The girls get the easy way out," Jack whined, as he took a few steps forward. Terminal and Terry also stepped forward as the three of them prepared to fight.

"Stop whining and just pay attention," Terminal said, as he stopped in his tracks and looked around to see if there was anything he could use as a weapon. Terry was also looking around, having realized that Havoc was still carrying a shotgun. _The problem with that weapon is that he has to constantly stop to aim, which will give us a good chance at getting to him._

"I guess for now, this is a hand-to-hand combat guys," Terry said, before he bolted forward running towards Havoc. Terminal and Jack also followed, running slightly behind Terry. Ten and Max immediately began to run behind some furniture and next to the walls as they tried to make their way around the group and get to Havoc's computer.

Havoc instantaneously threw some ammunition into the socket before he aimed his weapon at Terry. The guys quickly jumped to the sides, all three of them hiding behind furniture and columns to avoid getting hit.

"Think that will stop me?" Havoc yelled, as he began firing in all three directions. The boys could hear the scrapping of the bullets as it pierced and skimmed the edge of their hiding places. Havoc continued to fire, trying to destroy anything and everyone in his path.

_Man! What a psycho!_ Terry thought, as he quickly ducked behind another column. Terminal and Jack were also trying to inch their way closer, but they all knew that there was a huge disadvantage on their side. They had no weapons and Havoc was armed.

However, their plan wasn't completely at a loss...Havoc, as expected, needed to re-load his weapon and the group leapt on the one opportunity they had been waiting for when he did just that. Terry was the first to bolt forward, rushing Havoc and tackling him to the ground. He began punching him in the face all the while trying to knock him unconscious. It didn't work. Havoc pushed himself up, kicking Terry off just as Terminal and Jack began their own personal assault.

Havoc was in no mood to play without his toy though, as he bolted forward and grabbed his shotgun. Terry and the guys quickly ducked on all sides of the room as they hid from another onslaught of bullets.

Ten and Max had just made their way half way through the entire room when Havoc noticed them from the corner of his eye. Realizing what they were up to, he spun around and aimed his gun at the computer, a shattering ring and explosion taking place the moment his fire hit the computer. Shocked, Max could only stand in awe as Ten grabbed and then pulled her to the side, trying to hide from the debris flying all over the place. _It's all gone. All the evidence we needed! _Max could feel tears well up in her eyes, frustration at the entire situation. _We worked so hard! And for what?_

"Max!"

Maxine snapped out of her reverie as she realized that Ten was trying to lead them back to the other side of the room where they entered from. "If anything, we need to at least have an escape route!"

"You're right," Max responded, as the two girls once again, stealthily made their way through the fighting to get back to the entrance doors of Havoc's office. Max took one last look behind her as she realized there was one door in the far end of his office. _I wonder where that leads to?_

Terry was just as shocked as Max was when he saw the computer burst into hundreds of pieces. Everything he had planned all the risks he took, endangering his friends' lives and ignoring Bruce, it all came down to this...failure. However, if life taught him anything, it was to never give up. Snapping himself out of it, Terry realized that as he stood there watching Havoc spin around and destroy the computer, both Terminal and Jack were able to tackle him to the ground. Terry then ran back up to join the fight, just as he watched Jack yank the shotgun out of Havoc's hands and point the weapon at Havoc. As he did though, from the ground and still fighting with Terminal, Havoc struck out his leg as it connected with Jack's hands, and in doing so, caused the weapon to fly across the room.

Terminal meanwhile landed several hard punches to Havoc's head, trying to render him unconscious but the man refused to give up. With amazing strength, just as Terry was two feet away, Havoc managed to kick himself up, pushing Terminal backwards a bit, before Havoc kicked Terminal in the stomach, sending him backwards and crashing into Terry.

Jack had already began charging but Havoc was angry now as he began to fight harder. He matched each punch, kick and throw that Jack tried to land him with but finally, Jack had lost his momentum as he was getting tired. Havoc capitalized on that momentum as he easily tripped Jack before sending him crashing into a nearby wall. Terry and Terminal both grunted as they got up from the ground. Terry quickly looked around and saw Jack on the ground, trying to get up, while Havoc was walking towards them.

"Carter!"

Carter looked up just as Havoc was five feet away. The two of them jumped up and moved aside, so that they were trying to surround him.

"Do you really think the two of you can take me?"

"Stop actin' so arrogant you jackass!" Terminal growled. He was already irritated that they didn't take him down yet. Havoc couldn't help but smile at the remark, as he turned his attentions towards Terry.

"I told you before Terry, in the end, I win," then within seconds, Havoc had jumped up, landing only a few feet away from Terminal before he struck him on the back of his head, knocking him onto the ground.

"Carter!" Terry began running towards the two but then Havoc began charging him as well. However, Terry wasn't alone. Jack was by his side in seconds. Jack then threw a punch, and Havoc blocked it. Terminal finally got up from the ground before he came running and then threw a kick, however, Havoc managed to allude the kick. Terry bolted forward and tried to punch. This time, Havoc was able to grab Jack and use him as a shield. Terry stopped in mid-attack but then realized a little too late what Havoc was going to do. Terry watched helplessly as he landed a few feet away but then Havoc used Jack's weight and momentum to push him backwards, thus falling onto Terry. Terminal used a round-house kick from the floor, trying to knock Havoc down but Havoc simply jumped up and moved forward, putting distance between him and Terminal.

Terry and Jack moved up as they both threw punches, Havoc, successfully dodged their attacks. Terminal came running from behind, ready to attack from the back, but Havoc was exceptionally skilled. He heard Terminal's footsteps running forward as he managed to jump up and behind, causing Terminal to lose his balance and collide right into Jack. Terry leapt forward, trying to catch up with Havoc, as he was trying to get his shotgun back. Just as Havoc cocked the gun, Terry swung his leg as it impacted on the weapon, sending it flying a few feet away.

Frustrated, Jack leapt from his position as he ran and began using a very old technique that had challenged his capabilities as a fighter. Ever since that incident in Europe all those years ago, Jack was pissed that he was unable to defend Ten the way he had hoped. He was her older brother. It was his DUTY to protect her and yet he failed back then. Ten consistently told him that he didn't but Jack refused to believe it. What was it other than a failure when an older brother was unable to protect his little sister from the aggressions and perversion of a psychopath?

Jack never used this technique. It was physically straining and Jack found himself unable to fight using it more than two minutes, but the effects were usually successful. Fujian Kung Fu. The main characteristics of this technique and style are a strong stance, short hand movements and the emphasis on evasion and attack.

With his adrenaline pumping, Jack was already mere inches away from Havoc as he started his swift and powerful attacks. Terry and Terminal locked eyes for a split second as they realized that Jack was this talented. Both Jack and Havoc were in a sparring match with their arms and legs as they punched, attacked, and aimed at their opponents with precision speed but the other, dodged and evaded the blows. Havoc found himself impressed to know that Jack had become this much stronger.

"You've gotten better."

"Clearly not good enough."

"Exactly." Havoc then mercilessly attacked Jack on the back of his neck sending him crashing to the ground. Terminal and Terry were on their feet and running to his side as they heard the horrible "pop" when he was hit and then the painful "thud" of his body as it connected to the ground. Once again, Havoc began walking towards his weapon. Terminal refused to let him as he blocked his way, all the while watching as Terry made it to Jack's side.

"You okay?" Terry asked, as he realized Jack was still conscious.

"Ah don't think Ah can do anymore..." Jack panted, as he tried to regain his breath. That fighting technique was powerful, but it was also draining and Jack had only learned the techniques, he never perfected them. Havoc on the other hand clearly did since it looked like he was unaffected in using that technique.

"Stay here. We'll take him," Terry said, as he turned around and began approaching Havoc from behind. _Jack's down. We've got to end this now!_

Terry then began running forward as Terminal used his foot to kick the weapon farther away from Havoc. Havoc simply snickered, "You think I need that weapon to take you?" Terminal knew that he would have to keep his head straight. He did have an ego a long time ago and it was his downfall. _No matter what Havoc says, I won't listen to his bull._

Havoc began dodging Terry's attacks just as Terminal joined him. They both began their assault and both were thrilled when they realized that they had landed several blows that knocked the wind out of Havoc. They increased their attacks and their speed as they soon realized that Havoc was getting tired. They also knew that their momentum and speed wouldn't last and so they had to end what they started quickly, before they too tired out.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_Why? Why do they not give up? Why haven't I finished them yet?_ Havoc racked his brain as he tried to counter-attack them. He was successfully handling two men at the same time but he felt his body weaken. He hated that feeling. He could tell that the entire ordeal he went through with Jack was a workout, but he didn't expect to feel anything after it.

_It's because of them!_ Havoc realized. It was three against one but more importantly, it was three very talented and strong fighters against himself. They all wore him down, and now with what transpired with Jack, he was starting to get tired. The three of them as a team were beginning to seem unstoppable.

Terminal finally landed another punch, but Havoc also stroke and landed one good hit on his temple. Unfortunately, when Terminal stumbled back, his leg tripped on the carpet and he fell to the ground. He felt everything spinning as he tried to recover.

Terry instantly increased his offensive techniques and they worked, but just then, that's when he saw Terminal get hit bad on the head before he stumbled to the ground. For that brief second, when Terry was focused on Terminal, Havoc took advantage as he grabbed Terry by the collar and butt-headed him, before kneeing him in the stomach and then twirling around with a final kick that sent him several feet away and onto the ground.

Terry felt the impact of the hit vibrate throughout his body as he landed hard on the ground less than ten feet from the double door entrance of Havoc's office. Trying hard to get back up, Terry groaned as the pain began to sink into his body. He managed to sit up, clutching his waist as he looked over to where Havoc stood. _Damn!_ He thought, as he saw Havoc had remained where he was but he had a wicked and sinister grin on his face.

_Bastard, _Terry thought, as he tried to steady his breathing.

"Again Terry, I will drill this into your head until you realize that no matter what you do, I win," and with that Havoc pulled out a dagger that was hidden behind his waistband as he aimed the weapon and flung it at Terry. Terry mentally willed his body to move but the pain was everywhere as Terry looked up and watched as the glint of light from the weapon got closer until a figure leapt between him and certain death.

"TERRY!"

Terry blinked as he heard Max's scream but everything around him moved in slow motion. He could see Ten's figure swiftly land in front of him from a high jump, as she straightened up and extended both her arms, in a protective gesture, before her body shook from the impact of the dagger. She slowly slumped to the ground onto her knees, leaning forward as she wrapped her arms around her waist. Terry crawled over to her side quickly and held her in his arms, pulling her back so he cradled her in his arms before he saw the dagger embedded in her abdomen.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Max had screamed out Terry's name the moment she stepped back into the room where the guys were. She and Ten had just found a convenient staircase leading right up to the roof and the two of them had returned, wanting to end it so that they could make their escape. The horror of the entire situation was when they both arrived back to where the guys were, Havoc had pulled out a dagger from his waistband and flung it at Terry. Max felt her eyesight blur. All she could do was call out Terry's name as she watched the situation unfold.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ten had been mentally trying to convince herself that everything would be okay. _Terry, Terminal and Jack were fighting Havoc. They would be enough to take him down right?_ _Even though he was far more experienced and skilled as a killer than they were, right?_ She was so relieved when she and Max found an escape route. She knew Max was still thinking about that computer, but in any battle, you will always suffer some type of loss whether it's in the objective or in persons, and Ten prayed to God that it would remain with that damned computer. However, she too did notice that there was a door in the far end of the corner of Havoc's office when she dragged Max out of there. She knew Max at one point was wondering what was behind that door. _Where did it lead to?_ But she brushed those thoughts aside as they both made their way back to Havoc's office.

Not everything was okay though. Ten quickly assessed the situation as they entered back into the office. Jack and Terminal were on the floor behind Havoc, trying to get up, while Terry lay on the ground, several feet away from them as Havoc flung a sharp weapon towards him. Ten's eyes caught the glint of the weapon that would end the life of her beloved. Her body instinctively ran forward as memories of the very first time they met, the very first time they had a walk together, their first kiss, their fights together, their reunions, their trials and everything they both had been through together flashed before her eyes as she finally placed herself in-between Terry and the dagger, taking the weapon for herself.

Max remained in the doorway, still in shock as to what happened. Terminal and Jack had just looked up when they saw Ten take the hit. Jack felt his body turn numb while Carter finally pushed himself up onto his feet as he grabbed Jack and made their way to where Ten and Terry where.

Terry remained on the ground, holding Ten in his arms as he watched her breath. He traced her jaw line before his hand moved over to where the dagger was still embedded in her abdomen. Cupping her face, Terry tried to calm himself down as his hands were covered with her blood. Nothing in his entire life had prepared him for this.

"Hey," Terry whispered, as he leaned in closer to her. Ten's eyes fluttered for a bit, before she opened her tear-stained eyes.

"Hey," Ten smiled weakly; as she laced her hand with Terry's other hand.

"Why'd you do that?" Terry felt himself choke.

"You said you'd protect me...but...I wanted...to protect you," Ten said as she exhaled. Terry sobbed a bit before he moved his hand over to Ten's abdomen as he wrapped his hand and fingers around the dagger, Terry then calmly looked into Ten's eyes before spoke, "Close your eyes."

Ten did as she was told as she tried to breathe carefully before she yelped in pain as Terry pulled the dagger out of her abdomen in one swift move. He then threw the dagger away before he hugged Ten in his arms.

Havoc had been watching the entire scene and felt his blood boil. He remained silent and watched on but couldn't help but feel jealous and angry at what he saw. When Terry finally removed the dagger, Havoc was about to pick up his shotgun that he spotted on the floor when he suddenly felt a piercing sharp object enter his body. Terry's entire group jolted as they heard his scream as they looked up to see where he was.

Havoc was standing exactly where he was but this time, to their surprise and horror, he had a blade sticking out of his chest. He slowly fell to his knees and behind him, standing tall was none other than Curaré.

"You!" Terminal shouted, as he realized who it was.

Jack, Ten and Maxine looked at her in confusion, but Terry watched her with apprehensive eyes.

From where he kneeled, Havoc began to laugh in heaving gasps as he heard the voices of police officers approach. Terry and his group heard the voices as well. Carter, Max and Jack made their way to the double doors, ready to make their escape. Terry picked Ten up bridal style in his arms as he pulled her closer to his chest, but instead of walking back to his friends he took several steps forward towards Curaré.

Curaré watched him approach as she too, made her way to where he was, leaving Havoc gasping for air behind them.

"Why?" Terry found himself asking again, this time to Curaré, as he tightened his hold on Ten.

She watched him for a few seconds as she glanced at Ten in his arms before she answered, "Take care of yourselves."

"What're you talking about?"

Curaré then picked up a control as Terry saw the numbers dwindle from 30 down to 25 then down to 20.

His eyes quickly returned to Curaré as he silently asked her if it was true.

"Goodbye," was all she said, before she turned around and headed back towards the glass windows that overlooked the lobby below.

"Why?" Terry shouted, as he could hear his friends behind him call for him to hurry up and that the cops where near.

Curaré took one last look at him before she smiled, and although she knew that his friends could not see her face, she could tell that Terry knew. Terry knew she was smiling. "For the life they stole from me," she whispered, "when I was but a child."

"Curaré!" Terry yelled, but she would not join him. Realizing that he could not convince her to live, Terry ran off with his friends as they made their way past the double doors and up the stairs._ 15 Seconds!_ Terry counted, as they made their way onto the roof.

Jack instantaneously jumped up on his card as he pulled on Ace's collar. The dog had been sitting there the entire time and when he saw Terry's group burst through the roof, its instincts told him to move as Jack pulled him onto the hovering card as he shot up into the air. Max and Carter had both jumped on one motorbike together, as Carter revved up the engines before kicking it up into full gear, before he too, zoomed up into the air to follow Jack.

Terry was the last of course with Ten still in his arms. He ran to the bike before he sat her on the front. He then positioned himself behind her as he turned on the engines as Ten leaned back into his arms. Terry then threw the motorbike into drive before he zoomed up into the air. Just as the bike took off from the rooftop, Terry could feel the aftershock of the explosion as he tried to control the bike.

Finally up in the air, Terry looked back to see what happened. _Curaré must have planted those bombs in his office. She had planned her own death. She was probably hiding the entire time behind those double doors behind his desk._

Looking up into the air, Terry continued to follow his group but kept a distance at the same time.

"You okay?" Terry asked, as he tilted his head so that he could see her eyes. She no longer looked as pale as she did when she got hit and she wasn't bleeding as much as before.

"I am now."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"You ignored my direct order. Who the hell do you think you are? You didn't even let me help you; turning off the com-link!" Bruce barked, as he paced in front of Terry.

"Again, Sorry," Terry said, with his head bowed as he listened to Bruce lecture him for what he felt like an eternity.

"And one last thing!" Bruce growled, before he headed towards the door. Terry closed his eyes, ready for another whole lecture about how reckless he was. Bruce remained silent, choosing his words carefully. "Good Job."

Terry's head jerked up as he heard what Bruce said. Bruce smiled softly before he left. Ever since the explosion last night, Terry and his friends raced back to Wayne Manor. Terry quickly took Ten to the Batcave where Wayne exploded on all of them. He helped bandage and nurse Ten and the others before he grabbed Terry and demanded an explanation. The explosion, surprisingly, was only on that one floor where Havoc's office was and only a few bodies were discovered in the rubble. Terry knew that it would take a while for them to identify Havoc and Xander, but it was Curaré who they would never be able to identify.

Her words resonated in his mind for a while. They had stolen her life from her when she was a child; no doubt that's when she started preparing for being an assassin; no doubt she had no say in the matter. Her only outlet was death; it was her only escape from a life that wasn't hers. In the end though, Terry was disappointed that they were unable to bring Havoc to justice. It was Curaré who took him down but then again, he remembered what Terminal had said when they were both drinking coffee. Terry was not supposed to copy the old bat's style, he had his own.

And Terry knew that his own personal style included the concept of forgiveness as well as new allies. Terry did bring peace back to Gotham in his own way, even if Havoc and Xander would never be known as the villains that they were. Curaré had also found solace and freed herself, and it was thanks to Terry's role as Batman.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"So like I was saying, we could stop by the new pub later on this week."

"Sorry Chelsea," Blade finally looked up from her magazine, "...got a date with Carter tonight."

"Fine! And here I thought we could double date."

"What?" Blade now put the magazine entirely down.

"Jack called me yesterday," Chelsea said, with a huge grin on her face.

"No way!" Dana was hardly able to keep her excitement as she heard the news that they were now back with the guys.

The girls laughed, absolutely excited, as they continued to gossip about Chelsea and Blade's boyfriends.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

A little less than fifteen minutes from Wayne Manor, Max put down her last box, having moved into a new sky rise that was as close as she was going to get to Wayne Manor. She had been awarded two full scholarships; one from Wayne's Company and the other from the city with Commissioner Barbara Gordon's signature.

Soon after everyone recovered, Terry helped her move into her new sky rise before heading off to help his mom and brother move as well. Max was happy for him. His decision to permanently move in with Wayne was going to take time to get use to, and even more so since Ten was staying with him, but it was the right choice. _The manor was gigantic, probably 20,000sqft at least_, Max thought, the first time she ever laid eyes on it. When Terry discussed it with him, Bruce grumbled and returned to the batcave with Ace, but both Max and Terry knew he'd get use to it to. Once upon a time, he had a family living with him, and Max wasn't referring to his parents.

Terry would continue to be Batman but he wouldn't be as involved as he use to be. The city was more than capable of taking care of itself. Terry was surprised at how well the police had managed to infiltrate the headquarters of Havoc and also bring down almost all his men. To top it off, they had hacked the accounts of several members suspected of illegal activity so even if they didn't have all the evidence needed to prosecute, their investigation would continue. The proper authorities would continue to monitor and keep watch, waiting for them to slip and catch them in any other criminal activities. Gotham City had truly transformed into the metropolis that it was. Batman would occasionally be needed, but his role would dwindle down because Batman was born out of apathy, greed, corruption and injustice. Gotham was anything but that now; for the citizens of Gotham were finally able to handle and take care of the city on their own, even without the help of the Legendary Dark Knight.

Hell, even Barbara was humored when Terry told her he wanted her to start using the Bat-signal that her father used all those years ago. It did bring a smile to her face.

Max couldn't help but smile as she thought about Terry and Ten and wondered what those two were up to right now. They were inseparable. Max walked towards her window as she continued to admire the view. Now, she could begin her new life without having to worry her heart out for her dear friend. Now, they were all free to live.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Bruce was walking down a long hallway as he made his way to Barbara's office. He smiled as he read her title, recalling his old colleague and friend, her father. After knocking on the door, he heard a familiar voice welcome him in as he pushed the door forward. Sitting there behind her desk, Barbara smiled, the warmth of seeing him was reflected in her eyes, "Bruce," she welcomed. He was about to take a few steps forward but then realized who else was there. Tim Drake stood up from him seat.

"Hi Old Man," Tim smiled, as he motioned for Bruce to join them. Bruce couldn't help the genuine smile that spread across his face. For once in his life, he now truly understood what Terry was talking about when he spoke of a life other than Batman.

"Who you calling old?" Bruce grumbled playfully, as he made his way to sit down in front of them. As he sat down, Bruce found himself lulled by the conversations he was having with Barbara and Tim. He hadn't expected himself to call them, let alone ask them to meet. But then again, after everything Terry went through, Bruce decided to give it a chance. Terry had truly outshined Bruce in that perspective. Terry was not the Batman of the past, he was the New Batman. Not the same as the old one, but no different either. Terry was not a replacement of the Legendary Dark Knight, he was the Tomorrow Knight. And at this point, both Bruce and Terry made it to where they lived in a city where Batman wasn't needed as much as he once was.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

She scanned the scenery around her, enjoying the cool breeze pass by as her hair softly flowed in the wind. She was standing at the bridge beneath Gotham Clock Tower with Ace keeping her company. She stared at Ace before petting him, remembering how they had both been bandaged up after their mission was complete. She was even more keenly aware that it was the old man who helped save her life when she was back at the Batcave. She had found herself growing a very strange feeling toward him. He could be incredibly annoying, but his soft touch and the concern she saw behind his eyes belied his angry demeanor. He was simply misunderstood and Terry figured him out. She would learn in time to understand him, especially now that they were all living under the same roof.

Ten started walking towards the all too familiar park she and Terry spent their first time together at, talking and learning about each other. She recalled that night so long ago when Terry and her shared their first kiss and he lent her his jacket. She loved that jacket.

Once at the park, Ace whined at her before she smiled, giving him the okay to go around nearby. She closed her eyes briefly, enjoying the calm tranquility before she heard familiar footsteps approach. She smirked. She'd learned to detect his steps versus those of others.

Ten grinned as the steps stopped a few feet away, knowing fully well that he was taking in what she was wearing. Once again, Terry found himself taken away at her beauty. Ten slowly twisted around and smiled at the man who held her heart captive. She was wearing black high heeled boots that cut off at her knee. A black mini skirt that showed off her slender legs and a velvet v-neck shirt that showed just how slender her neck was. Her hair also perfectly framed the entire look, locks of her golden hair framing her shoulders with her crystal sapphire eyes shining with emotion. Terry couldn't help but stare as his eyes bore into her own. Their eyes were locked as another breeze blew by, this time, causing Terry's trench coat to flutter in the air. Ten couldn't help herself as she eyed Terry's physical appearance. Her eyes trailed up his from, as she admired his sexy and mysterious look. He was wearing black boots from what she could tell as her eyes trailed up his blue jeans and black shirt. Both of them smirked at the other, having given an appraisal and approval of each other's countenance. Terry then walked up to her as he wrapped his arms around her slender body, bringing their bodies together and stealing a very passionate yet slow kiss. Finally, the two pulled apart as Ten twisted around and leaned back into Terry's chest and embrace.

"You know, I think I can get use to this," Ten mused, as she began to close her eyes. Terry hummed an approval as his lips brushed her ear before trailing down her neck and resting his head on her shoulder blade.

"I love you," Ten spoke, as she opened her eyes and moved closer to Terry, bringing their lips together. Terry's hand slipped into her hair, his other snaked around her waist as he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. As the seconds turned into minutes, Terry and Ten reluctantly pulled away as Terry said, "I love you too."

"You know the worst is over now...I feel like this is a dream...a dream I don't want to wake up from." Ten whispered.

"This isn't a dream Ten. This is reality and for once I'm happy with it. As long as you're here with me. I love you and I always will love you..." Terry said, realizing for the very first time in his life, he felt happy being Terry McGinnis as well as finding a sense of contentment with his secret identity. For once in his life, Terry was happy.

Terry and Ten both stared off into the distance, standing in their spot where fate brought them together when they were only in high school. Terry pulled her even closer, their bodies molding into one as Ten wrapped her arms around Terry's already strong arms that were wrapped around her waist. It was all those years ago that Terry felt this way. And it was only with her that he could feel this way. Terry closed his eyes, praying to the sky and stars above that he'd be able to succeed where Bruce failed. He'd be Batman but he'd also have a life. He'd found his soul mate, his kindred spirit and now, he felt more alive than ever.

"The odds were against us, but we've proven them wrong. We'll make it Ten. We'll survive because you are all I need." Ten lifted one of his hands before kissing it. Squeezing his other arm, she replied. "You are all I see."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_The End._


End file.
